How it ends
by Little Demons Squad
Summary: Yoshiko Tsushima y Ruby Kurosawa ya sabian como iban a terminar las cosas pero aun asi eso no fue impedimento para ellas el disfrutar al maximo la vida y hacer sus sueños realidad aun sabiendo que el adios estaba muy cerca pero aun esi eso no las detuvo ni siquiera la mala suerte del angel caido fue impedimento para que ellas pudieran ser felices hasta el final.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA**

 **EL TIME LINE DE SUNSHINE HA SIDO CAMBIADO COMPLETAMENTE EN ESTE FIC EL CAMBIO LLEGARA A SU DEBIDO MOMENTO**

-Tsushima-sama déjeme decirle que es un gran honor estar aquí ante usted el dia de hoy.-hablo con emoción la joven reportera.

-el dia de hoy nos encontramos en la mansión de Yoshiko Tsushima, una de las mas grandes idol's de toda la historia.-

-Tsushima-sama usted marco junto a su antigua unidad aqours un antes y un después tanto en música, como movimientos caritativos, grupos sociales, moda y un gran impacto para la cultura japonesa rompiendo barreras y alcanzando la fama internacional.-

-podemos tomar como ejemplos su participación en los juegos olímpicos donde usted fue la compositora y cantante oficial de estos en las 3 veces que se presentaron en Japón.-

-sus giras internacionales donde rompió barreras lingüísticas y culturales y hasta incluso alcanzando a presentarse en países donde estaba el pleno auge del comunismo en este y cantando días después que acabara el régimen, pocas bandas han logrado eso como por ejemplo la antigua banda de heavy metal británica iron maiden.

-además de sus colaboraciones con otro grupo legendario de idol's muse.-

-lo que quiero decir Tsushima-sama es que usted ha tenido una vida llena de éxitos y proezas que solo pocos han podido lograr.- hablo la joven entrevistadora con gran animo.

-todos sabemos de sus logros pero la razón por la que venimos aquí el dia de hoy, es sobre usted la verdadera Yoshiko Tsushima como fue que empezó y como se formo el grupo de 8 chicas con el que empezó todo Aqours.-

La anciana que se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en su gran y cómodo sofá individual.

Observaba de forma seria a la joven entrevistadora que por fin había dejado de hablar y hiso la pregunta por lo cual se encontraban reunidas el dia de hoy en su humilde morada.

Saber sobre la verdadera Yoshiko y el grupo que lo empezó todo en ella aqours.

La anciana de cabello largo y cenizo muy conservada y elegante a pesar de ser ya una mujer mayor respiro profundamente mientras tomaba su copa de vino para darle un pequeño sorbo a este.

Al terminar de beber dejo su copa en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de ella y dirigió su mirada a la joven entrevistadora una vez mas para realizar una pregunta.

-como te llamas por cierto.- exclamo la anciana con gran curiosidad en una voz firme y compresible como si los años no hubieran pasado factura con ella en cuanto a su voz.

\- mi nombre es Haruka Yoshiko-sama.- respondió cortésmente la chica.

-Haruka.- hablo la mujer mayor de manera pensativa.

-de ahora en adelante serás otra de mis little demons Haruka.- exclamo la chica de los ojos rosas.

-es un honor para mi ser una de sus little demons Tsushima-sama.- exclamo la entrevistadora.

-muy bien.- dijo Yoshiko satisfecha con la respuesta que había recibido.

-que tanto quieres saber sobre mi haruka, he estado en este mundo por mucho tiempo y creo que todo el mundo tanto viejos como nuevos fans saben todo sobre mi.-

-no se que mas quieran saber de mi?-

-bueno tiene razón Yoshiko-sama.- hablo la chica pelinegra.

-pero solo conocemos su vida en el escenario y su alter ego yohane pero...- la entrevistadora fue pausada de manera inmediata al mencionar el nombre de Yohane.

-yohane nunca fue un alter ego pequeña.- exclamó Yoshiko de manera seria.

-Yohane y Yoshiko compartimos el mismo cuerpo.-

-pero yohane es diferente yohane es el ángel caído que fue expulsada del cielo, debido al crimen que cometió que causo la furia de dios y este me termino castigando enviándome al mundo mortal además de maldecirme con muy mala suerte.-respondió con gran seriedad que puso ligueramente incomoda a la entrevistadora al darse cuenta que Yohane no era un personaje para los shows de la antigua idol.

-otra pregunta que tengo es sobre sus canciones Yoshiko-sama.- hablo la entrevistadora tratando de retomar la conversación.

-durante años han existido teorías sobre sus canciones, usted nunca ha hablado sobre como se originaron y sus mensajes, pues en estas canciones hablan sobre alguien pero nunca se supo para quien era.-

-lo que quiero decir sus canciones las mas emblemáticas están dedicadas a alguien o solo las escribió por que si.-

-durante sus conciertos cuando las recitaba usted cambiaba completamente y debo admitir que esas canciones eran muy conmovedoras.-.

-esto viene de parte mía pero cuando las escuchaba al igual que los millones de fans que tiene, sentíamos todos diferentes cosas.- dijo la entrevistadora mientras su mirada cambiaba a una melancólica llamando la atención del camarógrafo que noto esto preocupándose por ella

\- yo sentía un poco de nostalgia y hasta incluso tristeza al escucharlas pero a la vez provocaban un bello sentimiento de calidez y ternura.- exclamo haruka.

-honestamente nunca quise hablar sobre las letras y como las escribí.- exclamo la vieja ídolo.

-y no eres la primera que pregunta sobre ello y siento pena por no hablar sobre ello durante tanto tiempo, por que estas eran algo muy personal para mi.

-además esas canciones son muy especiales para mi Haruka-san su mensaje y los motivos por la que las escribí significan mucho para mi.- al terminar esto yoshiko se puso a ver el jardín de su mansión mientras caía la fría lluvia en el exterior.

\- bueno creo que no tengo nada que perder si hablo sobre mi vida antes de la fama pues todo comenzó antes que empezara Aqours además todos merecen una explicación sobre las canciones.-

-como dijo la gran idol Nico Yazawa cuando trabaje con ella.-

-las canciones son para todos.-

-y tiene razón las canciones son para todos, he recibido cartas de fans diciendo que mis canciones coincidían con eventos que estaban viviendo y daban las gracias por ello.-

-les hacia sentir que no estaban solos en esos momentos tan duros de su vida y les dio desde fuerza hasta incluso paz a sus espíritus.-

-unas cosas que debes saber haruka-san antes de empezar.-

-todos piensan que Aqours comenzó cuando éramos universitarias, pero no es así Aqours empezó antes.-

-en ese entonces empezó como un grupo de school idol's Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE.- hablo Yoshiko con una voz imponente aun para una mujer de su edad.

-todos piensan que Aqours fueron 8 chicas pero es mentira.-

-Aqours eran 9 chicas.-dijo Yoshiko mientras su seriedad iba bajando y cambio a una mirada nostálgica sacando un medallón de su bolsillo para contemplarlo.

-éramos 9 chicas haruka cuando todo empezó y la novena aqours.-

-era lo mas importante que me paso en la vida.- hablo con gran nostalgia Yoshiko al hablar de ella.

-¿quien era esa chica y donde estuvo todo ese tiempo?, por que nunca supimos de ella y si Aqours eran 9 por que nunca apareció.-

-acaso ella no era importante.- pregunto con curiosidad Haruka provocando que Yoshiko la mirara de manera enojada.

-ella fue muy importante haruka-san sin ella, yo honestamente nunca hubiera tenido el valor de llegar hasta aquí.-

-ella fue la razón por la que quise brillar y llevar el mensaje de las idol's al resto del mundo llevar su mensaje lo que las idol's significaban para ella.-

-quien era Yoshiko-sama.- pregunto la entrevistadora.

-estas lista para escuchar una larga historia haruka.- pregunto la anciana mientras se acomodaba sin problemas en su sillón

-estoy lista.- hablo con total seriedad la entrevistadora.

-muy bien little demon Haruka. Aqours y esa chica la novena Aqours de nuestra era de school idol's podría decir que fue la que hiso que terminara así.-

-todo comenzó hace mucho, mucho tiempo haruka-san.- dijo yoshiko mientras cerraba sus ojos y se transportaba a un lejano pasado.

-para empezar mi nombre mortal es Yoshiko Tsushima pero era mejor conocida como el ángel caído yohane.

-nací en la prefectura de ucchiura y me crie gran parte de mi vida en esta.

-tuve una vida normal por así decírselo como dije fui castigada por dios por haber cometido un gran crimen en contra de el, me envió a este mundo donde tuve que empezar otra vez y juntar a un nuevo ejercito.

-a la vez que me maldijo con muy mala suerte.-

Como no tienes idea.

-pero eso ya todos lo saben también.-

-todo comenzó cuando entre a la escuela preparatoria para señoritas llamada, uranohoshi que hasta hoy en dia sigue abierta gracias a aqours.-

-cuando entre ahí tenia 15 años y cursaba el primer año de preparatoria.-

-recuerdo ese dia perfectamente por que fue el dia que la conocí a ella.-

 **POV YOSHIKO DEL PASADO:**

Fufufu reía de forma maléfica Yoshiko mientras veía a la distancia su nueva escuela.

-una nueva zona virgen para poder reclutar a mas little demons para mi ejercito.- pensó con gran confianza la chuuni.

 _("También un lugar donde pueda empezar otra vez".)_

 _("Después de todo el alboroto que cree en secundaria, no puedo entrar a una escuela cerca de casa".)_

 _( "varios de mis viejos compañeros cursan en esa escuela y no podría con la vergüenza después de todo lo que hice".)_

Al recordar esto los ánimos de yoshiko habían bajado drásticamente mientras contemplaba el camino hacia la escuela.

(" _Por favor yoshiko pórtate bien no dejes que Yohane tome el control otra vez y arruine todo en nuestro primer dia".)_

-animo Yoshiko todo saldrá bien solo pórtate bien.- se animaba a si misma la chuuni para reanudar su camino a la escuela tratando de actuar como una chica normal.

Yoshiko comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela mientras veía a su alrededor a las demás chicas pasando por ahí.

Hasta que escucho a una chica de segundo año que estaba haciendo mucho ruido, una chica pelinaranja.

-únanse a nuestro club de investigación idol.- grito la chica pelinaranja provocando que yoshiko se alejara de esa chica rara.

 _("Y pensé que yo era ridícula")_

(" _esta escuela no esta tan mal se ve muy bien ignorando a la pelinaranja y su amiga, las demás chicas de esta escuela se ven calmadas".)_

 _("Quizás en verdad pueda iniciar una vida tranquila aquí de una vez por todas".)_

Yoshiko siguió caminando y mirando a los demás alumnos de manera tranquila hasta que una chica con suéter amarillo llamo su atención provocando que se detuviera en seco.

 _("Maldita sea tienes que estar bromeando y pensé que tendría un dia tranquilo pero noooooo".)_ gruño yoshiko de manera molesta ante lo que veía.

 _("Estúpida mala suerte por que de todas las personas en el mundo ella tenia que venir aquí".)_

 _( Ella aun no me ha visto debo buscar donde esconderme pronto si no esa boquifloja hablara mas de lo que debe como siempre y me delatara.)_

Yoshiko se puso a buscar rápidamente un lugar donde esconderse hasta que vio un gran árbol que era lo único que estaba cerca de ahí.

Yoshiko aprovecho que no había nadie cerca y se aproximo a este y comenzó a trepar el árbol sin dificultad.

 _(NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGA QUE RECURRIR A ESTO EN MI PRIMER DIA Y NI SIQUIERA HAN EMPEZADO LAS CLASES.)_

Antes que la chica castaña se diera cuenta yoshiko había desaparecido de su radar dándole una sensación de tranquilidad a el ángel caído por haber evitado una crisis y un posible suicidio social en su primer dia.

( _No era lo que esperaba pero bastara por ahora.)_

Yoshiko se acomodo en el árbol y se dedico a esperar a que su amiga de la infancia se alejara del lugar y esperar a que las demás chicas de la escuela fueran a clases para que ella pudiera bajar de su escondite completamente a salvo.

 **POV: Yohane en el presente.**

-Estuve esperando en ese árbol. 20 minutos mis piernas se durmieron, además de que se me subieron varios insectos durante el tiempo que estuve ahí y era incomodo ese tronco.- exclamo la vieja ídolo.

-como te dije haruka-san la mala suerte me acompañaba a todos lados, por lo general yo llego minutos antes que empiecen las clases pero ese dia decidí llegar 1 hora antes y paso eso.- Haruka miraba un poco divertida mientras escuchaba la historia al igual que el cámara.

-pero bueno prosigamos haruka-san.-

-Estuve contemplando como iban y regresaban las chicas de la escuela en ese tiempo y a pesar de la incomodidad y los insectos era bastante tranquilo ese momento.- al terminar de hablar su mirada calmada cambio ligueramente a una de molestia.

-pero esa chica pelinaranja seguía gritando sobre su club idol cada 10 segundos, enserio esa chica en el tiempo que llegue a pasar con ella.

-jamás vi a chika-chan cansarse al igual que you-chan.-

-takami chika y watanane you.- hablo haruka.-

-la líder de Aqours una idol increíble durante su época hasta que se retiro al igual que watanabe.- exclamo haruka.

-si haruka-san, todas en Aqours eran increíbles tanto como idol's como amigas.- hablo yoshiko mientras sonreía al recordar a sus amigas.

-bueno continuo haruka-san.-

-estuve en ese árbol un buen rato y durante ese tiempo mi vieja amiga de la infancia hanamaru seguía ahí esperando y eso me estaba molestando.-

 **POV: YOSHIKO DEL PASADO**

-por que sigue aquí que esta esperando.- murmuro la chica peli azul.

-hanamaru-chan.- se escucho una voz a la distancia llamando la atención de la chuuni.

-¿Quién dijo eso?.- hablo yoshiko mientras buscaba a la persona que menciono el nombre de su vieja amiga.

Hasta que vio a una chica de cabello rojizo acercarse a la castaña saludándola.

 _(¿Quién será esa tipa?)_ pensó yoshiko mientras intentaba verle la cara a esa niña pero fue inútil en cuanto se encontró con su amiga ellas 2 comenzaron a caminar juntas y a alejarse del lugar.

Hasta que estas fueron detenidas de forma sorpresiva por chika.

-No les gustaría ser idol's.- hablo con gran animo Chika cosa que Yoshiko llego a escuchar.

-fufufufu zuramaru siendo una idol.-

-pagaría por ver eso.- dijo de manera divertida Yoshiko para después ver que la chica pelirroja miraba con mucha atención el dibujo que sostenía la pelinaranja.

La pelirroja miraba con mucha atención el trozo de papel que sostenía chika hasta que chika le hablo.

-estas interesada.- dijo chika

-ustedes hacen conciertos.- hablo la chica pelirroja

-Mientras esas 2 hablaban hanamaru se distancio un poco y pudo percibir algo fuera de lo ordinario.-

-Uuuggggg por que esta mirando aquí.- susurro yoshiko. – tranquila ella no sabe que estamos aquí por favor que no me encuentre.-

-no aun no, apenas empecé el club es por eso que me encantaría que alguien tan linda como tu se uniera.-

-Al terminar su dialogo chika toco el brazo de la pelirroja y pudo ver como esta había cambiado de color.-

-Zura.- dijo hanamaru mientras se cubría las orejas.

 _(Por que se cubre las orejas.)_ pensóyoshiko

-¿eh?.- decia chika mientras movía la cabeza a un lado.

-"PIGGYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA"- grito la chica pelirroja a todo pulmón mientras su rostro tomaba el mismo color que su cabello haciendo perder el equilibrio a chika y también a la chica que estaba escondida en el árbol.-

 _(QUE POTENCIA)_ pensó yoshiko mientras trataba de estabilizarse por el inesperado grito pero fue en vano provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del árbol.-

-lo siento ruby-chan es muy tímida zura.- exclamo en modo de disculpa hanamaru hasta que el grito de otra chica les llamo la atención, y comenzaron a buscar el origen de este.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.- grito la chuuni mientras caía del árbol para segundos después aterrizar de pie en el duro concreto.-

-OOOOWWW MIS PIERNAS.- susurro débilmente yoshiko

 _(OOOOHHHHH ESO EN VERDAD DOLIO, puede este dia ¿empeorar mas?)_

Después de pensar eso sintió como algo impacto su cabeza provocándole mas dolor.

 _(hable antes de tiempo otra vez.)_

 _(Claro que puede empeorar mas.)_

-Er… estas bien.- dijo con precaución la pelinaranja.

 _("QUE VAMOS A HACER RAPIDO YOSHIKO PIENSA EN ALGO RAPIDO NO ARRUINES TODO EN EL PRIMER DIA PIENSA, PIENSA, PIENSA")_

 _("Creo que se me ocurrió algo… ooohhhh no espera no te atrevas estamos frente a todas no lo hagas")_

-Pero era demasiado tarde cuando yoshiko abrió los ojos pudo sentir como Yohane había descendido, tomando el control de quizás el mayor suicidio social que pueda haber.-

-FUFUFUFU ASI QUE ESTO ES LA TIERRA.- exclamo Yohane mientras hacia expresiones extrañas en ese momento.

-No pareces estar bien.- dijo chika mientras las demás chicas veían con temor a Yoshiko, mientras otra la miraba con asombro y la ultima la observaba con curiosidad.-

 _("AUN PODEMOS SALVAR EL AÑO DETENTE, MAS GENTE ESTA LLEGANDO, ESPERA. DE ¿DONDE RAYOS SALIO ESA CHICA PELINEGRA? ELLA NO ESTABA AQUÍ CERCA ANTES LO JURO Y ESTA MIRANDO FIJAMENTE AQUÍ")_

 _(NOOOOO JOOODAS ES UNA 3ER AÑO.)_

 _(AUN PODEMOS DETENERNOS SOLO ACTUA NATURAL)_

 _(QUE ESTOY HACIENDO)_

-¿y que significa?. Ustedes no son mas que bajos y despreciables humanos.- hablo yoshiko con una voz pesada y profunda mientras continuaba haciendo sus extraños movimientos.

-olvida eso, dime tus piernas están bien.- dijo chika de manera tranquila mientras se acercaba a las piernas de Yoshiko y dio un piquete sobre estas.

 _(COMO DUELE)_ pensó yoshiko mientras trataba de contenerse las ganas de llorar.

-OW—claro que lo están este cuerpo no es mas que una mera vasija.- exclamo la datenshi mientras sus ojos su humedecían y luchaba por contener el dolor.

-para Yohane este cuerpo es mi forma temporal.-

 _("En verdad dijiste tu nombre frente a ellas")_

-whooops accidentalmente he dicho mi nombre,- ahora ustedes saben que soy el ángel caído Yohane.-

-Yoshiko-chan.-

-eres tu Yoshiko-chan soy yo. Hanamaru.-

-no te he visto desde el kínder.- hablaba de manera alegre la chica del suéter amarillo mientras yoshiko la miraba en total estado de shock sintiendo como estaba a punto se colapsar por todo el cringe que ella provoco.

-Ha-na-ma-ru?!-

-C-como te atreves humana.- exclamo yoshiko mientras sentía como había desarrollado un tic nervioso.

-piedra, papel, o tijeras.-

Al terminar esta frase yoshiko no pudo evitar aceptar el duelo que le había ofrecido su amiga de la infancia contra atacando el movimiento de su rival sin mucho éxito.

-esa manera en la que haces tijeras definitivamente eres tu Yoshiko-chan. Dijo con felicidad Hanamaru.

-no me llames Yoshiko"! Entendiste?-

-yo soy Yohane mi nombre es YOHANE.- grito con molestia la peli azul mientras comenzaba a correr para alejarse de su vieja amiga.

-oooohhh Yoshiko-chan.- grito Hanamaru mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

-Maru-chan.- grito la pelirroja comenzando a correr también para alcanzar a su amiga.

-No me llames yoshiko.-

-cual es el problema Yoshiko-chan?-

-Espera.- grito ruby

-aléjate de mi.-grito la datenshi mientras aumentaba la velocidad para dejar atrás a su amiga lo cual no tomo mucho debido a la mala condición física de esta llegando a perderla en cuestión de minutos.

 **Pov: Yoshiko del presente.**

-Enserio ese fue tu primer dia de clases?- pregunto algo confundida Haruka al descubrir sobre la adolescencia de la cual ella consideraba un ejemplo a seguir.

Cosa que Yoshiko noto de inmediato.

-Que esperabas haruka-san era una puberta de 15 años, te puedo jurar que todos hemos pasado por momentos así o vas a decirme que tu no hiciste algo tan vergonzoso en toda tu vida.-

Al terminar su oración haruka se puso algo roja al recordar un momento vergonzoso de su vida, haciendo que simpatizara mas con la joven yoshiko.—

-no tienes que responder si no quieres.-dijo Yoshiko mientras reiniciaba su relato.

-pero espera aun hay mas.-

-eso solo fue antes que empezaran las clases, cuando llegue a clases trate de relajarme un poco leyendo uno de mis libros, afortunadamente zuramaru no molesto mas con ello pero sentía como era vigilada durante ese tiempo.-

-muy buenos días clase me da mucho gusto que hayan elegido la escuela para señoritas uranohoshi para cursar sus estudios de preparatoria.- dijo con animo la profesora.

-como es el primer dia quiero que todas y cada una de ustedes se presenten al frente, para que empiecen a conocerse y espero se puedan llevar muy bien este año.-

 _("Una presentación creo que puedo hacer eso bien, aun puedo probar que no soy rara, ya tuve mucha atención con lo de la persecución")_ pensó yoshiko

Poco a poco todas las chicas se fueron presentando hasta que llego el turno de Yoshiko, para poder presentarse antes que Hanamaru y su amiga.

 _("Vamos podemos hacerlo Yoshiko solo actúa natural y todo saldrá bien podemos hacer esto".)_

-Yoshiko fue caminando hasta el frente con gran confianza en si misma.-

-Tal vez Demasiada confianza en su misma.-

-Muy bien tsushima-san preséntese ante sus compañeras.- pidió de forma amable la profesora.

A lo que Yoshiko respondió con gran confianza.

-quieren hacer un trato con el ángel caído Yohane, y convertirse en una de mis little demons.- hablo Yoshiko con una voz profunda, pesada, a la vez que irresistible mientras comenzaba a observar la reacción de sus compañeras.

Consiguiendo resultados nada favorables para ella,

 **POV: Yoshiko del presente**

 **-** todas me veían con temor unas me veían completamente confundidas ante lo que habían visto.- exclamo la antigua idol.

-"Tsushima-sama de solo imaginar eso... perdone por lo que voy a decir pero, eso me dio bastante pena ajena la verdad".- dijo de forma tímida la pelinegra.

-lo se haruka-san cuando me di cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

-y que hay de su amiga de la infancia kunikida-san, otra integrante de Aqours una de las mejores voces del grupo, acaso ella la miro raro o algo.- pregunto con curiosidad.

-ella solo me miraba completamente confundida ella ya sabia como era yo desde que estábamos en kínder así que a ella no le afectaba tanto.- al acabar de decir eso Yoshiko cambio de estado de animo.

 **-"Pero de todas en ese salón Haruka-san hubo una que me veía de manera diferente".-**

-"la veía de manera ¿diferente?- en que sentido Yoshiko-sama".- pregunto Haruka.

 **-Ella me miraba de una forma que nunca había recibido antes, me miraba de forma maravillada ante lo que veía, a ella no le molestaba para nada lo rara que era en ese entonces y fue ahí cuando la vi a los ojos por primera vez.- dijo Yoshiko mientras se le comenzaba a formar una liguera sonrisa que Haruka llego a notar.**

-como eran sus ojos yoshiko-sama **.-** pregunto Haruka con total intriga.

-sus ojos eran los mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida, un hermoso verde esmeralda, sus ojos eran unas gemas que iba perfecto con su nombre.-

-como se llamaba esa chica-Yoshiko-sama.-

Yoshiko al escuchar eso dio un gran suspiro para luego hablar.

-su nombre era **Kurosawa Ruby**.-

-la novena miembro de Aqours.-

 **-** la mujer que fue lo mas importante de mi vida.- dijo Yoshiko con gran melancolía mientras la recordaba a ella.

-Kurosawa Ruby? ¡Kurosawa era acaso un familiar de Kurosawa Dia! otra de los integrantes de Aqours. Pregunto Haruka completamente sorprendía al descubrir eso.

-Era su hermana Haruka, su hermana menor.-

-y por que nunca nadie hablo de ella por que nadie sabia nada de ella y lo mas importante donde estuvo ella.-

-dices que Aqours eran 9 chicas, pero durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron activas solo fueron 8. por que ella no estaba.-

-que le paso a ella Tsushima-sama.- pregunto la entrevistadora con gran curiosidad cosa que provoco en Yoshiko una gran tristeza que Haruka noto y comenzó a sentir que hiso algo inapropiado pero antes que pudiera disculparse por ello fue interrumpida fue interrumpida.

-es una larga historia larga y muy triste a la vez que hermosa historia Haruka.-

-esta es la historia de el tiempo que pase con Ruby-chan.

 **EL TIEMPO QUE PASE CON ELLA HASTA EL FINAL.**

 **CONTINUARA.**

Buenas a todos los que siguen a little demon squad bienvenidos a esta nueva historia Que les traigo el dia de hoy que habia estado en mi mente ya varios meses desde que vi la imagen y hasta hace poco la semana pasada escribí todo el story board y se lo mostré a mis adorables y queridos betas y ya que me dieron resultados positivos me motivaron a escribir este nuevo fic.

Seguire trabajando en TH solo que estos capitulos son dificiles mary de primer año con rasgos de su SID no la hacen facil de trabajar.

espero les guste y me acompañen en esta nueva historia y que la disfruten de la misma manera que yo lo hice mientras escribia el board y tambien mientras escribia este capitulo.

-quisas este junto a TH se actualize ojala se pudiera cad semanas quisas menos con esta me es muy facil hacer esto perk hablando enserio he estado ocupada pero no pienso dejar estos proyectos inconclusos por que en verdad me gusta mucho escribir y dejarlos abandonados y sin final lo considero un crimen para mi mismo?

Sin nada mas que decir espero disfruten de esta nueva aventura y le den favorito dejen sus reviews que leo todos los que dejan y uso como motivation para trabajar.

Y ademas Uso este espacio para tambien anunciar

Otro proyecto que tambien ya tengo el board listo y este sera para Halloween donde tendremos a Honoka como protagonista en este

cuando llegue el momento subiré ese long fic dedicado para el mes del terror.

-sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes su querida riko-kyun y los veo en la próxima actualización de mis trabajos tengan buen dia.


	2. Que ves de interesante en mi

_**Love live y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores y esta obra solo tiene fines para puro entretenimiento.**_

 _("No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer")_ pensó yoshiko.

-EHHHHH.-

 _luego de ese grito yoshiko huyo del salón y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podía escucho como su profesora gritaba su nombre para detenerla pero eso no la detuvo y continuo corriendo._

 _Solo quería llegar a casa y llorar._

 _una vez mas lo arruino todo y esta ves en tiempo record, arruino lo que podía ser una tranquila y normal vida de preparatoria en un santiamén, Quedo como una loca frente a toda su clase y frente a su vieja amiga de la infancia._

 _Yoshiko siguió corriendo sin parar hasta llegar a la parada del autobús donde ella se detuvo a tomar aire._

 _había corrido demasiado en tan poco tiempo y tan rápido le faltaba el aire._

(" _bien hecho estúpida ahora que haremos lo arruinamos todo lo destruimos todo en un solo día")_

 **POV: YOSHIKO DEL PRESENTE.**

 **-** que hiciste después de eso, después de huir de la escuela a donde te dirigiste.- pregunto Haruka de forma compasiva.

Yoshiko al escuchar el tono de voz de Haruka le sonrió para que no se sintiera mal pero no podía evitar la tristeza aun así al recordar aquel momento.

-no deberías preocuparte Haruka eso fue hace mucho tiempo pero agradezco el gesto- hablo de manera calmada yoshiko.

-lo siento no quise ofenderla- respondió con vergüenza Haruka.

-tranquila chica no hay problema bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta.-

-el único lugar al que podía ir una chica tan inestable como yo en ese momento era mi casa, el único lugar donde podría estar sola y poder llorar todo lo que necesitaba por semejante humillación.-

-Tome el autobús de regreso a casa y durante el viaje tuve que aguantar la mirada de los adultos preguntándose por que una chica de uranohoshi estaba ahí en lugar de la escuela y eso me hacia sentir peor.-

-Ya tenia suficiente por todo lo que había pasado ese dia en la escuela para todavía tener que aguantar a mas gente.-

-Simplemente quería llegar pronto y encerrarme en mi cuarto y dejar que toda la frustración saliera.-yoshiko expresaba esas palabras con cierto enojo y decepción al recordar esos tiempos.

-y que había de tus padres acaso ellos no se enojarían contigo por haberte escapado de la escuela.- pregunto Haruka.

-mama y papa no estaban en casa, mama en ese tiempo trabaja de maestra en una escuela de Numazu, ella quería que asistiera ahí por que sabia que uranohoshi estaba destinada a cerrar por su bajo numero de estudiantes.

-pero me negué a ello no quería ir a la escuela donde ella trabajaba por 2 buenos motivos.-

-1 ella era mi madre ya sabrás como seria la comidilla de todos si descubrieran que soy la hija de la maestra y.-

-la mas importante de todas.-

-2.-

-en esa escuela fueron gran parte de los alumnos que me conocían en secundaria.-

-mas de tener que soportar a esos chicos y chicas que se burlaban de mi lo que mas me preocupaba no eran ellos burlándose de mi.-

-era ellos burlándose o perdiéndole respeto a mi madre por mi culpa.-

-ella era una buena mujer y una buena maestra tenia reconocimientos que la respaldaban, ir a la escuela donde ella trabajaba y con esa reputación siguiéndome.-

-simplemente no podía permitir que ella pasara penas por mí culpa no solo por mis compañeros que dirían sus compañeros de trabajo al ver como era su hija.-

-Ella no merecía ser manchada por todas mis tonterías de esa época.-

-por eso decidí irme a uranohoshi, además habían muy pocos alumnos y toda la ciudad sabia que estaría destinada a cerrar en el futuro, antes de graduarme de secundaria muchos hablaban sobre irse a esa escuela donde estaba mama así que estaría libre de mi pasado en esa escuela.-

-y como había mencionado al principio la oportunidad de empezar otra vez y ser finalmente una chica normal.-

-O eso creía.-

-Y que hay de tu padre yoshiko donde estaba el.- pregunto Haruka esperando mas información de la vida de la antigua idol.

-papa estaba de gira de trabajo el era investigador paranormal de los mejores de su época, junto a su equipo en Japón.-

-a el y su equipo los habían invitado a un tour para investigar diferentes lugares embrujados alrededor del mundo.-

\- así que tenia el apartamento para mi sola hasta casi al atardecer cuando llegaba mama del trabajo.-

-lo siento por interrumpirla tsushima-san pero una pregunta rápida sobre su padre que me llamo la atención.- hablo la pelinegra al escuchar sobre la interesante labor del padre de la vieja idol.-

-si es lo que creo que vas a preguntar Haruka-san la respuesta es no.- dijo con total calma yoshiko.

-papa no tuvo nada que ver con Yohane aun que el me leía mucho sobre ángeles cuando era pequeña cuando el estaba en casa y siempre me decia que era una niña muy especial que el podía sentir en mi una gran presencia que me cuidaba todo el tiempo quizás se refería a Yohane cuidando al mortal llamado yoshiko.-

-pero la respuesta es no, el no tuvo nada que ver con yohane Haruka-san.-finalizo Yoshiko para que no volvieran a hablar de eso.

-muchas gracias por responder esa pregunta yoshiko-sama ahora reanudemos su historia con otra pregunta.- hablo la pelinegra mientras yoshiko se preparaba para seguir relatando.

\- que hiciste al llegar a casa Yoshiko-sama.- pregunto algo insegura Haruka por que podía intuir sobre lo que podría hacer una chica como Yoshiko después de un dia así.

 _Yoshiko dio un pesado suspiro mientras se preparaba para recordar unos tristes días._

-lo único que podría hacer una chica que acababa de cometer suicidio social y quizás uno de los mayores ridículos de su vida.-al terminar yoshiko volvió a dar otro suspiro para después continuar narrando.

-me puse a llorar toda la tarde.- dijo yoshiko con gran calma mientras tomaba de su copa de vino y bebía un poco de este.

 _Al terminar de dar un sorbo a su copa cerro sus ojos y le sonrió de forma calmada a Haruka como si lo que le hubiera pasado hubiera no le afectara en lo absoluto._

-estuve llorando durante horas Haruka-san hasta el atardecer, para ese entonces ya me encontraba mejor y logre arreglarme para que mi madre no notara que había estado llorando todo el dia.

-incluso logre controlar la situación durante la hora de la cena por unos momento. Pero.-

-una hija no puede esconderle nada a su madre eso lo aprendí con ella y lo experimente con mi hija Aykian cuando era una niña.-

- **Yoshiko del pasado pov**

-Como te fue el dia de hoy.- preguntaba con calma la señora Thushima mientras cortaba su carne para después darle un bocado esperando la respuesta de su hija.

Yoshiko al escuchar esto no se sorprendió para nada, ella sabia que preguntaría por esto pero lo que si le daba pena era el tener que mentirle a su madre.

 **-** me fue muy bien el dia de hoy mama.- dijo con total calma la datenshi.

-tuvimos clases de deportes y resulte ser mas rápida que la mayoría de las chicas.-

-enserio que bueno me alegra mucho eso.- hablo con total serenidad la madre de yoshiko.

-que mas paso cuéntame yoshiko.- pregunto su madre esperando que su hija tuviera un buen dia en su nueva escuela.

-ooohhh si mama eeemm te acuerdas de Hanamaru.-

-Hanamaru.-hablo de forma pensativa mientras trataba de recordar a la vieja amiga de su hija.

-no la recuerdo hija pero me suena.- hablo la maestra aun sin poder recordarla.

-oohh lo siento mama mi error la Zuramaru la chica que siempre decia zura al final de cada frase.- decia con un poco de vergüenza Yoshiko al recordar que siempre la llamo así y quizás solo así su madre la recordaría.

-zuramaru.- dijo de forma pensativa la maestra.

-oohh si ya me acorde de ella, jajajaja perdón Yoshiko es que tu siempre la llamabas así.- hablo su madre mientras reía un poco y estaba avergonzada por el hecho de que solo recordaba a la amiga de su hija solo por su tic verbal.

-¡déjame adivinar¡ va en la escuela contigo verdad? están en el mismo? salón te recuerda? aun siguen siendo amigas.- pregunto su madre esperando respuesta de su hija.

-si me recuerda pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar otra vez.

-tranquila en cuanto puedas veras que serán amigas otra vez ya tendrán tiempo para hablar.- hablo con gran seguridad su madre dándole un poco de esperanzas a su hija.

-espero que si.-replico Yoshiko con cierta incertidumbre que no paso para nada desapercibida para su madre.

 _Su madre al escuchar ese tono en su hija pudo intuir que algo no estaba bien con ella y que desafortunadamente tenia que ver con su alter ego la infame Yohane._

-Yoshiko… dime la verdad. paso otra vez.- dijo su madre de forma seria pero a la vez comprensiva hacia su hija.

 _Yoshiko se quedo callada y miraba hacia su platillo para evitar ver a su madre ya que esta podría leerla fácilmente por mas que lo intentara no podría engañarla a ella._

-si necesitas un tiempo para que ellas olviden lo que paso esta bien yoshiko.- hablo su madre con gran ternura mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a su hija para darle un abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello para consolarla.

-todo estará bien cariño mañana hablare a la escuela para decir que no te sientes bien.-

-gracias.- susurro yoshiko mientras trataba de contener el llanto.

-tomate el tiempo que necesites cariño, veras que todo saldrá bien.- susurro la madre del ángel caído mientras acariciaba su cabello.

 **POV: YOSHIKO DEL PRESENTE.**

-y que hiciste todos esos días.- pregunto Haruka.

Yoshiko se quedo mirando por su ventana como caía la lluvia para luego dirigir su mirada a Haruka otra vez.

-jugar video juegos, leer, tareas y salía afuera vestida de incognito para no llamar la atención y ahí de paso me encontré al trio de segundo año durante mis viajes a la librería en ese entonces estaban promocionando su primer live.

Yoshiko tomo un gran suspiro mientras miraba de manera nostálgica una foto de el trio de segundo año que estaba en uno de sus muebles.

Después de contemplarlo por unos segundos volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Haruka.

-Fui a ver su show y honestamente me sorprendieron bastante, hasta incluso antes de unirme a ellas se me vino a la mente la fantasía de ser idol.-

\- pero murió esa misma noche esa idea.- explicaba Yoshiko mientras cerraba sus ojos para continuar con su relato.

 **-** fueron días difíciles Haruka-san, sobretodo por que a pesar de todo no podía evitar dejar de hacerlo.- explicaba la vieja ídolo.

-por que como no iba a la escuela me ponía a transmitir en vivo mis video blogs donde daba el horóscopo y mas cosas que durante la transmisión disfrutaba hacer.

-pero al acabar me gritaba a mi misma,¿ por que rayos seguía haciéndolo?-

-pero eso cambio en cuanto entre a Aqours tomo su tiempo y la ayuda de las otras chicas pero al final me ayudaron a sentirme cómoda conmigo misma.-

 **POV: Yoshiko del pasado.**

-Las barreras espirituales han sido dañadas alterando el balance mágico.-

-El destino del mundo pende de un hilo donde el cielo es el que elegirá su rumbo.-

-El ángel caído Yohane, quien descendió desde la tierra prometida prevé con sus ojos de demonio.-

-Otorgare a todos mis pequeños demonios.

El poder de los caídos.-

Al escuchar el sonido que indicaba el fin de la transmisión. Yoshiko fue corriendo hacia su ventana abriendo sus cortinas de manera súbita.

 **-NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HICE OTRA VEZ-**

 **-QUE SUCEDE CON EL ANGEL CAIDO.-**

 **-QUIEN DEMONIOS ES YOHANE.-**

 **-¡¿PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS?! ¡¿satanás¡?-**

 **-¿Acaso ellos existen?-**

 **-Si claro.-**

Al terminar de gritar Yoshiko entro a su habitación para enfrentarse a ella misma frente al espejo.

 **-ESTAS EN PREPARATORIA AHORA YOSHIKO TSUSHIMA.-**

 **-Es tiempo de detener esta ridiculez.-**

 **Si, este es el mundo real.-**

 **-Y La realidad es justicia.-**

 **-Me satisfaré con mi vida en la realidad.- hablo con decisión la chuuni para luego ser golpeada con un flashback donde recuérdala su vergonzosa introducción a sus compañeros de clases.**

 **-POR QUE DEMONIOS DIJE TODO ESO**.-

 **-NO PUEDO SIQUIERA REGRESAR A LA ESCUELA.-** volvía a gritar yoshiko mientras se jalaba el cabello del coraje y comenzaban a caer sus lagrimas otra vez.

 **-Por que no me puedo controlar, por que soy así, ya no quiero seguir con esto.-** gritaba con mas fuerza yoshiko mientras dejaba salir toda la frustración de su corazón.

- **Por culpa de esto no tengo un solo amigo, todos se burlan de mi o piensan que estoy loca.-**

Yoshiko después de todo esto se lanzo hacia su cama para poder continuar con su lamento.

-ni siquiera Hanamaru me toma enserio.-

-no recuerdo siquiera la ultima vez que tuve una conversación normal con alguien en mucho tiempo.-

-siempre termino arruinándolo todo en cuanto empiezo a hablar de mis cosas raras.-

 **-** ya no quiero seguir así, ya no mas por favor, ya basta.- sollozaba Yoshiko mientras se aferraba con toda su fuerza a uno de sus peluches.

-solo quiero tener una vida tranquila, tener amigos y ser una chica normal. O al menos aun que sea totalmente imposible.- gimoteaba Yoshiko con gran descontrol intentando terminar su oración.

-o al menos tener a alguien que me acepte tal y como soy.- al finalizar aquello Yoshiko simplemente continuo llorando por varias horas hasta que el cansancio la dejo agotada y termino cayendo profundamente dormida.

 **POV: Yoshiko del presente.**

 _Al terminar ese recuerdo la vieja Yoshiko podía sentir de regreso el dolor que sentía de aquel lejano y solitario pasado.-_

-Yoshiko-sama… ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Haruka bastante preocupada al ver que su ídolo estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos durante un buen rato trayendo inclusive con ello una atmosfera pesada en el ambiente, tanto que el camarógrafo llamo la atención de Haruka para preguntarle si debían seguir o si debían asegurarse que Yoshiko estuviera bien.

 _Yoshiko salió de su trance al escuchar los murmullos de sus invitados._

-¡Ooohhh! Lo siento Haruka-san.- hablo Yoshiko al percatarse que había preocupado a sus invitados.-

-estaba meditando las cosas.- respondió Yoshiko aun con una notable nostalgia y tristeza en su voz.

-si quiere Yoshiko-sama, podemos parar por hoy, y continuar otro dia.- pregunto la reportera con cierta preocupación.

-no Haruka no te preocupes por ello, debemos continuar.- respondió la antigua idol mientras comenzaba a sonreír extrañando a Haruka por ello.

-¿estas segura que quieres continuar?- pregunto Haruka.

-si.-

-Vamos, ni siquiera llevamos media hora de entrevista y en verdad hay mucho que contar aun Haruka-san, vamos pregúntame cualquier cosa.- hablo Yoshiko de forma animada y alegre como si esa época ya no le afectara nada en ello.

Haruka estaba un poco extrañada pero a la vez curiosa sobre la vida de una de sus artistas favoritas de toda la vida. Su documental necesitaba mas cosas sobre ella. además de que quería saciar su curiosidad.

 _("no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de poder entrevistar a tu ídolo en persona")_ por lo que Haruka accedió a hacer otra pregunta.

-Como te sentías al terminar esos videos Yoshiko-sama. Y que mas paso durante ese tiempo que no ibas a la escuela.- pregunto Haruka.

Yoshiko al escuchar esa pregunta poso su mano en su barbilla recordando sus viejos tiempos cuando estaba en depresión.

Respecto a mis videos, cada vez que hacia uno terminaba arrepintiéndome al final y aumentaba mi odio hacia mi misma, como ya te había contado anteriormente .-respondió con completa serenidad la vieja chuuni.

-¿Qué mas hacías durante ese tiempo Tsushima-sama.- pregunto Haruka. -Que había de tus estudios tus tareas y la escuela.-

-A pesar de no ir a clases no fallaba a mis deberes escolares, mi querida madre me había hecho tener el habito de hacer las tareas de manera inmediata.- respondió Yoshiko.

-Quien te llevaba tus tareas Yoshiko-sama.-pregunto Haruka.

-aaahhh, kunikida.- suspiro Yoshiko.- una gran amiga.- Ella iba a dejarme la tarea durante los días que no iba a clases.- Ella al llegar tocaba mi puerta y trataba de hablar conmigo para saber como estaba.-

\- pero nunca le abrí la puerta, mucho menos le respondía cuando ella intentaba hablar conmigo, la miraba atreves del rabillo de la puerta y me di cuenta que ella nunca venia sola.-

Yoshiko pauso un momento antes de continuar.

-ruby siempre la acompañaba pero nunca trato de hablar conmigo.-

-Quizás era por que no nos conocíamos formalmente pero si ella venia para ver que estuviera bien. Pero eso no lo sabia hasta semanas después de que regrese a clases.-

 **POV: Yoshiko del pasado.**

 **Habitación de Yoshiko.**

-Cariño ya han pasado 2 semanas creo que ya es momento de volver a la escuela. Además de que solo notifique que estarías máximo 2 semanas ausente.- hablaba la madre con su hija mientras esta hacia su tarea.

Yoshiko detuvo sus deberes cuando escucho a su madre mencionar su regreso a clases.-

 _("tarde o temprano deberé enfrentar la realidad lo quiera o no, además de que durante este tiempo zuramaru y esa chica han venido aquí sin falta todos los días a dejarme los deberes. No puedo seguir así y hacerlas perder su tiempo y dinero, debe ser cansado viajar tanto todos los días")_

Yoshiko lanzo un pesado suspiro antes de continuar.

-tienes razón mama.- Mañana volveré a clases.- respondió yoshiko con desgana cosa que su madre noto.

-todo estará bien yoshiko ya debieron olvidar todo eso.- hablaba la madre con cariño a su hija mientras acariciaba el cabello de yoshiko.

-esperemos que si mama.- respondió yoshiko.

-esperemos que si.-

 **POV: Yoshiko del presente.**

-regrese a la escuela al dia siguiente, pero nunca entre a clases.-

-Es mas entraba tarde a la escuela cuando no había nadie para así no ser vista, pero cuando estaba acercándome al salón, me terminaba ganando el miedo y salía corriendo de ahí otra vez y me iba a esconder.- explicaba Yoshiko a Haruka.

-¿Dónde se iba a esconder? Tsushima-san.- pregunto Haruka.

-El techo de la escuela.- Respondió la anciana.

-no tenia otro lugar al cual ir no podía regresar a casa, no podía estar merodeando ahí por la ciudad la gente sospecharía de por que una estudiante no esta en clases y además.-

-el primer dia que regrese y me escondí en el techo de la escuela me di cuenta que nadie entraba en este durante todo el dia.- era perfecto no tenia interrupciones, tenia una buena vista, era fresco y.-

-ese lugar se volvió mi santuario por la semana que estuve ahí.- Hasta que las chicas comenzaron a buscar un lugar donde entrenar.- murmuro Yoshiko.

-podría decir que ahí empezó mi primera interacción con gente igual de rara que yo.- pero me divertí mucho con ellas y además así empezó mi amistad con ruby.- dijo Yoshiko sonriendo al recordar aquellos tiempos.

 **POV: Yoshiko del pasado.**

-solo unas quest mas y podre tener a mi Oda Nobunaga.- susurraba el ángel caído mientras jugaba un juego en su teléfono.

-veamos que tal esta el techo de la escuela.-

 _Escucho yoshiko a la distancia._

 _("Que demonios alguien se acerca debo esconderme pronto")_

 _Yoshiko se levanto de su lugar tomando sus cosas y fue a esconderse detrás de uno de los muros que estaban ahí._

 _Pudo ocultarse a tiempo antes que las intrusas la detectaran._

-que les parece este lugar.-pregunto una de las chicas que estaban ahí.

-no hay sombra pero no molestaremos a nadie con nuestras practicas.- respondió otra voz femenina.

 _-_ entonces esta decidido este será nuestro Nuevo lugar de entrenamiento.- exclamo una de las chicas con una notable emoción en su voz.

 _("lugar de entrenamiento ")_

-pero este lugar es mío, No pueden tomarlo.- murmuro yoshiko mientras miraba a las chicas desde su escondite.-

-esa chica naranja creo que la he visto antes, espero se vayan pronto para que pueda irme.-

-bueno que les parece si practicamos hoy ahora mismo, el clima es agradable y en este lugar no hay necesidad de contenernos.- hablo alegremente la peli naranja ganándose la aprobación de sus amigos.

Aye aye yousoro empecemos que estoy lista para una larga practica el dia de hoy.- dijo la chica peligris.-

-ooohhh Noooo, van a practicar no puedo salir hasta que ellas se vayan espero practiquen poco.- seguía murmurando la datenshi.

-al menos tengo mi celular.- hablo de forma pensativa Yoshiko para percatarse que.-

(" batería baja, no puede ser no ahora por favor que hare todo este tiempo")

-muy bien empecemos chicas.- grito la peli naranja mientras las demás la asintieron ante ello.-

Yoshiko sopló levantando un mechón de su cabello.

("Esta será una tarde larga")

 **POV: Yoshiko del presente.**

-ese dia se quedaron practicando durante 3 horas seguidas.- refunfuñaba la anciana frente a la entrevistadora.

-fue aburrido al principio, pero poco a poco ese dia fue llamando mi atención todo lo que hacían, esas chicas en verdad se esforzaban y me llamo mucho la atención cuando comenzaron a practicar su canto.-

-la letra a decir verdad no estaba nada mal hasta incluso me la llegue a aprender y a veces la tarareaba mientras iba de regreso a casa, también a veces, fantaseaba con que ellas eran mis amigas y formaba parte de su grupo.-

-ya sabes el ser aceptada y tener amigos era algo que solo podía imaginar, algo que estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance.- las vi progresar y llego finalmente el dia de su primer show, fue un desastre al principio pero aun así esas chicas siguieron adelante a pesar de todo y quede bastante sorprendida con su presentación.-

-los días pasaron y yo seguía estando en ese techo escondiéndome del mundo y evitando levantar sospechas por mi madre, después de el primer live de Aqours fue cuando ruby y Hanamaru entraron al grupo y además también fue cuando me reclutaron y pude conocer a esas chicas.-

Y lo mas importante, es que ahí tuve mi primer contacto con ruby.- sonreía yoshiko al recordar aquellos primeros momentos con ella.

 **POV: Yoshiko del pasado.**

-que te parece 5 sirenas.- grito la peli naranja.

-Te dije que dejaras eso.- dijo riko enojada mientras sacudía a amante de las mandarinas.

 _Mientras las chicas discutían sobre como poder ganar mas popularidad Yoshiko las observaba a la distancia._

-vinieron mas temprano de lo habitual, y por que esta Hanamaru ahí con ellas.- murmuraba Yoshiko.

 _("acaso se volvió una idol, y no esta sola también esta esa chica que siempre la acompaña, ¿cual era su nombre por cierto?")_

 _Yoshiko mientras estaba hablando consigo misma no se había percatado que Hanamaru la estaba mirando._

-¿Yoshiko-chan?- murmuro la castaña al ver a su amiga de la infancia.-

Yoshiko se dio cuenta de ello.

-Zurama…- no le dio tiempo de terminar y aprovechando que todas estaban distraídas salió corriendo hacia la puerta para huir de ahí.

 _Yoshiko estuvo alejándose del lugar hasta que encontró un mueble en el cual esconderse nuevamente para evitar ser descubierta._

 _Cuando entro a su escondite y vio que nadie se percato de ella se puso a reflexionar sobre diferentes cosas._

 _-_ estoy tan cansada baje lo mas rápido que pude del techo, no creo poder seguir así por mas tiempo, enserio estoy cansada de todo esto.- hablaba en voz baja la peli azul mientras descansaba un poco hasta que.

 _Un sonido inesperado acompañado de la entrada abrupta de la luz solar la pusieron alerta fijando su vista a la puerta corrediza del mueble y al ver a la persona que había abierto la puerta quedo sorprendida hasta que la chica que la descubrió comenzó a hablar._

-así que viniste a clases zura.- dijo la castaña en tono burlón.

 _Yoshiko salió de su escondite asustada alejándose un poco de su amiga de la infancia._

 _-_ ¿Qué si vine a clases?- Yo solo estaba de paso y decidí hacer una pequeña visita.- dijo la chica de ojos rosas.

-¿solo de paso?- dijo Hanamaru.

-acaso eso en verdad importa, da igual eso. que es lo que las chicas de el salón han estado diciendo de mi.- respondía de manera agresiva la peli azul.

-¿Huh?- pregunto confundida Hanamaru.

-¿Qué, que han dicho de mi las otras chicas.- de seguro deben estar diciendo cosas de mi como, ella es rara, o ¿Quién es Yohane? O también cosas como, acaso ella dijo little demon, que ridícula es, o cosas así verdad.- hablaba de manera defensiva Yoshiko al imaginar la actitud y la forma en que las demás chicas del salón pensaban sobre ella.

-Bueno.- respondió Hanamaru.

-por la forma en que reaccionaste deben haber rumores sobre mi, verdad.- Claro que lo es y es debido a todas las cosas raras que dije.-

-este es el fin, si definitivamente es el ragnarok.- respondía yoshiko sin darle oportunidad de hablar a su antigua amiga.

-esto es estar muerta en vida.- dijo yoshiko para volver a meterse dentro del muebla y tratar de esconderse una vez mas.

-creo que eso significa estar viva o muerta zura.- hablo hanamaru de manera calmada.

-como sea a nadie le importa.- dijo la ojos dorados mientras se acercaba al escondite de la datenshi.

-¿enserio?- espera que?.- pregunto confundida yoshiko.

-la gente se pregunta el por que no has venido a clases, incluso piensan si hicieron algo malo contra ti.-

-enserio?- respondió en voz baja yoshiko al escuchar eso.

-sip.-

-júrame que dices la verdad.- pregunto un poco mas calmada yoshiko mientras abría parcialmente la puerta de el mueble. – Júralo con tu corazón o si no caerás del cielo.- dijo de manera tímida.

-zura.- dijo de manera positiva Maru. – Incluso Ruby-chan ha preguntado mucho sobre ti zura.

-¿RUBY-CHAN?- Quien es ella.- pregunto yoshiko curiosa ante lo que había escuchado.

-Kurosawa Ruby, Es mi amiga, la chica pelirroja con la que siempre me junto zura, desde el primer dia ha preguntado mucho sobre ti.- respondía amablemente maru.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto Yoshiko confundida.

-¿Qué ha preguntado sobre mi?- pregunto una vez mas la peli azul.- Acaso son cosas malas?-

-nop solo me ha dicho que eres una chica muy interesante zura.- respondió amablemente maru.

-¿interesante? Que ve de interesante en mi?- dijo Yoshiko confundida sobre esto.

-Eso deberás averiguarlo tu misma zura. Respondió amablemente la ojos dorados.

 _(" piensa que soy interesante, que vez de interesante en mi")_

 _-_ si lo que te preocupa es que ella piense algo negativo de ti puedes estar tranquila, ella no piensa mal de ti, pero como te dije eso debes averiguarlo tu misma.- dijo de manera calmada Hanamaru.-

 _Al escuchar que nadie pensaba cosas negativas sobre ella y la idea de que una de sus compañeras tenia interés en ella la lleno de un gran alivio al saber que aun tenia esperanzas de poder tener una vida y quizás hacer una nueva amiga._

-Eso es aun puedo lograrlo.- hablo de manera positiva Yoshiko mientras salía de su escondite.- Aun puedo empezar otra vez y tener una vida normal como estudiante de ahora en adelante, pero antes.- pauso Yoshiko un momento para después mirar de manera seria a su amiga asustándola por el repentino cambio de humor.

-que Zura.- pregunto intimidada Hanamaru.

-Yohane tiene una petición urgente para ti.- dijo Yoshiko mientras veía a su amiga con mucho enojo.

 _ **Al dia siguiente.**_

 _Yoshiko iba caminando de manera tranquila hacia la escuela mientras se ganaba las miradas de sus compañeras sorprendidas por verla otra vez mientras emanaba un aura que dejaba fascinada a sus compañeras de clases.-_

 _(" como dijo hanamaru nadie recuerda las cosas que dije antes, Excelente este es mi momento para brillar")_

 _-_ buenos días.- saludo cortésmente Yoshiko hacia sus compañeras causando impacto sobre ellas.

 _ **-**_ B-Buenos días.- respondieron sus compañeras completamente sonrojadas.

 _En el salón de clases_.

-te vez muy diferente, en verdad estoy sorprendida.- dijo una de sus compañeras mientras todas las demás la miraban totalmente fascinadas cosa que yoshiko disfrutaba.

-todas estuvimos preguntando por que no habías venido a clases.- pregunto una de sus compañeras de clases.

-lo siento por ello pero no se preocupen ya regrese y espero que podamos ser amigas.- respondió Yoshiko de forma calmada causando el impacto que ella siempre soñó finalmente estaba siendo el centro de atención como siempre quiso serlo y sin tener que recurrir a Yohane y sin tener que pasar por vergüenzas.

-lo mismo nosotras, ¿Cuál era tu apellido otra vez, Tsushima-san?.- pregunto una de sus compañeras.

("No, no, no ahora no por favor")

-que no lo recuerdas, es uh…- dijo otra de las chicas del salón.

-cual era, creo que era yo… yo… yoha-.- antes que ella pudiera terminar Yoshiko la detuvo de manera abrupta con tal de que las chicas no recordaran que ella se nombraba a si misma como Yohane.-

-Yo-shi-ko.- respondió de manera asustada la peli azul.- mi nombre es Yoshiko Tsushima.-

-si ese era tu nombre.- hablo otra de las chicas.

 _("Eso estuvo cerca")_

 _-_ Tsushima-san vino a clases finalmente.- dijo de manera alegre pero a la vez con cierta tristeza en su voz la chica pelirroja que estaba al lado de su amiga, cosa que ella noto.

-estas bien ruby? Zura.- dijo hanamaru.

-si estoy bien.- respondió la chica pelirroja. -como la convenciste que viniera otra vez.- pregunto la chica de ojos verdes para desviar la atención de su amiga.

-Zura es por que le prometí cumplir con su petición zura.- respondió maru.

-Propuesta.- pregunto extrañada la peli roja.

 _Maru le explico la petición de su amiga de la infancia a ruby al terminar ambas fijaron su vista a yoshiko para ver como le iba._

 _-_ El ángel caído.- dijo ruby sorprendida sobre esto mientras miraba fijamente como Yoshiko era el centro de atención de las demás chicas y ella lo disfrutaba causándole que ella sintiera una liguera pero desagrable sensación en su pecho.

 _Yoshiko fijo su vista un momento hacia su amiga Hanamaru y después por unos segundos la fijo hacia ruby y pudo ver algo que le llamo mucho la atención._

 _(" esa es Kurosawa-san, esta mirando hacia aquí, pero por que se ve tan triste")_

-Tsushima-san tienes algun hobbie.- pregunto una de las chicas sacándola de sus pensamientos respecto a el extraño comportamiento de la chica Kurosawa.

-hobbies? N-no en realidad.- dijo Yoshiko desviando su mirada de las demás.

 _(" espera esta es mi oportunidad para poder encajar en el grupo o mejor aun hacerlas mas como yo… ESPERA… QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, EN VERDAD VAMOS A HACERLO, SI HAGAMOSLO")_

-yo hago un poco de tarot puedo decirles sobre su fortuna.- dijo de manera tímida Yoshiko.

-Enserio.- respondió una de las chicas del salón después mas de ellas se unían a esto queriendo que Tsushima-san les diga sobre su fortuna.

-claro solo déjenme prepararme.- respondió de manera amigable yoshiko hacia las demás.

 _ **(Ha llegado el momento es hora de expandir las filas de mi ejercito de little demons")**_

 _Yoshiko en cuestión de segundos comenzó a sacar de su mochila todo lo que necesitaba para poder mostrarle a las chicas del salón sobre su fortuna mientras sentía como Yohane tomaba control de la situación._

-eh?- murmuraron sus compañeras ante el tan repentino eh inesperado cambio de su compañera pero no estaban preparadas para lo que venia.

-estoy lista.- hablo alegremente yoshiko.

-ten te importaría encender la vela.- pregunto cortésmente yoshiko a una de sus compañeras que estaba en shock al ver todo esto.

 _Momentos después Yohane tomo control de la situación y comenzó a hablar sobre cosas que las demás chicas no entendían y para colmo estaban asustándose ante el aura oscuro que ahora emanaba Yohane en el salón._

 _ **-EL MOMENTO PARA DESCENDER HA LLEGADO.-**_ grito yohane con jubilo mientras extendía los brazos.

 _Después de eso hubo un silencio muy incomodo en el aula acompañado de la incomodidad de sus compañeras de clases ante esta situación tan extraña y incomoda._

 _Yoshiko miraba a su alrededor las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeras incluso a Kurosawa que por algun motivo no la miraba igual que sus compañeras._

 _ **("LO HICE OTRA VEZ")**_

 **POV: Yoshiko del presente.**

 _Haruka al igual que el joven camarógrafo miraban atónitos a la idol después de semejante anécdota._

-se lo que piensan pero si necesitas decirlo solo dilo Haruka-san, enserio no me molesta- hablo de manera calmada Yoshiko.

-enserio dijiste todo eso frente a tus compañeras, es mas cuando estabas en tus conciertos y hacías esas cosas, en verdad no era actuado.- pregunto totalmente impactada Haruka al descubrir que todos los shows en los que Yoshiko podrían haber sido autentico.

-si y lo de los conciertos era también real, jamás actué ni uno de esos rituales en vivo.- hablo de manera seria la idol a su entrevistadora.

 _-_ Increíble.- murmuro Haruka ante este descubrimiento.

-que paso después de eso Tsushima-san.- pregunto la pelinegra de manera ansiosa queriendo saber mas sobre esto.

-me alagas Haruka gracias, bueno continuando con ello, Hanamaru me saco del salón y me llevo a su club para poder refugiarme y hablar sobre ello, estaba muy molesta eh inclusive llegue a regañar a Hanamaru por no haberme detenido a tiempo pero no era su culpa.

-ahí comenzamos a hablar sobre mi alter ego y al parecer Hanamaru le había contado mucho sobre mi a ruby en secundaria, inclusive llego a descubrir que hacia videos en directo actuando como Yohane, a decir verdad yo quería ya dejar de ser así.-

-pero Chika vio el potencial y el impacto que podría causar la temática de el ángel caído en el mundo idol, y me invito a formar parte de Aqours.-

Y me agrado la idea.- dijo yoshiko de manera pensativa al recordar ello.

-después de esa platica nos pusimos a trabajar en ello y es aquí donde tuve mi primera platica privada con ruby donde pudimos conocernos mejor y dar inicio a nuestra amistad.

-al dia siguiente después de eso comenzamos a trabajar en los atuendos que ocuparíamos en los días siguientes comencé a socializar con las integrantes del grupo. Chika, you, riri, y me lleve bien con ellas durante los primeros días diseñando los trajes ruby mantenía su distancia conmigo y solo se enfocaba en fabricar los trajes, pero siempre que ella podía se me quedaba mirando durante unos momentos mientras yo dibujaba el diseño de los atuendos para las demás.-

-Yo tampoco sabia como iniciar una conversación con ella, hasta que en una tarde nos quedamos ella y yo solas trabajando en los últimos atuendos, ese dia zuramaru tenia turno en la biblioteca, You entrenamiento con el equipo de natación, riri practica de piano mientras que Chika tenia que ayudar en el ryokan de su familia.-

-Mientras que yo tenia que estar ahí con ruby.-

 **POV: Yoshiko del pasado**

-Enserio te toca trabajar hoy en la biblioteca zuramaru.- pregunto yoshiko a su amiga.

-si zura.-

-esperaba que al menos tu pudieras estar conmigo para trabajar en lo de los trajes.- respondió tímidamente la chica peli azul. – las demás están ocupadas el dia de hoy no creo que pueda hacer mucho avance sin ellas.- finalizo yoshiko mientras sacaba una paleta de su mochila.

-no puedes comer en la biblioteca zura.- interrumpió maru a su amiga antes que abriera su dulce. – si todas estarán ocupadas el dia de hoy menos ruby zura, pero si te has dado cuenta ella tiene una gran habilidad para confeccionar trajes zura, creo que harán mucho progreso ustedes 2 el dia de hoy zura.- hablo amablemente la chica de los ojos dorados mientras guardaba ese dulce en su estante.

-Además te será de ayuda a que se puedan conocer mejor zura.- dijo Hanamaru de manera traviesa a su amiga llamando su atención.

-A que te refieres.- pregunto extrañada Yoshiko mientras rodeaba el escritorio de su amiga mirándola cuidadosamente.

-que las 2 no han podido hablar desde que entraste al grupo zura, además como te dije Ruby-chan piensa que eres una chica muy interesante y te puedo asegurar que si ella no fuera tan tímida intentaría hacerte Platica para conocerte mejor zura.-

-tienes razón en ello, desde que entre he podido conocer un poco a las demás chicas y honestamente son chicas muy interesantes y agradables pero menos con Kurosawa-san.- Yoshiko al terminar su oración se puso a meditar un poco.

-su apellido me suena siento que lo he escuchado antes pero no se donde, bueno da igual ya se acerca la fecha para el video y solo nos faltan 2 trajes así que debemos darnos prisa.- dijo Yoshiko.

-entonces gambatte zura, buena suerte Yoshiko-chan.-le respondió alegremente a su amiga.

-si eso hare pero zuramaru… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace varias semanas.- hablo de manera seria y amenazante el ángel caído.

-que cosa Yoshiko-chan.- pregunto curiosa Hanamaru.

-ES YOHANE.- hablo de forma fuerte y clara la chuuni a su amiga.

-No grites estas en la biblioteca zura.-respondió ella.

-lo siento, bueno debo irme pero antes.- al terminar eso Yoshiko estiro su mano hacia la mochila de maru para poder sacar de ahí un objeto muy preciado para la chica castaña.

-No se puede comer en la biblioteca , además esto es por mi paleta.-dijo Yoshiko para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar mientras la castaña intento seguirla.

-Espera Yoshiko ese es mi pan, no planeaba comerlo aquí zura… o tal vez si.- grito Hanamaru excepto la ultima parte que lo susurro.

-DEVUELVEME MI PAN YOSHIKO Y TE JURO QUE TE REGRESARE TU PALETA, PERO REGRESAME MI PAN POR FAVOR.- gritaba Hanamaru mientras yoshiko seguía corriendo.

- **TIENE RELLENO DE MANDARINA, a ti no te gusta la mandarina.-** volvió a gritar la castaña pero su grito no llego a los oídos de su amiga que había huido con su pan como castigo por haberle quitado su paleta.

-Al menos aun tengo la paleta zura.- hablo resignada la chica del zura.

 _ **Mas tarde ese dia llegando a la sala del club.**_

 _(" escucho algo ahí adentro quizás sea Kurosawa ")_

 _Yoshiko se asomo lentamente a la entrada para poder observar y la vio ahí trabajando tranquilamente._

 _(" se ve que esta muy concentrada en su trabajo, debería tocar la puerta primero zuramaru dijo que era muy tímida y ahora que lo recuerdo ella podría gritar si llego a asustarla")_

 _Luego de pensar en ello yoshiko toco ligeramente la puerta llamando la atención de la pelirroja que dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del club._

-T-T-Tsushima-san.- hablo tímidamente ruby mirando a su compañera en la salida.

-Kurosawa-san, buenas tardes.- respondió cortésmente la chica de los ojos rosas. – puedo pasar.- pregunto educadamente.

-C-claro que si pase y tome asiento.- respondió otra vez la peli roja.

 _Yoshiko tomo asiento quedando de frente hacia la pelirroja que seguía nerviosa ante su presencia._

 _-_ tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer Tsushima-san pero ya casi acabamos.- hablo ruby mientras intentaba continuar con el trabajo.

-Si me he dado cuenta de ello, pero ya solo son pequeños detalles.- respondió Yoshiko.

 _Después de eso las 2 chicas se quedaron calladas por media hora no sabían como romper el hielo, hasta que._

-todas están ocupadas el dia de hoy verdad?- pregunto Yoshiko llamando la atención de Ruby.

-Si todas tienen cosas que hacer.-respondió tímidamente ruby mientras seguía cociendo.

-Y tu Kurosawa-san, tienes algun pasatiempo o algo a parte de esto.- pregunto Yoshiko.

-Y-yo antes solía practicar danza tradicional, pero ya no tanto como antes.- respondió ruby.

-interesante, y dime Kurosawa-san, como conociste a zuramaru.- pregunto Yoshiko otra vez.

 **-** Zuramaru?- respondió algo confundida ruby. – así llamas a Hanamaru-chan verdad ¿Por qué?-

-Por su tic lo ha dicho desde que ella era una niña.- respondió Yoshiko.

-ami me agrada su tic, me parece lindo, bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta la conocí el año pasado en secundaria y de ahí hemos sido buenas amigas, tanto que ella se unió a Aqours para ayudarme a cumplir con mi sueño.- respondió un poco mas calmada ruby a Yoshiko dándose cuenta que había hecho ya un progreso.

-cual es ese sueño Kurosawa-san?- pregunto Yoshiko interesada en saber mas de ella.

-eeehhh, bueno mi sueño desde que era una niña ha sido… ser una school idol.- susurro débilmente.

-¿Qué?.- pregunto Yoshiko que no pudo escuchar a la chica frente a ella.

-lo siento.- respondió tímidamente la chica. -Ser una idol.- volvió a responder esta vez mas fuerte lo suficiente para ser escuchada.

-te gustan las idol's Ruby-san.- pregunto Yoshiko. – Por que?-

-por que son lindas, usan lindos atuendos, cantan y bailan para mucha gente y hacen sonreír a todo el mundo.- respondió con emoción la pelirroja al escuchar ese tipo de preguntas hacia ella.

-Un encanto demoniaco que atrae a los mas despistados hacia una trampa mortal que termina convirtiéndolos en leales seguidores. Fufufu Quizás es el poder que busco para poder reclutar a mi ejercito de little demons.- dijo Yoshiko de manera inconsciente mientras hacia sus características poses.

 _("lo hiciste otra vez, ooohhhhh no va a pensar que estamos locas estábamos haciéndolo todo tan bien, no por favor ruby no pienses mal de mi lo siento")_

 _-aaaahhhh.- Yoshiko petrificada ahí después de eso pensando lo peor._

 _-_ podría decir que si ellas tienen un encanto que atraen a todo el mundo.- respondió amablemente Ruby a la chuuni mientras le sonreía a ella.

 _("que esta pasando, no esta asustada o extrañada ante esto algo no esta bien quien es esta chica QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO")_

 _-_ ocurre algo Tsushima-san.- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja por que la chica al frente de ella seguía sin moverse.

-no te parece ridículo lo que hice o extraño.- pregunto de manera tímida Yoshiko.

-eehh no, no me pareció ridículo, Hanamaru-chan me conto sobre esto de ti, pienso que eso forma parte de ti es algo que te gusta, y te hace destacar de las demás chicas.-

\- como por ejemplo mi gusto por la idol's a excepción de mi onee-chan mi gusto por ellas es tan grande que podría decir es una de mis cualidades. así que siento que no me parece extraño tu comportamiento simplemente estas siendo tu misma y eso te hace única ante los demás y la verdad me agrada todo eso del ángel caído.- respondió amistosamente Ruby ganándose una mirada extraña de parte de Yoshiko.

 _-_ entonces no piensas que soy rara o estoy loca.- respondió Yoshiko dudando de las palabras de la chica frente.

-no claro que no Tsushima-san, pienso que hasta es divertido.- respondió con una gran sonrisa ruby que este llego a calmar a Yoshiko y a pensar sobre varias cosas.

-gracias Kurosawa-san.- respondió Yoshiko de forma dudosa debido a que esta era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así respecto a ella.

-por que me agradeces.- pregunto Ruby.

-no preguntes solo… Gracias ok.- dijo de manera un poco cortante la peli azul.

 _Después de eso ambas chicas siguieron trabajando en sus proyectos pero Yoshiko quería seguir hablando con la pelirroja._

-tienes una hermana la habías mencionado hace un rato?.- pregunto Yoshiko para tratar de entablar conversación con ella otra vez.

-si mi onee-chan se llama Dia.- respondió ruby.-

-¿Dia Kurosawa. Kurosawa, Kurosawa-san, Ruby Kurosawa, Dia Kurosawa… wow espera un momento, con razón se me hacia conocido tu apellido exclamo algo exaltada Yohane.

-Tu hermana mayor acaso no es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.- dijo Yoshiko.

-si es mi hermana mayor.- respondió algo desganada Ruby.

-por la forma en que me respondiste debo suponer que no estas en buenos términos con ella verdad?- pregunto Yoshiko.

-No es… bueno es algo complicado pero la cosa es que ella no quiere que sea idol.- respondió Ruby algo triste.

-por que no quiere ella que seas una idol, espera pero estas en aqours acaso ella no lo sabe.- pregunto Yoshiko.

 _Ruby bajo la mirada algo apenada._

-Ella no lo sabe piensa que estoy trabajando en otra cosa con Hanamaru-chan. Las demás chicas han tratado de buscar una forma de que yo pueda seguir aquí sin que ella se enoje y quiera sacarme de Aqours, pero no sabemos como incluso Mary-san le esconde todo esto a mi hermana..- respondió Ruby algo molesta por como su hermana puede llegar a ser sobreprotectora con ella.

-por que ella no te deja ser idol, ya estas grande y puedes tomar rumbo de tu vida.- respondió de manera enojada Yoshiko al escuchar eso.

-Es algo complicado y privado relacionado a su vida, pero también ella ha sido protectora conmigo desde siempre debido a mi androfobia.- dijo Ruby al mencionar algo tan personal sobre ella.

-ANDRO FOBIA?.- pregunto extrañada Yoshiko. – A que le tienes miedo Kurosawa-san.

-Yo… Yo le tengo pavor a los hombres.- dijo Ruby de manera apenada por tenerle miedo al sexo opuesto.

-Enserio Wow me cuesta un poco creer eso pero, eso explicaría por que estas en una escuela de puras mujeres, pero como se origino, También le tienes miedo a tu propio padre y lo mas importante ahora que lo mencionas.-

-si te vuelves idol como afrontaras a tus fans varones?- pregunto Yoshiko que comenzó a temblar al imaginar a sus futuros fans hombres que quisieran poder conocerla o pedirle un autógrafo si es que ella sigue ese rumbo.

-EH?. E- eso no lo había pensado.- dijo Ruby algo preocupada por ello.

-lo de mi padre bueno tomo varios años pero apenas puedo tener una conversación decente con el, el me tiene mucha paciencia y no me obliga a convivir con hombres para que deje mi fobia mas rápido deja que vaya a mi ritmo, el siempre esta apoyándome para seguir adelante a pesar de esto, y en cuanto a lo de como se origino… Creo que es mejor no saberlo.- respondió Ruby un poco insatisfecha su respuesta al no tener un plan de como lidiar con lo que vendría en el futuro.

-Creo que tienes razón en lo de ser ignorante a como se origino, en cuanto a tu padre bueno es bueno que el comprenda tu situación y no te obligue a superarlo por la fuerza creo eso requiere tiempo para ello.

-en cuanto a lo de los fans… no se me ocurre nada.- hablo Yoshiko de manera comprensiva.

 _("es una chica interesante a pesar de todo")_

-regresando a lo de tu hermana creo que deberías seguir adelante, aun si ella no quiere tu eres la que elige que hacer con su vida y si esto es lo que quieres debes seguir adelante sin importar que digan los demás.- explico Yoshiko de manera seria ganándose una mirada de asombro de parte de la Kurosawa menor.

-pero Onee-chan a veces es muy intimidante y no cambia de opinión fácilmente.- respondió temerosa la pequeña Ruby.

-si eso pasa yo estaré ahí para ayudarte con ella.- El ángel caído Yohane no deja atrás a sus little demons cuando mas lo necesitan.- grito Yohane mientras estaba arriba de la mesa posando ante ella.

 _Ruby desde su asiento contemplaba lo increíble que era esa chica y como de la nada se había ofrecido a ayudarla en el momento que su hermana viniera a reclamarle sobre sus decisiones._

-Gracias Yohane-sama.- respondió cortésmente Ruby mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Yoshiko .

-Es Yosh… Espera me llamaste Yohane-sama.- pregunto extrañada al escuchar eso.

Es así como te gusta que se refieran a ti verdad?- respondió amablemente Ruby sorprendiendo aun mas a Yoshiko.

 _(" es la primera vez que se refieren así a mi")_

 _-_ mira Yohane-sama ya termine el ultimo traje que faltaba.-dijo ruby mostrando el trabajo que había hecho toda esa tarde con ella.

-se ve increíble Kuro… Ruby-chan.- dijo Yoshiko mientras se sonrojaba un poco.- Puedo llamarte así verdad.- pregunto un poco apenada.

-Si claro que si.- respondió alegremente Ruby.- somos amigas ahora así que puedes llamarme así a la vez que yo te llamare Yohane-sama que te parece.- pregunto ruby esperando una respuesta.

-me agrada little demon Ruby-chan. En verdad me agrada.- respondió Yoshiko mientras le sonreía también a ella.

 _Después de ello se puso escuchar un gruñido que las interrumpió a ambas y provoco que la pelirroja se sonrojara de vergüenza por ello_

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto curiosa la chuuni.

-lo siento esa fui yo ha se ha hecho bastante tarde y creo que ya me dio hambre.- respondió avergonzada ruby.

 _Yoshiko se le quedo viendo y entonces recordó que tenia algo que le había quitado a su amiga por haberle quitado su paleta._

 _Yoshiko metió su mano dentro de su mochila buscando el empaque hasta que lo encontró._

-ten come esto.- dijo Yoshiko amablemente pasándole el pan a Ruby que acepto con gusto.

-muchas gracias Yohane-sama.- agradeció ruby mientras abría el envoltorio para cortar la mitad de este.

-ten Yohane-sama tu también debes tener hambre.- dijo Ruby ofreciéndole la mitad de ese pan a Yoshiko.

-muchas gracias Ruby-chan pero no me gusta la mandarina aun así gracias.- respondió Yoshiko.

-y que te gusta Yohane-sama.- pregunto Ruby.

-el chocolate y las fresas, por que preguntas.- dijo Yoshiko.

Es una sorpresa.- respondió Ruby.

 _Yoshiko ante esto le dedico una sonrisa honesta a su nueva amiga._

 _("creo que las cosas mejoraran de ahora en adelante")_

 **POV: Yoshiko del presente.**

-Interesante.- llego a decir Haruka en respuesta al relato.

-ese fue el inicio de nuestra amistad, al dia siguiente a la hora del almuerzo, ella me trajo un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas que ella misma había hecho, y también cuando le conté que yo misma había confeccionado mi traje de ángel caído quedo mas sorprendida de lo que ya estaba conmigo. a partir de ahí hablábamos mas seguido charlábamos sobre moda, programas de televisión, video juegos, escuela y también sobre el grupo, podría decir que me hiso sentir cómoda conmigo misma.-menciono Yoshiko con una cálida sonrisa que contagio al camarógrafo y a Haruka, la sonrisa de una feliz anciana.

-por el modo en que describiste todo esto y la expresión de tus ojos puedo decir que ella era muy especial para ti.

-ella fue una de mis mejores amigas Haruka-san ella era especial para mi al igual que yo era especial para ella.- respondió alegremente la anciana.

-una pregunta rápida Tsushima-san.- exclamo Haruka.

-adelante.- respondió Yoshiko.

-que paso cuando su hermana se entero de que ella estaba en Aqours, la saco del grupo, Dia fue la causa de que nunca supimos nada de ella hasta el dia de hoy?- Pregunto Haruka esperando que la antigua ídolo respondiera y aclarara esa duda que tenia.

 _Yoshiko suspiro pesadamente preparándose para contar un poco mas sobre el pasado._

-cuando su hermana se entero se armo un enorme lio, te seré honesta Dia en ese tiempo era una chica increíblemente intimidante, pero en el fondo y cuando llegue a conocerla mejor. Me di cuenta que ella era una chica sensible y con buenos sentimientos la razón por la que ella era tan protectora con ruby tenia sentido, ella quería mucho a su hermana.

-recuerdo sus palabras que ella me dijo una vez.-

 **-Ruby es su mayor orgullo y su felicidad.-** expreso Yoshiko en un tono melancólico.

 _("Dia fue de las que mas sufrió en todo esto")_

-Dia quería mucho a su hermana Haruka-san al igual que Ruby la quería a ella, No pienses mal de Dia por lo que te voy a contar. Pues Dia al final de cuentas solo quería lo mejor para su hermana al igual que yo.-

- **AUN QUE SIEMPRE FUE UNA EXAGERADA CUANDO SE TRATABA DE COSAS PEQUEÑAS.-** grito Yoshiko esta ultima parte.

 **-BUU BUUUUU DESU WAAAA.-** volvió a gritar Yoshiko mientras que Haruka reía un poco al escuchar a su idol imitar la frase celebre de su antigua compañera de dueto.

 **POV: Yoshiko del pasado.**

-Yo soy la little demon numero 4 de Yohane-sama. K-Kurosawa Ruby.- hablo la pelirroja de manera tímida hacia la cámara.

-No te gustaría caer ante la mas pequeña de los demonios.-

- **OH** **PRETTY BOMBER HEAD.-** grito Mary encantada por lo que veía a excepción de su compañera y amiga de la infancia que se veía muy furiosa ante esto.

-PRETTY.- murmuro Dia tratando de controlar su Rabia.

-Tu sabias esto verdad Mary-san, cuanto tiempo lleva ella dentro de ese grupo idol, por que no me lo dijiste.- grito la pelinegra hacia su amiga que se sorprendió ante el arranque de cólera de ella.

-Dia deberías calmarte un poco.- dijo Mary tratando de calmar la ira de su amiga.

-tu sabes que ella no puede estar haciendo esas cosas.- volvió a gritar Dia.

-Dia eso ya paso hace años.- exclamo Mary tratando de hacer entender a su amiga.- ella ya esta bien y esta en buenas manos, Chika-chi y su grupo son de confianza.

-que no recuerdas lo que dijeron sobre ella.- grito Dia otra vez para luego salir de la sala del consejo completamente furiosa dirigiéndose hacia el salón donde estaban las chicas de Aqours viendo el fruto de su esfuerzo.

-Espera Dia no le hagas esto a ella por favor.- gritaba Mary tratando de detenerla.

-QUE TE PASA MARY-SAN SUELTAME AHORA MISMO.- grito Dia mas enojada que nunca.

-no, no te dejare que le hagas eso frente a sus amigas Dia detente ya de una vez.- gritaba Mary enojada ahora.

-TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS MARY- grito otra vez Dia para luego meter su pierna entre las de Mary para hacerle perder el equilibrio y cayera al suelo librándose del agarre de su amiga.

-CHIKA-CHAN, CHIKA-CHAN.- gritaba Mary levantándose de inmediato para luego comenzar a correr lo mas rápido que podía hacia el salón del club tratando de llegar antes que dia.

-Deja de gritarles Mary o enserio me enojare contigo también.- volvió a reclamar Dia mientras comenzaba a correr para evitar que Mary alertara a las demás sobre su venida.

 _En el salón del club._

Hay varios comentarios hablando bien de Ruby en el video que subimos.- dijo Chika.

-ooohh que bien.- exclamo alegremente la pelirroja al saber de los elogios que recibía por internet cuando de repente escucharon unos gritos a la distancia.

-CHIKA-CHI, CHIKA-CHI. DIA VIENE PARA ACA.- escucharon a la distancia esa advertencia.

-Dia-san.- dijo You preocupada mientras las demás chicas veían a Ruby que se veía asustada por esto.

-Ruby-chan debemos irnos.- dijo Chika con gran preocupación mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja.

-Chika-chan mi hermana ya lo sabe.- dijo Ruby completamente asustada por la idea de que su hermana venia por ella.

 _Cuando Chika y ruby tomaron sus cosas junto con you y se dirigían hacia la puerta frontal encontraron a Mary indicándoles que debían irse por otro lado._

 _Ellas fueron corriendo hacia la puerta que dirigía al patio pero al momento de salir._

 _-_ PIGGY.- grito ruby asustada al ver que su hermana la había encontrado y la veía con gran enojo.

-ONEE-CHAN Y-Y- YO PUEDO…-trato de explicar las cosas la pequeña pelirroja presa del miedo pero esta fue interrumpida para ser tomada y jalada de manera brusca por su hermana.

-QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJIERON RUBY, QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJIERON.- gritaba Dia regañando a su hermana provocándole que le cayeran unas lagrimas de sus ojos verde esmeraldas mientras la veía con miedo a ella.

-Pero estoy bien onee-chan no ha pasado nada malo.- trato de defenderse la pobre Kurosawa menor mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su hermana.

-Dia ya basta.- grito Mary a la distancia Tratando de detenerla otra vez pero fallando nuevamente.

-Déjala en paz Dia ella no ha hecho nada malo.- dijo You mientras se ponía frente a Dia tratando de pararla pero Dia la tomo de el cabello y la tiro al suelo con el mas mínimo esfuerzo, incluso la marinera con sus habilidades de judo no fueron suficientes para detener a la futura heredera del clan kurosawa.

-Por favor déjala en paz zura.- dijo hanamaru al borde de las lagrimas pues era la primera vez que veía a ruby asustada de esa manera.

-Dia puedo explicarlo no es culpa de Ruby déjame explicarlo.- hablo chika tratando de razonar con Dia pero al igual que You fue tirada al piso con un simple movimiento de la Kurosawa mayor.

-tendré una platica muy severa contigo Takami-san mañana en la mañana pero ahora Ruby se viene a casa conmigo.- gritaba Dia mientras seguía jalando a ruby hasta que.

 _Dia sintió un ligero pero firme apretón en su muñeca que segundos después le causo un dolor bastante incomodo que obligo a soltar la mano de su hermana cuando volteo a ver al responsable de aquel acto sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de furia al ver quien tenia a su hermana segura en sus brazos lejos de ella._

-Ella no va a ir a ni un lado se quedara aquí conmigo.- hablo de manera desafiante el ángel caído mientras miraba a la Kurosawa mayor directamente a los ojos sin sentir algun tipo de temor ante ella.

-la Little demon Ruby No ira a ni un lugar si ella así lo desea.- volvió a hablar Yoshiko con su voz pesada.

-el ángel caído Yohane cuida a todos sus little demons de cualquier amenaza y aquellos que intenten desafiarla no les espera nada mas que la derrota.- al terminar de hablar Yoshiko dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja que estaba mirando a Yoshiko completamente sorprendida al ver como había desafiado a su hermana mayor.

-Te encuentras bien Ruby.- dijo Yoshiko con su voz normal mientras miraba fijamente a los tiernos ojos esmeralda de ruby y le sonreía a su amiga que poco a poco comenzaba sonrojarse ante esto.

-suelta a mi hermana ahora mismo y te prometo que no te expulsare de esta escuela loca.- grito Dia ahora en cólera pura.

-No la soltare hasta que te vayas de aquí y prometas que la dejaras en paz.- respondió Yoshiko de manera serena a la amenaza de Dia.

-Ella quiere ser idol, ella no esta haciendo nada malo y por lo que dices tampoco hemos expuesto a Ruby a algo malo.- hablo de forma calmada Yoshiko y ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Dia.

-No entienden ustedes pero Ruby no puede ser idol.- volvió a responder dia.- si no la sueltas te obligare a hacerlo por la fuerza.- dijo Dia mientras comenzaba a acercarse a las 2 chicas.

-quieres bailar en las llamas del infierno eh? Muy bien prepárate para descender presidenta. Respondió de manera amenazante Yohane soltando a Ruby y preparándose para la pelea que se avecinaba.-

-Yoshiko-chan por favor olvídalo.- dijo Ruby de manera suplicante.

-así que tu eres Tsushima.- dijo Dia de manera burlona mientras miraba con desprecio a la datenshi.

-la loca que cree que es un ángel caído, si recuerdo verte el primer dia cuando caíste del árbol.- después de eso dirigió su vista hacia su hermana.

-Pensé que te habían educado bien ruby, pero con esto me he dado cuenta que tus estándares para tener amigos son bajos.- explico Dia con decepción en su voz.

-Ruby deja a esa loca y vámonos a casa es mi ultima advertencia.- volvió a hablar con hostilidad Dia.

-Que ella no va a ir a ni un lado me escuchaste Yohane no te lo permitirá.- volvió a hablar Yohane esta vez enojada.

-deja de esconderte en tu delirio de Yohane y enfréntame como Yoshiko al menos ten dignidad en ello.- respondió dia de manera burlona pensando que Si peleaba contra Yoshiko tendría mayor ventaja sobre ella.

-Si es lo que quieres que así sea, No necesito a Yohane para ganarte.- grito Yoshiko.- voy a mostrarte que tan frágil eres presidenta, no eres consiente de la fragilidad que hay en ti.- volvió a hablar Yoshiko mientras se tronaba sus nudillos.

-Voy a hacerte pedazos enferma mental vas a aprender por las malas por que no debes meterte con los Kurosawa. Y MUCHO MENOS A FALTARME EL RESPETO DE ESA MANERA.- Grito Dia mientras se aproximaba A Yoshiko con claras intenciones de lastimarla al igual que Yoshiko se dirigía a ella hasta que.

-Onee-chan Ya basta.- grito Ruby poniéndose en medio de ellas 2 mientras estiraba sus brazos mirando hacia el suelo evitándole el paso a su hermana y a la vez usándose como escudo para su amiga.

-Tienes 5 segundos para quitarte de en medio Ruby.- hablo Dia de forma lenta y demandante.

-NOOOOOO.- grito la pelirroja.

-No me voy a quitar y no dejare que lastimes a mas de mis amigas.- grito Ruby tratando de contener su llanto.

-ruby-chan.- murmuro Yoshiko.

-eso ya paso hace años lo se.- expreso Ruby con la voz quebrándose poco a poco.

-Ruby ya no es tan débil como antes. Ruby pudo pasar eso y fue gracias a ti y a mama y papa y soy consiente de lo que dijeron pero aun así Ruby quiere tener una vida normal.- hablo Ruby lentamente tratando de mantener el control en si misma al hablar sobre esa cosa que había hecho pasar muy mal a toda su familia en el pasado.

-Ruby se ha vuelto fuerte onee-chan eso no ha regresado en años y ahora solo quiero estar con mis amigas y intentar alcanzar mi sueño que siempre he tenido.- al terminar eso ruby alzo su mirada viendo a la cara a su hermana dejándola sorprendida.

 _Dia pudo ver en los ojos de su hermana un intenso fuego que ardía como el infierno mismo sorprendiéndola completamente y dejándola sin palabras._

 _-_ ruby ya no es tan débil onee-chan después de eso, y ahora solo quiero estar con mis amigas.- Así que onee-chan por favor escúchame y entiende.

-DEJAME SEGUIR ADELANTE.- grito Ruby desde el fondo de su corazón dejando sin palabras a su hermana.

 _Pasaron varios segundos antes que Dia volviera a hablar._

-Ruby… en verdad es esto lo que quieres, sabes que yo me preocupo por ti y sabes que…- dia fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-Si lo se Onee-chan se que preocupas por mi y te lo agradezco de corazón pero, yo quiero seguir adelante así que por favor Onee-chan.

-Déjame Seguir aquí con mis amigas.- grito Ruby fuerte y claro sorprendiendo mas a su hermana.

 _Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Dia comenzó a hablar._

-Esta bien Ruby.- respondió Dia.

-Si es esto lo que en verdad quieres entonces ya no me opondré.- hablo Dia mas calmada.

-solo ten cuidado ok.- finalizando eso Dia dirigió su mirada a Yoshiko viéndola aun de manera desafiante.

-y a ti si algo le llega a pasar a mi hermana tu serás responsable de todo esto Tsushima, Si algo le pasa, juro que te hare pedazos.- hablo de forma amenazante Dia para después de ello salir del lugar seguida por Mary.

 _Por un minuto hubo un silencio sepulcral que era muy difícil de romper debido a que nadie sabia que decir hasta que._

-Yoshiko-chan estas bien.- dijo Ruby mientras abrazaba a su amiga tratando de contenerse las lagrimas mientras ocultaba su mirada de la datenshi que estaba completamente confundida como las demás por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ruby que fue todo eso.- pregunto Yoshiko mientras correspondía al dulce abrazo de la pelirroja.

-Nada no es nada de lo que deban preocuparse.- dijo Ruby.- solo olvidemos esto.- explico Ruby.

-chicas lamento mucho lo de mi hermana Chika-chan, You-chan, por favor lo siento, y por favor no piensen mal de mi hermana, ella es buena persona.- dijo ruby aun siendo incapaz de levantar su rostro que aun permanecía escondido entre el pecho de la datenshi.

-no te preocupes Ruby-chan esta bien.- respondió de forma calmada la peli naranja.

-Tranquila Ruby no hay problema Dia-san solo se preocupada por ti como toda hermana haría.- respondió la marinera de manera calmada mientras se levantaba del piso.

-Yohane-sama.- dijo Ruby mientras lentamente dirigía su vista buscando los ojos rosados de su amiga.

-gracias por estar conmigo.- dijo Ruby mientras miraba tiernamente a su amiga.

-no es nada Ruby enserio no es nada, pero que fue eso lo de hace varios años que paso antes.- pregunto yoshiko a la vez que bajo su mirada para poder mirar los ojos de su amiga pero al ver su tierna mirada su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

 _(" es tan linda")_

-no quiero hablar de eso Yoshiko-chan por favor, todas solo olvidemos que todo esto paso.- hablo Ruby sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de Yoshiko a la vez que también sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera frenética.

-solo olvidemos que esto paso.-

 **POV: Yoshiko del presente.**

-No creí que Kurosawa-san reaccionaria así increíble que atacara a sus amigas de esa forma. eh inclusive le pusiera la mano encima a su esposa.- hablaba Haruka completamente sorprendida ante el relato que había escuchado.

-Dia y You no eran siquiera amigas en ese en ese entonces, eso fue meses después.- explico Yoshiko.

-pero si Dia cuando esta enojada puede hacer muchas cosas pero como te dije ella solo quería lo mejor para Ruby se preocupaba mucho por ella. Relataba la anciana.

-después de eso ¿Dia dejo en paz a su hermana verdad?- pregunto Haruka.

-Si la dejo en paz aparte de comenzar a apoyarla pero los primeros días fue algo pesado, ella nos vigilaba a la distancia su presencia se hacia notar pero después al ver que todo estaba bien dejo de acosarnos, te diré que la verdad si le tenia un poco de miedo ese dia y ser espiada por ella, me da escalofríos de solo recordar eso- respondía la anciana mientras se ajustaba su hermoso abrigo negro.

-Tsushima-san una pregunta y es respecto a Ruby, Puedo proseguir.- hablo cortésmente la entrevistadora.

-adelante.- autorizo Yoshiko.

-alguna vez llego a saber que fue lo que paso en el pasado de Ruby, o quedo igual que su androfobia.- pregunto Haruka mientras se preparaba para la posible respuesta.

 _La anciana al escuchar esto suspiro pesadamente y bajo su mirada al suelo mientras su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su cuello y saco de ahí un pendiente de oro que lo sujeto con fuerza._

-eso si lo llegue a saber Haruka-san todas lo llegamos a saber y fue por las malas considero ese uno de los días mas feos de mi vida Haruka-san.- respondió la datenshi completamente deprimida.

-que paso ese dia Tsushima-san que descubrieron por las malas sobre Ruby.- pregunto Haruka.

-Ese dia descubrí que nuestro tiempo juntas ya estaba contado.-

 **CONTINUARA.**

Hola aquí mary-kyun reportándose después de un largo tiempo creo que este sera el cap mas largo de este fic por que tenia mucho que profundizar antes de dar el gran paso que sera la verdad detrás del pasado de ruby y si aquí se alterara el timeline.

Que puedo decir de este capitulo bueno honestamente disfrute mucho escribir sobre la relacion Yoshiko-yohane y como se sentia ella respecto a yohane tomando el control de la situacion haciendosela mas dificil.

Otra cosa es que parte de la conversacion de Ruby Y Yoshiko es canon es parte del sid de una de las chicas y otras referencias sobre sub unis y duetos veamos si pueden encontrarlas eso seria interesante.

Ahora vamos con los review's.

 _Yohan2000_

 _Espero te guste este capitulo y perdón por tardar he estado ocupada._

 _Bueno sin mas que agregar espero disfruten este capitulo y los vea enla siguiente actualizacion que sera para TH que uuuufff habia querido escribir ese capitulo desde hace mucho que ya casi esta terminado y por los comentarios de mis betas va bastante bien_

 _Un gran agradecimiento a honoka harlaown pues me ayudo con unas enormes dudas que tenia y al iluminarme puedo decir que fue una de las mejores partes que mas disfrute de escribir._

 _Sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes la increíble mary-kyun. Deseandoles buen dia._


	3. noticias lugubres

-como que su tiempo estaba contado.- pregunto curiosa Haruka.- y que fue lo que descubrieron por las malas.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso respondió de manera rápida._

-Ruby estaba muriendo.- explico Yoshiko mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

-oohh…. Oohh… entonces ella.-pregunto con mucha incertidumbre Haruka.

-Si. Ella falleció ese año Haruka-san. Falleció por leucemia.- explico Yoshiko mientras su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y sacaba un pañuelo de su saco para secar sus lagrimas.

-Tsushima-san.- hablo preocupada Haruka al ver a su idol que había comenzado a llorar.

-Lo siento Haruka. Solo dame un momento ok.- dijo Yoshiko mientras intentaba calmarse. Haruka en verdad quería dar la orden para que su camarógrafo dejara de grabar pero por algun motivo no podía.

 _después de unos tormentosos minutos para Yoshiko. ella logro_ calmarse _mientras Haruka y el camarógrafo atestiguaban una escena que les rompía el corazón._

 _ **Ver a una anciana llorando.**_

 _-_ lo siento Haruka-san.- dijo Yoshiko ya mas calmada.- a pesar de que eso fue hace mas de 70 años aun sigue doliéndome. Pero debemos continuar.

-Tsushima-sama si usted quiere podemos terminar por hoy.- pregunto Haruka preocupada por ella.

-Tu viniste por una historia Haruka-san y eso te daré además. Si no hubiera sido por Ruby yo jamás me habría convertido en lo que soy ahora. Ella fue la razón de todo.- explico Yoshiko.

 _Haruka se quedo pensando sobre ello sobre continuar o no pues sentía que este era un tema bastante delicado pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ser llamada otra vez._

 _-_ mi historia es también su historia y es algo que merece ser contada por que sin ella…-

-Honestamente no se que habría sido de mi vida si no hubiera conocido a Ruby.-explico Yoshiko mientras miraba a Haruka que aun se veía con dudas.

 _Haruka volteo a ver a su amigo Sakata el camarógrafo._

 _Sakata se quedo mirándolo y le dio la señal de que ella debía seguir. El sabia cuanto admiraba a Tsushima-san. además nadie había podido hacerle este tipo de entrevista antes, haciéndolo una oportunidad única en su carrera._

-Tsushima-sama esta segura que quiere continuar.- pregunto Haruka de forma seria a la anciana.

-Si Haruka quiero continuar, quiero que el mundo sepa de nuestra historia y el por que de las canciones.- respondió Yoshiko eufórica aun para alguien de su edad.

-podemos parar en cualquier momento Tsushima-sama, cuando usted lo desee y necesite tiempo.- contesto Haruka.

-No creo que pueda parar Haruka, esta historia la he estado guardando por tanto tiempo. creo que las demás chicas, que en paz descansen. querrían que yo contara esta historia pues Ruby era muy importante para mi.

-Que tan importante era Ruby para usted Yoshiko-san.- pregunto Haruka.

Yoshiko respiro profundamente para luego responder.

-Ruby era, mi compañera de equipo, Mi amiga, Mi novia, Mi esposa y mi amante.- contesto Yoshiko con gran seriedad.

-Su esposa?. Así que usted es les.-

-si Haruka en ese tiempo ese era todavía un tema delicado no como ahora, pero ese no es el asunto.-

-y como empezó todo Yoshiko-sama.-

 _ **-Y como termino.-**_

-la cosa no es sobre como empezó y como termino Haruka-san.- dijo Yoshiko.

-la cosa es como se vivió.-

 **FLASHBACK DEL PASADO.**

 _Después de lo ocurrido con su hermana cuando se entero, mi amistad con Ruby se volvió, podría decir mas intima._

 _Trabajábamos en nuevos diseños, hablábamos de moda, jugábamos video juegos, salíamos a beber malteadas, almorzábamos juntas, entrenábamos también juntas en pocas palabras nos volvimos inseparables._

 _Varias veces invitábamos a Zuramaru, pero ella siempre salía con excusas de que tenia cosas que hacer luego supe el por que nos daba nuestra privacidad._

 _Mientras mas tiempo pasaba con ella mas me encariñaba, cuando estábamos juntas me sentía completamente feliz._

 _Ruby siempre me acepto tal y como era, nunca le molesto lo de yohane._

 **EN EL SALON DE CLASES.**

-oye Yoshiko-chan, me entere que invitaste a Ruby a que formara parte de tu programa de internet zura.- recito Maru en tono juguetón, interrumpiendo a su amiga de la infancia que estaba trabajando en su guion.

-Que es Yohane… por cierto, te lo dijo ella verdad? No es necesario que respondas, era obvio que lo haría.- suspiro Yoshiko cerrando su libro.

-si me lo dijo ella, se veía muy emocionada cuando me lo conto zura.-respondió Hanamaru.-

-siempre se emociona cuando se trata de ti zura, y me he dado cuenta que tu te sientes diferente cuando hablamos de ella zura.- respondió burlonamente Maru.

-Como que diferente.- respondió secamente Yoshiko.

-vamos Yoshiko-Chan, no recuerdas cuando casi te peleas con su hermana zura.- respondió animadamente su amiga de la infancia.

-no quiero hablar de ello.- trato de cortar Yoshiko la conversación pero la castaña la ignoro completamente.

-ahí estaba la pequeña princesa siendo secuestrada por el villano, cuando de repente aparece su caballero en armadura brillante, lista para protegerla de cualquier mal enfrentándose valerosamente ante el infame caballero negro .- narro Hanamaru.

-la forma en que la arrebataste de su hermana Yoshiko-chan y la tuviste tan pegadita a ti. Aaaaahhhhh, tal y como en mis cuentos Zura.- suspiro Hanamaru.

-no digas esas cosas vergonzosas en voz alta.- respondió Yoshiko molesta.

-toda la escuela sabe de ello y bueno al principio no me molestaba, pero después de eso todas quieren que las llegue a defender si es que tienen problemas.- exclamo Yoshiko.

-no las culpo te enfrentaste a Dia-san, a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y una de las chicas mas intimidantes de toda la escuela y lo mas importante, su hermana mayor zura.-

-no cualquiera tiene el valor para hacer eso Yoshiko-chan, enserio que eso que hiciste por Ruby fue muy valiente, dejando eso de lado te he querido preguntar algo desde entonces.

-por que defendiste a Ruby-chan de esa manera?- pregunto Maru totalmente curiosa.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso se quedo pensando unos segundos pensando seriamente la verdadera razón por la que lo hiso._

-Sera por que ella es mi amiga quizás? Además viste como estaba asustada cuando vio a su hermana frente a ella con esos ojos de loca que tiene Dia.-

-Simplemente no podía permitirlo Zuramaru, ella necesitaba ayuda y además, su sueño siempre ha sido ser una idol, y ver como alguien quería impedírselo solo por que si.-

-Me dio mucho coraje la verdad, se que es su hermana mayor pero vamos, ella ya tiene 15 años sabe lo que hace.-

-y además… olvídalo.- susurro Yoshiko mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-además que zura.- pregunto Maru curiosa.

-Nada.- dijo Yoshiko mientras abría su libreta y comenzaba a escribir otra vez.

-no ya me dejaste con la duda dímelo, además que con Ruby-chan. Recrimino Hanamaru.

-no te diré.- contesto secamente Yoshiko.

-será que te encariñaste con ella Zura.- dijo Maru de forma burlona.

-No digas cosas que no son y en voz alta. Pero.-

-en verdad me agrada Ruby-chan, ella a diferencia de ti amiga de la infancia, no me esta rostizando por cualquier cosa como tu.- respondió Yoshiko mientras le hacia un suave coscorrón a Maru.

-No hagas eso Yoshiko-chan duele.- respondió Hanamaru sobándose su cabeza por el coscorrón.-

-bueno decia.- reanudo Yoshiko mientras acariciaba suavemente la zona que había atacado.

-ella siempre me trata bien Hanamaru, siempre me trata con respeto, me llama Yohane, siempre escucha lo que digo, y ella cree en todo lo que hago.-

-Hanamaru tu sabes que durante secundaria bueno, no tenia ni un amigo o alguien con quien hablar.- respondió apenada Yoshiko mientras maru la escuchaba con atención.

-y bueno además valoro mucho tu amistad y la amistad de las demás chicas pero, no se por que todo es totalmente diferente con ella a mi lado.- explico Yoshiko mientras recordaba el dia que la tuvo en sus brazos y miraba fijamente esos hermosos ojos esmeralda de la pequeña Kurosawa.

-no se como decirlo pero la he conocido un poco mas en estos últimos días y la considero una gran amiga.-

-tu sigues siendo una gran amiga Zuramaru, solo que no se por que con ruby es diferente.- dijo Yoshiko mientras ahora recordaba la imagen de ruby triste cuando todas las chicas estaban enfocadas en ella.

 _(" por que Ruby estaba triste ese dia")_

-Yoshiko-chan… quieres que te diga el por que te sientes así Zura.- pregunto la ojidiorada de forma seria.

-sentir que? Bueno dímelo.-

-creo que te gusta Ruby-chan.- explico Hanamaru.-

-dime algo que no sepa Hanamaru, te dije que es una buena amiga como tu. Respondió Yoshiko.

-no me refiero a eso Yoshiko-chan. Lo que digo es que te gusta Ruby-chan… De forma romántica.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso volteo a ver a su amiga con total incredulidad y hasta incluso con repulsión._

 _-_ quieres que te aplique mi llave del Phoenix infernal.- respondió agresivamente Yoshiko.

-cálmate zura, es que la manera en la que describiste todo eso sobre como Ruby te hace sentir.-

-suena a que te gusta y mucho, dices que ella te hace sentir bien estando a tu lado y te puedo preguntar otra cosa Yoshiko-Chan.- pregunto tímidamente Maru tratando de no enojar a Yoshiko.

-mas te vale que no sea una pregunta tonta Zuramaru.- respondió Yoshiko.

-Tranquila, bueno mi pregunta es.-

-te parece linda Ruby-chan.- pregunto de manera directa a Yoshiko.

 _Yoshiko se quedo pensando esa pregunta por un rato._

-Bueno Ruby-chan es una chica muy linda zuramaru, esos ojos que tiene son muy bellos, su cabello es muy lindo, su personalidad es muy dulce y- Yoshiko se detuvo de inmediato y comenzó a meditar.

 _(" la forma en que ella es, la hace tan linda y adorable, su inocencia su pureza la forma en la cual ella me trata, me habla, me mira y ooohhh por el amor de satanás")_

 _-_ Yoshiko-chan estas ahí, hola.- pregunto Maru extrañada al ver que su amiga se quedo callada casi al instante de haber dicho esas cosas.

-Yoshiko-chan estas ahí zura.-

-ehhh que, que pasa.- respondió Yoshiko algo exaltada.

-te quedaste en blanco así de la nada estas bien zura.- pregunto preocupada la castaña.

-si estoy bien Hanamaru es solo que, no se que me paso.- contesto confundida Yoshiko.

-Tiene que ver con Ruby zura.- pregunto curiosa Hanamaru-

-No lo se.- respondió Yoshiko.

-Yoshiko-chan, estabas pensando en Ruby verdad zura.- volvió a preguntar.

-si pero no se que pasa. Hanamaru podríamos dejar de hablar de esto por favor.- pidió Yoshiko.

-Esta bien Yoshiko-Chan, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien estoy aquí para ti zura.-

-Gracias zuramaru. Creo que necesito estar sola ok.- dijo Yoshiko mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse al techo, donde estaban las demás preparándose para la practica de hoy.

-te veré en practica zura.-

 _Yoshiko salió del salón y fue directo a su casillero para ir por su ropa de practica, pero durante todo el trayecto no pudo dejar de pensar en la dulce pelirroja._

 _(" La forma en que ella siempre me sonríe, la forma en la que ella dice mi nombre, la forma en la que ella me mira, es tan linda")_

 _("todo lo que ella hace es tan lindo y adorable y siento unas ganas terribles de querer abrazarla, de querer acariciarla, de querer que solo me mire a mi, de querer besar")_

 _-_ que demonios fue eso.- grito Yoshiko llamando la atención de las chicas que estaban recogiendo sus cosas de los casilleros.-

-lo siento no encuentro algo hehehe.- dijo Yoshiko tratando de disimular sus extraños sentimientos.

 _(" contrólate ella es tu amiga, ella te trata como amiga y así debe seguir, además esos sentimientos son completamente pecaminosos incluso para un ángel caído")_

 _ **Flashback**_

-Ella no va a ir a ni un lado. Estas bien Ruby-chan.-

 _(" la tenia tan cerca de mi, la forma en la que miraba, estaba totalmente sonrojada mirándome fijamente")_

 _("la suavidad que sentí al tenerla en mis brazos, su aroma, por que puedo recordar su aroma tan perfectamente")_

 _-_ Yoshiko-chan estas bien.- dijo Ruby abrazando a su amiga después de su confrontación con su hermana.

(" _Ella me abrazo, ella me defendió de su hermana se preocupo por mi,")_

 _-_ gracias por estar conmigo.- dijo Ruby mientras miraba tiernamente a su amiga.

-no es nada Ruby enserio que no es nada.- dijo Yoshiko mientras bajaba la mirada para poder ver a Ruby.

( _"En cuanto la vi a los ojos mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, juro que por un momento pude sentir su corazón latiendo igual de rápido que el mío")_

 _("Ruby por que estas en mis pensamientos de esta forma")_

 **Fin del flashback.**

 _(" por que estas en mi mente de esta manera Ruby")_

 _Pensó Yoshiko mientras terminaba de cambiarse para la practica._

 _("Solo trata de ignorar eso ok y todo estará bien, mañana tendremos nuestro primer programa juntas, tendremos un agradable momento como amigas y quedara así como amigas")_

 _(_ _ **" RUBY ES MI AMIGA Y PUNTO")**_

 _Al terminar eso Yoshiko se dirigió al techo lista para la practica._

 _En cuanto Yoshiko abrió la puerta dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja que estaba haciendo un caos en sus pensamientos._

 **YOSHIKO DEL PRESENTE.**

-en cuanto abrí la puerta dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, Ruby hiso lo mismo y en cuanto me vio me dedico una cálida y agradable sonrisa que me hiso sentir tan tranquila y feliz.- explicaba Yoshiko con los ojos cerrados.

-esa sonrisa de ella era tan linda Haruka-san, su sonrisa me hacia olvidarme de todos mis problemas y me daba una gran sensación de paz y tranquilidad.-

-sobretodo de cariño y ternura.- contaba melancólicamente Yoshiko.

-en verdad la querías no es así.- respondió Haruka enternecida ante como describía a esa chica.

-Si Haruka-san la quería mucho al principio me negaba ante ello, pero después de grabar nuestro programa juntas, me di cuenta que estaba terriblemente enamorada de ella y ella de mi.- hablo la antigua idol con la voz enternecida.

-que paso en ese programa Tsushima-sama.- pregunto Haruka curiosa.

-bueno ese dia estaba lloviendo bastante puedo recordarlo con gran detalle, quizás era la mala suerte del ángel caído arruinando lo que seria un buen dia entre amigas.-

-pero cuando estaba con ella muchas cosas podían pasar.- dijo Yoshiko mientras se transportaba a sus recuerdos.

 **Flashback.**

-Ruby este vestido que hiciste es increíble, en verdad hiciste este vestido para mi.- dijo Yoshiko completamente sorprendida mientras se miraba al espejo usando ese vestido gótico color negro con bordados.

(Nota del autor el vestido que usa Yoshiko es el vestido de su SR cool let it begin del token event que tuvo con Ruby.)

-si lo hice especial para esta ocasión.- dijo Ruby mientras admiraba como Yoshiko se veía con el vestido que hiso con tanta dedicación.

-especial enserio lo hiciste para esta ocasión Ruby.- dijo Yoshiko volteando a verla.

-si en cuanto me pediste que fuera parte de tu programa, quería agradecértelo de alguna forma así que hice mi ganbaruby para hacerte este vestido.- dijo Ruby mientras hacia su pose característica.

-Agradecerme, Por que.-

-por que me hace muy feliz ser una de tus little demons. Ruby piensa que eres una chica increíble, y pienso que es increíble todo este mundo que creaste para ti misma, y el que me invitaras a formar parte de este mundo contigo me hace tener ganas de descender contigo Yoshiko-Chan.- dijo Ruby con mucha ternura conmoviendo el corazón de Yoshiko.

-además agradezco mucho este atuendo que hiciste para mi Yoshiko-chan enserio muchas gracias.- dijo Ruby mientras posaba para Yoshiko.

 **(Nota Ruby esta usando el vestido SR smile cuddly fallen angel.)**

-en verdad dijiste todo eso Ruby.- dijo Yoshiko conmovida.

-si.- respondió la pelirroja.

 _(" la invite a formar parte de mi mundo no lo había pensado de esa forma")_

 _("contrólate Yoshiko solo es un buen detalle de ella")_

-Como lo esperaba de mi little demon numero 4, tu maestra Yohane esta complacida con tu desempeño.- hablo Yohane tomando el control de la situación.

-es un gusto para mi Yoshiko-chan.- respondió alegremente Ruby.

-Que es Yohane.- grito la peli azul.

-oohh lo siento Yohane-sama.- se disculpo Ruby.

-Además los ángeles caídos no hablan de esa manera Ruby. Tus poses no son lo suficientemente oscuras, te falta mucho por aprender pequeña little demon.- explico Yohane mientras Ruby la escuchaba con atención.

-espero poder aprender todo esto.- respondió Ruby.

-Por suerte tengo a Yohane-sama para aprender todo.-

-los ángeles caídos little demon Ruby se supone que sufren de mala suerte todo el tiempo – explico Yoshiko.

-y como se supone que haga eso.- pregunto Ruby un poco confundida cuando de repente.

-Yoshiko-chan.-

-Es yohane.- reclamo la datenshi.

-lo siento esta sonando mi teléfono, es mi hermana tengo que contestarle.- dijo Ruby mientras salía de la habitación para a tender la llamada.

-No olvides ser mas oscura a la hora de hablar.- replico Yoshiko antes que Ruby se fuera de su habitación.

 _Yoshiko comenzó a dirigirse hacia su ventana con vista a la ciudad que estaba bajo la fuerte lluvia que había comenzado a caer momentos después de que ellas llegaran al apartamento._

 _Yoshiko contemplaba la incesante lluvia que caía fuera de su casa sin piedad y miraba a las oscuras nubes que habían el cielo por completo._

-Había escuchado que no llovería el dia de hoy antes de ir a la escuela.-

 _-_ que suerte que llegáramos a tiempo antes que comenzara.- dijo Yoshiko para después bajar su mirada y ver su vestido que le habían regalado.

\- Nunca antes había recibido un regalo tan lindo en toda mi vida.- susurro Yoshiko mientras se abrazaba a si misma disfrutando de la suavidad y comodidad de su atuendo.

-Hanamaru cuando estábamos en kínder solo me regalaba libros que a ella le gustaba que aun conservo.-

-Buenos libros pero… de ahí nadie mas me había regalado algo, además de mis padres.- Yoshiko comenzó a recordar como eran la mayoría de sus cumpleaños a lo largo de su vida.

 _Yoshiko recordaba con melancolía como cada año en su cumpleaños, los únicos invitados de su fiesta siempre eran sus familiares._

 _Pero de ahí nunca pudo tener a un amigo en una fiesta, por que básicamente ella no tenia a nadie que quisiera convivir con ella._

-No puedo creer lo sola que he estado todos estos años.- murmuro Yoshiko mientras sentía como su visión comenzaba a nublarse su respiración se agitaba y sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho.

 _De manera instantánea vino a su mente las palabras de la pelirroja a ella._

 _-Me hace muy feliz ser una de tus little demon's y que me hayas invitado a formar parte de el mundo que tu creaste.-_

 _(" La hace feliz estar aquí conmigo ")_

-Nunca pensé que podría haber alguien que digiera eso, en verdad eres una chica muy especial Ruby-chan.- dijo Yoshiko abrazándose nuevamente a si misma disfrutando de la comodidad del traje a la vez pensando en los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacia ella.

-Ahí estas eeehhh… eeehhh.- escucho Yoshiko a la distancia volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

-Eeehhh… mi e… e… escla-va del amor.- dijo Ruby tartamudeando de manera tímida mientras realizaba una extraña pose.

-AAAAHHHH… NO PUEDO CREER QUE EN VERDAD DIJE ESO.- Grito Ruby mientras se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza con sus manos, al haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

 _Yoshiko se quedo mirando a la pelirroja incrédula ante lo que había escuchado hasta que su cerebro capto finalmente la entrada de la ojiverde._

 _-_ AAHH. AAHH. RUBY QUE… QUE RAYOS FUE ESO.- Grito Yoshiko con su voz chillona mientras sentía como su corazón latía a una velocidad desconocida para ella a la vez que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y a alcanzar un tono rosado.

-POR QUE DIJISTE ESO RUBY.- Grito Yoshiko mientras se cubría el rostro por la vergüenza, igual que la pelirroja.

-ME DIJISTE QUE FUERA MAS OSCURA A LA HORA DE HABLAR.- Grito Ruby.

-PERO NO TENIAS QUE DECIR ALGO TAN VERGONZOSO.- Exclamo Yoshiko. – DE DONDE SACASTE ESO.-

-ESTABA EN EL GUION QUE ME DISTE EN LA MAÑANA.- Grito Ruby aun presa de la vergüenza.

-NO RECUERDO HABER ESCRITO ALGO TAN VERGONZOSO.- Respondió Yoshiko.

 _Después de eso ambas chicas comenzaron a gritar por la vergüenza, hasta el punto donde su vecina fue a reclamarles a que se callaran de una buena vez._

 _Minutos después de eso aun con la vergüenza ajena presente en ellas pero ahora con mas calma, las 2 chicas estaban sentadas juntas en la cama de la datenshi bajo un profundo y muy incomodo silencio para ambas._

-Lo siento Yoshiko-Chan.- pregunto Ruby completamente asustada de haberle causado problemas a la peliazul a la vez que rompiendo ese silencio incomodo.

-que? Por que te estas disculpando- pregunto confundida la chica de los ojos rosados.

-estas molesta por lo que hice Yoshiko-chan. Yo… Ruby. Ruby solo quería impresionarte, mostrarte que podía hacer un buen trabajo, para que pudiéramos seguir jugando juntas.- explico la pelirroja mientras trataba de contener las ganas de llorar

-No me odies por favor, solo quería impresionarte.- dijo Ruby para después ponerse a llorar escondiendo su rostro de su amiga.

 _-_ Ruby.- murmuro Yoshiko viendo como la pobre chica lloraba frente a ella.

(" _odio verla llorar no soporto verla llorar")_

-Lo siento Yoshiko-chan.- volvió a hablar la ojiverde cuando de repente sintió como era rodeada en un tierno y suave abrazo.

-Nada de lo que hiciste fue malo Ruby.- susurro La datenshi en el oído de la pelirroja mientras seguía abrazándola.

-Tu solo seguías el guion que te entregue, así que si hay alguna responsable aquí seria yo, tu no hiciste nada malo.-

-Entonces no estas enojada conmigo.- Contesto Ruby correspondiendo al abrazo y las caricias de la peli azul sin voltear a mirarla.

-No Ruby. Yo nunca me enojaría contigo y jamás llegaría a odiarte, eres de mis mejores amigas y tu significas mucho para mi.- contesto Yoshiko usando una voz pacifica y relajante.

-Significas mucho para mi Ruby.- volvió a susurrar Yoshiko a la vez que apretaba un poco mas a Ruby en su abrazo mientras que en su mente resonaban las palabras de la ojidorada que había tenido el dia anterior.

 _ **("Te gusta Ruby-chan de forma romántica")**_

-Yoshiko-chan.- susurro débilmente la chica Kurosawa mientras elevaba lentamente su mirada a la datenshi.

-Tu también significas mucho para mi Yoshiko-chan.- murmuro suavemente la pelirroja mientras miraba con mucho cariño a la datenshi.

-Significas mucho para mi Yoshiko-chan.-

 _Yoshiko cuando se encontró frente a frente con la dulce mirada de la pelirroja que aun tenia unas lagrimas que se deslizaban de sus lindas y finas mejillas. Comenzó a pasar su manga para poder limpiarlas todo sin romper el contacto visual con la pelirroja._

 _Yoshiko mientras iba limpiando sus lagrimas pudo darse cuenta que ambas estaban demasiado cerca la una de la otra._

 _Yoshiko podía sentir a su corazón latir a gran velocidad como la Ultima vez que la tuvo en sus brazos._

 _Pero esta vez ellas 2 estaban completamente solas._

 _("Eres muy linda Ruby") fue lo único que pudo pensar la datenshi._

 _-_ Ruby.- dijo el nombre de la pelirroja en un suspiro, mientras su respiración se hacia mas profunda, cada vez que ella respiraba sentía como sus pulmones se iban llenando de el dulce aroma a fresas que emanaba la chica frente a ella.

 _("Incluso su aroma es dulce como ella, hay algo de ella que no sea dulce")_

-Yoshiko-chan.- dijo Ruby también en un suspiro, mientras sus mejillas iban sonrojándose, su corazón latía como loco hasta el punto en el que ella sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

 _-_ Que soy Yohane.- hablo en una voz baja e irresistible para la pelirroja mientras poco a poco se iba acercando mas a ella.

-Yohane-sama.- volvió a suspirar La pelirroja sin perder de vista a esos hermosos ojos rosados que la tenían completamente hipnotizada.

 _("En verdad va a pasar. En verdad vamos a besarnos") pensó yoshiko._

 _("Voy a tener mi primer beso, con una chica")_

 _Poco a poco ambas chicas fueron acortando mas la distancia entre ellas, estando ya a escasos centímetros ambas cerraron los ojos e iban preparando a sus labios para que pudieran conocerse, y descendieran a un mundo que solo ellas conocerían en ese atardecer lluvioso, dejaron que el momento se apoderara de ellas hasta que._

 _De la nada comenzó a timbrar el teléfono de la datenshi rompiendo. No, destruyendo completamente lo que pudo haber sido un momento único para esas 2 chicas, su primer beso._

 _Podía verse la frustración en la mirada de Yoshiko mientras veía su teléfono a la distancia maldiciendo su mala suerte de ángel caído._

 _(" quien sea que me joda ahora mismo me las pagara")_

 _Yoshiko con todo el dolor del mundo tuvo que soltar a la pequeña pelirroja, al igual que ella tuvo que soltar a la peli azul para dejarla atender su llamada._

 _Yoshiko fue caminando hacia su teléfono y en cuanto vio el nombre del contacto solo se le vino a la mente que mañana, definitivamente iba a despellejar y a hacerse un abrigo con la piel de una pingüina._

 _Yoshiko tomo el teléfono y presiono el botón de contestar temblando del coraje y rabia mientras la pelirroja la miraba a la distancia también decepcionada por lo ocurrido._

 _-_ Que quieres Kurosawa-san.- contesto fríamente Yoshiko a la hermana de Ruby.

-Por que me estas respondiendo así, mal educada, bueno olvida eso a lo que vamos, mi padre ira por Ruby en un rato por que la lluvia va a durar todo el dia y se esta haciendo tarde. no quiero que regrese mojada y mucho menos que se quede contigo entendiste Tsushima-san.

- _Yoshiko solo colgó el teléfono lo apago y prefirió ignorar también lo que acaba de escuchar._

 _-_ quien era Yoshiko-chan.- pregunto tímidamente Ruby.

-Era tu hermana, que en unos momentos ya vienen por ti para llevarte a casa.- contesto enojada la ojirosa.

-Enserio te marco ella.- contesto la pelirroja con cierta molestia, llamando la atención de Yohane.

-Estas bien Ruby?.-

-Si, si lo estoy… lo que pasa es que Ruby… Yo… yo quería seguir jugando contigo.- contesto tímidamente la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse otra vez.

( _" seguir jugando, acaso se refiere a lo que iba a ocurrir")_

-si quieres Ruby… podemos juntarnos otra vez, terminando el PV que haremos para el festival de numazu.-

-Ese dia podemos salir si quieres.- contesto tímidamente la peli azul.

-Si me encantaría que saliéramos ese dia Yoshiko-chan.- respondió un poco mas animada la pelirroja.

 _Ambas chicas sonrieron al saber que dentro de una semana tendrían tiempo para estar juntas otra vez y quizás puedan retomar lo que habían dejado pendiente._

 _Después de que ellas acordaron salir juntas otra vez comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Ruby indicando que su padre había llegado por ella._

-Lo siento Yoshiko-chan ya vinieron por mi.- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Puedo acompañarte hasta tu auto Ruby.- pregunto Yoshiko de manera tranquila.

-No quiero molestarte con ello, pero si quieres esta bien Yoshiko-chan. Respondió alegremente Ruby.

 _En cuanto Ruby tomo sus cosas ambas salieron del apartamento y disfrutaron del ultimo momento que tuvieron juntas antes de despedirse._

 _No hubo palabras solo un agradable silencio mientras se hacían compañía, hasta que llegaron al auto del señor Kurosawa._

 _Yoshiko abrió su paraguas para proteger a Ruby de la lluvia y la acompaño hasta la puerta del auto, donde Yoshiko saludo al padre de Ruby y este le agradeció por el como ella trataba a su hija menor._

-Muchas gracias por el gesto Tsushima-sama.- agradeció amablemente el patriarca Kurosawa.

-Ruby despídete de tu amiga.-

-Adiós Yoshiko-chan nos vemos mañana.-

-Adiós Ruby nos vemos mañana.-

 _Después de ello el auto partió y Yoshiko comenzó su camino de regreso hacia su apartamento._

 _Durante todo el trayecto la joven datenshi no pudo dejar de pensar en el momento tan intimo que tuvo con la oji verde estando en su cama._

 _No podía dejar de pensar en como ella estaba en sus brazos, en como ella la miraba de esa manera tan tierna y deseosa de que alguna de ellas hiciera el primer movimiento._

 _Cuando Yoshiko llego a su departamento, fue directo hacia su cama donde se recostó boca arriba y continuo repasando esa escena en su mente una y otra vez._

 **POV: Yoshiko del presente.**

-el resto del dia me la pase recordando ese momento una y otra vez, no podía evitarlo.- respondió la vieja idol mientras Haruka escuchaba atentamente.

-Esa misma noche como a las 3 AM por fin había llegado a la conclusión con mis sentimientos por Ruby.-

-Como te sentiste respecto a eso.- pregunto Haruka.

-Al principio bastante confundida la verdad, pero luego me puse a recordar toda mi vida y me di cuenta que casi nunca hable con el sexo opuesto, y como estaba tan metida en mis asuntos como ángel caído no le tome mucha importancia a ello.

-Y también hay que recordar la crisis de varones acompañada de la baja natalidad que pasaba Japón en ese entonces, Haruka-san.-

-Recuerdo haber leído sobre eso Tsushima-san sobre la baja natalidad de ese entonces, también recuerdo haber escuchado sobre la crisis de varones, según decían que de cada 10 nacimientos 1 era hombre el resto eran mujeres.- respondió Haruka.

-si y en numazu fue mas como decirlo… bueno casi no habían chicos en mi ciudad y recuerda mis hábitos... peculiares.- dijo Yoshiko.

-La cosa es que casi nunca interactúe con mas hombres durante mi adolescencia, así que si sumamos eso, mas estar acompañada de chicas lindas todo el dia y asistir a una escuela de puras mujeres, tener las hormonas alborotadas por culpa de pubertad-san.-

-Era mas que obvio que pasaría algo así, haciendo que me fuera mas fácil asimilar eso.

-interesante, eso explicaría varias cosas.- contesto Haruka.

-Pero enserio tan mal juego tenias con los chicos.- pregunto Haruka asombrando a la anciana.

-no es que tuviera mal juego y esas cosas bueno tengo algo que podría interesarte, pero esta anécdota llegara mas adelante y…- pauso Yoshiko mostrando verdadera incomodidad al recordar algo enserio malo para ella.

-Tranquila Tsushima-san si no quieres esta bien.-

-y lamento haberte recordado algo que no querías.- se disculpo haruka apenada al incomodar a la vieja idol.

-Tranquila Haruka, no es nada, de hecho esos son momentos que definen tu vida, le dan un giro drástico a esta, y te hacen ver las cosas de diferente manera.-

-Pero esta anécdota será mas adelante, pero ahora sigamos con nuestra historia, vamos pregunta que paso después.- contesto con calma Yoshiko a su invitada.

-bueno regresemos a su historia con Ruby Que paso después de eso Tsushima-san.-

-Después de ese dia Ruby y yo seguíamos iguales solo que esta vez no podíamos dejar de vernos todo el tiempo.-

-Pero estábamos tan ocupadas que apenas teníamos tiempo para hablar, hasta que llego el dia de nuestro PV en el techo de la escuela.-

-Habíamos quedado que terminando la grabación ella y yo pasaríamos la tarde juntas. Incluso tenia planeado algo para que ella se quedara en casa conmigo esa noche y quizás poder finalmente arreglar eso que habíamos dejado pendiente.

-A decir verdad Haruka-san esa noche cuando estuviéramos en mi casa las 2 solas iba a confesarme a ella, Yo le gustaba, ella me gustaba nuestra relación era increíble y nuestros sentimientos serian correspondidos.-

-incluso Zuramaru me decia cosas como, cuando planeas decirle, a Ruby que le gustas y ella te gusta, serian una linda pareja Etc. Etc. Etc.-

-quería que ella se quedara conmigo esa noche pero.

 _Yoshiko dio un pesado suspiro preparándose mentalmente para lo que venia._

-A veces la vida y el destino tienen otros planes para nosotros.-

-y por mas que quieras, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.- El humor de Yoshiko había cambiado a total melancolía y tristeza.

-Que paso en el dia del PV Yoshiko-chan y por que nunca se supo nada de este.- pregunto Haruka.

-Ese dia fue cuando descubrí lo de su enfermedad… uno de los peores días de mi vida.- respondió Yoshiko mientras apretaba sus delicadas, sensibles y cansadas manos.-

 **Flashback.**

 _Durante el tiempo en que nos estábamos preparando para el video, en cosas como vestuarios, coreografía, letras, etc._

 _Me iba fijando qué Ruby se veía mas cansada, inclusive mas pálida con el paso de los días._

 _Ella nos decia cosas como, que entrenaba de mas en su casa y se desvelaba también para ayudar a You con los atuendos._

 _Todas creímos en su testimonio pero cuando iba con ella para asegurarme que estaba bien ella trataba de no mirarme a los ojos._

 _Hasta que ya no pudo esconderlo por mas tiempo._

 _-_ Ruby te encuentras bien? Te ves muy cansada, enserio has dormido bien en estos días.-pregunto Yoshiko al ver a la chica Kurosawa muy cansada y pálida.

-Estoy bien Yoshiko-chan es solo que… quiero que esto salga bien.- contesto la pelirroja con un pesado y cansado suspiro.

-Pero no debes sobre esforzarte de esa manera Zura.- pregunto la castaña mientras arreglaba el cabello de Yoshiko.

-Lo se, pero solo por esta ocasión ok, tranquilas estaré bien.- respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole a sus amigas.

-Terminando esto Ruby te llevaremos a casa.- Mi little demon #4 necesita descansar apropiadamente, incluso a los caídos les agrada tener un buen descanso.- Explico Yohane.

-Pero se supone que hoy saldríamos juntas Yohane-sama.- contesto Ruby mientras su respiración comenzaba a volverse mas profunda.

-Vaya, vaya. A donde iban a ir ustedes 2 al terminar Zura.- pregunto de manera burlona Hanamaru.

-S. S. Solo íbamos ir a pasear ok.- contesto Yoshiko con su voz chillona. – Pero creo que tendremos que posponerlo Ruby, enserio necesitas descansar, te he visto muy cansada y débil en esta ultima semana.-

-Pero yo…- ruby quería explicarle a sus amigas que ella estaba bien pero Yoshiko poso su dedo en sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio mientras la veía de manera tierna.

-Podemos salir otro dia Ruby, cuando te encuentres mejor ok.-

 _Ruby se sonrojo bastante a la acción que había hecho Yoshiko con sus labios y también a esa hermosa mirada que siempre le daba a ella._

-Esta bien Yoshiko-chan, pero ahora debemos grabar el PV las demás chicas esperan por nosotros en el techo.-Dijo Ruby suspirando denotando mucho cansancio preocupando un poco mas a sus amigas.

-ESTOY BIEN LO JURO, por favor no me vean así. Ruby hará su ganbaruby y todo saldrá bien. Por favor no se preocupen de mas.- Contesto Ruby insegura de creer sus propias palabras.

-solo hagamos esto y les prometo que descansare ok.- dijo Ruby para después salir de la habitación dirigiéndose al techo de la escuela.

-Hanamaru la llevare yo a casa cuando acabemos ok.- dijo de manera seria Yoshiko a su amiga.

-esta bien Zura, pero si necesitas ayuda o algo márcame.- respondió preocupada la castaña.

 _Después de eso fuimos al techo donde las demás chicas vieron como se veía Ruby y le hicieron preguntas._

 _Ruby se molesto por que querían posponerlo para que ella pudiera descansar. Pero al final logro convencerlas para seguir adelante._

 _Habíamos preparado todo para este video los atuendos eran hermosos la letra nos encantaba y todas estábamos emocionadas por ello, días antes de notar que Ruby no estaba bien._

 _Lo que no esperábamos era que las cosas se pondrían muy feas esa tarde y en los días siguientes._

-Lo logramos chicas lo logramos.- Grito la pelinaranja emocionada por lo bien que les había salido su video.

 _Todas estábamos satisfechas con ello._

 _-_ con que así se siente ser una idol zura.-

 _Todas estábamos felices en ese momento._

-esto fue mucho mejor que la primera vez ahora que tenemos a mas amigos.- contesto la ojirazul.

 _Creíamos que seguiríamos así por mas tiempo._

 _Creía que ella aceptaría mis sentimientos que nuestro amor nos uniría para siempre y estaría con ella para siempre._

-Si… por fin.- Ruby no pudo terminar de hablar ya que comenzó a tener un fuerte ataque de tos que llamo la atención de todas.

-Ruby estas bien.- pregunto preocupada Yoshiko.

-Es. Coff. Estoy.- Ruby siguió teniendo una tos mas severa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos y sus temblores eran mas fuertes que antes.

-Ruby vayamos a la enfermería.- demando Yoshiko mientras se iba aproximando a la pelirroja.

 _Mientras ella se aproximaba a Ruby la ojiverde con dificultad le respondió una vez mas._

-Estoy bien Yoshiko.- Dijo Ruby con mucha dificultad para después.

 _Pero la muerte había venido por ella y nada lo evitaría._

-RUUUUBYYYYY.- grito la peli azul al ver como la pequeña Kurosawa colapso y azoto contra el piso quedando completamente inconsciente.

 _Yoshiko presa del terror fue corriendo a verla de inmediato._

 _Las demás chicas fueron corriendo para ver como estaba la pelirroja._

-Ruby que tienes por favor despierta, Ruby soy yo, Yoshiko, por favor que tienes, responde.- Hablaba agitadamente Yoshiko mientras trataba de levantar a la débil pelirroja que estaba boca abajo en el frio y duro concreto.

 _Cuando Yoshiko levanto a Ruby para poder ver su rostro sentía como un frio sepulcral entraba y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo a la vez que el miedo y la desesperación comenzó a emerger de ella._

-LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR, ELLA ESTA MUY FRIA Y ESTA SANGRANDO POR LA NARIZ Y LA BOCA.-grito aterrorizada Yoshiko dirigiéndose a sus amigas que también ellas estaban asustadas ante lo que estaban atestiguando.

 _Sin perder tiempo You fue rápido a por su teléfono y comenzó a marcar a los servicios de emergencia._

 _Yoshiko estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar a la pequeña en sus brazos mientras las demás estaban congeladas sin saber que hacer._

 _-_ Ruby por favor despierta, Resiste la ayuda viene en camino, por favor resiste. Dijo Yoshiko mientras limpiaba la sangre que caía de la chica inconsciente frente a ella.

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA LA AMBULANCIA.- Grito Yoshiko desesperada al ver que el tiempo pasaba y no llegaba la ayuda.

-YA VIENEN EN CAMINO POR FAVOR CALMATE YOSHIKO.- Grito You igual de asustada y alterada como la datenshi.

 _Yoshiko presa de la desesperación y bajo la euforia del momento tomo. Ruby entre sus brazos y comenzó a cargarla dirigiéndose hacia la salida._

-YOSHIKO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ZURA.- grito preocupada la ojidorada tratando de detener a Yoshiko.

-VOY A BUSCAR AYUDA.- Grito Yoshiko mientras iba bajando las escaleras y se dirigía hacia la salida de la escuela cargando a su inconsciente little demon.

-Vas a estar bien Ruby solo resiste.- dijo Yoshiko con dificultad mientras seguía corriendo.

-DIAAAAAAAA, DIAAAAAAAA, AYUDAAAAAA POR FAVOR DIAAAAAAAAA, AUXILIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR FAVOOOOR.-Gritaba totalmente aterrada y desesperada la datenshi al no saber que hacer con la frágil chica que cargaba en sus brazos.

 **YOSHIKO DEL PRESENTE.**

-Ese fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida tenerla así en mis brazos sangrando y estando tan fría.

-si no me hubiera cerciorado que ella seguía respirando, hubiera creído que ella había muerto frente a mi en ese momento-

-Cuando llegue a la salida de la escuela la ambulancia había llegado, estaba tan fuera de mi en ese momento que no les quise entregar a Ruby a los paramédicos.- narraba la antigua idol con la voz entre cortada haciendo un gran esfuerzo con tal de no ponerse a llorar.

-Hasta que llegaron las demás chicas y me convencieron de soltarla y dársela al cuidado de los paramédicos.-

-Que paso después de eso y como reacciono Kurosawa-san al enterarse.- pregunto Haruka.

-Su hermana… había olvidado por completo a dia.- expreso Yoshiko sorprendida por haber olvidado algo así.

-Dia… quería matarme en cuanto nos vimos en el hospital.- dijo Yoshiko en completa melancolía.

-si no la hubieran detenido, quizás lo hubiera hecho.-

-Aun puedo recordar perfectamente ese momento, la fría, furiosa y destrozada mirada de su hermana.-

-Además de mas cosas que pasaron.-

 **Flashback de Yoshiko.**

 _Después de que se llevaron a Ruby al hospital,_ fuimos forzadas a llamar a los padres de ruby mientras nos dirigíamos ahí las 5 lo mas rápido _posible._

 _Honestamente no recuerdo ni como llegue ahí, o si las demás me habían dicho algo durante el trayecto al hospital, cuando me di cuenta estábamos todas en la sala de espera del hospital esperando alguna noticia sobre Ruby._

 _Solamente quería saber como estaba ella._

 _Si ella estaba bien._

 _Si ella saldría bien de esto._

 _Quería verla una vez mas._

 _Lo que sea solo quería saber algo de ella._

 _Y eso fue lo que recibí._

 _ **Recibí noticias lúgubres.**_

-Yoshiko-chan estas bien, por favor responde zura.- dijo la castaña mientras trataba de llamar la atención de su amiga.

-Yoshiko-chan responde.-pregunto la chica mandarina preocupada por su amiga.

 _Yoshiko seguía en estado de shock recordando el como su querida Little demon había colapsado ante ella.-_

 _El como su piel estaba completamente fría, el como su sangre escurría de su nariz y de su boca._

 _El como ella no respondía ante su voz._

 _("esto debe ser una pesadilla, si esto es un horrible sueño")_

-Esto es un horrible sueño.- Murmuro Yoshiko ganándose una mirada extraña de todas a su alrededor.

-Yocchan estas bien.- dijo Riko

-este tipo de cosas solo pasan en un horrible e infernal sueño.- volvió a murmurar Yoshiko mientras comenzaba a reír de manera incontrolable.

-Todo esto es un horrible sueño y en cuanto despierte todo volverá a estar bien y veré a Ruby en la escuela completamente bien.- Hablaba Yoshiko mientras su risa se volvía mas insana y aterradora.

-Yoshiko-chan por favor basta zura.-

-Yoshiko reacciona.- dijo la nadadora.

-TODO ESTO ES UN HORRIBLE SUEÑO Y QUIERO DESPERTAR YAAAAAAAA.-grito la datenshi con total rabia en su voz llamando la atención de todos en la sala de espera.

-Reacciona demonios.-grito Hanamaru abofeteando a su amiga para hacerla despertar de su ilusión.

 _Yoshiko después del golpe pudo recobrar un poco de su sanidad y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, hacia las demás chicas._

-Donde esta Ruby.- dijo Yoshiko mientras se acariciaba su mejilla y veía a sus amigas.

-Aun no sabemos nada Zura, no nos han dicho nada desde que llegamos.- dijo Hanamaru mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la datenshi.

-TUUUUUUUUUUU.- se escucho un grito furioso a la distancia llamando la atención de todas, sobretodo la de Yoshiko.

-Se los dije estúpidas que ella no estaba bien, miren lo que provocaron.- grito Dia a la entrada de la sala de espera, asustando a todas las chicas y llamando la atención de Yoshiko.

 _Dia fijo su mirada llena de furia, locura y rabia en una chica en especifico que simplemente se le quedo viendo._

-TE DIJE QUE ELLA NO ESTABA BIEN ESTUPIDAAAAAAAA.- grito dia mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad contra la asustada Yoshiko.

 _Dia se lanzo sobre Yoshiko como un animal salvaje comenzando a golpearla sin piedad mientras le gritaba con tanta rabia y dolor._

 _Yoshiko intentaba defenderse, bloqueando sus golpes que iban dirigidos a su rostro._

-DIA DEJALA EN PAZ.-grito Chika mientras se dirigía a la pelinegra junto a las demás para detenerla.

 _-SU ENFERMEDAD REGRESO ESTUPIDA Y ES POR TU MALDITA CULPA.-_

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso dejo de defenderse y Dia comenzó a meterle puñetazos directamente en el rostro lastimándola gravemente._

 _("enfermedad que enfermedad") era lo único que venia a la mente de Yoshiko, escuchar esas cosas le dolían mas que la brutal golpiza que estaba recibiendo._

 _-_ SI ELLA SE MUERE JURO QUE TE MATARE.-volvió a gritar dia en gran cólera mientras se trataba de liberarse del agarre de las demás chicas.

-morir, dijo morir.- Murmuro Yoshiko mientras veía a la hermana de la pelirroja.

-DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS.- Grito la nadadora mientras contenía a Dia.

-De que estas hablando.- grito Riko.

 _Dia dio un cabezazo a la pobre You derribándola y en un arranque aun mas fuerte de furia, logro liberarse del agarre de las demás, volviendo a atacar a la pobre chica asustada por la mujer que ama._

 _-DEJALA EN PAZ ZURA.- Grito Hanamaru lanzándose contra Dia, pero siendo derribada de un puñetazo en el vientre._

 _("RUBY… MURIENDO") era lo único que Pensaba Yoshiko, eso le dolía mucho mas que los golpes que estaba recibiendo._

-DIA DETENTE YA DE UNA VEZ.- Grito el señor Kurosawa tomando a su hija y conteniéndola sin mucha dificultad.

-ES SU CULPA, ES CULPA DE ELLA, QUE RUBY ESTE ASI.-Grito la pelinegra tratando de zafarse de su padre.

-DIA CONTROLATE.-grito su madre tomándola de la cara para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Es su culpa mama, es culpa de ella que Ruby este así.- dijo dia con la voz entrecortándose mientras veía fijamente a los ojos a su progenitora dejando que poco a poco , sus lagrimas comenzaran a derramarse.

-Tengo miedo mama, no quiero verla así otra vez.- dijo Dia quebrándose completamente cayendo en los brazos de su madre y siendo también abrazada por su padre.

-No quiero vivir eso otra vez… por favor no quiero verla así otra vez.-susurraba Dia abrazando a su madre.

-nadie quiere recordar eso cariño, pero ella saldrá bien, ya lo venció una vez y volverá a pasar.- susurro dulcemente la matriarca de la familia mientras consolaba a su hija.

-ella estará bien Dia, tu hermana es muy fuerte, encontrara la fuerza para vencer esto una vez mas.- susurro el padre de las Kurosawa mientras también se unía al abrazo para calmar a su hija.

-Que es lo que ella tiene.- hablo Yoshiko ignorando completamente el dolor físico, ganándose la mirada de todos en la sala de espera.

-Tsushima-san mis mas sincero perdón.- se disculpo el señor Kurosawa por lo que había hecho su hija.

-enfermera podría ayudar a la chica por favor.- pregunto la madre de Ruby a una enfermera que se quedo mirando todo, esta fue rápido por un kit de primeros auxilios para ayudar a Yoshiko.

-OLVIDE ESO Y RESPONDA MI PREGUNTA AHORA.-

-De que enfermedad están hablando. QUE TIENE RUBY.- Demando Yoshiko sorprendiendo a todos en la sala por la manera en la que exigía la verdad.

 _Los padres de la pelirroja al ver como exigía esa chica respuestas por su hija los sorprendió bastante, además ellos sabían que no podían esconder esto para siempre._

-Tsushima-san tu mereces saber la verdad y todas ustedes también, son amigas de mi hija y se preocupan por ella, Así que aquí vamos.-Dijo el señor Kurosawa.

-Ruby, es una chica muy fuerte, por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo de su cuerpo.-

-cuando era niña ella solía enfermarse muy seguido, Nos esforzábamos mucho para que ella sanara y tuviera una vida normal pero.- Dia al escuchar esa parte prefirió taparse los oídos y evitar escuchar todo eso, el tener que recordar las veces que su hermanita estaba internada en el hospital sufriendo, era demasiado para ella.

-Un dia encontraron el por que de su bajas defensas y como hasta incluso una simple gripe podía dañarla severamente.-

-Los doctores nos dijeron que ella tenia leucemia. Una que fue muy difícil de detectar y era la responsable de todo esto.-

 _Dia por mas fuerte que apretara sus manos en sus oídos, pudo escucharlo y comenzó a llorar otra vez reviviendo esos tiempos tristes una vez mas._

 _Las demás chicas se quedaron heladas al escuchar aquello y sentían una terrible culpa por haber llevado a la pelirroja mas haya de sus propios limites quizás siendo la responsable de que ella este así ahora._

 _Sobretodo la chica de los ojos rosados que con cada palabra que escuchaba sentía un insoportable dolor en su pecho que la estaba destrozando._

-Ruby sufrió mucho por los tratamientos y los efectos que causaba su enfermedad, Pero gracias a los cielos y los doctores ella pudo vencer a su enfermedad.- Dijo el Señor Kurosawa mientras comenzaba a temblar y su hija mayor se abrazaba con mas fuerza de el.

-Pensamos que todo había acabado, que ella quizás, podría finalmente tener una vida tranquila.-

-Ir por fin a la escuela, hacer amigos, hasta incluso cumplir su sueño de ser una idol.- dijo el señor Kurosawa mientras trataba de contener su llanto, Su familia necesitaba que se mantuviera fuerte en este momento.

-Pero su doctora dijo que, quizás por los tratamientos y la enfermedad en si, que existía la posibilidad de que su enfermedad llegara a regresar.- Contesto el señor Kurosawa ahora reconfortando también a su esposa además de su hija mayor.

-Mas fuerte que antes.- fue lo ultimo que dijo el señor Kurosawa abrazando a su familia mientras las demás chicas estaban heladas ante lo que habían escuchado.

 **Yoshiko del presente.**

\- En verdad… no puedo imaginar como se debían sentir en ese momento sus padres y su hermana.- dijo Haruka sintiendo mucha simpatía por los difuntos Kurosawas.

-No tienes idea Haruka-san.- contesto la vieja idol.

-Eran sus padres, el ver que su hija sufría de esa manera… no hay palabras para ello.-

-aun puedo recordar el rostro de dolor de su familia cuando contaban eso.- dijo Yoshiko volviendo a suspirar por como el pasado la estaba golpeando tan fuerte después de tantos años.

-No le deseo esto a nadie Haruka-san, nadie merece pasar por esto.- contesto Yoshiko con tristeza pensando en la familia Kurosawa.

-Tsushima-san y usted… como reacciono al descubrir eso, que hiso en ese momento.- pregunto tímidamente Haruka.

 _Yoshiko volteo su mirada a la joven entrevistadora para responderle._

-Me avergüenzo mucho de mi misma por la manera en la que reaccione y actué en los 2 meses siguientes.-

-No espero que nadie me comprenda sobre el por que lo hice, hasta hoy en dia me siento decepcionada de mi misma por esas cosas que hice.-

-Que hiso Tsushima-san?.- pregunto Haruka lista para escuchar mas sobre la antigua idol.

-Cuando escuche eso…-

-Salí corriendo del hospital.-

 **Continuara.**

Bueno esto se puso interesante.

Perdon por tardar tanto en ambos fics pero me fuy de vacaciones desde diciembre y hasta hace un mes regrese para estar luego súper ocupado con el trabajo.

Y hasta apenas tuve algo de tiempo para ello.

Si es posible quizás TH se actualice en la próxima semana y podamos avanzar mas rapido.

Sin nada mas que decir se despide Mary-kyun y espero disfruten el capitulo y podamos vernos en futuras actualizaciones.

Chao.


	4. Una oferta

_Yoshiko después de correr por mas de 20 minutos tuvo que parar ya que su cuerpo no podía soportar mas ese ritmo._

 _Yoshiko se recargo contra la pared en un callejón solitario de la ciudad mientras respiraba agitadamente debido al cansancio._

 _ **(" Ruby. Enferma, leucemia")**_

 _ **Era lo único en lo que podía pensar Yoshiko. recordando una y otra vez como la pelirroja había colapsado horas atrás, el como sus padres le habían dado la noticia del posible regreso de su enfermedad.**_

-Por que ella… Por que a ella.- murmuraba Yoshiko mientras comenzaba a sentarse en el frio y duro concreto y sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

-No es justo… No es justo.-

 **Yoshiko del presente.**

-Estuve llorando ahí hasta casi el anochecer, solo pensaba en el. ¿Por qué? Solamente pensaba en el peor escenario posible que era…- Yoshiko suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar.

-Era ella perdiendo la pelea… Mucha gente que en cuanto reciben la noticia de que ellos o un ser querido tiene tal terrible enfermedad, lo primero que les viene a la mente después de escuchar eso es.-

-La muerte.- Exclamo La anciana de forma tan inexpresiva.

-Y… es mas difícil de digerir, cuando esto le ocurre a alguien que Simplemente no lo merece.-

-Pensar en ello en esa época solo hacia que me sintiera mas impotente de lo que ya estaba.- Yoshiko se quedo callada por un momento tratando de buscar las palabras que necesitaba.

-Tsushima-sama… necesita un momento, podemos parar si quiere.- Pregunto Haruka dándole la señal a su compañero para que dejara de filmar.

-Solo dame un momento Haruka-san.- Dijo Yoshiko mientras seguía observando la lluvia a través de su gran ventana con vista al implacable y salvaje mar que estaba bajo la merced de la fuerte lluvia.

 _ **El incomodo silencio dentro de la habitación acompañado del sonido de la lluvia se apoderaron de ese lugar por un par de minutos hasta que Yoshiko dirigió su mirada a la joven entrevistadora reanudando la conversación.**_

 _ **-**_ si esto hubiera sido años atrás, creo que habría parado esto desde el inicio… pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y nunca he hablado de esto con nadie.-

 **Haruka se quedo callada esperando a que Yoshiko continuara hablando.**

-Perdón por la incomoda Pausa, Haruka-san.-

-No tienes por que disculparte Tsushima-sama… Si quie.-

-Perdón por interrumpirte Haruka-san… yo… quiero seguir hasta el final.- respondió seriamente la vieja mujer.- perdóname por preocuparte Haruka-san de ahora en adelante te prometo continuar sin estas pausas.-

-Sabes que podemos parar cuando lo quieras.-

-Si, Pero ya no quiero.- contesto Yoshiko seriamente para dirigir su mirada al camarógrafo.

-Tu Sakata-san. Yohane te ordena little demon a que sigas grabando, no importa lo que pase.-

 _ **el camarógrafo algo sorprendido por su cambio de actitud solo asintió a su mayor.**_

-Haruka-san Continuemos.- contesto cortésmente Yoshiko.

-De acuerdo Tsushima-san… Bueno que ocurrió después de eso, en que pensaba durante el trayecto a casa, que le dijeron las demás integrantes de Aqours.-

-bueno después de llorar un buen rato y darme cuenta que estaba oscureciendo, decidí que era momento de regresar a mi casa.-

-Durante todo ese trayecto seguía llorando Era lo único que podía hacer, hasta que llegue a casa y abrí la puerta.-

-Fui recibida por mi madre que lejos de estar enojada por llegar tan noche, ella al verme pude ver toda la preocupación que una madre tendría por su hija.-

 _ **Flashback yoshiko del pasado.**_

(" Tienes que controlarte Yoshiko, no debemos preocupar a mama, solo ve corriendo de inmediato a tu cuarto y enciérrate ahí hasta el dia siguiente")

 _ **Meditaba Yoshiko mientras estaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento a altas horas de la noche y con la cara golpeada.**_

(" a la cuenta de 3 abrimos y corremos hacia nuestro cuarto. 1. 2. Y 3 ")

 _ **Cuando Yoshiko estuvo apunto de tocar la perilla esta giro y en el instante la puerta se abrió ante ella revelando a su madre que se le quedo mirando esperando a que su hija hablara y explicara por que tenia su rostro como si hubiera estado en una pelea de bar.**_

-¡Mama!- Exclamo Yoshiko asustada con su voz chillona al haber sido sorprendida por su madre.

-Yo… ¡yo puedo explicarlo¡ Hubo mucho trabajo y perdí el autobús y también.-

 _ **La madre de Yoshiko se quedo escuchando sus excusas para luego después acercarse a su hija.**_

-Mama… ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Yoshiko sorprendida al ser abrazada tiernamente por su madre.

 _ **Su madre se quedo callada mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.**_

-Tus ojos me cuentan que has estado Llorando Yoshiko, y no son por los golpes que recibiste.- susurro suavemente a su hija que al escuchar eso pudo sentir como las ganas de llorar volvían a brotar con toda su fuerza.

 _ **Yoshiko al poco tiempo comenzó a llorar otra vez mientras abrazaba a su madre dejando salir toda su angustia que había experimentado ese dia.**_

 _ **Ambas entraron a casa y se sentaron en su sofá donde permanecieron mas tiempo para que Yoshiko pudiera desahogar todo su dolor que cargaba ese dia.**_

 _ **Durante todo ese tiempo su madre se dedico a consolarla llenándola de abrazos y besos llenándola de un amor que solo una madre podría dar a su hija en un momento tan difícil.**_

 _ **Al paso de una hora Yoshiko pudo sentirse mas tranquila mientras seguía acurrucada en los brazos de su madre que en ni un momento la dejo de consolar.**_

-Te sientes mejor mi pequeña angelita.-Susurro la matriarca Tsushima a su hija que se mantenía aferrada a ella.

-Si.- Susurro Yoshiko.

-Quieres contarme que paso cariño.-

 _ **Yoshiko se quedo en silencio pensando en si responderle o no la verdad.**_

 _ **Pero después de todo lo que la hiso pasar pensó que merecía saber la verdad.**_

-Es sobre Ruby mama.-

-Esta… ella bien Yoshiko.- Pregunto su madre temiendo lo peor.

 _ **Yoshiko al escuchar esa pregunta sentía que quería llorar otra vez pero ya había llorado suficiente por un dia.**_

 _ **Se armo de valor para poder responder.**_

 _-_ hoy mientras grabábamos nuestro video… Ella no se veía muy bien y cuando acabamos de cantar… Ella se desmayo- Relataba Yoshiko con su voz comenzando a quebrarse.

-una ambulancia tuvo que venir por ella, y fuimos al hospital para saber si ella estaba bien.-

-Y luego llegaron sus padres y… y…- gimoteaba la peli azul tratando de contar el resto.

-Nos dijeron que quizás su enfermedad había regresado.-

-Y Cuando escuche eso… solo corrí sin parar.- termino Yoshiko su relato mientras se aferraba a su madre, a lo que ella le correspondía.

-Que, enfermedad tenia antes Yoshiko.- Pregunto su mama algo dudosa.

-Leucemia.- Respondió Yoshiko con la voz quebrándose.

-OOHH… No se que decir cariño, su familia o dios mío.- Susurro su madre mientras veía a su hija.

-En verdad te preocupa tu amiga Yoshiko.-

-Si, ella es mi… Mejor amiga.- Contesto la menor dándose cuenta que casi delataba sus sentimientos por esa chica pelirroja.

-La deje sola mama. La deje sola a ella y a las demás cuando mas lo necesitaban.-

-Su hermana Dia hiso bien en golpearme.-

-SU HERMANA FUE LA QUE TE HISO ESTO.- pregunto la señora Tsushima enojada al escuchar eso.

-Lo merecía madre, es mi culpa que ella este así, y mas por haberlas abandonado a todas.-

-Que clase de amiga soy… las únicas personas que me aceptaron tal y como soy y me dieron su amistad y cariño.-

-Y yo se los pago de esta manera… Sobretodo a Ruby.- Exclamaba Yoshiko con cierto enojo en su voz.

 _Su madre se sorprendió mucho al ver esta reacción de su hija._

-Yoshiko no seas tan dura contigo misma, estas cosas no son fáciles de dirigir a inicio y mucho menos significa que seas una mala amiga.- Contesto Su madre mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Además que tu no tienes la culpa de que ella este enferma, tu no tienes nada que ver con ello, no te culpes de algo así.-

-Además Si fueras una mala amiga, no te preocuparías de esta manera por ella, mírate estuviste llorando por ella todo este tiempo.-

-Si eso no es amistad, entonces no se que rayos sea.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar aquello pudo sentirse un poco mas tranquila con ella misma._

 _-_ Pero aun así la abandone. Que clase de amiga soy.-

-fue una noticia que estaba mas haya de tu capacidad cariño, tuviste miedo. pero de algo estoy segura y es que cuando caes, tu te vuelves a levantar y mas fuerte, lo has hecho toda tu vida.- Volvió a hablar con fuerza su madre mientras ponía de pie a su hija.

-Escucha esto cariño… a veces no somos consientes de lo verdaderamente fuertes que somos.-

-Hasta que ser fuerte es tu única opción.- Hablo con seriedad la madre de Yoshiko mientras miraba con determinación a su hija.

-Tu y tu amiga Ruby saldrán de esta y encontraras la fuerza para que ambas salgan adelante.-

 _Yoshiko se sorprendió al escuchar a su madre hablándole de esta manera siempre supo que su madre era una gran mujer pero jamás la había visto así.-_

-todo saldrá bien hija pero por ahora quiero que te desahogues y saques tooodooo el dolor que estas cargando.-

-Una vez que lo saques podrás estar ahí para apoyar a tus amigas y a Ruby-chan en esta situación.-

 _ **Yoshiko quedo conmovida con la inspiración que le dio su madre pero aun así y a pesar que su madre tenia razón en el corazón de Yoshiko aun habitaba la incertidumbre, las dudas, y el miedo.**_

 _ **Pero aun así encontró las palabras para responder a su madre.**_

-No será fácil mama… pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.- respondió Yoshiko con todo el valor que le quedaba.

 _ **Al haber dicho eso recordó la frase de su querida pelirroja que ella siempre se decia a si misma para darse valor.**_

 _("Hare mi ganbaruby por ti Ruby-chan")_

 _("si pudiste hacerlo antes podrás hacerlo otra vez y seguiré tu ejemplo")_

-Ya es bastante noche cariño, necesitas ir a dormir un poco, mañana necesitaras todas tus fuerzas para la prueba que se avecina.- contesto su madre mientras le daba otro abrazo a su hija.-

-Todo saldrá bien cariño ya veras.- exclamo su madre con su tono maternal que siempre ayudaba a su hija en momentos duros.-

-Mañana será un dia diferente, solo no te rindas ok.- Volvió a susurrarle su madre.

-Lo intentare.- Susurro Yoshiko para después darles las buenas noches y las gracias a su madre por su ayuda.

 _ **Yoshiko fue a su habitación y cuando entro y se sentó en su cama saco su celular y pudo darse cuenta de todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas que había ignorado todo el dia.**_

-Lo siento chicas.- Murmuro Yoshiko mientras veía esos mensajes de preocupación de sus amigas por ella.-

-Lo siento chicas.-

-lo siento madre.- Volvió a susurrar Yoshiko.-

-Lo siento Ruby.-

-les prometo a todas que seré una chica fuerte.-

- **SE LOS PROMETO.-**

 _ **Yoshiko del presente.**_

-Tu madre sabia muy bien lo que decia, era una mujer muy inteligente.- Contesto Haruka con admiración al haber escuchado esta parte de la historia.

-Lo se, siempre estuve orgullosa de ella.-

-Para mi esas palabras tenían sentido, al igual que su mensaje que era la realidad de las cosas pero.-

-el miedo y las dudas seguían superándome, y todas pudieron verlo en las próximas 2 semanas siguientes.-

-Que fue lo que paso durante ese tiempo, habías dicho que el tiempo que ruby estuvo en el hospital no fuiste a verla. como fue la situación con las demás integrantes de Aqours.- Preguntaba Curiosa Haruka ante ello.

 _ **Yoshiko cerro sus ojos mientras continuaba con su silencio para poder juntar sus pensamientos.**_

 _-_ La situación con ellas fue mejor de lo que esperaba podría decir Haruka-san, desde las de 2do año y las decisiones de Chika-chan la cual no la culpo sonaba lo mas razonable en ese entonces.-

-Mary-chan no me lo dejo fácil para ella Ruby era como otra hermanita y mi falta de valor provoco que Mary se tornara podría decir un poco hostil contra mi.-

-Y que paso con Kurosawa Dia, ella te guardaba rencor, llego a atacarte otra vez?- pregunto Haruka.

-Su hermana honestamente la evitaba a toda costa, no por que le tuviera miedo, era por la vergüenza de haber abandonado a todas mis amigas y a Ruby esa tarde.-

-Para Dia sus amistadas y su familia lo eran todo, y el haber hecho algo así, solo provoco que ella tuviera mas motivos para pensar mal de mi.-

-Pero en los días siguientes ella me llamo a su oficina… me llamo para confirmar nuestros peores temores lo que causo que no fuera a ver a ruby todo ese tiempo en el hospital.-

-Además de que el ambiente entre todas nosotras había cambiado desde entonces.

 _ **Flashback Yoshiko del pasado.**_

 _ **Al siguiente lunes todas habíamos regresado a clases pero el ambiente era muy depresivo en los salones de primer y segundo año. toda la escuela se entero de lo que había pasado con Ruby-chan y lo único que podían hacer era solo rezar para que ella estuviera bien y todo volviera a la normalidad.**_

 _ **Recuerdo ese dia los rumores, el chisme, estaba en boca de todos era el tópico del dia hasta que llegue al salón y todas se quedaron calladas.**_

 _ **Supongo que se enteraron de todo lo que hice ese dia además de que aun con un buen toque de maquillaje mi moretón era aun notable.**_

-Supiste lo que paso el fin de semana con Kurosawa-san.- Hablo una de las chicas del salón con sus amigas.

-Si dicen que se desmayo y estaba tan mal que tuvieron que llevarla al hospital.-

-Mi hermana mayor que trabaja en el hospital me conto que vio a un grupo de chicas de la escuela y una de ellas se lanzo sobre otra y le metió una fuerte paliza.-

 _ **-**_ sin duda eran las chicas de Aqours… pero a que chica golpearon.- seguían platicando las chicas sobre el chisme del momento hasta que cierta chica Castaña llego a su limite.

-Quieren callarse de una vez zura.- Exclamo en voz alta Hanamaru mientras se levantaba de su asiento mirando a sus compañeras con mucho enojo.

-Lo sentimos Hanamaru-chan es solo que.- Trato de disculparse una de sus compañeras pero hanamaru la interrumpió otra vez.

 _ **-**_ todos saben lo que paso pero hay cosas mas importantes que estar de chismosa zura.-

-Como apoyar a Ruby-chan para que ella se recupere pronto y volvamos a la normalidad.- exclamo Hanamaru mientras luchaba por no llorar.

-Lo sentimos Hanamaru.- Respondieron las chicas sintiéndose mal por sus acciones frente a la amiga de Ruby.

 _ **Cuando después de ello la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todas contemplando como Tsushima había llegado a clases y todas miraban fijamente su moretón.-**_

 _ **Yoshiko sentía todas las miradas sobre ella que solo hacían que el dia fuera mas insoportable de lo que ya era.**_

-Yoshiko-chan zura.- exclamo Hanamaru levantándose de su asiento de inmediato dirigiéndose a la chica.

 _ **Hanamaru fue corriendo para tomar de la mano a Yoshiko y la llevo fuera del salón hacia las escaleras donde podrían hablar sin que las demás escucharan mas cosas que no les incumbían.**_

-Yoshiko-chan. TONTA, TONTA, TONTA. Zura ¿Por que te fuiste?.- exclamaba Hanamaru mientras comenzaba a llorar y golpeaba con debilidad el pecho de la datenshi que solo la veía con preocupación.

-POR QUE, DIME POR QUE TE FUISTE… todas estábamos preocupadas por ti Yoshiko-chan zura. Por que no respondiste nuestras llamadas y mensajes.-

 _ **Yoshiko al ver como lloraba la chica de los ojos dorados decidió abrazarla para consolarla a la vez que lo hacia para mantener su estabilidad emocional.**_

 _-_ lo siento Hanamaru-chan por haber huido, no se como explicarlo sobre el por que me fui pero.-

-Tenia miedo Hanamaru. enserio que tenia miedo en cuanto escuche la historia de el padre de ruby simplemente… Era demasiado escuchar que ella… Fue demasiado para mi.- hablaba Yoshiko mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Hanamaru para conservar su cordura.

-¿Como crees que estábamos nosotras?- Respondió Hanamaru Sollozando mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su amiga.

-Todas tuvimos miedo al escuchar esa historia sobre Ruby zura.- es nuestra amiga y el saber que ella esta en ese estado.-

-Todas lloramos ahí Yoshiko-chan, todas estábamos preocupadas por ella zura.- Comentaba Hanamaru llorando con mas fuerza al recordar ese momento.-

 _ **Durante ese momento Yoshiko se mantuvo ahí como pilar de apoyo para Hanamaru, era su forma de compensar de una manera su huida.**_

 _ **Hanamaru continuo Llorando un rato mas hasta que pudo desahogar todo lo que necesitaba Mientras Yoshiko se dedicaba a consolarla lo mejor que podía.**_

-No es justo Yoshiko-chan, simplemente no es justo zura. por que alguien como ella debe pasar por algo así.- Comento Hanamaru ya mas calmada mientras aun seguía agitada por la situación.

-No lo se Hanamaru, la Vida no es justa.-Fue lo que respondió Yoshiko mientras luchaba por no llorar otra vez.

-Como esta ella Hanamaru, supieron algo después de que me fui.- pregunto con gran preocupación Yoshiko haciendo que Hanamaru recobrara un poco su temple para poder responder.

-los doctores nos dijeron pasada la media noche que ella ya se encontraba estable zura, pero que no podía recibir visitas y que debería quedarse ahí para que la tuvieran bajo observación eh hicieran pruebas.- comento Hanamaru.

-desde ahí no hemos sabido nada zura.-

-Que paso con Dia y sus padres.-

-Dia estuvo alterada el resto de la tarde, hasta que llego Mary-san y una chica llamada Kanan. En cuanto vieron a Dia y a su familia fueron a abrazarla mientras Dia comenzaba a llorar otra vez.-

-de ahí su padre ofreció a llevarnos a casa, desde entonces no hemos hablado sobre ello y mucho menos sabemos algo de Ruby zura.- Relato Hanamaru con mucha tristeza en su voz.

-Crees que se pondrá bien Yoshiko-chan.- Pregunto tímidamente Hanamaru a su amiga.

-ella estará bien… hiso un contrato con yohane y tiene prohibido irse de mi lado.- Dijo Yoshiko mientras usaba a su alter ego para relajar a maru con ello.

 _-_ Ella estará bien, es una Little demon y los Little demons que sirven a Yohane son fuertes.- Comento Yoshiko para finalizar con su pose que logro su cometido que fue calmar un poco a Hanamaru.

-esperemos que sea así Yoshiko-chan zura.- comento Hanamaru sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-que es Yohane.- pauso yoshiko un momento.- tiene que ser.

-Ella estará bien.- comento una voz seria y familiar para las 2 chicas que seguían en su abrazo que al oírlo voltearon a ver a la chica que hablo.

-Chika-chan.- comento Hanamaru al verla a ella y después ver al resto del trio de segundo año.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Yoshiko.

-estábamos preocupadas por ti Yoshiko-chan, no supimos nada de ti por todo el fin de semana.- comento chika.

-además que no respondiste mensajes en todo el fin de semana yocchan.-

 _ **Yoshiko al escuchar como esas chicas que conoció hace poco se preocupaban de esa manera por ella le daban ganas de querer llorar mas a la vez que valoraba mas su amistad con ellas, sobretodo en esos momentos tan oscuros.**_

 _-_ Estoy bien como pueden ver. _Y_ ohane siempre sabe como salir del infinito abismo.- comento Yoshiko aliviando un poco el ambiente para sus amigas al actuar como siempre lo hace.

-Es bueno saber que te encuentras mejor Yoshiko-chan.- comento you al ver su actitud normal en ella.

-Por lo que puedo ver no solo están aquí para ver como estoy… tienen algo mas que decir respecto a ruby no es así.- comento yoshiko tomando por sorpresa a todos por el repentino cambio de actitud.

-oohh si, habíamos venido a buscarlas también por eso y el futuro de Aqours.- comento con tristeza lo ultimo chika que tomo por sorpresa a las de primer año.

-Vayamos al salón del club, ahí podremos hablar con calma.-

-Que hay de las clases zura.- comento Hanamaru.

-Creo que no les importara que faltemos una hora Zuramaru.- comento Yoshiko para después comenzar a caminar hacia las chicas de segundo.

-Vamos.-

 _Seguido de ello todas fueron caminando hacia la sala del club al llegar entraron todas y cerraron la puerta y cada una tomo asiento._

 _-_ supongo que todas en este punto ya sabrán que cesaremos las actividades del club hasta que Ruby-chan se recupere.- comento Chika melancólicamente.

-y Que hay del love live y el salvar la escuela zura.- comento Hanamaru por curiosidad.

-Creo que el bienestar de Ruby-chan es mas importante que la escuela pequeña Hanamaru.- comento una chica que sorprendió a todas las demás en el salón.

-¡Mary-san!- comentaron todas al unísono.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- comento Chika por su repentina entrada.

-Vine a ver como se encontraban ustedes, después de todo Ruby-chan es su amiga y miembro de Aqours.- comento Mary con tranquilidad.

-No estas molesta con esto Mary-san, es decir nos has apoyado desde el inicio con este club y Aqours.- Comento Chika otra vez.

-of course not, la salud de Ruby-chan es primero antes que todo lo demás… incluso mas que la escuela.- comento Mary mientras se adentraba al salón y tomaba asiento.

-Entonces esta decidido, Aqours dejara sus actividades y nos enfocaremos en apoyar a Ruby en estos momentos.- comento chika otra vez Ganándose la aprobación de todas las demás excepto en una chica que tenia sus preguntas.

-Mary, tu conoces a Ruby desde hace tiempo, verdad?- Comento Yoshiko ganándose la mirada de todas.

-Si Yoshiko-chan, la conozco desde que ella era una pequeña niña.- contesto Mary.

-He conocido a Ruby y a Dia junto a Kanan de toda la vida.-

-Ellas son parte de mi familia Yoshiko-chan me preocupo por ellos como no tienes idea.-

-¿Por que la pregunta Yoshiko-chan?-respondió Mary mientras miraba seriamente a su kouhai.

-Mary-san yo… Bueno, esto es difícil y por favor no lo tomes a mal, pero.-

-Como eran aquellos tiempos donde Ruby estaba enferma.- Pregunto Yoshiko con gran seriedad sorprendiendo a todas sobretodo a Mary.

-Esas son cosas que no se preguntan Tsushima-san.- contesto muy a la defensiva Mary para luego lanzar un gran suspiro y dirigir su mirada a Yoshiko

 _-_ Solo te diré Tsushima-san que…-

-Nadie la paso bien en ese momento.- comento Mary apartando su mirada de la menor mientras posaba sus manos sobre su frente y las entrelazaba de manera ansiosa.

-No fue nada fácil el ver todo eso… a veces veíamos a Ruby un par de días al mes cuando la dejaban salir del hospital y.- comento Mary mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse un poco.

-Créeme que es muy duro de digerir el ver a sus padres 2 adultos llorando mientras abrazan a Dia mientras Ruby estaba en su sesión de quimioterapia.-Comento Mary.

 _Mary se estuvo ventilando un poco con unas cuantas hojas tratando de calmarse mientras su cara se ponía de color roja y mantenía sus ojos cerrados luchando contra esos recuerdos._

-Prométanme que estarán al lado de ella en todo momento.- Dijo Mary ya un poco mas calmada. Mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su chaleco y se secaba las lagrimas con esto.

-En estos tiempos es cuando se necesitan a los amigos y la familia mas que nunca.- comento Mary mientras miraba a Yoshiko.

 _Después de eso las chicas se quedaron calladas un buen rato pensando en lo que había dicho la directora sin saber muy bien que decir._

-NO LA ABANDONAREMOS.- Exclamo Yoshiko llamando la atención todas.

-Claro que no lo haremos.- comento Chika seguido de las demás integrantes del grupo.

-Estaremos con ella pase lo que pase Zura.-

Mary al ver el apoyo de las chicas la hiso sentir un poco mas calmada y optimista ante la situación hasta que el sonido de la campana que indicaba que había terminado la clase llamo su atención.

-Deberían regresar a clases chicas, si llegan a preguntar los maestros díganles que estaban conmigo, así no se meterán en problemas.-

-Lo haremos Mary-san.- comento una de las chicas para luego retirarse todas del lugar excepto una.

-Mary-san antes que me vaya, si llegas a saber algo de ella.-

-Si Yoshiko yo te diré si llego a saber algo. por cierto, no pienses mal de dia por favor, ella en el fondo esta muy arrepentida por lo que paso en el hospital.-

-Yo… no la puedo culpar Mary.- respondió con empatia por dia

-Y ella tampoco te puede culpar por el que te hayas ido ese dia.-

-dime en verdad Te preocupa mucho Ruby-chan no es así?-

 _ **Yoshiko no respondió mientras su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse ligeramente.**_

 _ **Mary al ver esta reacción solo sonrió tiernamente ante esto y volvió a hablar.**_

-Ella estará bien y ustedes 2 podrán seguir con sus vidas Yoshiko-chan así que animo.-

-Gracias Mary-san y por cierto es YOHANE.- Grito la chica haciendo reír un poco a la directora.

-Nunca cambies Yohane.- contesto Mary tiernamente al verla actuar así como siempre. – Y se fuerte.-

-Lo seré Mary-san.- comento Yoshiko para después irse del salón y regresar a sus clases normales.

 _ **Pov: Yoshiko 3 días después de la reunión.**_

 _ **Nosotras continuamos con la escuela de manera normal… o lo mas que se podía, todo se sentía tan callado y gris sin ruby alrededor y sin las actividades de Aqours.**_

 _ **Era como si hubiéramos vuelto a nuestras solitarias y aburridas vidas antes de la existencia del grupo pero no tan solitario como en el pasado.**_

 _ **Además de que mi vida se sentía mas vacía y fría sin la presencia de ruby.**_

 _ **Extrañaba verla en su asiento estudiando, extrañaba almorzar con ella.**_

 _ **-y**_ **también extrañaba ver su linda expresión que hacia después de un buen almuerzo, a ella le daba mucho sueño después, después de comer y verla luchar por mantenerse despierta en clases.-**

 **-Para mi era una de los pequeños grandes placeres de la vida, eran razones para ir con buen humor a clases solo para pasar el tiempo con ella.-**

 **Tenia a Hanamaru haciéndome compañía si, además de las chicas de 2do y Mary-san, la presencia de todas ellas y el apoyo que nos dábamos nos daba la fuerza que necesitábamos para seguir adelante.**

 **esperando el recibir una señal de que nuestra amiga estaba bien, que ella se recuperaría, que ella volvería y regresaríamos a nuestras vidas normales y podríamos seguir haciendo mas recuerdos juntas.-**

 **-Pero el viernes después de clases… recibimos las noticias que tanto esperábamos.-**

 **-Pero no nos iba a gustar a ni una de nosotras.-**

-Yoshiko-chan tienes planes para hoy zura.- comento Hanamaru curiosa a su amiga mientras metía sus cosas a su mochila.

-No creo, no tengo nada planeado Zuramaru. Que tienes en mente.- pregunto Yoshiko sentada en su asiento mientras observaba a su amiga de la infancia.

-Bueno quería preguntarte si querrías venir a mi casa hoy y ayudarme con algo que tengo planeado para ruby.- comento Hanamaru mientras finalizaba de meter sus cosas a su mochila.

-suena interesante Zuramaru. Sip cuenta conmigo hoy para eso. comento Yoshiko mientras tomaba su mochila y partían ambas chicas del salón juntas.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el salón hasta salir del aula. al salir pudieron ver a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil esperando por ellas.

-Dia-san.- comento Hanamaru sorprendida de verla otra vez, después de tantos días sin saber algo de ella

 _ **Dia mantenía una actitud alicaída mientras elevaba su vista hacia las de primer año.-Dia las observaba con una actitud seria mirando con especial atención a Yoshiko.**_

 _-_ Buenas tardes Hanamaru-san.- comento Dia cordialmente para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la amiga de Hanamaru que al verla a los ojos esta aparto su mirada de inmediato sintiendo una gran vergüenza de si misma.

-Tsushima-san.- exclamo Dia de manera seria y educada llamando la atención de las 2 chicas.

-Que es lo que quieres presidenta.- pregunto Yoshiko sin muchos ánimos al ver a esa chica.-en que te puedo ayudar Kurosawa-san.- contesto Educadamente Yoshiko.

-Tsushima-san podemos Hablar en privado.- comento Dia.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante y requiere tu presencia.- explico Dia otra vez con ese tono cordial y formal pero durante todo ello evitaba ver a la cara a Yoshiko.

-Por que solo ella Zura?- comento Hanamaru confundida y con incertidumbre al escuchar eso.-

-Es sobre ruby-chan verdad zura.-

-Tsushima-san puedes venir conmigo a mi oficina para hablar en privado por favor.- comento Dia otra vez ignorando por completo a Hanamaru.

-Esta bien vamos.- comento Yoshiko de manera seria.-

-¡Espera! y yo ¿que? yo también merezco saberlo zura.- comento Hanamaru molesta.

-Hanamaru tu adelántate yo al salir… te hare saber cualquier cosa.- comento Yoshiko de manera seria.

-esperare a fuera de la escuela, por favor no tardes zura.-

 _Seguido de ello Hanamaru se retiro lentamente del lugar dejando a las otras 2 solas._

-Por favor sígueme Tsushima-san.- comento Dia mientras comenzaba a caminar por la escuela en completo silencio.

 _ **Ambas chicas llegaron sin demora a la del consejo estudiantil Dia le abrió la puerta a Yoshiko y la invito a pasar.**_

 _ **Al entrar Dia se dirigió a su asiento y le pidió a Yoshiko que también tomara asiento.**_

-Tsushima-san por favor toma asiento.-

 _Yoshiko sin demora se sentó en la silla con vista hacia su senpai y se quedo callada esperando que Dia hablara._

-Primero que nada Tsushima-san yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido en el hospital días atrás, no tengo excusa alguna sobre mis acciones y la manera injusta en la que te trate durante ese dia así que por favor.-

-Acepta mis mas sinceras disculpas Tsushima-san.- dijo Dia para después de ello levantarse del su silla y hacer una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Estas perdonada Kurosawa, no Hay nada de que disculparse.- Comento Yoshiko de manera rápida pero sincera sorprendiendo a su senpai.

-¿me perdonas así de rápido Tsushima-san?-

-Si. Te perdono, ahora vayamos con algo mas importante, se que no me llamaste solo para esto.- dijo Yoshiko mientras miraba de forma seria a Dia sorprendiéndola por esa actitud tan inusual en ella.

-Tienes razón- hay… algo mas de lo que tenemos que hablar y esto, no será fácil.- comento Dia preocupada.

-es sobre Ruby verdad? Vamos dímelo, esta ella bien? Cuando regresara.- Comento exaltada Yoshiko.

-Tsushima-san… te diré todo lo que se así que escucha con atención y déjame terminar de acuerdo. Al terminar eso Yoshiko asintió rápidamente haciendo que Dia continuara.

-Ruby ya se encuentra estable otra vez y también el hospital ya permite que la puedan visitar.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso sintió su corazón latir rápidamente de emoción y alegría al saber que su querida pelirroja estaba fuera de peligro y que podría ir a verla lo mas pronto posible._

-Eso es increíble.- comento Yoshiko mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida rápidamente.- Avisare a las demás de que podemos ir a verla y que ya esta fuera de peligro.- exclamo Yoshiko en completa alegría al ver que todo había acabado y solo fue un susto.

-TSUSHIMA-SAN ESPERA.- Grito Dia llamando de inmediato la atención de Yoshiko. – si ella esta bien pero hay algo mas que debes saber.- Comento Dia con mucha preocupación.

 _ **Yoshiko se detuvo de inmediato al oírla gritar su nombre y volteo a mirarla rápidamente.**_

 _-¿_ Que? ¿Qué es? Dímelo ¡rápido!-

-Le hicieron estudios otra vez Yoshiko, sobre su enfermedad y ayer nos dieron sus resultados. -

-¡De que estas Hablando Dia¡ ¿que dicen esos resultados?-

-su enfermedad regreso Yoshiko.- comento Dia de forma agitada.- su leucemia regreso otra vez. Y es mas agresiva y avanzada que antes.-

- **Esta en etapa terminal.-**

 _Dia al pronunciar eso perdió su calma y compostura para sacar a la luz su miedo y incertidumbre por la horrible noticia sobre su hermanita._

Yoshiko al escuchar eso se quedo petrificada y asustada mirando fijamente a la Kurosawa mayor tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

Yoshiko se quedo en blanco por un minuto preocupando a la hermana de Ruby.

-Yoshiko… estas bien.- comento Dia preocupada por la menor.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver a Dia sin expresar una sola emoción._

 _Poco a poco Yoshiko dirigió su mirada al piso y después de eso hiso algo que comenzó a asustar a Dia._

 _-_ FU FU FU FU FU.- rio ligeramente Yoshiko manteniendo su rostro escondido entre su cabello.

-Tsushima-san, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Dia comenzando a preocuparse por la chica frente a ella.

-HE HE HE HE HE.- Siguió riendo otra vez Yoshiko con mas fuerza comenzando a asustar a Dia.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.- Yoshiko continuaba riendo como si fuera la cosa mas graciosa que había escuchado en su vida metiendo miedo al corazón de dia al verla así y estando sola con ella.

 _-_ Tsushima-san Ya basta.- grito Dia asustada por esa reacción de Yoshiko hasta que comenzó a hablar finalmente la Chica de los ojos rosados.

-Mary-san organizo esto verdad? Si solo ella haría una broma de este tipo, durante todos estos días ella me ha estado jugando muchas bromas para levantarme los ánimos pero.-

 _ **Yoshiko alzo su vista en dirección a la presidenta frente a ella pero dia no podía verle el rostro ya que su cabello se lo cubría.**_

-Pero no pensé que llegaría a jugarme una broma tan asquerosa y grotesca como esta.- dijo Yoshiko con su voz de Yohane pero esta vez distorsionada por la furia mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia la chica frente a ella. – y mucho menos pensé que alguien como tu la ayudaría.-

-A HACER ALGO DE ESTA MANERA.- Grito Yoshiko con una rabia incontrolable y que al gritar eso revelo su rostro asustando completamente a Dia.

 _ **Dia al ver el rostro de Yoshiko se quedo helada de terror al ver tanta ira acumulada en ella que hasta la hacia parecer como un animal salvaje lista para atacar.**_

 _ **Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.**_

 _ **Yoshiko fue corriendo a gran velocidad haciendo que Dia retrocediera de manera instintiva hasta que se topo con la pared y la gran ventana de la oficina.**_

 _ **Yoshiko en un santiamén subió sobre el escritorio con un salto para cruzarlo rápidamente después saltar otra vez y caer justo enfrente de una aterrorizada 3er año.**_

 _ **Yoshiko poso su mano y apretó con mucha fuerza el listón verde de Dia de paso agarrando la ropa que estaba debajo de su uniforme eh incluso llegando a lastimar la piel de la pelinegra en ese agarre.**_

-YOSHIKO ESPERA, ESPERA.- grito de totalmente asustada Dia por como Yoshiko había levantado su puño, listo para estrellárselo en su rostro.

 _Yoshiko antes de atacar vio por ultima vez la mirada de Dia para luego soltar su golpe con toda su fuerza._

 _ **Pov: Yoshiko del presente.**_

-Golpeaste a Kurosawa estando completamente indefensa.- Exclamo Haruka con incredulidad sorprendida sobre lo que escucho.

 _ **Yoshiko se quedo en silencio al escuchar eso para responder luego.**_

 _-_ No, digo si, si la ataque pero al verla a los ojos me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y en ese momento me sentí peor que la basura. Pude reaccionar y en ese momento quería golpear algo y eso hice.- Comento Yoshiko para luego levantar su mano y con dificulta debido a su edad avanzada y artritis cerrarlo formando un puño.

-Estrelle mi puño contra la ventana con todas mi fuerzas haciéndola pedazos.- comento Yoshiko deprimida al recordar como ataco a una amiga tan cercana para ella y además alguien que formo parte de su familia.

-No tocaste a Dia-sama ¿por que? Y por que dirigiste tu ataque hacia la ventana Tsushima-san.- Pregunto Haruka confundida.

-Golpe la ventana para desahogarme y liberarme de mi furia que me dominaba en ese momento, tenia que sacarla además de que quería hacerme daño por haber intentado ponerle la mano encima a Dia como auto castigo para mi.- comento Yoshiko un poco mas aliviada al sacar eso.

 _-_ Pero que te hiso despertar de ese ataque de ira Tsushima-san. Por lo que narraste anteriormente te lanzaste contra ella totalmente fuera de control, pero reaccionaste al ultimo segundo. Hasta incluso buscaste auto castigarte por ello.- Explico Haruka mientras La antigua idol la miraba y escuchaba con atención.

-Que te impidió atacarla?-

 _ **Al finalizar su pregunta Haruka. Yoshiko lanzo un pesado suspiro.**_

-sus ojos Haruka-san. Fueron sus ojos los que me hicieron despertar.- comento Yoshiko relajada. Como si se hubiera librado de un gran peso. – Los ojos son la ventana del alma Haruka-san. Pueden hablar con la sinceridad mas pura y clara que las palabras y pueden mostrar cuando alguien esta feliz, triste, enojado, o confundido.-

-Cuando vi a los ojos de Dia antes de atacarla pude darme cuenta que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, y no solo eso al verla a los ojos pude ver otra cosa además de la verdad en ella.-

-¿Qué viste en ella Tsushima-san?-

-Vi a Ruby en su mirada.- explico Yoshiko aun con melancolía.

-Al ver a Dia tan asustada hasta el punto de querer llorar, tan indefensa, y tan vulnerable, pude ver en ella a Ruby.- después de eso Yoshiko suspiro una vez mas.- era su hermana Haruka-san, atacar a Dia es como atacar a Ruby… solo que mas alta y menos linda hehehe.- Rio de forma divertida Yoshiko al recordar varios de sus momentos donde Dia actuaba como Ruby.

 _Al ver a esa agradable anciana reír de manera tan inocente después de todo lo que ha contado hiso que el ambiente se aligerara bastante en el ambiente hasta incluso la lluvia comenzó a bajar después de que ella terminara de reír y a la vez hiso que Haruka y su compañero sintieran ternura al ver ello._

-Ella era una gran amiga Haruka solo que no lo sabia en ese momento, y al intentar hacerle daño a alguien que no hiso nada malo, solo quería calmar esa sensación y esa fue lastimándome a mi misma.-

-si no la hubiera visto a los ojos, no se que habría pasado pero… gracias a Ruby pude detenerme a tiempo y evitar algo así.-

 _ **Pov: Yoshiko del pasado**_

 _ **Dia mantenía sus ojos cerrados con gran fuerza mientras temblaba de terror y escuchaba como fragmentos de cristal caían de la ventana rompiéndose en fragmentos mas pequeñas al tocar el suelo.**_

 _ **Dia poco a poco abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a la chica que estaba jadeando mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos y su antes furia incontrolable se tornaba en arrepentimiento y auto desprecio.**_

 _-_ ¡Yoshiko-san¡.- comento Dia preocupada al verla así.-

-Lo siento.- Comento Yoshiko en un suspiro mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar mas lagrimas.-

-Lo siento.- volvió a comentar para luego cubrirse su rostro con sus manos y empezara a llorar sin control.

 _Yoshiko continuo llorando hasta que sintió una mano acariciando su hombro tratando de reconfortarla._

 _Yoshiko alejo sus manos de su rostro para ver a dia y al verla pudo ver una expresión de autentica preocupación y comprensión._

-Tranquila ya paso Yoshiko-san._ comento Dia para que luego Yoshiko estallara en llanto mas fuerte que antes siendo abrazada por la hermana Mayor de Ruby que la reconfortaba y dejaba usar su pecho para que pudiera llorar todo lo que necesitaba.

-Tranquila Tsushima-san toma asiento por favor, traeré el kit de primeros auxilios para tu mano esta bien.- respondió Dia en tono maternal mientras ayudaba a su kouhai a sentarse.

 _ **Dia fue por el kit y regreso de inmediato para atender la herida de Yoshiko.**_

 _ **Dia estaba ocupándose de su mano en completo silencio hasta que Yoshiko formulo una pregunta.**_

-Entonces… decías la verdad?.-

 _ **Dia al escuchar eso solo suspiro con tristeza para responderle.**_

 _-_ si todo es verdad Tsushima-sama.-

 _ **Yoshiko solo se quedo en silencio pensando esa chica pelirroja cuyo destino ya había sido escrito y que ahora la muerte la asecharía de ahora en adelante durante cada dia de vida que le quedaba a la pequeña Kurosawa.**_

 _ **Al pensar en ello Yoshiko formulo otra pregunta que sabia que iba a ser dolorosa pero también necesitaba saberlo.**_

-Cuanto tiempo le dieron los doctores Kurosawa-san.- pregunto Yoshiko mientras miraba su mano ya vendada.

 _ **Dia mantuvo su mirada en la mano de Yoshiko para luego contestarle.**_

 _-_ un mes antes del final del ciclo escolar.- Contesto Dia deprimida al pensar en eso.

-casi un año, solo eso… Solo tiene 15 años ella no ha podido vivir nada aun. ¿Qué supone que hará en ese tiempo que le queda? ¡NO ES JUSTO! Ella merece vivir mas tiempo para poder ser feliz.-

-Lo se Tsushima-san es por eso que te llame.- Contesto Dia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y comenzaba a juntar su temple para lo que iba a explicar.

-¿Me llamaste para esto? ¿De que hablas?-

-Ruby solo tiene unos meses de vida, es muy poco tiempo lo se y ella es muy joven aun por eso pensé en algo.- Explicaba Dia mientras alzaba su mirada estando al borde de las lagrimas y comenzaba a sonreír de una manera honesta mientras tomaba las manos de Yoshiko sorprendiéndola por ello.

-Quiero que sus últimos meses los pase siendo la chica mas feliz de todo el mundo.- quiero que ella haga todas las cosas que siempre ha deseado hacer y experimente lo hermosa que es la vida aun bajo todo esto.

-Quiero que mantenga su mente ocupada siendo feliz ignorando su enfermedad y aproveche cada minuto que nos queda.- Explico Dia con una sonrisa Honesta mientras sus lagrimas se derramaban de sus mejillas

-Por que me dices estoooooo.- Gimoteo Yoshiko para comenzar a llorar al lado de dia sin soltarla de su mano.-

-POR QUE QUIERO QUE SEA FELIZ HASTA EL ULTIMO MOMENTO.- Grito Dia para acompañar a Yoshiko en su llanto. – Y para eso necesito su ayuda.-

 _ **Yoshiko al escuchar eso trato de calmarse para poder escuchar el plan de Dia.**_

 _-_ que necesitas Dia-san.- pregunto Yoshiko mientras seguía Llorando.

 _ **Dia tuvo que soltarse del agarre de Yoshiko y dirigirse hacia su mochila y sacar algo de ahí.**_

-Este es el diario de Ruby Tsushima-san. Se que esta mal lo que hice al invadir su privacidad pero aquí están las cosas que ella desea.- Contesto Dia dándole el diario a Yoshiko.

-Lo leí y uno de los mas grandes sueños de Ruby es ser una idol participar en Love Live y ganar.- Explico Dia mientras luchaba por no quebrarse al decir uno de los mayores deseos de su hermanita y eso era seguir los pasos de sus ídolos que ella ha admirado toda su vida.

 _ **Yoshiko al escuchar eso y tener el diario de Ruby en sus manos comenzó a llorar con mayor tristeza al escuchar ese deseo tan puro proveniente de esa chica la cual la vida estaba siendo terriblemente injusta con ella.**_

-Por eso necesito de su ayuda Tsushima-san, necesito la ayuda de Aqours para hacer su mayor deseo realidad.- Dijo dia en tono suplicante.

-LO HARE, LO HARE, LO HARE.-Grito Yoshiko con gran sufrimiento.

-la ayudare a hacer su sueño realidad.- al terminar de gritar eso dejo que sus lagrimas continuaran derramándose sin cesar al igual que la hermana Mayor de Ruby.

 _ **Ambas chicas continuaron compartiendo su dolor por mas de media hora hasta que ya no podían Llorar mas.**_

 _ **Dia y Yoshiko estaban privadas de tanto llorar sentadas en la oficina haciéndose compañía hasta que finalmente lograron estabilizarse lo suficiente como para poder continuar hablando.**_

-Ayer Hable con Mary-san y Kanan-san para dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y ellas aceptaron regresar a Aqours para lograr el sueño de Ruby.- Explico Dia con un poco de dificultad debido a su sollozo anterior que aun la tenia afligida y la obligaba a tener pausas.

-Hablare con Takami-san y las demás Mañana para… Darles la noticia.-

-Yo te ayudare con ello Dia-san déjame ayudarte un poco.- contesto Yoshiko con la respiración acelerada.

-Gracias Tsushima-san en verdad lo aprecio.-

-Pero Hay algo mas que necesitas saber. La razón por la que te llame a ti primero antes que a las demás.-

-Que mas necesitas Dia-san Hare lo que sea.- contesto rápidamente Yoshiko.

-Primero Yoshiko yo… Necesito que te calmes en cuanto lo escuches y lo pienses un tiempo, no te quiero obligar a nada y sobretodo, necesito que entiendas el por que lo hago.- Expreso Dia de la forma mas seria posible.

-Comprendo Ayudare en lo que sea por Ruby.- dijo Yoshiko completamente decidida y lista para todo aligerando un poco la carga de Dia para lo que se venia.

-Tsushima-san recordaras que leí el diario de Ruby y en este estaba las cosas mas personales de ella y también.-

-Sus mas grandes secretos también están aquí.-

-Al leer su diario y llegar a los últimos meses ella… Ruby escribía Mucho sobre ti.- Explico Dia apenada de haber revelado los secretos de su hermana de esa forma.

 _ **Yoshiko al escuchar eso sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y sentía no mariposas en su estomago sentía como un enjambre de furiosas abejas africanas haciendo mella en su estomago.**_

 _ **Ella ya sabia de los sentimientos de ruby por ella al igual que los que ella sentía por la pelirroja pero sentía que había algo diferente esta vez.**_

-Ruby te admira Mucho, escribe sobre lo genial que eres para ella pero mientras mas leía pude darme cuenta de que ella, Por favor perdóname Ruby.-

-Pero le gustas a mi hermana. No, Ruby esta perdidamente enamorada de ti Tsushima-san.- Explico Dia sorprendida aun a sabiendas que lo había leído días atrás.

 _ **Esto sorprendió a Yoshiko aun siendo consiente que ya lo sabia pero el escucharlo de su hermana la sorprendió al mismo tiempo que le daba la sensación de que lo que seguía quizás no iba a ser bueno.**_

-Por eso te llame Tsushima-san tengo una oferta que hacerte y yo Dia Kurosawa futura heredera del clan al igual que todo el clan Kurosawa te pide, no te suplica tu ayuda en esto.

-Podrías hacerte novia de mi hermana para que sus últimos meses de vida sean los mas felices que pueda.- Dijo Dia en un tono suplicante a la vez que comenzaba a hacer una reverencia ante su kouhai.

-El clan Kurosawa esta dispuesto a pagar el precio que tu quieras, el dinero no es problema para nosotros, sea cual sea la cantidad o lo que quieras el clan te lo proveerá sin problemas pero a cambio solo te pedimos que nos ayudes a hacer feliz al mayor tesoro que tiene el clan.

-Ayúdanos a hacer feliz a Ruby Tsushima-san por favor.-

 _ **Pov: Yoshiko del presente.**_

 _ **Yoshiko tuvo que tomar una pausa antes de continuar no por que ella tuviera otro rompimiento todo lo contrario ella estaba manteniendo la compostura pero sus invitados.**_

-Ella en verdad quería a su hermana.- Gimoteaba Haruka mientras lloraba en una mescla entre tristeza y admiración al descubrir que Aqours se había unido para hacer realidad el máximo sueño de Ruby.

-en verdad eran unas chicas increíbles por ayudar a Ruby.- Volvió a comentar Haruka mientras su llanto continuaba.

 _ **Yoshiko se quedo viendo la escena en silencio hasta que Haruka se recuperara. Mientras el compañero de Haruka le entrego un pañuelo a ella para que pudiera secarse sus lagrimas a la vez que le susurro algo al oído que hiso que Haruka tratara de tranquilizarse mas rápido.**_

 _ **Después de un minuto Haruka por fin regreso a la normalidad.**_

-mil disculpas Tsushima-san por mi comportamiento.-

-No tienes por que preocuparte Haruka-san esta bien pero dime. Te encuentras mejor? Si quieres podemos hacer una pausa para que descanses.- Exclamo Yoshiko en tono maternal para la joven reportera cuyo comentario la tomo por sorpresa.

-Se suponía que yo me debía preocupar por ti no al revés.- exclamo Haruka con una pequeña risa al final.

-Yohane ama a todos sus Little demons Haruka-san. Es mi deber asegurarme que mis seguidores estén bien.-

-Ya estoy mejor Yoshiko-san, podemos continuar pero bueno _ **,**_ puedo intuir que esta oferta entro en conflicto contigo al inicio pero supongo que al final aceptaste no por el dinero, si no por que en verdad querías a esa chica.-

-No acepte la oferta de Dia es mas después de eso me aleje muchísimo de Ruby la evite por varias semanad.- expreso Yoshiko un poco molesta tomando por sorpresa a Haruka.

-espere. Que?- exclamo sorprendida Haruka.-

-yo antes que todo esto pasara tenia planeado declararme a ruby y hacerla mi novia pero después de ese esa oferta yo.-

-Yo quería estar lo mas lejos posible de ella.-

 _-_ Por que Tsushima-san.-

Yoshiko lanzo un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

-por que era una cobarde Haruka-san.- dijo la anciana con gran decepción de si misma.

 _ **Continuara.**_

Buenas a todos aquí Mary-kyun reportándose con un nuevo capitulo de How it ends y bueno que puedo decir escribir este capitulo me hiso llorar un poco pero aun asi disfruto mucho escribir esta historia pero bueno vayamos con los comentarios.

Yohan2000

Si el capitulo anterior te dolio pues preparate por que se pondra peor y se viene mucho sufrimiento de parte de todo el grupo.

Bueno sin mas que decir agradesco mucho sus reviews y sus visitas espero les guste este episodio y nos veamos en el siguiente capitulo de HIE o TH que sera actualizado este martes que ya solo faltan unas ultimas paginas y su correcion.

Sin mas que decir se despide Mary-kyun y les deseo un buen dia.


	5. la montaña

-una cobarde a que te refieres Tsushima-san.- Pregunto Haruka con sorpresa a la anciana frente a ella que se miraba muy apenada por lo que iba a decir.

-era una cobarde Haruka-san esa era la realidad.- Contesto Yoshiko mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vino.

-Cuando Dia me ofreció ese trato… sentí demasiadas cosas.-

-No mentiré me sentí muy presionada y avergonzada por que me estaban contratando para efectuar una mentira con el corazón de una doncella.-

-Pero tu la amabas, podrías habérselo dicho ahí mismo además… me sorprende que Dia-sama fuera tan despistada como para no darse cuenta de lo obvio que era tu relación con Ruby.- pregunto Haruka asertivamente.

-ESOOOOO.- Exclamo Yoshiko un poco agitada.- Dia, que en paz descanse, a veces no le ponía atención a su entorno aun si era lo mas obvio, dudo que Mary-san, Que en paz descanse, haya hablado sobre ello, quizás para no hacerla de enojar, pero hasta ella lo supo desde el primer día que nos vio.-

-Regresando al tema si, amaba a Ruby pude haber aceptado de inmediato sin pedir nada a cambio pero lo que me detuvo fue que me puse a pensar detenidamente el trasfondo de la propuesta Haruka-san.- al termino de su monologo Yoshiko volvió a su actitud deprimida antes de proseguir.

-Creo ya entenderlo Tsushima-san… no aceptaste por que ella… lo siento.-

-No hay que disculparse Haruka-san y bueno, si eso tuvo mucho que ver con todo por la siguiente semana.

-Que paso esa semana Tsushima-san, enserió no la fuiste a ver.-

 _Yoshiko lanzo otro pesado suspiro mientras se levantaba de su asiento con calma para después dirigirse a su librero de donde saco ahí un libro grueso y muy bien cuidado para regresar a su asiento._

-Tsushima-sama que es eso.- Pregunto Haruka curiosa.

 _Pero Yoshiko se quedo en silencio mientras veía el libro sin siquiera abrirlo para después responder a Haruka._

 _-_ necesito tener esto a mi lado Haruka-san.- Contesto Yoshiko.

 _ **Pov: Yoshiko del pasado.**_

-El clan Kurosawa necesita de tu apoyo Tsushima-san, y estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio que pongas.- Contesto Dia de manera seria mientras Yoshiko trataba de comprender la oferta que había recibido.

 _Yoshiko se puso a pensar sobre ello por un rato pensando en diferentes cosas sobre la proposición._

(" ser su novia a cambio de dinero")

 _Yoshiko después de ello despertó de su trance para dirigir su mirada confundida a Dia mientras ella esperaba su respuesta._

-No puedo.- Contesto Yoshiko de forma triste mientras miraba a su senpai fijamente.

-esta bien Tsushima-san, comprendo, lamento haberte incomodado con mi proposición.- contesto educadamente Dia mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se le notaba un poco su decepcion al ver que no pudo conseguirle a su hermanita al menos la ilusión de experimentar el amor verdadero.

 _Yoshiko se quedo ahí sentada pensando en por que había respondido de esa manera._

 _ **(" amo a Ruby pero… por que me siento así ")**_

-Tsushima-san.- Llamo la atención de la peli azul la presidenta del consejo mientras le ofrecía algo que llamo mucho mas su atención.

-Que es esto Dia.- Contesto confundida Yoshiko al ver que Dia le estaba ofreciendo un sobre de papel a ella.

-Por si llegas a cambiar de parecer y para que veas que no estoy mintiendo con esto.- contesto Dia de manera seria.

 _Yoshiko confundida decidió abrir el sobre para ver su interior y al abrirlo y verlo se sorprendió muchísimo._

-Dia esto… yo… NO, NO, NO, NOOOO, esto esta mal, esto es enfermizo, no puedes obligarme a hacer esto.- Contesto Yoshiko bastante indignada a la vez que sorprendida al ver tal cantidad de ceros en ese cheque.

 _Ese cheque estaba dirigido a su nombre y mostraba una cantidad de 10 millones de yenes, pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue ver en ese cheque la firma del mismísimo señor Kurosawa en el.-_

-Crees que no soy consiente de lo triste que es esto Tsushima-san. HABLAMOS DE MI HERMANITA.-

-acaso crees que estamos de acuerdo con engañarla y hacerle creer que la chica que le gusta saldría con ella así de la nada, imagina como se pondría si se enterara de esto.- Comento con bastante molestia la pelinegra.

-Yoshiko-san se que esto esta muy mal y es muy cruel y triste pero por favor entiende.- comenzó a calmarse un poco Dia antes de seguir.

-Yo quiero mucho a mi hermana al igual que nuestros padres, ella es el mayor orgullo que tengo, ella es mi hermanita Yoshiko.- al terminar ello Dia comenzó a quebrarse una vez mas pero intento proseguir por mas difícil que fuera.

-Solo quiero que sea feliz Yoshiko… Solo quiero que pueda sonreír un poco y pueda experimentar la felicidad, aun si es solo temporal.- Comento Dia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y trataba de calmarse.

-Es lo único que yo quiero pero.-

-si no quieres esta bien, enserio que no te guardaremos rencores.- Comento Dia mientras tomaba el cheque y lo metía en la mochila de Yoshiko.

-Pero si llegas a cambiar de parecer y te preocupa la felicidad de Ruby, la oferta seguirá en pie Tsushima-san.- comento Dia para después ir a tomar una escoba del armario y comenzar a limpiar.

-Piénsalo Tsushima-san, puedes irte ya si quieres, recuerda que pueden ir a visitar a Ruby al hospital y si todo mejora quizás regrese a clases la próxima semana, ella quiere seguir viniendo a clases.- Comento Dia mientras juntaba los pedazos de vidrio con la escoba.

-Ir a visitarla.- Murmuro Yoshiko mientras iba saliendo de la oficina.

 _Al salir de la oficina pudo ver a una chica sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro y se podía escuchar que estaba llorando y tratando de no hacer ruido._

-!Hanamaru!-

 _La chica come pan al escuchar su nombre alzo su mirada llena de tristeza y lagrimas fijándola en su amiga dando a entender que ella lo había escuchado todo.-_

 _-_ Yoshiko-chan.- Gimió de dolor Hanamaru mientras las lagrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos.

 _Yoshiko al verla la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo a las afueras de la escuela mientras ella continuaba con su llanto y se aferraba fuertemente del brazo de Yoshiko, la que era su único pilar en ese momento tan duro._

 _Las chicas de primer año continuaron caminando hasta que Hanamaru hiso una pregunta, una vez se encontraba mas estable emocionalmente._

-Estas bien Yoshiko-chan zura.- hablo débilmente Hanamaru mientras seguía aferrada del brazo de Yoshiko _pero_ ya mas calmada.

 _Yoshiko se detuvo y tomo asiento junto a Maru en una parada de autobús para poder contestar._

-Yo… no lo se.- Contesto Yoshiko de forma inexpresiva.

-Hanamaru… que tanto escuchaste, en que momento llegaste a escuchar mi conversación con Dia.-

 _Hanamaru que se encontraba alicaída mirando hacia el cielo bajo su vista hacia su amiga para contestarle._

-Fui corriendo a la oficina cuando escuche lo de la ventana rota zura.- contesto la castaña.

-Llegue a escuchar el plan de Dia y también lo de Ruby y- al decir el nombre de la pelirroja Hanamaru volvió a estallar en llanto sin control mientras se lanzaba y abrazaba con mucha fuerza a la oji rosada sacando todo el llanto que podía.

-NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO.- Gritaba Hanamaru con mucho coraje en su voz mientras continuaba su lamento.

 _Yoshiko a este punto ya no podía llorar mas mientras las palabras de Hanamaru retumbaban en su cabeza._

 _ **("No es justo")**_

 _Ambas chicas se quedaron ahí un buen rato donde la cabello color miel se dedico a llorar de tristeza por su amiga mientras Yoshiko estaba ahí en completo silencio perdida entre sus pensamientos mientras ofrecía su hombro para que la otra chica pudiera llorar._

 _Cuando Maru se sintió mejor decidió que era momento de irse a casa._

 _Ella aun tenia bastantes preguntas que quería hacer respecto a la oferta y otras cosas pero prefirió intentarlo en otra ocasión pues le preocupaba el estado de su amiga en ese momento que ya había pasado por mucho en un solo día._

-Yoshiko-chan trata de descansar un poco zura. Mañana veremos que hacer con las demás ok.- comento Hanamaru para después despedirse de su amiga.

-hasta mañana zura.- se despidió Maru mientras tomaba su camino en dirección a casa.-

-hasta Mañana Hanamaru.- dijo Yoshiko sin ni un tipo de energía mientras veía a su amiga tomar el bus.

 _Después de eso Yoshiko se dispuso a ir a casa donde durante todo el viaje ella carecía de algún tipo de sentimiento hasta que llego a casa._

 _Al abrir la puerta pudo darse cuenta que no había nadie en el departamento su madre aun no llegaba de su trabajo._

 _Yoshiko se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación y al llegar fue de inmediato a su closet sacando de ahí algo que ella necesitaba tener entre sus brazos._

 _Cuando lo encontró lo saco de ahí y se dirigió a su cama donde comenzó a recostarse para después quedarse ahí callada aferrada a la prenda que había sido hecho por la chica que era la causa de su sufrimiento pero el cual ella estaba perdidamente enamorada._

-Ruby. Ruby. Ruby.- murmuraba el nombre de la pelirroja mientas abrazaba con mas fuerza el vestido y su llanto comenzaba una vez mas.

 _ **Yoshiko del presente.**_

-Estuve llorando hasta quedarme dormida pensando solo en lo inevitable, por mas que lo intentara no me podía sacar de la cabeza ese escenario donde la perdería para siempre.- Comento La anciana mientras se tomaba delicadamente de las manos y veía hacia ellas.

 _Haruka se quedo completamente callada en completa melancolía al igual que su amigo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para mantener su profesionalismo pero este poco a poco iba sucumbiendo._

-Odiaba pensar en eso, pero que podía hacer en ese entonces, era bombardeada todo el tiempo con malas noticias todo esto me tenia tan… tan…- Suspiro la vieja ídolo para quedarse en silencio ella en verdad no quería decirlo.

-Tsushima-sama puedo preguntarle algo.- pregunto Haruka para ayudar a Yoshiko a sacarla de ese trance.

 _Yoshiko volteo a verla curiosa._

-Si, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.-

-Que paso al día siguiente en la escuela y con el resto de Aqours?- pregunto de manera seria Haruka mientras Yoshiko se quedaba callada otro rato pero esta vez no era de manera incomoda como la anterior momentos atrás.

-el día siguiente, mas bien el resto de la semana.-

-Hice que todas mis amigas me odiaran además de que hice creer a Ruby que no me importaba ella… decir eso en verdad dolió.-

 _-_ Por que Tsushima-san? Que fue lo que hiso para que todas la odiaran y Ruby creyera que a usted no le importaba ella.

 _Yoshiko miraba hacia los lados con tristeza y a la vez que podía sentir como revivía el momento en el que confeso su comportamiento tan errático que paso hace 70 años._

-tener miedo Haruka fui una cobarde y por ser cobarde termine lastimando a mis amigas y a Ruby.- Comento muy avergonzada de si misma Yoshiko.

 _ **Pov Yoshiko del pasado.**_

 _Yoshiko se encontraba en su cama profundamente dormida mientras que en sus manos sostenía el vestido que Ruby le hiso a ella semanas atrás hasta que escucho como su alarma comenzó a sonar._

 _Despertó de forma súbita la datenshi para mirar a su alrededor desorientada y confundida._

-Cuanto tiempo me quede dormida.- Murmuro la chica mientras fijaba su mirada hacia su puerta que daba hacia el exterior dándole a entender que ya era un nuevo día.

 _Yoshiko después de eso sintió que tenia algo sobre ella y se sorprendió al verlo._

 _Una cobija que se la había puesto su madre mientras ella dormía y además de otra cosa._

 _("El vestido de Ruby")_

-Así que todo esto sigue siendo real.- se dijo a si misma con tristeza mientras miraba al vestido y recordaba a la chica que se lo dio.

 _Yoshiko se levanto y se sentó un rato sobre su cama para después mirar hacia su lado derecho de su cama_

 _El lado donde se sentó la pelirroja con ella, el día en el que ellas iban a descender juntas a un mundo misterioso pero placentero para ambas, pero que al final ya no se pudo por que el destino es caprichoso con ella._

Yoshiko se quedo mirando un momento mas ahí hasta que decidió ya levantarse de ahí y se dirigió a tomarse un baño y prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Hoy seria un día muy largo y para nada fácil de hecho Yoshiko sentía que era mejor quedarse en casa dormida todo el día y no salir de ahí para nada pero ella no podía darse ese lujo con la situación actual y mas teniendo en cuenta que iría a visitar a Ruby al hospital con todas las chicas esa misma tarde.

 _Yoshiko después de eso se levanto, tomo un baño y se dispuso a tomar el desayuno que le había dejado su madre antes de irse a trabajar._

 _Al finalizar comenzó su viaje hacia la escuela a la cual llego sin problemas pero al llegar a la entrada de esta, había alguien esperándola._

-Oh Yoshiko-chan buenos días Zura.-

-Zuramaru buenos días… que estas haciendo aquí Estabas esperándome?-

-si estaba esperándote para que te llevara al salón del club. Dia ayer nos llamo a todas en la tarde para tener una reunión importante en la mañana zura.- contesto Hanamaru para después dar un bostezo.

-Por que no me dijo nada? Debía estar ahí.- pregunto seria Yoshiko.

-Ella dijo que se haría cargo de decirles a las demás lo de ayer para que tu pudieras descansar un poco zura.-

-vamos las demás nos esperan y Yoshiko-chan.- Pauso Maru, antes de continuar dio un largo suspiro y después le dijo de manera seria a su amiga.

-No te sorprendas por lo que llegaras a ver al entrar al salón todas ya lo saben.-

 _Yoshiko solo trago saliva y contesto._

-Hare lo mejor para ayudarlas.-

 _Después de eso las 2 chicas fueron caminando hacia el salón del club y mientras mas se aproximaban mas podían sentir el aura deprimente y oscuro que estaba almacenándose en esa sala._

 _Mientras mas se acercaban se hacían mas fuertes los llantos de las chicas de 2do año que como era de esperarse la noticia fue duro con ellas._

 _Yoshiko se quedo a fuera escuchando los llantos de las chicas al escuchar la terrible noticia del inevitable destino de su kouhai y también se podían escuchar como las voces de las chicas de 3ero trataban de consolarlas pero también se podía percibir en sus voces que esto era duro para ellas aun sabiendo la noticia días atrás._

 _Yoshiko se aproximo a la puerta y mirando a través de ella pudo ver como la chica peli naranja y la chica peli ceniza se encontraban llorando juntas mientras eran consoladas por una chica mayor que ellas y las estaba reconfortando con mucho cariño, como si ellas tuvieran un vinculo que ha existido desde hace años._

 _Yoshiko dirigió su vista al otro lado donde pudo verse a la otra chica pelirroja que se encontraba bastante deprimida sentada llorando mientras la directora y amiga de ellas se encontraba ahí dándole su mano a la pelirroja acompañándola en su llanto._

 _Y por ultimo se encontraba la hermana de Ruby que estaba ahí sentada viendo toda la escena estando mas deprimida que ayer que cuando se lo conto a Yoshiko por privado._

 _Yoshiko después de ver eso abrió la puerta con cuidado pero llamo la atención de todas en el salón._

 _-_ Tsushima-san.- llamo Dia a la datenshi justo al momento de entrar.

Yoshiko entro en silencio al salón junto a Hanamaru y se sentó cerca de su senpai para hablar con ella.

-Por que no me esperaste? Habíamos quedado que yo lo haría.- susurro Yoshiko.

-Lo se pero por lo de ayer ya no quise molestarte mas y decidí hacerlo yo.- Susurro con un notable cansancio Dia mientras miraba a las menores siendo consoladas por sus senpais.

-Te dije que no estabas sola en esto Kurosawa te ayudare en todo lo que necesitas no te sobre esfuerces además mírate, pudiste dormir algo anoche?- Contesto Yoshiko con seriedad y con cierta preocupación.

-estoy… estaré bien, no te preocupes, por cierto no les he dicho lo de que ya la pueden ir a visitar y mucho menos lo del plan… honestamente me da un poco de miedo decirles… que tal si no aceptan.- Pregunto insegura Dia y sobretodo un poco avergonzada por pensar que las chicas no accederían con su plan.

-Ellas no son así, no te preocupes yo me ocupare de ello, después de todo yo soy Yohane y ellas son mis Little demons así que accederán a esto.- Comentaba Yoshiko mientras hacia una pequeña pose sorprendiendo a Dia con su comportamiento.

 _Lejos de enojarla o hacerla sentir incomoda Dia se sintió un poco mas tranquila al ver eso provocándole una sincera sonrisa cosa que ella Yoshiko nunca había visto de ella._

 _-_ Muchas gracias Tsushima-san por tu ayuda, en verdad la aprecio mucho.- dijo Dia un poco mas relajada mientras le sonreía a la chica frente a ella.

-También cuentas conmigo zura.- Comento Hanamaru mientras tomaba la mano de Dia para sostenerla delicadamente y le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera a ella.

-Gracias Hanamaru-san gracias a las 2.-dijo Dia agradecida para después mirar a las chicas de 2do año que al parecer ya se encontraban un poco mas tranquilas pero decidió dejarlas solas un rato mas hasta que se sintieran ya mejor.

 _Después de un rato las chicas se calmaron y fue el momento para que Yoshiko tomara su parte contando el plan de Dia hacia las demás._

-Con gusto ayudaremos.- Exclamo la peli naranja.

-Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.- Contesto You con determinación.

-La haremos brillar, ser una idol a su lado será el mayor honor de todos.- exclamo Riko con pasión en su voz.

-daremos todo para ganar por ella.- gritaron las 3 chicas al unísono.

-No estarán solas en esto chicas, nosotras también regresaremos.- Comento Kanan de manera seria sorprendiendo a Chika y a You.

-Kanan-chan fuiste una idol?- comento Chika curiosa.

-No solo ella chika-chii yo también fui una. Conto Mary levantándose de su silla y se dirigía con la chica pelinegra para tocar su hombro.

-nosotras fuimos idol's en primer año pero… tuvimos nuestros problemas, pero hace unos días lo discutimos bien las 3 y arreglamos nuestras diferencias y ahora tenemos una causa común.- Explico Mary mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pelinegra.

-el pasado se queda atrás y ahora veremos por Ruby.- Contesto Kanan también poniéndose al lado de las otras.

-No volveremos a correr y no volveremos a abandonar a nadie.- Contestaron ambas chicas mientras veían con cariño a la pelinegra.

-Gracias.- contesto Dia conmovida de que sus amigas no la abandonarían a ella y a su hermana en estos momentos.

-No abandonaremos a nadie.- comento decidida Chika.

-Entonces todas están de acuerdo excellent.- comento Mary.

-ya que todas estamos de acuerdo, quieren ir a visitar a Ruby al salir de la escuela.- comento Mary con un tono cariñoso para todas.

-claro que si, queremos ir a verla zura.-

-Definitivamente.- Comento Chika.

-Yousoro quiero ir a visitarla._

-Muy bien entonces saliendo iremos todas a verla.-

-Mary-san yo creo que tendrán que ir ustedes primero yo las alcanzare después, hay mucho trabajo por hacer hoy en el consejo.- comento Dia llamando la atención de Mary y Kanan.

-No te preocupes Dia déjamelo a mi vamos a ir todas además de que debes descansar mírate- dijo Mary con preocupación.

-debes descansar Dia-san no te sobre esfuerces de esa manera.- comento You.

-Yo puedo ayudarla todo el día si es necesario, además papa ya se recuperara la próxima semana y así estaré completamente disponible para todo.- comento Kanan para después escuchar como la campana comenzó a timbrar llamando la atención de todas.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que regresen a clases chicas yo junto a Kanan ayudaremos a Dia para estar listas a la salida.- comento Mary mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Entonces nos veremos a la salida chicas.- comento Chika de buena forma mientras se levantaba y de paso se llevaba al resto del 2do año.

-Yoshiko-chan es momento de irnos zura.- Comento Maru mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas.

-nos veremos después entonces.- Comento Yoshiko mientras se levantaba y seguía a Hanamaru donde las demás chicas se despidieron de ella.

 _ **Mas tarde ese mismo día.**_

-Yoshiko-chan vayamos pronto con las demás están esperando zura.-

-Si ya voy Zuramaru, solo déjame terminar algo.- Comento Yoshiko de forma insegura.-

 _ **("En ese entonces no sabia que me ocurría")**_

-Yoshiko-chan estas tardando mucho vámonos ya las demás esperan zura.-

-Ya voy Zuramaru ya voy.- comento algo molesta Yoshiko mientras salía del salón con su amiga.

-Crees que podamos hacer una parada para comprar algo zura.-

-Comprar algo.- exclamo un poco Distraída Yoshiko.

 _ **(" que podríamos comprarle unas flores, un globo que diga mejórate pronto. En que demonios piensas Hanamaru ")**_

-Habría que hablarlo con Dia.- Contesto Yoshiko tratando de disimular Su naciente enojo.

-si quizás deberíamos hablarlo con ella zura por cierto eehh Yoshiko-chan.- llamo con cierta tristeza Maru llamando la atención de Yoshiko.- que crees que pasara una vez que la veamos.-

 _Yoshiko se quedo callada mientras caminaba con Maru mientras esta esperaba una respuesta._

-Lo siento Yoshiko-chan zura.- después de ello decidió quedarse callada mientras Yoshiko seguía preguntándose eso en su mente.

 _ **(" que pasara… que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, que pasara cuando llegue el fin ")**_

-Hola chicas las estábamos esperando.- Contesto educadamente Kanan mientras las demás platicaban con calma.- Están listas para ir llegaríamos dentro de nada.-

-Si estamos listas Kanan-san zura.-

-Muy bien entonces partamos.- comento Mary mientras las demás le seguían el paso.

-!Chicas¡ esperen yo… olvide algo.- Grito Yoshiko Llamando la atención de todas.

-Puede esperar para mañana Tsushima-san queremos llegar a buen tiempo para poder pasar el rato con ella.- Comento Dia de manera calmada.

-NO, No puede esperar es importante que regrese.- Exclamo exaltada Yoshiko ganándose miradas sorprendidas de las demás.

-Esta bien ve Yoshiko-chan aquí te esperamos.- dijo amablemente Mary sonriéndole a la menor.

-Te puedo acompañar Yoshiko-chan.- Comento Chika de manera gentil.

-Aaahhh, No, no es necesario, No tardare.- Comento algo nerviosa Yoshiko mientras comenzaba a adentrarse a la escuela otra vez.

 _Yoshiko al entrar a la escuela comenzó a deambular por un par de minutos haciéndose la tonta ganando tiempo mientras todas las demás la esperaban hasta que algo llamo su atención._

-mi teléfono… es una llamada de Chika.- murmuro de manera nerviosa Yoshiko mientras veía su teléfono y veía a este vibrar y sonar mostrando la foto de la chica peli naranja comiendo unas mikans felizmente.

 _Yoshiko se quedo viendo esa imagen un par de segundos para después ignorarlo y seguir deambulando por los pasillos hasta que algo comenzó a llamar su atención otra vez._

 _-_ otra llamada esta vez es Hanamaru.- Comento mas nerviosa Yoshiko mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al patio trasero de la escuela ignorando nuevamente la llamada.

 _Mientras mas se adentraba al patio Yoshiko sentía mayor incomodidad en su ser a la vez que sus nervios comenzaban a hacerla temblar y a tener escalofríos hasta que otra vez su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente._

 _Yoshiko saco su teléfono de su mochila para ver con mucha ansiedad quien llamaba y al ver el contacto sentía un agujero en su estomago que solo la empeoraba._

 _Yoshiko se quedo viendo el teléfono mientras seguía vibrando hasta que sin darse cuenta presiono el botón de contestar._

-Tsushima-san donde rayos estas? Se nos esta haciendo tarde ya vienes?- Comento un poco molesta la Kurosawa Mayor mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yoshiko.

 _Yoshiko se quedo helada al escuchar la voz de Dia incapaz de poder articular una oración al menos una simple palabra simplemente se quedo callada mientras Dia escuchaba su respiración y pequeños balbuceos de parte de la menor._

 _-_ Tsushima-san me estas escuchando, estas bien, donde estas?- Comento preocupada Dia mientras se escuchaban los murmullos de las demás.

-Estará bien?-

-Por que tardara tanto.-

-se esta haciendo tarde para visitar a Ruby-chan zura.-

 _Yoshiko escuchaba todos esos murmullos que solo la alteraban aun._

-Yoshiko… Estas bien?- Comento Dia preocupada al escuchar los suspiros agitados de Yoshiko al otro lado del móvil.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso colgó y comenzó a buscar un lugar donde esconderse._

 _(_ _ **"POR QUE ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO? POR QUE ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO? POR QUE TENGO TANTO MIEDO")**_

 _Yoshiko se encontraba arriba de un árbol mientras se hacia esas preguntas sin saber su respuesta y como esta poco a poco la carcomía por dentro._

-Yoshikooooooo.- Se escucho un grito a la distancia.

-Tsushima-san.-

-Donde estas Yoshiko.- Grito otra chica que mientras mas pasaba al tiempo se escuchaban mas cercanas.

 _ **("Tengo que irme de aquí pronto")**_

Yoshiko se bajo rápidamente del árbol y comenzó a escabullirse con cuidado de la escuela para evitar ser detectada por sus compañeras.

-YOSHIKOOOOOOOOOO. Donde estas.- Comento una de las voces con una ya notable preocupación por la desaparición repentina de su kouhai.

-Mary-san tienes las llaves de los salones contigo.- Escucho Yoshiko una voz a la distancia.

-Si ten toma estas, yo seguiré buscando por aquí.- Comento Mary con mucha preocupación.

-Donde demonios se habrá metido esa chica.- Comento Kanan un poco molesta.

 _Para cuando Yoshiko dejo de escuchar sus voces lejos de su escondite decidió salir para aproximarse hacia la salida con éxito._

 _O eso fue lo que pensó._

-¡Yoshiko-chan!- Exclamo sorprendida Hanamaru al ver a su amiga en la salida.

-Que bueno que estas bien, todas te fueron a buscar estaban preocupa... Yoshiko-chan estas bien Zura?- Pregunto preocupada al ver a Yoshiko tan alterada.

 _Yoshiko miraba completamente asustada a su amiga por haber sido descubierta mientras retrocedía lentamente de ella._

-Yoshiko-chan que tienes? Que te paso zura, si tienes algo las demás ya vendrán para ayudarte.- Comento preocupada Hanamaru tratando de calmar a Yoshiko.

 _Pero Yoshiko comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin perder de vista a su preocupada amiga que se acercaba lentamente a ella hasta que._

-Espera! Yoshiko-chan Espera.- Grito Hanamaru al ver como ella comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad huyendo del lugar.

-Yoshiko-chan por que estas corriendo détente.- Gritaba con esfuerzo Hanamaru al tratar de alcanzarla pero su amiga continuaba corriendo.

-Détente por favor, détente.- Suspiro Hanamaru mientras se detenía para poder respirar.

-Hanamaru-chan.- Grito una de las chicas que se acercaba rápidamente a ella haciendo que Maru volteara a verla.

-You haaaa. You-chan Yoshiko Haaaaa. Esta huyendo.- Jadeo pesadamente Hanamaru mientras señalaba la dirección por donde fue la fugitiva.

-Iré por ella descansa y espera a las demás.- comento You

-Vamos You.- comento la senpai de ojos purpura que había llegado al poco tiempo y pudo escuchar a donde se dirigió la chica asustada.

 _Ambas chicas comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad pudiendo ver a lo lejos a Yoshiko que seguía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo._

-Yoshiko-chaaaaan para por favor.- Grito You mientras seguía corriendo.

-Déjenme en paz, Déjenme en paz.- Jadeaba Yoshiko mientras aceleraba mas su paso hasta que doblo por una calle ganando unos segundos donde sus senpais no podrían verla hasta que llegaran a la intersección.

 _Las chicas de 2do y 3er año al llegar a esa calle y voltear a donde había ido Yoshiko se dieron cuenta que la habían perdido completamente._

-Donde esta? Ella dio vuelta en esta calle, como pudimos perderla en tan pocos segundos.- Comentaba Kanan mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento y miraba a los lados en busca de señales de su kouhai.

-Pudo haber usado uno de los callejones.- Contesto You mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-no pudo haber ido tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, separémonos.- Comento Kanan mientras tomaba su rumbo en busca de la menor y la marinera tomaba otro.

 _Mientras Yoshiko se encontraba escondida detrás de un contenedor de basura, escuchaba como las demás chicas se acercaban al lugar y se unían a la búsqueda. pero ninguna lograba encontrarla y decidieron seguir buscando por otro lado dándole así a Yoshiko la oportunidad de escapar._

 _La chica comenzó a alejarse del lugar poco a poco y al ver la oportunidad tomo el autobús de regreso a casa dejando atrás a sus amigas._

 _Yoshiko saco su teléfono de su mochila y pudo darse cuenta de la enorme cantidad de llamadas y mensajes de parte de las chicas preguntando sobre su paradero._

 _La chica peli azul sentía un gran remordimiento y culpa por hacerle eso a sus amigas y sus senpais sobretodo a la chica pelirroja pero no podía evitarlo y mucho menos comprender su propio comportamiento. sobretodo a la pelirroja que tanto quería pero su miedo era mas grande._

 _Después de ese insoportable viaje llego a su casa donde otra vez no había nadie ahí se quito su uniforme y lo metió a la lavadora el aroma a basura se había quedado impregnado en ella lo que hiso que también fuera a tomarse un baño._

 _Giro la llave de la regadera y se metió a la tina donde el agua comenzó a empaparla y se llevaba sus penas una vez mas._

 _Pero por mas que ella se tallaba no podía desprenderse de ese olor a basura hasta se dio cuenta que era inútil._

-Soy basura, no soy nada mas que insignificante y repulsiva basura humana.-

-SOY BASURAAAAAAA.- grito con mucha furia Yoshiko al darse cuenta de sus acciones hoy y como había huido como una cobarde que se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

-Yoshiko estas bien?- Contesto una voz madura al otro lado de la puerta del baño

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.- Gimoteaba la pobre chica dejando que la regadera se llevara sus penas y sufrimiento.

-Yoshiko estas bien cariño.- Pregunto con preocupación su madre tratando de ayudar a su hija.

-Déjame sola mama por favor.- Gimoteaba entre sollozos la chica mientras su madre fue a buscar la llave para abrir la puerta.

 _Cuando la puso en la perilla pudo escuchar a su hija suplicarle otra vez._

 _-_ por favor no quiero que me veas así, lo siento mama, en verdad lo siento.- Volvió a expresarse Yoshiko en puro coraje contra ella misma haciendo entender a su madre que debía darle su espacio ahora.

 _Pero esto solo era el inicio al dia siguiente todo empeoro mas._

 _Yoshiko caminaba con mucha vergüenza por los pasillos de uranohoshi tratando de evitar el contacto visual con las demás chicas._

 _Yoshiko no quería venir pero su madre no se lo permitió, tanta era su insistencia que se aseguro de llevar personalmente a su hija a la escuela para evitar que ella se fuera de fuga y tratara de evadir sus problemas._

 _Yoshiko seguía asustada de estar ahí por que en cualquier momento podría aparecer una de las chicas y reclamarle por lo sucedido ayer._

 _hasta que al llegar a su salón sintió como la tomaron del hombro de forma inesperada asustando a la chica y aun mas cuando escucho la voz de su captora._

-Tu te vienes conmigo ahora zura.- Reclamo muy enojada la amiga de Yoshiko mientras la jalaba con brusquedad hasta llevarla a un solitario pasillo.

 _Hanamaru por el puro coraje azoto a Yoshiko contra la pared sorprendiéndola por la fuerza que mostro la oji dorada._

-Eso duele sabes.- Reclamo Yoshiko de manera enojada pero que desapareció al instante al ver a su amiga frente a ella.

-Por que? Dime por que hiciste eso ayer?- pregunto Maru de manera fría mientras su cabello escondía su mirada.

-Te buscamos durante horas, ayer ya no pudimos visitar a ruby por estar buscándote.- Contesto Maru con mucho coraje en su voz mientras estaba comenzaba a quebrarse débilmente .

-Por que. Dime por que corriste Yoshiko-chan, dime por que nos diste la espalda a todas. Por que le diste la espalda a Ruby. Por que hiciste eso.- Reclamaba Hanamaru entre lagrimas por tener que presenciar como su amiga abandono a todos cuando debían estar unidos.

 _Yoshiko se quedo callada mirando con asombro a Hanamaru por verla reaccionar así hasta incluso al verla no decir Zura_

 _Ella quería hablar, quería responderle, pero no encontraba las palabras para ello._

-DI ALGO AL MENOS. No te quedes callada.- Volvió a reclamar Hanamaru al ver que Yoshiko seguía sin hablar.

 _Yoshiko a pesar de los gritos seguía sin decir nada hasta que llego un maestro y las regaño por el alboroto que estaban causando y las obligo a regresar a clases._

 _Mientras iban de regreso a clases Hanamaru susurro algo a Yoshiko antes de entrar._

-Esto no ha acabado aun me oíste.- dijo de manera fría la chica de templo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al salón.

 _Yoshiko se asusto aun mas al verla así que sintió un tremendo escalofrió pasar por todo su cuerpo._

 _Ambas siguieron con su dia de clases normales hasta que llego la hora de el almuerzo donde al iniciar pudo ver como otras 3 chicas la esperaban a fuera de su salón._

-Yoshiko-chan… podemos hablar.- Pregunto con preocupación la peli naranja.

 _Yoshiko solo se quedo mirando por un momento antes de responder.._

-Déjame sola por favor.- Contesto de forma Yoshiko.

-Deja de estar así quieres zura.- Grito otra vez enojada Maru al ver a Yoshiko responder así.

-Hanamaru-chan… creo que deberías calmarte.- contesto preocupada Chika mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-Ella nos dio la espalda otra vez Chika-chan.- Respondió con coraje Hanamaru mientras miraba de manera amenazante a su amiga.

-Hanamaru-chan tranquila, ella debe tener un buen motivo para lo que hiso pero, creo que es mejor que vengas con nosotras.- contesto la pelinaranja de manera amable para calmar un poco a su kouhai.

 _Hanamaru se encontraba un poco exaltada por todo lo ocurrido y acepto la propuesta de sus senpai tomando el almuerzo con ellas pero antes de irse Chika le susurro algo a Yoshiko._

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar así que nos veremos a la salida en la sala del club, por favor ven te prometo que todo saldrá bien.- comentaba con ternura la pelinaranja sorprendiendo a la pobre menor frente a ella.

-te veo luego Yohane-chan.- Comento Amistosamente para después irse con el resto que se dedicaban a calmar a la chica.

 _Yoshiko al verlas partir se quedo callada pensando en lo que vendría a pasar al ir a la reunión a la salida._

(" _Quizás las de tercero estén enojadas conmigo por lo de ayer, sobretodo Dia, También Mary y Kanan esas chicas son las que tienen un vinculo mas fuerte con Ruby que todas las demás, ellas deben estar mas furiosas conmigo que con nadie mas ")_

 _Pensaba Yoshiko hasta que sonó la campana de la escuela indicando que había terminado el almuerzo._

 _Al poco rato vio como Hanamaru volvió a entrar y se veía un poco mas calmada ante los ojos de Yoshiko._

 _Hanamaru tomo asiento en su lugar y volteo a ver a su amiga llamándola._

-Yoshiko-chan.- Llamo con seriedad a su amiga haciendo que volteara a verla con temor.

-Que pasa Hanamaru.-

-Lo siento.- Dijo de manera rápida mientras apartaba su mirada de su amiga.

 _-_ perdón por lo de la mañana Zura.- al decir eso Maru comenzó a relajarse un poco mas por haberse quitado esa sensación de enojo de encima.

-Lo siento yo también Hanamaru, lo siento mucho.- contesto Yoshiko con muchas ganas de querer llorar.

-Tranquila Yoshiko-chan solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer ok, se que no es fácil para ti, no lo es para nadie pero recuerda que somos amigas te conozco y se que no eres ese tipo de persona zura.- Hablo Maru de forma amistosa.

 _-_ gracias Hanamaru.- Fue lo único que dijo Yoshiko hasta que entro el maestro a clases y siguieron con su dia normal.

 _ **Yoshiko del presente.**_

-que paso en la reunión Tsushima-san que fue lo que dijeron a la salida?- Pregunto Haruka esperando saber mas.

-No lo se, nunca fui la reunión al final de las clases, me volví a escapar cuando tuve la oportunidad.-

-Te volviste a escapar, Por que? Que fue lo que paso después de eso.-

-Por que tenia miedo de ver a Ruby… la sola idea de verla en la cama de ese hospital con esas maquinas conectadas a ella, sabiendo que sus días estaban contando era simplemente demasiado para mi, enserio que no podía con ello Haruka-san. El solo imaginarlo, me aterraba como no tenias idea.-

-Tenia hasta inclusive pesadillas donde estaba paseando con Ruby y se volvía a repetir lo ocurrido durante la grabación de nuestro video donde al final ella desaparecía entre mis brazos.-

-Tenia muchas ganas de verla, estar a su lado pero mi miedo era mas grande Haruka, el miedo paraliza como no tienes idea y cuando te das cuenta terminas lastimando a mas gente de lo que imaginas.- contesto Yoshiko otra vez con gran vergüenza debido al peso de sus acciones del pasado.

\- sabes no deberías ser tan dura contigo mismo, eso quedo ya en el pasado, es humano que sintieras miedo ante toda esta situación, si lastimaste a gente pero si fueras una verdadera cobarde no estarías contando esta historia ahora.-

-Tuviste problemas si. Todos tenemos problemas pero debemos enfrentarlos y eso fue lo que hiciste, si no enserio no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora mismo y quizás ni siquiera Aqours hubiera seguido si todas fueran unas cobardes.-

-Pero no lo son y en varias de sus canciones ustedes dicen que se llenarían de valor y enfrentarían las adversidades.-

-Y ganaron, miren hasta donde llegaron por solo enfrentarse a todos esos problemas y obstáculos y superarlos, así que por favor Tsushima-san deje de ser tan dura consiga misma y siga contando esta historia donde usted se enfrento a todos esos duelos y llego hasta donde esta hoy.- Exclamo Haruka con tanto fervor en su voz que no solo sorprendió a Yoshiko, si no también a su compañero que nunca la había visto así actuar de esa manera.

-Agradezco mucho tus palabras Haruka-san y en verdad tienes razón. Me dijeron eso muchas veces en mi vida de diferentes formas y he aprendido a dejar atrás eso pero la cosa es que cuando lo recuerdo.- Yoshiko dio un largo suspiro antes de proseguir.

-Cada vez que lo recuerdo me siento mal de lo que hice siendo joven. Pude haber actuado de muchas maneras diferentes pero no sabia como.-

-Pude haber evitado muchas cosas si hubiera sabido que hacer cuando era joven, pero habría hecho que todo fuera menos entretenido y sobretodo. Seriamos menos fuertes, ya sabes el dicho tiempos difíciles hacen a personas fuertes y todo eso nos hiso mas fuertes pero a su debido tiempo.- al termino de ello Yoshiko comenzó a sonreír una vez mas al ver las cosas de esa manera y se sentía un poco mejor con su yo del pasado.

-No es bueno cargar tantas cosas malas del pasado Tsushima-san, Hay que saber dejar las cosas atrás pero también aprender de todo ello para ser mejores en el futuro.-

-Sabes este tipo de platicas me hubiera sido tan útil en ese entonces, que curiosa es la vida.- Comento Tranquilamente Yoshiko para después ponerse a pensar en un par de cosas para después reanudar su relato.

-Debemos continuar Haruka-san.-

-Por favor continúe Tsushima-san, en verdad quiero saber que mas ocurrió. Usted dice que no fue a la junta al final de clases así que, dígame que paso al dia siguiente.-

-Bueno esa tarde recibí mas llamadas de parte de todas. Hanamaru enserio que estaba ya estaba harta de mi, hasta el punto de ya no querer hablarme.-

-Chika y las demás estaban muy decepcionadas de mi, aun así trataban de ayudarme pero me alejaba de ellas casi al instante.-

-Pero lo que mas me dolió fue cuando tuve que confrontar a Mary.-

-Mary-san fue una amiga increíble además de ser una maravillosa persona por su cariño y preocupación hacia sus amigos.-

-Pero incluso ella tiene limites y fui la única que la llevo mas haya de ellos.-

-Cuando Mary se lo proponía, ella podía llegar a ser muy fría y intimidante como no tienes idea.-

 _ **Pov Yoshiko del pasado.**_

 _Al dia siguiente al llegar a clases la tensión era insoportable para mi, mentiría si digiera que no le tenia miedo a Hanamaru pero al momento de entrar a clases y ella me vio._

 _Pude ver como ella estaba decepcionada de mi._

 _Jamás podre olvidar esa cara al verla._

 _No me hablo para nada en todo el dia, lo que lo hacia mas incomodo es que ella no me evitaba, ella negaba mi existencia, me había vuelto invisible para ella._

 _Definitivamente fue un terrible dia en clases pero las cosas fueron peores cuando a mitad de clases un profesor vino por mi._

-Profesora lamento mucho interrumpir su clase.- Pregunto uno de los maestros de la escuela junto a la puerta.

-Ocurre algo Señor Hidetaka.- Pregunto molesta la profesora al ver como interrumpían su clase.

-La señorita O-hara me pidió que fuera a buscar a la alumna Tsushima Yoshiko inmediatamente.-

 _Todo el salón al escuchar eso incluido Hanamaru voltearon a ver sorprendidas a la chica peli azul mientras ella sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta acompañado de un dolor en su estomago._

-Tsushima-san ya escuchaste, dirígete a la oficina de la directora.- Dijo la maestra con cierta pena por su alumna.

 _todo el staff sabia que su jefa cuando se trata de su trabajo como directora._

 _era una mujer completamente diferente el cual era digna del respeto de todos los profesores._

 _Yoshiko se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta mientras sentía como era el centro de todas las miradas incluida la de Hanamaru._

 _Yoshiko al salir escucho como el maestro le dio un aviso que la intimido bastante._

-La señorita O-hara me dijo que si no vas a su oficina, o intentas irte serás expulsada de manera inmediata.- Comento seriamente el profesor haciendo que Yoshiko se sintiera mas asustada al ir a ver su directora.

 _(" No creí que Mary podía llegar a ser así ")_

-Ok iré a su oficina, gracias Hidetaka sensei.- Contesto Yoshiko con cierto nerviosismo.

 _Después de eso ella continuo su camino pero escucho al profesor hablarle otra vez._

-Buena suerte.-

 _Después de eso Yoshiko se dirigió a la oficina donde toco la puerta y pudo escuchar la voz de la directora invitándola a pasar._

 _Yoshiko abrió la puerta y pudo ver a la chica de 3er año sentada leyendo unos documentos para después ponerlos en su escritorio._

-Mary-san puedo.-

-Directora O-hara para ti Tsushima-san.- Contesto de manera hostil Mary aumentando el miedo en Yoshiko.

-Por favor toma asiento tenemos que hablar.- al terminar eso Yoshiko fue de inmediato a tomar su asiento frente a la directora.

 _Yoshiko estaba muy asustada por presenciar esta cara que Mary le estaba mostrando solo a ella, jamás llego a imaginar que Mary enojada fuera tan aterradora._

-Tsushima-san dime… como te encuentras el dia de hoy.- Contesto de manera seca la rubia mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Y _oshiko se quedo callada, por mas que lo intentaba ella no era capaz de pensar en algo, lo único que habitaba en su mente era lo aterrador que era Mary en ese momento._

-Te hice una pregunta Tsushima-san… Podrías responder por favor.-

-No-no. No se que decir Directora O-hara.- Contesto Yoshiko apartando su mirada de los ojos de Mary.-

-Bueno yo tengo un par de cosas que decir Tsushima-san, como por ejemplo ayer te estuvimos esperando y nunca llegaste.-

-Todas estábamos preocupadas por ti hasta que nos dejaste plantadas.- Hablaba Mary con mas frialdad que antes aumentando así la presión de la oficina y el pánico dentro de la datenshi.

-íbamos ir a intentar visitar a Ruby-chan otra vez pero como nos dejaste plantadas solo pudimos estar un rato con ella.-

-COMO ESTA ELLA.- Pregunto agitada Yoshiko mirando con desesperación a su senpai asustándola por la impresión.

-No hagas eso quieres me asustaste, Oh my god.- Contesto Mary mientras tomaba un poco de te para el susto antes de continuar pero Yoshiko volvió a hablar.

-Mary-san como esta ella, por favor te lo suplico, dime como esta ella.-

-Lo sabrías si hubieras venido con nosotras en primer lugar.- Contesto enojada Mary cosa que al escuchar eso aumento la desesperación en Yoshiko.-

-Pero ella se encuentra mejor.- Contesto la directora un poco mas calmada al ver la autentica preocupación de Yoshiko por la pelirroja.

-dejémonos de esto Yoshiko-chan, necesito que seas honesta conmigo ahora mismo. Te importa Ruby si o no.-

 _Yoshiko volvió a responder con la misma fuerza que tuvo momentos atrás para contestar._

-Claro que me importa ella Mary-san ella… ella.- Pauso Yoshiko para después su mente le jugara malas pasadas recordándole esas pesadillas donde Ruby se desvanecía de sus brazos haciendo que empezara a perder su temple y le dieran ganas de querer llorar una vez mas.

-Entonces por que corriste Yoshiko-chan, dime que fue lo que paso el primer dia, puedes decírmelo, eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte, no todas estamos enojadas contigo así que.

-Dime que fue lo que paso ese dia.- expreso Mary con autentica preocupación por la joven peli azul.

-No lo se, enserio que no lo se, pero Mary-chan te digo esto de corazón, que el cielo se caiga si estoy mintiendo, pero enserio me importa Ruby.- Contesto Yoshiko mientras miraba seriamente a la rubia que pudo ver que ella hablaba con honestidad.

-Me importa ella mas de lo que imaginas es mi Little demon YOHANE SE PREOCUPA POR SU LITTLE DEMON RUBY.- Grito exaltada Yoshiko para después sufrir una decaída que Mary no esperaba.

-Mary-chan me odio a mi misma, me odio como no tienes idea, por la primera vez que escape y me odio aun mas por haberlas dejado plantadas ayer.-

-Hanamaru me odia por ello y no la culpo la decepcione al igual que a todas ustedes.-

-It's ok Yoshiko-chan.- Hablo tranquilamente Mary mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la peli azul que ya estaba al borde del llanto.

-Lo se Yoshiko-chan, se que me dices la verdad, lo se desde el dia que la defendiste, te preocupas mucho por ella.- Hablaba tranquilamente Mary mientras comenzaba a abrazar con cariño a Yoshiko para poder calmarla del mismo modo que lo hace su madre.

-Hanamaru es normal que este enojada pero se le pasara, lo que ha visto y esta pasando le es muy difícil.-

-Ruby-chan es de sus mejores amigas y tu eres su amiga de la infancia, las 2 son muy importantes para ella y a pesar de lo que hiso hoy, ella aun se preocupa por ti.- contesto con mucho cariño Mary mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre la larga y sedosa cabellera de Yoshiko.

-Ya no quiero decepcionar a mas gente Mary-chan, ya estoy cansada de eso, solo he provocado problemas y todo debido a mi.- pauso Yoshiko al finalmente aceptar su miedo que era lo que hacia que huyera y evitara ver a su querida pelirroja.

-Vamos sácalo Yoshiko-chan esta bien admitir nuestros problemas así podre ayudarte.- volvió a hablar con mucho cariño Mary para hacer sentir segura a su kouhai que estaba lista para dar el primer paso para enfrentar sus problemas.

-Tengo miedo Mary-chan, tengo mucho miedo de ir a verla, cada vez que pienso en ello solo veo el final donde ella… Donde ella.-

-Donde ella muere.-

 _Seguido de eso Yoshiko volvió a aullar de dolor una vez mas llenando de penumbra la sala donde se encontraban._

 _mientras Mary estaba ahí tratando de calmarla aun cuando ella se sentía fatal por el sombrío recordatorio de que el tiempo esta contado._

 _-_ no estoy lista, me niego a aceptarlo Mary-chan, enserio que no puedo, no puedo.- Sollozaba con mucha fuerza la chica de primer año mientras Mary estaba mirando hacia la nada.

 _Mary dejo que Yoshiko se desahogara entre sus brazos para luego comenzara a susurrarle a la chica._

-No dejes que el miedo gobierne a tu corazón Yoshiko, se que tienes miedo, yo también tengo miedo. Dia tiene miedo, todos tenemos miedo en algun momento de nuestras vidas.- susurraba cariñosamente Mary mientras comenzaba a apretar mas a Yoshiko en su abrazo.

-Pero si dejas que el miedo tome el control de tu vida, solo prolongaras tu sufrimiento y también pasaras tu dolor hacia aquellos que se preocupan por ti.-

-suenas igual a mi madre sabes.- comento entre

-Me llevaría bien con ella es una mujer muy inteligente y deberías escucharla mas seguido.- contesto Mary con orgullo por la pequeña comparación.

-Yoshiko-chan se que todo se ve muy sombrío ahora, pero se que eres una chica muy fuerte, mas de lo que imaginas además.-

-tienes a tus amigas contigo, no tienes por que tener que soportar todo esto tu sola además tienes el apoyo y cariño de Ruby contigo.- Contesto Mary con una gran ternura mientras la peli azul seguía abrazada a ella temblando por toda la situación.

-Mis 2 pequeñas niñas, mi ángel Yoshiko y mi Bella Ruby.- susurraba Mary con acento italiano.- No sabes como quisiera que no tuvieran que pasar por nada de esto y puedan disfrutar su vida juntas… todo saldrá bien mi niña veras que será así.- susurraba Mary con mucho cariño hacia su niña mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban de sus blancas y suaves mejillas.

-Quiero ir a verla Mary, enserio que quiero ir a verla pero no.- gimoteaba Yoshiko mientras se esforzaba por continuar hablando.- pero no puedoooooooooo.- Aulló esa ultima parte la peli azul para después comenzar a llorar con mas Fuerza.

 _-Mary al escucharla llorar de esa forma entendió que la situación desafortunadamente era mucho para una chica muy sensible como Yoshiko. Esto la hiso reflexionar y se dio cuenta que quizás forzarla a ir, no seria bueno para ella y que quizás tampoco seria bueno para la pelirroja.-_

-La mía bella ragazza tranquila. Esta bien si no puedes ahora, se que pronto encontraras el valor que necesitas para poder ir a verla.- susurro Mary llamando la atención de Yoshiko.

-De que hablas Mary-chan?-

-Si no estas lista para ir a verla, creo que no deberíamos forzarte Yoshiko-chan. Creo que te haría mucho daño el ir a verla si no te sientes preparada.-

-Eso suena Muy mal Mary-chan.-

-Lo se Yoshiko se que suena mal pero esto es demasiado para ti, siento que te haría mas daño que bien. Y no solo para ti, también a Ruby le haría daño verte así.-

-Mary-chan no puedes hacerme esto.- suplico la peli azul con desesperación en su voz mientras se paraba de frente hacia su directora.

-Yoshiko yo no te estoy prohibiendo que vayas a verla, te estoy diciendo que no tienes que ir si no te sientes lista o si es demasiado para ti.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso sintió un gran coraje consigo misma al ver que la única persona que evitaba que fuera a ver a Ruby era ella misma y su miedos._

 _-_ Entonces… solo yo… soy la única que evita que vaya a visitar a Ruby. No creí que en verdad fuera una gran cobarde.- murmuraba Yoshiko mientras se alejaba de Mary para sentarse otra vez.

-No eres una cobarde Yoshiko-chan lo que pasa es que no estas lista para confrontar el problema.-

-Acaso alguien puede estar listo para algo como esto.- contesto fríamente la chica de los ojos rosados a su directora la cual se quedo callada al escuchar eso.

-lo siento por eso Mary-san.-

-No te disculpes yoshiko-chan

-no se que debo hacer Mary-chan, enserio que no se que hacer. Jamás había estado tan perdida en mi vida.- Comentaba una alicaída Yoshiko mientras miraba hacia su senpai en busca de guía.

 _Mary se quedo mirando a la menor pensando en que podría decirle pero no se le ocurría nada apropiado para ella para luego dar un pesado suspiro._

-No sabría decírtelo Yoshiko-chan, creo que aquí… tu tienes la ultima decisión mi niña.-

-pero confió en ti Yoshiko-chan y se que encontraras la mejor opción para ti y para Ruby.

 _ **-Así que todo depende de mi eh.-comento la peli azul mientras su senpai miraba hacia su ventana.**_

 _ **-They all depend on you.- Susurro Mary inconscientemente llamando la atención de Yoshiko.**_

-Que dijiste Mary-chan?-

-Eh… Oohh creo que fue, todos dependen de ti en ingles.- Comento Mary algo confundida por haber dicho eso de la nada.

 _("todos dependen de mi Huh")_

-Y que pasara con las demás Mary-chan, que hay de chika, Kanan y sobretodo Dia.-

-Que ha dicho Dia sobre mi?- Pregunto un poco asustada al imaginar a la hermana de ruby y sus pensamientos sobre la situación.

 _-_ Dia… ella la verdad no se como este, ayer no se veía enojada por tu ausencia pero. Siento que deberías hablar con ella… creo que te podría guiar un poco.-

 _-las demás… están preocupadas por ti saben que estas sufriendo y quieren ayudarte.-_

 _-_ todas son unas raras, incluso a pesar de todo lo que hecho, como las he lastimado y hasta incluso las he hecho que sigan mis juegos de ángel caído. Ellas siguen preocupándose por mi, inclusive tu te preocupas por mi Mary-san, por que?-

-Por que todas se preocupan por mi? Nadie había hecho eso por mi antes. Por que ustedes si.- Exclamo Yoshiko con mucha confusión.

-Por que somos tus amigas Yoshiko-chan, y los amigos están en las buenas, las malas, y las peores.- comento Mary mientras veía hacia su ventana del patio.

-Que clase de amiga soy yo al darle la espalda a todas cuando mas lo necesitaban, enserio que todas son demasiado amables con esta tonta ángel caída que no es digna de tener a amigos a así.- comento alicaída Yoshiko para después levantarse de su asiento.

-Que vas a hacer ahora Yoshiko-chan?- Pregunto Mary mientras se daba la vuelta para ver de frente a la menor.

-No lo se, enserio que no se que hacer… necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar en algo no quiero seguir así y lastimar a mas gente.- comento Yoshiko para después dirigirse hacia la salida.

 _Mary se quedo viendo a la menor salir y antes que abriera la puerta le dedico unas ultimas palabras para ella._

-Por favor date prisa en encontrar tu respuesta Yoshiko-chan. Ruby en verdad pregunto mucho por ti.-

 _Yoshiko se quedo parada ahí un momento antes de dar su respuesta._

-Hare mi ganbaruby Mary-chan.- Comento Yoshiko antes de irse del lugar dejando a una Mary sorprendida por su respuesta.

-Se que lo harás mi niña.- susurro Mary para después tomar asiento y continuar con sus deberes como directora durante el resto del dia.-

 _ **Yoshiko del presente.**_

-Mary era como una segunda madre para mi y las demás menores del grupo en ese entonces, siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos como no tenias idea Haruka-san.-

-Requiescat in pace Mary-chan.- susurro Yoshiko mientras cerraba sus ojos y guardaba un minuto de silencio en señal de respeto por una de sus mas grandes amigas que tuvo en vida.

 _Luego de dar su pequeño homenaje a su senpai Yoshiko abrió sus ojos una vez mas para continuar hablando._

-Gran chica con un gran corazón, como todas las demás integrantes del grupo original.- comento con una gran sonrisa la anciana sorprendiendo a Haruka por ello.

-Ellas vivirán por siempre mientras tu hables de ellas Tsushima-san.- Comento Haruka de forma respetuosa.

-lo se Haruka-san… Contar esta historia, me hace sentir un agradable calor dentro de mi pecho, al hablar de ellas siento que están conmigo una vez mas, acompañándome cuando mas lo necesitaba o cuando estaba experimentando momentos de verdadera felicidad.- Comentaba con mucha felicidad Yoshiko mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba las lagrimas.

-Mis preciosas amigas, tantos hermosos momentos como tristes que pasamos juntas, junto a mi preciosa Ruby.- Comentaba la antigua ídolo de manera melancólica recordando el pasado mientras Haruka y su compañero observaban este momento especial.

-OOHH Lo siento Haruka-san, una vez mas me deje llevar por el pasado.- Comento un poco avergonzada la anciana por su comportamiento.

-No hay por que disculparse Yoshiko-sama. Con toda honestidad quiero decirle que me siento privilegiada de poder ver esta versión de usted, que no es muy diferente a la que mostraba durante sus shows.-

-Gracias Haruka-san aprecio el comentario, bueno me desvié mucho otra vez del tema principal.-

-no tanto Tsushima-san enserio es increíble ver la manera en que usted recuerda y honra la memoria de sus amigas… pero enserio tengo mucha curiosidad sobre que paso después de esa reunión con Mary-san, cual fue su decisión final.-

-Hay un dicho que es perfecto para esta situación Haruka-san y es este.-

-Si tu no vas hacia la montaña la montaña ira hacia a ti.-

-Y eso fue lo que paso, al final no tuve el valor de ir a ver a Ruby al hospital y Mary cumplió su promesa de hacer que las demás no me presionaran sobre ello.-

-Pero durante esos días no dejaba de sentir vergüenza conmigo misma, además de no tener el valor de ver a la cara en ese entonces a las demás integrantes de Aqours.-

-Pudo haber seguido así, pero no puedes escapar por siempre de tus problemas, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlos lo quieras o no y eso fue lo que paso.-

 _ **Yoshiko del pasado POV.**_

Estuve evitando a todo el mundo por 3 días seguidos, Hanamaru le daba igual mi existencia, no me saludaba ni nada y a la hora del almuerzo se juntaba o con el trio de 2do año o con las de 3er año.

 _Todas las demás chicas evitaban involucrarse en esta situación así que básicamente mi vida había regresado a su típica soledad de siempre, solo que esta vez era peor._

 _Las chicas al final de clases se juntaban para ir a visitar a Ruby al hospital, mientras que yo solo me quedaba escondida hasta que se fueran y ahí pudiera regresar a casa donde terminaba llenándome de mas odio hacia mi misma por no tener el valor de hacer solo una maldita visita._

 _Mary era la que me contaba sobre las visitas y el estado actual de Ruby pero un dia cuando fui a buscarla a su oficina fue donde descubrí que si tu no vas hacia la montaña._

 _ **La montaña ira hacia ti.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Viernes por la tarde.**_

-Directora O-hara puedo pasar.- Pregunto Yoshiko mientras tocaba la puerta de la dirección esperando respuesta.-

-Directora O-hara se encuentra ahí?- Volvió a preguntar la Joven datenshi mientras sacaba su teléfono para tratar de enviar un mensaje a su amiga hasta que escucho una voz familiar que la hiso estremecer.

-Ahí estas Yoshiko-chan.- Hablo esa voz con un tono dulce y de alegría al ver a la joven peli azul.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar esa voz sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y sentía como su corazón dejo de latir._

-que alegría verte otra vez.- Comento esa voz dulce voz mientras se iba aproximando.

-Yoshiko-chan espera por que estas corriendo?- Grito la chica al ver como la peli azul comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad.

(" _que esta haciendo ella aquí ")_

 _Pensaba Yoshiko mientras aceleraba su paso para perder a aquella chica que no tuvo el valor de ir a ver en el hospital._

 _(" ¿por que estoy corriendo?_ ")

-Yoshiko-chan por favor espérame.- Grito con dificultad Ruby tratando de alcanzar a Yoshiko.

(" _lo siento Ruby, pero soy una gran cobarde, por favor deja de seguirme, deja de seguirme, deja de seguirme, deja de seguirme ")_

-DEJAMEEEEE.- Grito con mucha furia Yoshiko mientras seguía corriendo y sorprendiendo a Ruby con eso.

(" Déjame ruby o solo te lastimare mas ")

-Yohane… por que PIGGY.- grito la pelirroja para después se dejaran de escuchar sus pasos haciendo que Yoshiko finalmente mirara hacia atrás.

 _Al mirar hacia atrás pudo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, haciendo que comenzara a maldecir todo lo que podía en ese instante._

-Yoshiko-chan por favor espera.- Hablo ruby mientras trataba de contener el dolor provocado por su caída.

-Yoshiko-chan por favor.- Comento Ruby entre lagrimas mientras intentaba levantarse para tratar de seguir a esa chica tan especial para ella pero su dolor no la dejaba levantarse del todo.

 _(" Eres una estúpida, Niña llorona, cobarde, desperdicio de oxigeno, vergüenza de la familia, desperdicio humano y sobretodos las cosas ")_

-RUBY.- Grito Yoshiko con desesperación, corriendo a toda velocidad para ayudar a la pelirroja, mientras sus lagrimas se desbordaban sin cesar al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado.

(" _Eres una horrible amiga")_

-RUBYYYYY.- Grito Yoshiko mientras se lanzaba para abrazar a la pelirroja con un gran arrepentimiento por todo lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Ruby por favor perdóname.- Comento entre lagrimas Yoshiko mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja como si du vida dependiera de ello.

-Yoshiko-chan.- dijo Ruby entre sollozos devolviéndole el abrazo a la peli azul.

-Por que corriste Yoshiko-chan, por que querías alejarte de mi… acaso Ruby hiso algo malo.-

-NOOOO, noooo, no hiciste nada malo Ruby, tu nunca harías nada malo.- Respondió Yoshiko completamente agitada mientras seguía aferrada a Ruby.

-Entonces por que corriste Yoshiko-chan, por que nunca viniste a visitarme.- Contesto Ruby mientras se alejaba un poco de Yoshiko para poder verla directamente a los ojos.

-Todas me dijeron que estabas muy ocupada, pero sabia que ellas me mentían, pero eso no importa yo lo único que quería era verte a ti Yoshiko-chan, tenia que ver si estabas bien.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso y ver a ruby a los ojos aparto su mirada y trato de responder a Ruby._

 _-¿_ Por que querías verme Ruby? ¿por que?-

-Por que estaba preocupada por ti Yoshiko-chan.-

-El dia que me desmaye yo… Yo podía escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando, aun estaba consiente Yoshiko-chan.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso dejo su vergüenza y culpa atrás y se atrevió a mirar a esos ojos verdes que tanto había anhelado ver una vez mas._

-Enserio pudiste escuchar todo.- Contesto con voz temblorosa Yoshiko mientras miraba una vez mas a los ojos a Ruby.

-Si pude escucharlo todo, pude escuchar como tratabas de despertarme, pude escuchar como gritabas por ayuda a Dia y pude.-

 _Ruby hacia su mayor esfuerzo por contener su llanto al recordar todo el dolor que había pasado Yoshiko por su culpa._

 _-_ pude escuchar como no querías entregarme hacia los doctores para que me llevaran al hospital, yo pude escucharlo todo Yoshiko-chan pude escuchar como estabas asustada, desesperada pude escuchar como estabas sufriendo por mi culpa.-

-No sabes como lo intente Yoshiko-chan, enserio intente tratar de despertar para decirte que estaba bien, que no lloraras por mi, pero no pude por ser débil te lastime a ti y a las demás.-

-Por eso quería verte Yoshiko-chan, quería saber si estabas bien y quería disculparme por todo el mal que te hice.- Comento muy apenada Ruby mientras ella ahora usaba su manga para limpiar las lagrimas de Yoshiko con su manga de la misma manera que ella lo hiso antes para momentos después comenzar a llorar y sacar todo lo que estaba guardando desde hace semanas.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso se quedo perpleja al saber que Ruby se culpaba a si misma de todo lo que había pasado._

-Lo siento Mucho Yoshiko-chan en verdad lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.- Comento entre llantos la pelirroja hasta que sintió como una suave y delicada mano la tomaba de la barbilla para alzar su mirada.

 _Cuando Ruby abrió los ojos vio a una Yoshiko que estaba también al borde del llanto total pero que estaba conteniéndolo todo por que necesitaba hablar ahora mismo._

-por que te disculpas Ruby, Dime por que tu te estas disculpando… Yo debería ser la que se disculpe Ruby, lastime a mucha gente incluyéndote a ti por mi cobardía.-

-De que hablas Yoshiko-chan, tu no hiciste nada malo.- Comento La oji verde mirando confundida a Yoshiko.

-Ruby... Enserio no lo entiendes, yo te deje sola en ese lugar durante todo este tiempo, nunca tuve el valor de ir a verte, el miedo me impedía el ir a visitarte cuando mas lo necesitabas y tu… Tu eres la que se culpa de todo?-

 _Yoshiko al termina ello simplemente se quedo mirando hacia el suelo hasta que escucho a la pelirroja hablar otra vez._

-Tenias miedo Yoshiko-chan esta bien.- Comentaba ruby mientras se alejaba de la peli azul para sentarse en el suelo y tomar la mano de su amiga con sumo cuidado y delicadeza.

-pero de que tenias miedo Yoshiko-chan, dime por que tenias miedo.- Comento Ruby con mucha ternura mientras la peli azul sentía un nudo en su garganta, ella en verdad quería evitar hablar de ese tema hasta que Ruby se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Yoshiko-chan ooohhh ahora entiendo.- Comento entre lagrimas La pelirroja de forma tan rápida a lo que La oji rosada se lanzo de inmediato a abrazarla y sacar todas sus preocupaciones.

-No quiero que te vayas Ruby. No quiero que pase eso, enserio que no quiero perderte.- Comentaba entre llantos Yoshiko.

-Desde que escuche la noticia solo he estado pensando en lo peor, y me aterra horrible, eres muy especial para mi Ruby-chan y no quiero perderte, no puedo con ello.-

 _Yoshiko quería decir mas quería confesarle sus sentimientos a la pelirroja quería decirle cuanto la amaba, cuan importante era ella desde el momento que se conocieron y que tenia miedo de perderla para siempre pero._

 _El miedo a ese final donde la perdería para siempre solo hiso que se pusiera a llorar mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja que estaba inmóvil ante lo que había escuchado._

 _Ruby se quedo en silencio mientras la peli azul se aferraba a ella como su vida dependiera de ello quería que ella dejara de llorar quería que dejara de sufrir y eso fue lo que hiso aun si era una mentira._

-Tranquila, todo estará bien Yoshiko-chan te prometo que todo saldrá bien.- Susurro tiernamente Ruby mientras comenzaba a acariciar con mucho cuidado y cariño la cabeza de Yoshiko.

Eso provoco que la peli azul levantara la vista hacia Ruby sorprendida por sus palabras.

-como puedes saber eso, como es que sabré que las cosas saldrán bien?-

-Se que es difícil de creer pero mientras estemos juntas, encontraremos la forma, solo ten esperanza Yoshiko-chan, mientras tengamos esperanza, y estemos juntas, lograremos algo, así que por favor ya no llores, los ángeles caídos no se ven bien si lloran.- Comento Ruby entre lagrimas mientras hacia un guiño sacando la lengua y imitaba el gesto característico de las datenshis.

 _Yoshiko al ver eso se quedo perpleja ante ello y solo pudo hacer lo mejor que sabia hacer._

-Mi little demon Ruby finalmente ha aprendido a ser mas oscura, tu ama y señora Yohane esta muy orgullosa de tu progreso.- Hablo Yoshiko con su voz pesada mientras hacia su pose característica con los ojos cerrados mientras las lagrimas se seguían deslizando de ella.

-Me alegra mucho que Yohane-sama este orgullosa de mi progreso, me asegurare de ser su mejor little demon Yohane-sama.- Comento Ruby sonriendo de forma sincera a su amiga mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

 _Cuando acabo eso ambas chicas comenzaron a reír como si lo de las ultimas semanas jamás hubiera pasado, todo quedo como un reencuentro de unas buenas amigas que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo._

Continuara.

 _ **lamento muchisimi que esto haya tardado mas de lo debido pero estuve ocupado estudiando para algo muy importante y bueno creo que ya podremos regresar a la normalidad de ahora en adelante ahora vamos con los reviews.**_

 _ **Love live.**_

 _ **La gente tiene sus gustos y estoy bien con ello pero tu comentario encerio me motiva y ayuda muchisimo espero te guste este capitulo y sigas con el resto de la historia.**_

 _ **yohan2000.**_

 _ **Si lo se sufro al escribir esta historia como no tienes idea pero a la vez amo escribirla.**_

 _ **Konsa.**_

 _ **Aprecio mucho tu comentario tratare de ser mas rapido con las actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Ok sin mas que decir espero disfruten el capitulo y nos veamos pronto en la siguiente actualizacion ya sea how it ends o tricking hearts o tambien tengo en desarrollo una nueva historia pero esa esta descidida en que sera subida hasta que este hecha mas de un 70% de ella.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir se despide Mary-kyun hasta otra.**_


	6. La pijamada

Estuvimos riendo ahí por un buen rato como si lo que paso las semanas pasadas jamás hubiera pasado.- comento la vieja idol mientras Haruka y kintoki escuchaban atentamente.

-es increíble que ella en verdad se culpaba por lo que había pasado y sobretodo saco el acto del ángel caído para que dejaras de llorar, eso enserio es peculiar no había escuchado algo así antes, enserio que Ruby era una chica muy interesante.- Comentaba Haruka aun sorprendida por el reencuentro y sintiendo ya por adelantado el dolor que le causaría escuchar sobre ese inevitable final.

Haruka: - Tsushima-san… creo que voy a llorar si sigo escuchando mas sobre esta historia por que enserio es triste pero a la vez es tierno, su historia es de amor pero con un final devastador por culpa de una enfermedad terminal. Con solo pensar en eso enserio que me es deprimente.- Comento Haruka con cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso simplemente lanzo un suspiro cansado y a la vez con un poco de molestia al ver que sus Little demons habían olvidado el propósito de esta historia._

Yoshiko: -Haruka-san, me parece que no pusiste atención a lo que dije previamente sobre esta historia.- Comento la anciana de forma cansada.

Haruka: -!Eehh no¡ si he puesto mucha atención sobre la historia, y enserio que quiero saber mas sobre esto y sobre todo el final.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso solo suspiro otra vez para después mirar de manera enojada a la entrevistadora._

 _Yoshiko: -_ Haruka lo mas importante de esta historia no es el como termino, si no el como se vivió, como pase los últimos meses con ella y las demás chicas, y todo lo que aprendimos de ello.-

Yoshiko: -Pero bueno llegaremos a ese final con el tiempo, pero dime acaso no tienes curiosidad de saber que paso después de que ella y yo estuviéramos juntas otra vez.- Comento Yoshiko de forma muy sugerente llamando mas la atención de ambos jóvenes que esperaban mas.

Haruka: -Por favor Yoshiko-sama continúe.-

Kintoki: - Si por favor continúe Yohane-sama.- Comento emocionado el chico sorprendiendo a Yoshiko.

Yoshiko: -Hasta que al fin logro escuchar tu voz, nada mal tienes voz de macho castigador.- Comento Yoshiko de forma divertida haciendo sonrojar a ese chico mientras miraba de forma sugerente a Haruka haciéndola sonrojar también a ella.

Yoshiko: -Tranquilo Little demon tomen asiento, traigan galletitas, Te y pónganse cómodos que Mama Yohane seguirá con la historia… bueno en que me quede.-

H-aruka- Te reconciliaste con Ruby Yoshiko-sama.-

Yoshiko: -oohhh si gracias bueno como podrán recordar. Yo y Ruby volvimos a estar juntas y mientras estuviéramos juntas podríamos salir adelante pero ahora venia algo difícil y eso era hacer que las demás chicas confiaran en mi otra vez y comenzar los preparativos para poder participar en el Love live de ese año.-

 _ **Pov: Yoshiko del pasado.**_

 _Seguimos riendo mientras llorábamos por un rato hasta que nos pudimos calmar, después de eso la ayude a levantarse del suelo y preguntarle que hacia ahí._

Yoshiko: -Ruby por cierto que estas haciendo aquí. Dia me había dicho que saldrías el viernes.-

Ruby: - me había aburrido del hospital Yoshiko-chan… digo Yohane-sama así que me Salí cuando nadie me vigilaba además de que quería sorprenderte a ti y a las demás.- Comento de manera amable Ruby sorprendiendo a Yoshiko sobre su huida.

Yoshiko: -No deberías hacer eso por favor, no te expongas de esa manera Ruby.- dijo preocupada Yoshiko por las acciones de la pelirroja.

Ruby: - Lo siento yohane, es solo que enserio ya no quería estar en ese lugar, era muy aburrido y me habían dicho los doctores que ya estaba mucho mejor, si me quedaba era para vigilarme pero aquí estoy ahora.

Yoshiko: - sabes que tu hermana se va a poner como loca cuando se entere de esto.-

Ruby: - lo se por eso te quise buscar a ti primero, si tu estas conmigo se que podre enfrentar a mi hermana.- Comento Ruby sonriéndole tiernamente a la peli azul por que con su simple presencia ella se sentía mas fuerte.

 _Esto hiso que Yoshiko también se sintiera de la misma manera que la pelirroja gracias a su presencia._

Yoshiko: - Es obvio que te sientas así, la gloria de el ángel caído inspira a su ejercito para que se vuelvan mas fuertes mi pequeña Little demon.- Comentaba Yoshiko mientras hacia su característica pose para volverle a hablar a Ruby. – vamos Ruby, busquemos a las demás para darles la sorpresa de que estas aquí, pero antes puedes caminar no te hiciste daño con la caída.- Dijo con preocupación Yoshiko mientras veía a la pierna de Ruby que ella mantenia poco levantada para no apoyar todo su peso en esta.

Ruby: -Estoy bien Yoshiko-chan se me pasara puedo caminar sin muchos problemas.- respondió la oji verde para después comenzar a caminar lo mas normal posible. – Vamos Yoshiko-chan busquemos a las demás.-

 _Yoshiko al ver eso comenzó a caminar al lado de la pelirroja mientras comenzaban su camino por la escuela buscando a sus amigas mientras hablaban de varias cosas ignorando completamente los eventos de las ultimas semanas hasta que llegaron al salón del club donde antes de entrar pudieron escuchar voces dentro de esta._

 _Ruby se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a abrirla mientras Yoshiko estaba a su lado un poco nerviosa de tener que ver a las demás chicas después de tantos días sin hablar con ellas._

 _Las chicas dentro del salón dejaron de hablar para dirigir su vista hacia la puerta que se abría lentamente hasta que comenzó a revelar a la chica pelirroja._

Ruby: -Hola chicas como están.- Saludo de forma amable y alegre Ruby al ver a sus amigas otra vez.

-Ruby-chan.- Exclamaron al unísono todas las chicas, algunas sorprendidas y otra preocupada por la situación.

Dia: -Ruby que estas haciendo aquí, se supone que saldrías el viernes del hospital, ven llamare a un taxi para llevarte de vuelta.- Comento Muy preocupada La pelinegra mientras se acercaba a su hermanita.

Ruby: -Pero Onee-chan me encuentro mejor, no es necesario que vuelva estaré bien te lo juro.- Comento Ruby un poco culpable al ver la reacción de su hermana.

Mary: - Si Dia recuerda lo que dijeron los doctores ella ya estaba mejor.- Comento Mary mientras le daba a la pequeña Kurosawa un gran abrazo seguida de las demás chicas al verla ya mejor y fuera del hospital.

Dia: -Lo se, se lo que dijeron pero viniste todo el camino desde ahí tu sola, que hubiera pasado si te desmayabas en mitad del camino o si te daba un ataque o si.- Comentaba mas agitada Dia mientras que poco a poco se le dificultaba el poder hablar.

-Ella se encuentra mejor Dia.- Comento Una voz que sorprendió a todas las chicas del salón mientras esta se iba presentando poco a poco hacia la puerta.

 _ **-YOSHIKO.-**_ grito la gran mayoría al verla otra vez después de tantos días.

-Que es YOHANE.- Comento la peli azul mientras se paraba al lado de Ruby pero evitaba alzar su mirada hacia todas las chicas del lugar.

 _Yoshiko sentía una gran vergurnza por estar presentándose así con todas después de todo lo ocurrido días atrás pero tendría que enfrentarlas tarde o temprano además de que debía estar ahí por Ruby pero algo llamo su atención._

Dia: - Si crees que ella se encuentra mejor, entonces creo que no es necesario llevarla, me alegra verte otra vez Yohane.- Comento Dia de forma amable sorprendiendo a todas las chicas sobretodo a Yoshiko que sintió un frio que le calo los huesos.

Yoshiko: - AAAAHHHH NO ME LLAMES ASI, se sintió muy raro eso de parte tuya Dia.- Respondió Yoshiko para poco a poco comenzara a levantar su vista y al hacerlo pudo ver que las demás chicas estaban alegres de verla otra vez excepto una que seguía sentada en su lugar llamando la atención de Ruby.

Ruby: - Hanamaru-chan estas bien.- Pregunto preocupada la pelirroja al ver que su amiga seguía sentada mirando hacia la mesa de maneja enojada.

 _Hanamaru mantenía su mirada en esa mesa mientras apretaba sus puños, pero después dio un largo y pesado suspiro para intentar calmarse pero esto ponía nerviosa a Yoshiko que sabia muy bien por que ella estaba así._

Hanamaru: -Estoy bien Ruby-chan.- Comento Hanamaru dirigiendo su vista hacia la pelirroja mirándola de la forma regular que solía hacerlo con ella. – Me alegra ver que estés de vuelta y estés mejor.- Contesto de forma amable pero después cambio su mirada a una enojada dirigiéndola hacia su amiga de la infancia.

 _Cuando las miradas de ambas chicas chocaron Yoshiko pudo sentir un fuerte temor hacia la pequeña peli castaña._

 _Hanamaru se levanto de su asiento siendo vista por todas las chicas que estas se apartaban de su camino para que se acercara poco a poco a Yoshiko._

 _Al verse de frente Hanamaru veía con mucho coraje a Yoshiko mientras luchaba por no llorar y respiraba pesadamente sin decir nada._

 _Yoshiko tenia miedo de verla así pero no podía quejarse Hanamaru estaba en su derecho a estar enojada con ella y Yoshiko quería arreglar las cosas con ella de una vez y sobretodo, tratar de salvar su amistad._

Yoshiko se aproximo a ella y fijo su mirada con la oji dorada y se quedo callada e inmóvil para que Hanamaru pudiera sacar su frustración contra ella.

 _Pero antes de que Hanamaru hiciera algo Yoshiko hablo._

Yoshiko: -Lo siento Hanamaru. En verdad lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso.- Dijo Yoshiko sin flanquear en ni una sola de sus palabras provocando que Maru la mirara con mas rabia.

Ruby: Hanamaru-chan espera.- Grito sorprendida Ruby para que después reinara un largo silencio en la aula mientras todas veían atónitas lo que pasaba sobretodo las chicas de 3er año.

 _Hanamaru había abofeteado a Yoshiko dejándole su mejilla roja por el impacto mientras Ruby estaba a punto de llorar por lo que había visto pero se quedo callada al ver lo que paso después._

 _Yoshiko en ni un momento se quejo por lo que hiso Hanamaru mientras esta suspiraba agitadamente por lo que hiso y seguía viendo con coraje a su vieja Amiga hasta que Yoshiko solo dirigió su vista hacia Hanamaru otra vez ofreciendo su otra mejilla._

 _Hanamaru al ver eso volvió a dar otra bofetada mas fuerte que la anterior haciendo que Ruby ya comenzara a llorar por lo que veía intentando detener todo eso._

 _-_ Ya basta Hanamaru-chan por favor ya basta.- comento entre lagrimas Ruby pero fue detenida por Yoshiko.

-Ruby no te involucres por favor, déjame arreglar esto.- Murmuro Yoshiko mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sorprendiendo a ruby por ello.

-Continua Hanamaru, no te contengas sácalo todo.- Dijo Yoshiko mientras dejaba expuesta si mejilla a merced de Maru otra vez.

 _Maru al ver eso comenzó a levantar su mano otra vez preparándose para dar otra bofetada pero ahora su mano estaba temblando a la vez que sus lagrimas se derramaban de sus mejillas sin parar y ella comenzaba a respirar agitadamente mientras miraba con mucho dolor a su amiga para después lanzar otro golpe._

 _Yoshiko no cerro los ojos en ni un momento esperando el golpe pero se sorprendió de que este nunca llego y solo sintió la suave y delicada mano de su amiga acariciando una de sus mejillas_

 _Yoshiko dirijo su mirada hacia la peli castaña y al verla pudo ver que ella estaba llorando, mostrando un gran dolor y arrepentimiento por haberle pegado a su primera amiga que tuvo en la vida._

-Hanamaru, en verdad lo siento.- Murmuro Yoshiko para después ser abrazada de forma abrupta por la oji dorada.

 _Hanamaru la abrazaba con mucha fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente balbuceando cosas incomprensibles hasta que después sintió como era envuelta en un delicado y suave abrazo que hiso que despegara su rostro del hombro de Yoshiko para voltear a ver._

-todo estará bien Hanamaru-chan.- hablaba con ternura Ruby haciendo que Hanamaru llorara aun mas fuerte.

-Ruby-chan Yoshiko-chan.- dijo los nombres de sus amigas entre llantos para después juntarlas a las 2 y abrazarlas con todas sus fuerzas continuando así su llanto pero ahora era reconfortada por sus 2 amigas.

-Estamos juntas otra vez, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo Zuramaru.- Comento Yoshiko haciendo que Hanamaru levantara su vista y viera de frente a sus 2 amigas.

Hanamaru: -no vuelvas a hacer eso Yoshiko-chan, Ruby-chan estoy tan feliz de que estemos las 3 juntas otra vez.-

Ruby: -yo también estoy feliz que estemos las 3 juntas otra vez Hanamaru-chan.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar esas palabras fue suficiente para hacerla estallar en llanto con la misma fuerza que su amiga abrazando con mas fuerza a ambas chicas._

 _Las 3 chicas estuvieron ahí llorando al igual que las demás integrantes al ver esa escena, sobretodo para las chicas de 3er año para ellas era como repetir el pasado._

 _ **Yoshiko del presente.**_

-Ese dia estuvimos mas unidas que nunca, no importaba donde estábamos o que hora era, nos buscábamos las 3 para compartir cada momento que podíamos, pero maru a pesar de eso me daba mi tiempo para estar con ruby.- Comentaba con mucha melancolía la anciana mientras abría su álbum de fotos donde veía fotos de momentos que compartió con su mejor amiga que tuvo en su vida.

-siempre aprecie y atesore su amistad, cuando ella me pidió que fuera a ver la publicación de su primer libro, cuando llego el dia de su boda con Leah Kazuno y me pidió ser su dama de honor, y estuve con ella cuando mas lo necesitaba, cuando Leah partió primero que ella hace 5 años y estuve con ella hasta que dio su ultimo suspiro. Mi preciosa amiga Hanamaru, la extraño tanto.- comentaba con ternura Yoshiko mientras cerraba su álbum volteaba a ver a Haruka.

-tantos amigos y seres queridos han partido Haruka-san y yo… Yo solo sigo aquí siendo la ultima que queda. Pero no importa compartí el viaje con ellos y forme parte de sus vidas y eso es suficiente para mi.-

-regresando a la historia, logre salvar mi amistad con Hanamaru y las demás chicas y ruby estaba de regreso con nosotras. Podría decir que habíamos regresado a la normalidad pero debíamos tener cuidado con ruby debido a sus tratamientos que la ayudaban a mantenerse de pie y extendían su vida unos cuantos meses mas, pero te seré sincera, cuando la vi tomar una de sus inyecciones, me sentí horrible al ver eso.-

 _ **Pov Yoshiko del pasado.**_

 _Después de nuestra reconciliación, comenzamos a ayudarnos entre todas en todo lo que podíamos para así pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntas, a veces unas no podían estar todo el tiempo debido a sus deberes o otras cosas pero luego nos juntábamos._

 _Ese dia estaba en mi turno en la biblioteca con Hanamaru, mientras que las chicas de segundo se encontraban ayudando a Chika con el ryokan de su familia._

 _Al salir para ir a comprar algo de beber, pase por la oficina de Mary y vi algo que me recordó la fragilidad de la vida misma._

-zuramaru como es que puedes estar aquí después de clases, es muy aburrido.- Comento Yoshiko mientras dejaba su teléfono de lado.

-Claro que no es aburrido Yoshiko-chan, es muy tranquilo y acogedor para poder leer sin problemas.- Comento Maru mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

-Al menos si hubieran libros sobre magia negra seria mas interesante.- Reclamo Yoshiko.

-Sabes que Dia no te dejara meter esos libros aquí, además de que tu serias la única que los leería zura, hay muchos libros que podrían gustarte si les dieras una oportunidad además.- Pauso Hanamaru para después mirar a su amiga de forma picara extrañándola por el cambio de actitud en ella.

-Hay libros que podrías leer junto a Ruby que les podría gustar a ambas.- Comento Maru provocando que Yoshiko se sonrojara.

-No quiero saber que tipo de libros lees en privado, sabia que en el fondo eras una autentica Little demon.- Comento Yoshiko de forma defensiva a la vez que estaba sonrojada al pensar en que tipos de lectura compartiría con la pelirroja.

-Oye yoshiko-chan te puedo preguntar algo.- Dijo Maru de forma seria ya dejando de lado las provocaciones.

-Que ocurre Zuramaru?- Pregunto curiosa Yoshiko.-

-Donde ibas a ir con ruby la tarde que paso… tu sabes que.- dijo Maru apenada de haber traído un recuerdo doloroso, eliminando el ambiente tranquilo que había en la biblioteca.

 _Yoshiko se quedo helada al recordar todo eso pero lo que mas la sorprendió el hecho de que había olvidado por completo el plan que tenia para esa tarde._

 _La tarde donde ella le confesaría a ruby sus sentimientos y la haría su Little demon favorita y mas preciada de todas._

 _Pero nada de eso pudo suceder debido a como el pasado y la muerte habían regresado para reclamar a su querida pelirroja._

-Yoshiko-chan estas bien, lo siento no quería traer eso de vuelta.- comento apenada Maru pero Yoshiko le respondió rápidamente.

-Íbamos a pasar la tarde juntas, ir a pasear, jugar un poco en las árcade, después ir a comer y terminar la noche en mi casa.- Yoshiko quería decir mas, lo que para ella era importante de ese plan que tuvo pero se quedo callada.

-Todavía puedes tener eso con Ruby-chan Zura.- Dijo de manera cariñosa maru tratando de levantarle el animo a su amiga.

-Lo se, pero dudo que se pueda ahora, hemos estado tan ocupadas preparándonos para el festival como para poder pedirle eso pero… con que podamos estar juntas es suficiente para mi.- Dijo Yoshiko mientras le daba una sonrisa a su amiga para no preocuparla y así también enmascarar sus miedos.

 _Maru al escuchar eso se quedo callada y se puso a pensar mucho sobre ello hasta que yoshiko llamo su atención._

-Por cierto, donde esta ruby?- Pregunto Yoshiko al recordar a esa chica.

-Esta con Dia-san ayudándola con sus deberes de presidenta, desde que Dia la volvió su vice presidenta junto a Kanan-san pasan mucho tiempo juntas zura.- Comento Maru mientras seguía pensando en algo.

-Que piensas Zuramaru?-

-Nada Yoshiko-chan por cierto, ya nos quedamos sin jugo podrías ir a comprar un par por favor.- pregunto amablemente la chica peli castaña mientras sacaba monedas de su monedero.- Yo invito Yoshiko-chan zura.-

-Esta bien aparte que quería estirar un poco las piernas.- Comento Yoshiko mientras se levantaba de su asiento y después se dirigía hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

 _Durante ese recorrido hacia las maquinas Yoshiko recordaba lo que había planeado esa tarde con la pelirroja sobretodo esa pijamada donde antes de irse a dormir Yoshiko se confesaría a ella y podría intentar besarla otra vez, terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente esa tarde lluviosa._

 _Pero su plan y futuro se vino abajo cuando ocurrió rebrote de la enfermedad de Ruby y el miedo a perderla para siempre eclipsaba los deseos de su corazón negando que Yoshiko pudiera entregarle todo su amor provocando lo mismo con la pelirroja cuyo amor por el ángel caído solo esperaba una oportunidad para poder entregarle su corazón a ella._

 _Después de unos minutos Yoshiko había conseguido las bebidas y se disponía a regresar con Hanamaru y seguir con su turno con ella pero sintió curiosidad de saber que era lo que hacia la pelirroja trabajando con su hermana mayor._

 _Así que yoshiko decidió tomar un pequeño desvió y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil._

 _Yoshiko se aproximo con calma esperando ver a esa adorable chica trabajando arduamente junto a su hermana mayor y una de sus amigas de toda la vida hasta que llego a la puerta y pudo escuchar la voz de la enfermera de la escuela._

-Solo falta una mas y será todo estas lista.- dijo con mucho cariño la enfermera _sorprendiendo a Yoshiko._

 _Yoshiko sin hacer ruido se asomo a la ventana de la puerta para poder ver el interior de esta y al ver pudo ver que efectivamente ahí estaba la enfermera de la escuela y no estaba sola._

 _Dia como era de esperarse estaba ahí junto a Kanan pero Mary también se encontraba ahí y cuando la enfermera se aparto de Dia pudo ver a la chica que era el motivo por el cual ella fue a buscar._

-Ruby.- Murmuro Yoshiko preocupada al ver a esa chica y como abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana mayor mientras esta la abrazaba y le daba mimos y le hablaba de forma dulce para calmarla.

-Solo una mas y será todo por Hoy Darling Comento Mary con cariño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ruby que se mantenía escondida entre el hombro de Dia.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar un poco ella no puede continuar ahora.- Comento Kanan con autentica preocupación mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Noooo.- Se escucho una voz apenas audible.

-Ruby puede con la ultima.- Dijo la chica pelirroja revelando su rostro.

 _Cuando Yoshiko la vio sintió como se rompía su corazón y sentía un enorme impulso de entrar corriendo a esa habitación para poder abrazar a esa chica._

 _Pero se quedo ahí al escuchar a ruby hablar._

-Ruby puede con la ultima.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras se contenía sus lagrimas y miraba fijamente a la enfermera. -Estoy lista.- dijo eso ultima llena de valor.

Saoto: -Ok voy a continuar, relájate pequeña esto solo dolerá un segundo.- Dijo la enfermera mientras acercaba la aguja al brazo de Ruby.

Ruby comenzó a respirar profundamente esperando la inyección mientras su hermana sujetaba su mano firmemente y le decia palabras de animo.

Y en cuestión de segundos todo había acabado, la enfermera retiro la aguja del brazo de Ruby para después limpiarla y hablarle.

Saoto: -ya esta cariño, ya acabamos fuiste muy valiente.- Comento amablemente la enfermera mientras le ponía una bandita en el brazo de Ruby.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Ruby.- Comento su hermana Mayor para después darle un beso en su frente calmando mucho mas a Ruby.

-Ruby-chan ha crecido mucho y ahora es una chica muy valiente.- Comento orgullosa Kanan mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-y las chicas valientes tienen su premio por ello.- Comento Mary para después sacar una paleta de su chaleco y se la ofreció a Ruby que con gusto la acepto.

 _Ruby al sentirse tan querida solo les sonrió tiernamente a las chicas._

-Mary-chan, Kanan-chan, Onee-chan gracias.- Comento Ruby para después abrazar a las 3 chicas que ellas aceptaron con gusto la muestra de cariño de la menor.

 _Yoshiko quería entrar también para poder abrazarla pero ese momento era de Ruby con las chicas de 3er año y su hermana así que decidió retirarse del lugar._

 _Yoshiko mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que había visto y se imaginaba la infancia de la pequeña por lo que Mary le había contado esa tarde en la sala del club._

 _Imaginando todos los medicamentes, sesiones y semanas que había pasado en el hospital cuando era una niña._

 _Y como ella había vencido su enfermedad antes y ahora estaba compartiendo su viaje con las chicas ahora. Mientras mas pensaba sobre ello Yoshiko, mas admiración sentía por la pelirroja provocándole una sensación de tranquilidad a pesar de la situación._

 _Solo estaba orgullosa de ella y eso era todo lo que necesitaba._

 _Yoshiko ya mas calmada fue regresando a la biblioteca y al entrar vio a Hanamaru escribiendo_

-Que estas haciendo Zuramaru.- Pregunto Curiosa mientras entraba a la biblioteca con las bebidas.

-Nada, no estoy haciendo nada, solo escribo el reporte de hoy Zura.- Comento Maru mientras trataba de disimular a lo cual Yoshiko no le dio importancia y se acerco para ofrecer la bebida a su amiga.

-Te vez diferente Yoshiko-chan, te vez un poco feliz… Paso algo interesante Zura.- Pregunto de buena manera Maru a su amiga.

-Si estoy bien, creo que estoy bien por ahora.- Comento Yoshiko esbozando una sonrisa sincera para después tomar de su bebida.

 _ **Pov Yoshiko del presente.**_

-cuando tenia 23 años mis suegros me mostraron metrajes de la infancia de Ruby, los momentos felices y buenos de aquella época y puedo jurarte que Ruby de niña era la cosa mas adorable que existía.- Comentaba Yoshiko Mientras abría su álbum otra vez para buscar una foto.

 _Al encontrarla Yoshiko sonrió y la saco con sumo cuidado del plástico protector y llamo a Haruka._

-Mira Haruka, esta era Ruby cuando tenia 5 años y estaba jugando con Dia en el campo en un bello dia soleado junto a su familia.- Comento Yoshiko mientras le daba la foto a Haruka.

 _Haruka con cuidado tomo la fotografía y al verla sintió como la diabetes y sus niveles de azúcar se habían elevado por los cielos._

-Aaawww dios mío que linda era, también Dia-sama era una ternura.- Comento enternecida Haruka para después mostrarle la foto a su camarógrafo que al momento de verla sufrió un coma diabético por tanta dulzura.

-Era tan tierna y adorable Tsushima-sama enserio que… enserio que… lo siento Tsushima-sama deme un momento por favor.- comento Haruka para después sacar su pañuelo y se comenzara a secar las lagrimas que brotaban de ellas.

 _Yoshiko al ver eso le dedico palabras dulces a Haruka para que se calmara._

-es que, es que, por que a una cosa tan adorable como a ella le toco pasar por todo eso.- Comento casi al borde del llanto la entrevistadora.

Yoshiko al escuchar eso su sonrisa había desaparecido y esta fue reemplazada por una mirada de resignación.

-Son cosas del destino Haruka, a veces les toca esas cosas a la gente que menos lo merece.- Comento Yoshiko de forma calmada.

-Lo se, pero es que es que, Tsushima-sama necesito saber que mas paso por favor.- Comento algo delicada Haruka. -Por favor cuénteme mas cosas bonitas que pasaron, siento que no podre si solo cuenta mas cosas tristes.-

-El dolor es parte importante de la vida querida Little demon tratar de vivir ignorando las cosas malas es hedonismo, todo debe tener un equilibrio Haruka, momentos felices como tristes, luz y oscuridad, vida o muerte y así sucesivamente.- Comento Yoshiko calmada llamando la atención de Haruka por sus palabras.

-Lo siento Tsushima-san fue un momento de debilidad eso y tiene razón se debe tener un equilibrio en la vida.- Comento ya mas calmada Haruka para después respirar profundamente antes de continuar.

-Pero afortunadamente para ti lo que sigue son anécdotas agradables.- Comento la anciana con alivio pues ella también ya estaba cansada de solo narrar tragedias.

-Lo dice enserio.- Comento aliviada Haruka.

-Si aquí ya podemos darnos un respiro y relajarnos con agradables anécdotas y un poco de mis viejas amigas.- Comento Yoshiko para después dar un sorbo a una copa de agua que tenia ahí.

-Bueno Haruka-san después de lo de la biblioteca Hanamaru se mantuvo muy ocupada hablando con las demás pero cuando yo llegaba ellas cambiaban de tema, al principio no le di mucha importancia a ello, era Zuramaru conviviendo con sus senpais además de pasar el tiempo conmigo y ruby pero en el fondo esa glotona come pan estaba conspirando a espaldas de su ama.- Comento Yoshiko para después dar otro sorbo de refrescante agua.

-Que fue lo que planeo Kunikida-sama.- pregunto Curiosa Haruka.

-Hanamaru quería continuar lo que yo y Ruby dejamos pendientes sin saber como me sentía yo al respecto a ello. Pero antes de eso Ruby también tenia su propia agenda que estaba siguiendo y la verdad, debo admitir que sabia lo que hacia.-

Flashback la residencia Kurosawa.

 _Días después de lo de la biblioteca yo y Ruby junto a You estábamos trabajando en los diseños de los trajes para el festival de numazu que seria la próxima semana y para nuestra fortuna You accedió a pasar la tarde con nosotras para dar un gran avance, con las habilidades de las 3 estábamos avanzando muy rápido además de pasárnosla muy bien._

 _Además de que pude ver aquí un lado de Dia-san que nunca había visto antes._

-y tadaaaaa, que tal te parece Ruby-chan.- Comento alegremente You mientras le mostraba un vestido estilo japonés con diferentes colores relacionados al purpura.

-Se ve increíble You-chan, Mary-chan de seguro le encantara.- Comento sorprendida Ruby al ver ese atuendo.

-Este será el regreso de las chicas de 3er año al mundo idol así que tienen que merecen tener un traje perfecto para ello.-

-Justo lo que esperaba de mi Little demon marina You, Yohane esta complacida con tu trabajo.- comento Yoshiko con su voz pesada mientras hacia su pose.

-También debería darte las gracias a ti Yoshiko-chan, tus habilidades para confeccionar en serio son buenas.-

-Yoshiko-chan es increíble, recuerda como hiso los diseños para los trajes de ángel caído, hasta hoy en dia siguen siendo de mis favoritos.- comento Ruby admirando el buen sentido de la moda de Yoshiko.

-Que es Yohane, además no es necesario que me alaben, eso es algo natural para mi.- Comento Yoshiko mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo por los cumplidos de sus amigas.

Hasta que fueron interrumpidas por una chica que se asomo por la entrada de la habitación.

-Buenas noches chicas, que tal les va.- saludo cortésmente Dia al ver a las chicas.

-Onee-chan hola mira lo que acabamos de terminar hace poco.- Comento Ruby mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba en sus manos el traje de Mary para que su hermana lo viera.

-Es precioso.- Respondió la pelinegra mientras veía con admiración aquel traje.- Han trabajado muy duro el dia de hoy, deberían descansar un poco.- Comento Dia mientras miraba a las chicas.

-Tu también deberías descansar Onee-chan, estuviste trabajando hasta muy tarde en la escuela otra vez.- Comento Ruby mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana y la llevaba a tomar asiento junto a las demás para que descansara.

-Mucho trabajo el dia de hoy Dia-san.- Comento You al ver como Dia se ponía cómoda y se relajaba un poco al poder finalmente sentarse un rato.

-Si a pesar de que sea una escuela pequeña hay mucho trabajo por hacer en el consejo estudiantil, lo bueno es que Mary-san y Kanan-san estuvieron conmigo ayudándome. Mary me trajo a casa en auto y ahí se iría junto a Kanan a casa.- Comento Dia mientras continuaba relajándose.

-Ustedes que tal les fue a ustedes y a las demás chicas.- Comento Dia mientras miraba a las amigas de su hermana.

-Hemos estado trabajando en los atuendos, mientras Chika-chan Riko-chan y Hanamaru-chan trabajan en la letra de la canción para mañana tendremos todo listo.- comento Ruby Mientras le quería servir un poco de tu a su hermana pero se dio cuenta de que ya no había mas.

-nos quedamos sin te, Iré a parar mas te y te traeré bocadillos Onee-chan, Yoshiko-chan vienes conmigo.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su asiento al igual que su amiga y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.

Dejando a You y a Dia solas.

Yoshiko fue a la cocina de la residencia Kurosawa donde la ayudo a preparar Te y otras cosas todo en completo y agradable silencio pero algo llamo la atención de Yoshiko.

-Ruby por que sonríes de esa manera.- Pregunto Yoshiko felizmente al ver a la pelirroja así a lo que Ruby volteo a mirarla mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-ya veras Yoshiko-chan.- respondió inocentemente la pelirroja para después seguir preparando las cosas.

-Esa mirada y sonrisa son señales de que estas planeando algo pecaminoso.- Hablo Yohane al ver esa actitud.

-Quisaaaaas.- Respondió con una sonrisa burlona la pelirroja sorprendiendo a Yoshiko.

-Muy bien Ruby que tienes planeado esa forma en que me respondiste es evidencia de que estas detrás de algo. Dijo seriamente a Yoshiko a lo que Ruby solo respondió con una pequeña y inocente pero a la vez traviesa risa que tomo por sorpresa a la datenshi.

-ya veras, ahora regresemos a la habitación Yoshiko-chan pero… no hagas ruido.- dijo Ruby mientras sonreía pero ganándose una mirada confusa hacia la peli azul.

 _Yoshiko y ruby iban regresando a la habitación pero antes de entrar Ruby detuvo a yoshiko y le hiso la señal de que esperara._

 _Yoshiko se quedo mirándola confundida, que es lo que ella quería hacer al darles privacidad a Dia y a You._

 _Las 2 chicas se encontraban en un profundo silencio sin verse la una a la otra, desde que Ruby se fue y se llevo a Yoshiko con ella You y Dia no supieron de que hablar._

 _Hasta que You dio el primer paso._

-Dia-san.- Comento You de manera tímida tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra.

-Si You-san.- respondió de forma casi instantánea pero con la misma timidez que la oji azul.

-Mmm así que fuiste una idol con Kanan-chan y Mary-chan no es así.- pregunto You mientras alzaba la mirada esperando una respuesta.

-Si.- Contesto Dia. – intentamos ser idol's en primer año y lo estábamos haciendo muy bien hasta que… hasta que comenzamos a tener nuestras diferencias.- Comento Dia con cierta melancolía mientras recordaba el pasado.

-que paso Dia-san?-

-no suelo hablar de esto con nadie pero… nuestro grupo llego a participar en Tokio pero no pudimos cantar una vez estuvimos en el escenario, después vino lo de la partida de Mary y poco después Kanan también tuvo que irse por lo de su padre y el resto… el resto es que terminamos en muy malos términos las 3.- Comento la pelinegra al poder sacar finalmente eso.

-Wow, bueno ya suponía que había algo que llevabas encima desde que te conocí en primer año.- Comento la oji azul sorprendiendo a Dia.

-Ya me conocías?- Pregunto sorprendida Dia al escuchar eso.

-Solo a distancia.- respondió la marinera mientras seguía trabajando en uno de los atuendos.

-Eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, eres conocida en la escuela pero siempre sentí curiosidad al verte sola todo el tiempo y pensé, cual seria la historia de esa chica que siempre actúa tan madura y seria todo el tiempo, me decia a mi misma que le paso algo muy interesante a esa chica .- Comento You mientras Dia la observaba sorprendida por sus palabras.

-pero ahora que me contaste esto me hace pensar en todo lo que Pasaste y muchas mas cosas que bueno… lo siento no debí haber tocado ese tema.- Comento You apenada mientras subía su mirada para ver a la pelinegra.

-Pero a pesar de todo siempre hay que seguir adelante y a toda velocidad.- Dijo la marinera mientras llamando la atención de Dia aun mas.

-Mi padre me dijo que pueden pasar cientos de cosas en la vida pero al final solo queda seguir adelante y a toda velocidad, a toda velocidad para dejar momentos tristes y encaminarse hacia nuevas aventuras.- después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio que reino en la habitación.

-Siempre continúe hacia adelante You-san, eso lo saben Mary-san y Kanan-san, pero a veces es muy solitario, pero yo en realidad nunca estuve sola, a pesar de todo Ruby siempre estuvo ahí y siempre le agradeceré eso a mi pequeña hermanita, solo que cuando estas frustrada olvidas que hay gente ahí cuidándote desde atrás. Respondió La pelinegra mientras recordaba con cariño a su hermanita.

-Ruby-chan es tan adorable Dia-san que podría abrazarla todo el dia.- Comento la marinera haciendo reír a su senpai.

-Una vez llegue a hacer eso, ocurrió cuando vimos un concierto por televisión cuando éramos niñas, ella estaba tan sorprendida por todo lo que estaba viendo y yo.- Pauso dia para poder reír poco You al ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su senpai se quedo atónita al ver lo bella que era.

-Yo la abrazaba por que me estaba divirtiendo mucho viendo ese show y se sentía aun mejor cuando ella estaba a mi lado y hablaba sobre lo increíbles que eran.- Hablaba esa chica pelinegra en completa felicidad al recordar esos momentos con su hermana.

You sintió ternura al imaginar esa escena de las 2 lolis Kurosawas al escuchar esa anécdota y después recordó otra cosa que quería preguntar.

-Dia-san que es lo que mas te Gustaba de ser school idol.- Pregunto You con curiosidad y inocencia.

 _Dia se quedo en silencio sobre lo que dijo su kouhai para después sonreírle sinceramente y responder a su pregunta._

-Me encanta todo sobre ellas You-san, Todo lo que ellas hacen me recuerda a mi tiempo a cuando era una school idol en primer año. me encantaba cuando componíamos canciones, cuando diseñábamos los trajes, componer la música, el duro entrenamiento y ve como este daba resultados y sobretodo, lo que mas me encantaba era el ver al publico sonriendo y pasándoselo bien gracias a nuestro show, gracias a nuestro esfuerzo, eso hacia que todas esas horas de dedicación valieran completamente la pena.- Comento Dia mientras sonreía sinceramente al recordar aquellos momentos con sus viejas amigas.

 _You al escuchar eso sonrió y le respondió a su senpai._

-Es lo mismo que yo sentí cuando tuvimos nuestro primer Show en el auditorio de la escuela, y también sobre las practicas y las letras además de que disfrutaba mucho mi tiempo con Chika-chan y Riko-chan mas que nunca.- Comento Felizmente You mientras seguía trabajando con mas empeño que antes ese atuendo.

-fue un gran show You-san, enserio que lo fue y estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes 3.-Dia al escuchar eso y responderle a su kouhai _sintió una agradable sensación al saber que los demás se lo están pasando bien pero también recordó algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho._

You-san tienes un momento, necesito hablar de algo, esto ha estado en mi mente desde hace un tiempo.- Comento Dia llamando la atención de You que alzo su mirada.

-Que ocurre Dia-san.- Pregunto Curiosa la chica mientras esperaba a su senpai hablar.

-yo quisiera disculparme por la manera en que… bueno te golpe a ti y a las demás tiempo atrás.- dijo Dia mientras desviaba su mirada de You que estaba observándola.

-Esta bien Dia-san, no te preocupes por ello, querías asegurarte que Ruby-chan estuviera segura además.- You se quedo callada al intentar mencionar algo pero era mejor no decirlo.

-Enserio que no hay remordimientos por lo que paso aquella tarde Dia-san, entiendo perfectamente todo.- dijo de manera seria You haciendo que Dia sintiera menos culpa por sus acciones durante esa tarde hasta que su kouhai volvió a hablar llamando su atención.

-Sabes Dia-san en otras circunstancias yo habría Ganado.- Dijo de manera desafiante La chica de los ojos azules mientras miraba a su senpai de forma desafiante.

 _Dia al escuchar eso que la tomo por sorpresa y decidió preguntar el por que dijo eso._

-No solo practico Natación Dia-san también se Judo a un nivel avanzado que me enseño mi padre desde que era niña.- Comento la peli ceniza llamando mas la atención de su senpai.- Debo admitir que tiene una buena habilidad Dia-san pero me tomo por sorpresa, si un dia usted quiere poner a prueba sus habilidades al máximo.- pauso la nadadora para después mirar de manera desafiante a su senpai mientras portaba una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Yo la estaré esperando.- menciono esas palabras con gran seguridad en si misma.

-Eso es algo que me gustaría ver Watanabe-san, enserio que es algo que me gustaría ver.- Respondió la oji verde usando el mismo Tono que había usado su Kouhai.

-Mas te vale estar lista Watanabe-san por que hay un dicho en mi familia y ese dicho es que no se acepta nada mas que la victoria total en la casa Kurosawa.- Declaro con energía esas palabras a lo que la marinera Solo asintió pero después de ello You llamo la atención de su senpai.

-Oh Dia-san ya termine de hacer tu atuendo.- Comento la marinera mientras lo levantaba de la mesa y se lo mostraba a su senpai.

-Ooohhh You-san, es increíble, es hermoso enserio ese traje es para mi.- Pregunto Dia completamente conmovida por el atuendo.

-Si, No deberías Darme todo el crédito Ruby fue la que hiso las cosas mas importantes, ella eligió los colores y hiso gran parte del atuendo.- Respondió You mientras le pasaba el traje a su senpai.

 _Dia al tener ese traje en sus manos y verlo mejor sintió una gran necesidad de salir de ahí._

-Dia-san a donde vas?-

-Tengo que encontrar a Ruby.- Comento la pelinegra conteniendo su llanto saliendo de la habitación mientras abrazaba con fuerza ese vestido pero en cuanto cruzo la puerta vio a su hermana que estaba ahí escuchando todo junto a Yoshiko.

-Onee-chan.- dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba con mucho Cariño a su hermana.- Bienvenida a Aqours mi querida hermana.-

 _Dia al verla y escucharla decir eso no pudo contenerse mas y abrazo con mucho cariño a su hermanita mientras lloraba y Ruby le devolvía el abrazo y le entregara el amor que siente hacia su hermana mayor._

 _You salió de la habitación y al ver esa escena sintió una gran ternura al ver esa hermosa vista al igual que Yoshiko que se quedo callada mientras trataba de actuar de forma genial pero en el fondo ella se sentía muy orgullosa de su pequeña Ruby._

 _ **Yoshiko del presente.**_

-El resto de esa noche seguimos trabajando juntas o mas bien la pasamos hablando y divirtiéndonos hasta que llego la hora de dormir. Las 4 dormimos en la misma habitación y debo decir que fue una gran noche.-

-Ruby planeo ese encuentro entre Dia-san y You-san?- Pregunto Haruka mientras se pasaba un pañuelo junto a sus ojos.

-Si ella había planeado todo eso y salió bien su plan, después de eso ellas 2 comenzaron a ser mas cercanas hasta que un dia salieron juntas y Dia me mostro una foto que se habían tomado, donde You la abrazaba a ella.- Comento Yoshiko mientras sacaba una foto de su álbum para después pasársela a Haruka.-

 _Haruka al ver la foto sintió una gran ternura al ver esas 2 chicas juntas en completa felicidad pasando el tiempo._

 _-_ que hermoso Tsushima-san.- Comento Haruka mientras le mostraba la foto a su amigo que sonrió al verla.

-Ruby tenia sus métodos o veía cosas que otros no podíamos ver a simple vista, justo lo que esperarías de mi Little demon numero 1.- Comento Yoshiko con orgullo.

-Que mas paso después de eso Tsushima-san, hay mas historias así?- Pregunto entusiasmada la reportera expectante a otra historia.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso se desvaneció su sonrisa al momento de recordar que paso a los días siguientes después de esa noche en la casa Kurosawa._

-Lo que paso después de eso, fue que cometí uno de los actos mas cobardes que había hecho en mi vida.- Dijo inexpresivamente la vieja idol Llamando la atención de Haruka.

-Que paso después de eso Yoshiko-san, acaso ocurrió alguna tragedia o problema con la salud de Ruby.- Dijo con preocupación la reportera, a lo que Yoshiko le respondió negativamente con la cabeza.

-No, no paso nada así, Ruby estaba bien de salud gracias a los cuidados de su familia y sus doctores, pero lo que si resulto dañado esa noche fue el corazón de Ruby.-

-Espere que? Esto tiene que ver con lo del miedo a perderla no es así?- pregunto la entrevistadora mientras Yoshiko bebía un poco de agua para hidratar su garganta y pudiera contar otra anécdota.

-Si ese miedo hiso que esa noche la que se suponía donde haría a Ruby mi Little demon fuera solo una noche de lagrimas y dolor para ella.

 _ **Pov: Yoshiko del pasado.**_

 _ **Después de esa noche en casa de los Kurosawa, las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien pero hacia falta mas en mi vida al igual que a la vida de Ruby y eso era lo que Hanamaru quería cumplir.**_

-Aaaaahhhh otro dia de escuela, creí que nunca acabaría.- Decia con gran cansancio la chica de los ojos rosados mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre su pupitre.

-Vamos Yoshiko-chan no fue tan pesado como lo dices zura.- Le respondía su amiga mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Animo Yoshiko-chan ya termino, podemos comprar una bebida al salir si quieres.- Comento Ruby mientras miraba con cariño a Yoshiko.

-Por favor Ruby, tengo mucha sed.- Comentaba otra vez con cansancio en su voz Yoshiko.

-Por cierto chicas… que planes tienen para este fin de semana zura.- pregunto curiosa Hanamaru llamando la atención de sus 2 amigas.

-dormir hasta el lunes por favor.- Comento Yoshiko haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-Que tienes en mente Hanamaru-chan, acaso quieres hacer algo con nosotras?- Pregunto de forma amistosa Ruby.

-Bueno la otra semana es el festival y hemos estado trabajando todas muy duro para ello, ya tenemos todo listo para esa noche y estuve hablando con Mary-san para organizar algo donde todas nos podamos relajar zura.-

-Una pijamada?- Pregunto Ruby.

-Una noche de maldad y sacrificios para satisfacer nuestras mas oscuras fantasías en honor a los señores del infierno.- Comento Yohane levantándose de su asiento ganándose una mirada extraña de Hanamaru.

-No nada de eso zura, decia que le conté a Mary-san sobre ello y ella accedió con esa velada, tanto que ofreció su pent-house en su hotel para la pijamada Zura.- Dijo alegremente la oji dorada ganándose la atención de Yoshiko.

-Un pent-house para nosotras toda la noche.- Comento sorprendida Yoshiko.

-si yo también me sorprendí al escuchar eso de Mary-san, ella quiere que todas tengamos una noche especial y descansemos para el gran dia del festival zura, así que les pregunto quieren ir? Todas las demás asistirán, solo faltan ustedes 2 y Dia-san que es probable que Mary ya le haya avisado.- Comento Maru mientras las 2 chicas se miraban la una a la otra.

 _Ya habían tenido una noche juntas pero estaban acompañadas por Dia y You esa noche y se la habían pasado bien, pero una noche en una habitación de lujo provisto por la familia O'hara y con todas sus amigas era una oferta muy tentadora._

-Si claro que quiero ir Hanamaru-chan espero que onee-chan también acepte ir.-

-Si yo también iré suena a que será interesante.- Comento Yoshiko.

-Bueno excelente entonces nos vemos mañana en la noche chicas, yo debo irme a hacer unas cosas antes de irme a casa así que las dejo a ustedes 2.- Dijo Hanamaru para después tomar su mochila y se despidiera de sus amigas.

-Las veo mañana zura.- Dijo alegremente Maru para después irse del lugar.

Las 2 chicas se despidieron de su amiga y después decidieron tomar sus cosas para salir también de el salón.

-Bueno Ruby, quieres ir a tomar algo antes de irnos a casa.- Comento Yoshiko.

-Claro que me gustaría Yoshiko pero seria aquí, por que tengo deberes de vice presidenta junto a onee-chan y Kanan-san.- Comento la pelirroja.

-Ohh el consejo, había olvidado eso, esta bien vamos por algo rápido y te pasare a dejar en la oficina de acuerdo Ruby.- dijo de forma amable Yoshiko.

-Claro que si Yoshiko-chan.- Comento felizmente Ruby a lo que comenzaron su viaje hacia las maquinas expendedoras donde Yoshiko al final le invito la bebida a la pelirroja.

 _Después de eso Yoshiko llevo a Ruby hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil donde Ruby se despidió de su querida amiga y Yoshiko a la vez que paso a saludar a sus senpais, incluyendo a Mary que se encontraba trabajando con sus amigas para ayudarlas y terminaran mas pronto._

 _-_ Hasta luego Yoshiko-chan, ten lindo dia.- Comento Ruby mientras se sonrojaba levemente al despedirse de su amiga mientras sus senpais y hermana veían con curiosidad la escena.

-Que es Yohane pero… igualmente Ruby ten lindo dia.- dijo también sonrojada de la misma manera Yoshiko.

-Adiós Yohane-sama.- se despidió Ruby diciendo eso con mucha ternura.

 _Yoshiko había hecho esto cientos de veces con su pelirroja pero esto era diferente al ser vista por sus senpais._

 _Kanan veía este show con ternura al ver a esas 2 chicas siendo tan cercanas y cariñosas entre ellas además de que le era divertido ver a Ruby sonrojarse de esa manera._

 _Mary en otra parte veía esta escena como material para poder molestar a sus pequeñas niñas jugándoles bromas sobre que ellas eran mas que amigas y que cuando seria la boda pero a cada una por separado. pero en el fondo ella le alegraba mucho ver que estuvieran juntas otra vez y que la salud emocional de Yoshiko fuera mucho mejor a comparación a lo que ella estaba semanas atrás._

 _Mientras que Dia observaba con mucha atención toda la escena guardando silencio._

 _Después de eso Ruby entro al salón y cerro la puerta a lo que Yoshiko tomo como señal de partida y regresara a su casa._

 _Durante el viaje la mente de Yoshiko pensaba en bastantes cosas sobretodo sobre lo que pasaría la noche de la pijamada._

 _Al llegar a casa fue recibida por su madre que había llegado temprano a casa donde ella ya había preparado la comida para ella y su hija._

 _La familia Tsushima se sentó para comer tranquilamente pero durante esta su madre le hiso platica para saber como le iba a su hija que ya se veía mucho mejor que las semanas pasadas._

 _Pero el instinto de una madre siempre esta presente y ella podía intuir que había algo que afligía a su hija y que ella no dejaba salir para nada._

-Que tal te fue hoy Yoshiko se la pasaron bien hoy tu y tus amigas.- Pregunto amistosamente su madre mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hija.

-Si, nos la pasamos bien el dia de hoy oye mama te puedo preguntar algo.- Comento la hija de forma casual.

-Que ocurre cariño todo bien?- Pregunto su madre.

-Te quería pedir permiso para ir a una pijamada el dia de mañana en el hotel O'hara.- Comento Yoshiko de forma casual sorprendiendo a su madre por ello.

-El hotel O'hara por que ahí?- Pregunto su madre sorprendida.

-Mary-san vive ahí, recuerda que ella es la hija del dueño y también la directora así que obvio ella vive ahí, pero bueno mañana pasaremos la noche todas ahí para descansar un poco antes de la noche del festival así que, puedo ir?- Pregunto Yoshiko esperando respuesta de su madre.

-Ira Ruby-san y su hermana verdad?- Pregunto su madre llamando la atención de Yoshiko.

-Si claro que ellas irán.- Comento Yoshiko.

 _Su madre al escuchar eso sintió un poco mas de confort al saber que iría esa chica que le trajo paz a su hija y además de que ella ya confiaba en la hermana mayor de Ruby después de la disculpa personal que había hecho la pelinegra un par de días atrás por lo del hospital._

-Entonces claro que puedes ir Cariño Diviértete mucho con tus amigas.- comento alegremente su madre.- Por cierto hablo tu padre hoy en la mañana.-

-Enserio.- Comento con alegría Yoshiko.

-Si me dijo que la gira ya había terminado y llegara a tiempo para ver tu show en el festival, dijo que esta muy emocionado por ello.- Comento con la misma alegría de antes

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso sintió alegría por saber que su padre regresaría, no solo por no haberlo visto en un buen rato._

 _Si no también por que ella necesitaba hablar de algo muy personal y ese hombre durante toda su vida jamás la juzgo o la miro raro por sus hábitos de Datenshi al igual que su madre._

 _Después de eso las mujeres de la familia Tsushima continuaron con su comida en completa calma para después pasar el resto de la tarde relajándose hasta que llego el anochecer._

 _Yoshiko estaba preparando sus cosas además de haber sacado de su armario su tiburón para dormir que usaba para acampar con su familia durante los viajes._

 _Quería llevarlo para la pijamada de Mañana además de que les había prometido a sus 2 amigas de que un dia se las enseñaría a ellas._

 _Pero mientras iba preparando sus cosas varios pensamientos fueron pasando por su mente._

-una noche junto a ella y las demás .- murmuro para si misma mientras pensaba en un pasado donde Ruby jamás hubiera enfermado.

( _Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, ella habría venido a mi casa al anochecer, habríamos pasado todo el dia juntas, nos habríamos divertido y habríamos llegado a mi casa cansadas )_

 _Pensaba Yoshiko mientras seguía pasando un cepillo a su cama de tiburón pero sus movimientos poco a poco fueron volviéndose mas lentos._

 _( Habríamos tenido una agradable cena, además de que se la habría presentado apropiadamente a mi madre )_

 _Yoshiko para ese entonces había dejado de limpiar y se quedo quieta en completo silencio mientras sus pensamientos seguían llevándola a esa línea de tiempo alternativa inexistente._

 _( habríamos quizás… tomado un baño juntas, eso… Eso me conto Hanamaru, llegaron a hacer ese tipo de cosas juntas tiempo atrás )_

 _( Después habría puesto una película para verla junto a ella en mi cama )_

 _Después de eso la vista de Yoshiko comenzó a distorsionarse por las lagrimas que querían salir de ella._

 _-_ y después de eso antes de ir a dormir yo… yo me habría confesado a ella… le diría lo que ella significa para mi… que quería que fuera mas que mi amiga… y que ella, que ella aceptaría mis sentimientos y estaríamos juntas para siempre y… y…- Murmuraba con dificultad Yoshiko por su agitada respiración mientras sus lagrimas ya comenzaban a escurrir de su rostro y estas aterrizaban y eran absorbidas por la tela de su cama de tiburón.

-Seriamos ambas tan felices esa noche y para terminar.- Seguía diciéndose a ella misma aquella triste chica sin apartar su mirada de su colchón que era la responsable de que ella estuviera teniendo ese episodio de tristeza y dolor

-habríamos dormido Juntas dentro de esta cama.-

 _Al finalizar eso Yoshiko ya no pudo contenerse mas y fue el momento donde ella quería gritar de coraje y dolor por como el destino le había arrebatado su noche tan soñada con la chica que amaba y la vida que ellas 2 merecían tener juntas._

 _Pero ella solo dio una gran bocanada de aire para después ahogar su llanto enterrando su cabeza en su tiburón gigante._

 _Ella había causado muchos problemas por culpa de su tristeza y miedos y lo que menos quería era recaer en su depresión y arrastrar a sus amigos y familia como paso semanas atrás._

 _Así que Yoshiko durante horas estuvo sufriendo en silencio a merced de esa oscuridad que quería reclamar su corazón una vez mas._

 _ **Estuve sufriendo en silencio esa noche, pensando en la vida que podía haber tenido al lado de Ruby hasta que nos lo arrebataron injustamente.**_

 _ **Llegue a sentir a la vez un gran coraje contra los cielos por hacerle eso a ella hasta que en un punto yo ya no pude mas y termine dormida.**_

 _ **Después llego el amanecer y fui a clases donde tuve un dia normal a excepción de que ruby paso mucho tiempo con Hanamaru hablando en privado.**_

 _ **Cada vez que me acercaba ellas dejaban de hablar y me cambiaban el tema. Kanan y Mary también hicieron lo mismo con Ruby cuando la fui a dejar, hasta incluso Dia se veía que apoyaba a las chicas en eso, pero en cuanto me aproximaba también guardaban silencio.**_

 _ **Incluso cuando llego el atardecer y me dirigía al muelle para ir a la isla llegue a ver a ruby con su hermana y las chicas de 2do año hablando con ella de manera en que le daban ánimos**_

 _ **Mas tarde esa noche entendería todo.**_

 _ **Camino hacia el muelle 6:27 pm.**_

-Yoshiko-chan… Esta todo bien zura.- Dijo preocupada Hanamaru tomando por sorpresa a su amiga.

-Eehhh, claro que estoy bien.- Respondió Yoshiko con su voz chillona. – Solo he estado algo cansada Zuramaru, ha sido una semana larga.-

-Tranquila cuando lleguemos veras que nos la pasaremos bien, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será una buena noche zura.- dijo con seguridad la ojidorada.

-Las 2 chicas siguieron caminando juntas hasta que llegaron al muelle donde pudieron ver a la distancia al trio de segundo año y a la hijas de la familia Kurosawa pero todas estaban enfocando su atención en la chica pelirroja.

 _Cuando se dieron cuenta las chicas que Yoshiko se aproximaba dejaron de hablar con Ruby y comenzaron a actuar de forma casual saludando a las chicas._

-Hanamaru-chan.- saludo a su amiga de forma normal pero al ver a la datenshi ella cambio su actitud. -Yoshiko-chan.- Saludo Ruby de forma nerviosa al ver a esa chica llegando al lugar.

-Tsushima-san, Kunikida-san buenas noches.- saludo cortésmente Dia.

-Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan buenas noches.- saludaron las demás chicas al ver a las otras 2 chicas.

-Que es Yohane.- Reclamo la chica. -Buenas noches por cierto.-

-Buenas noches Zura están ya listas para partir.- Pregunto Maru a lo que las demás asintieron.

-Si solo estamos esperando a que llegue Kanan-san, ella nos llevara a la isla en su yate.- Dijo Dia para que poco después llegara Kanan en su yate invitándolas a pasar.

 _Durante el viaje las chicas iban hablando tranquilamente a la vez que hablaban sobre la peculiar bolsa de dormir de Yoshiko pero durante ese recorrido Ruby mantenía su distancia con Yoshiko además de verse muy nerviosa por alguna razón._

 _Así fue hasta que llegaron a la isla y al llegar al muelle las estaba ya esperando una limosina que las llevaría al hotel O'hara que no tardo nada en llevarlas ahí y al llegar fueron recibidos por la anfitriona de esa noche._

-Good night everybody, sean todas bienvenidas a mi humilde morada.- Comento Mary de forma educada dándole la bienvenida a las chicas.

-Miraiiii zura. Que lugar tan bonito.- Comento Hanamaru al entrar ahí

Las demás chicas a excepción de Kanan y Dia se sorprendieron al entrar y ver el lujoso establecimiento por dentro.

-Por favor síganme iremos a mi pent-house pasaremos la noche y… oh my Yoshiko-chan esa bolsa de dormir se ve muy bien.- Comento Mary curiosa mientras se acercaba a su Kouhai. -Se ve muy cómoda y además de verse muy lindo.- comento la rubia mientras abrazaba a la menor.

 _Yoshiko solo dejo que Mary la abrazara pero su actitud llamo la atención de Mary._

-Ocurre algo Yoshiko-chan?- Pregunto preocupada Mientras las demás chicas seguían sin ellas que eran escoltadas por empleados del hotel.

 _Yoshiko fue tomada con la guardia baja y trato de cambiar su actitud con su senpai para que no tratara de ver como estaba ella en realidad._

-Eehhh claro que estoy bien Mary, Yohane esta perfectamente bien.-

 _Yoshiko hiso su pose característica tratando de desviar la atención de Mary pero esta no fue muy convincente._

-Yoshiko sabes que si quieres hablar de algo o no te sientes bien, puedes confiar completamente en mi.- Hablo Mary mientras miraba con cariño a Yoshiko.

-Estoy bien Mary enserio, solo que estoy muy cansada.- respondió Yoshiko con sinceridad.

-Bueno por eso estamos aquí e dia de hoy, para poder descansar y relajarnos Yoshiko-chan, ven vamos con las demás, tenemos muchas actividades para esta noche.- Comento con alegría Mary mientras llevaba de la mano a su kouhai.

 _Yoshiko solo se dejo llevar por Mary hasta que llegaron a su habitación donde todas se sorprendieron por lo lujosa y excéntrica que era._

 _-Increíble Zura, OOOHHHH ruby-chan Yoshiko-chan miren, Hay una estatua que se parece a Mary.- Comento emocionada Maru mientras se acercaba a esta._

 _Todas las chicas se sorprendieron con el pent-house de Mary, donde al poco tiempo ellas comenzaron a disfrutar la velada con ella._

 _Donde al primer lugar que fueron a ver fue el Jacuzzi._

 _Todas las chicas entraron en ese gran jacuzzi que se encontraba en la zona VIP del hotel que esa noche estaba apartado exclusivamente para Mary y sus invitadas._

 _Las chicas se la pasaban de maravilla ahí jugando y relajándose en este, sobretodo Yoshiko que era la que mas le hacia falta algo así._

-Siento que finalmente he regresado al cielo.- Comento Yoshiko mientras relajaba su cuerpo en el Jacuzzi mientras las demás jugaban o platicaban con sus amigas.

-Te estas divirtiendo Yoshiko-chan.- Comento tímidamente Ruby mientras se acercaba lentamente a Yoshiko para sentarse a su lado.

Yoshiko no se había dado cuenta que esa chica estaba cerca de ella y al fijarse que estaban usando solamente bikinis hiso que ella comenzara a sonrojarse furiosamente.

Y el hecho de ver a ruby peinada con 2 bolitas en lugar de sus típicas coletas la hacían ver mas linda haciendo que el corazón de Yoshiko comenzara a latir frenéticamente.

-Aaahh Ruby de donde saliste.- Exclamo asustada Yoshiko al verla tan cerca.

 _Ruby al ver esa reacción de Yoshiko se sintió un poco dolida y culpable de haberla asustado de esa manera._

-Oohh lo siento Yoshiko-chan.- Se disculpo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a tomar su distancia con Yoshiko para no incomodarla.

( _ **Oohhh demonios, hice que ella se alejara y se sintiera mal, estúpida Yoshiko no le hagas eso otra vez, piensa, piensa, que puedo hacer para que se acerque otra vez)**_

-No, no es tu culpa Ruby, solo que no me fije cuando llegaste.- Dijo de manera sincera Yoshiko convenciendo a la pelirroja con ello. -Te estas divirtiendo Ruby, dime te encuentras bien.- Comento Yoshiko para hacerle platica y Ruby pudiera acercarse otra vez.

-Si estoy bien Yoshiko-chan, No he tenido problemas desde que Salí del hospital. Y me estoy divirtiendo Mucho, me gusta ver como todas se la pasan bien.- Comento Ruby mientras miraba a las demás chicas.

 _Chika estaba escuchando con mucha atención a Kanan al igual que riko y Hanamaru, después Kanan acaricio la cabeza de Chika mientras la miraba con cariño a lo que riko se sonrojo de inmediato mientras Maru ponía mas atención la historia de Kanan y se acercaba mas a ella a lo que Kanan también la acaricio con mucha ternura._

 _Después estaba Mary su hermana mayor y You platicando o mas bien era Mary, molestando a Dia susurrándole cosas a su oído Haciendo que la pelinegra estallara._

-BUU BUUUUUU DESU WA. Mary-san que rayos fue eso.- Comento Dia mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su lugar y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

 _Mary solo rio al igual que You que se divertían con la escena, para que poco después Mary le susurrara algo a You en su_ oído que hiso que ella también se levantara del Jacuzzi mientras una lagrima se iba deslizando de su mejilla y tomara a Mary de su brazo y la lanzara por los aires para después ella azotara en el agua.

 _Todas la demás chicas se rieron con la escena incluida Mary que en cuanto salió a la superficie hiso su gesto característico mientras decia._

 _-_ It's joke.-

 _Después de eso todas comenzaron a reír_

-Si definitivamente se la están pasando bien.- Dijo Yoshiko de forma sincera y con una sonrisa.

 _Ruby también sonrió con lo que ella dijo y una vez mas trato de acercarse a Yoshiko lentamente_

Esta vez Yoshiko la invito a acercarse a estar junto a ella.

-Ya nos hacia falta una noche como estas.- Comento Ruby de forma tímida mientras miraba hacia el agua.

-Claro que nos hacia falta Ruby.- Respondió Yoshiko con calma mientras se relajaba con esa chica hasta que ella bajo sus manos en el agua y esta tocara por accidente la mano de Ruby.

Yoshiko alzo su mano de inmediato esperando que Ruby no lo haya notado.

Pero ruby no reacciono ante esto, ella seguía mirando hacia el agua pero al sentir la mano de Yoshiko tocando la suya se calmo mas pero su sonrojo estaba incrementando.

 _Yoshiko al ver eso quiso intentarlo otra vez, ella en el fondo deseaba hacerlo._

 _Yoshiko disimuladamente comenzó a bajar su mano hasta que estuviera cerca de la mano de Ruby mientras le hacia platica sobre cosas triviales._

 _Mientras esta platica sucedía Yoshiko pudo ver que Maru la estaba vigilando a la distancia._

 _La mirada que le daba a sus amigas era de ánimos y esperanza como si ella supiera lo que ambas quieren._

 _Yoshiko Siguió platicando con Ruby tranquilamente hasta que ruby involuntariamente movió su mano rozando los dedos de Yoshiko._

-Oohh lo siento Yoshiko-chan.- Se disculpo de forma tímida la pelirroja mientras alejaba su mano.

-Ruby esta bien.- Susurro Yoshiko mientras miraba hacia el agua y estaba ella totalmente sonrojada pero a pesar de ello, mantenía una actitud tranquila

 _Ruby dirigió su vista a los ojos de Yoshiko y al verlos pudo sentir que Yoshiko también quería eso pero le costaba admitirlo o algo se lo impedía._

-Yoshiko-chan estas bien.- Pregunto con preocupación Ruby otra vez.

 _Yoshiko se quedo callada y evitaba la mirada de Ruby en todo momento ella en verdad no quería lastimarla y arruinarles la noche a las demás._

 _Dio un pesado suspiro y comenzó a reprimir sus sentimientos una vez mas y después pudiera hablar pero algo hiso que esos sentimientos se evaporaran de inmediato._

 _La Datenshi pudo sentir una suave y agradable sensación en su mano que llamo toda su atención. Ella volteo su mirada hacia su mano y pudo ver que la mano de Ruby estaba sobre la suya acariciándola con mucha suavidad y cuidado._

 _Yoshiko dirigió después su mirada a la pelirroja y pudo verla a los ojos otra vez._

 _Pudo ver en esa mirada señales de autentica preocupación pero sobre todas las cosas pudo ver lo mas bello que pueda ofrecer la vida._

 _En esos bellos ojos esmeraldas que reflejaban los sentimientos mas puros de la ojiverde pudo encontrar._

 _Paz, confort, seguridad y sobre todas las cosas Yoshiko pudo ver el sentimiento mas puro que habitaba en el corazón de Ruby._

 _ **Amor.**_

 _Yoshiko al ver eso recordó las palabras de la pelirroja del dia en que volvieron a estar juntas._

 _ **Mientras estemos juntas encontraremos la forma, solo ten esperanza.**_

 _Yoshiko al recordar eso finalmente pudo sentir un poco de paz en su alma finalmente y pudo responderle a su amada con honestidad._

-Ahora estoy bien Ruby.- Contesto Yoshiko con ternura y cariño que eran reflejados en sus ojos rozados.

 _Después de eso Yoshiko movió su mano para tomar la mano de Ruby finalmente y la apretara delicadamente, haciendo que ruby sintiera una agradable sensación de paz._

 _Pero también nació en ella gracias a ese gesto de Yoshiko una Luz, una luz que representaba esperanza para ella._

 _Las 2 chicas seguido de eso solo se quedaron en silencio disfrutando la compañía de la otra por un buen rato._

 _ **Yoshiko del presente.**_

-Estuvimos ahí disfrutando del tacto de la otra por un buen rato aprovechando cada segundo de aquel celestial momento.-Comentaba la vieja Idol en completa armonía y con una sonrisa sincera que contagio a sus invitados.

-Que hermoso Yoshiko-sama, enserio que eso fue hermoso le puedo decir que esa sensación la he vivido solo una vez y desde ahí nunca mas la he vuelto a sentir.- Respondió Haruka con gran animo.

Yoshiko le trajo calma escuchar eso de parte de su nueva Little demon pero al ver al camarógrafo y ver que su mirada había cambiado a una que ella reconocía perfectamente hiso que sintiera un poco de preocupación por el.

Pero hablaría con el después, lo que el siente es algo que se debe hablar sin Haruka estando presente.

-Que mas ocurrió después de eso Yoshiko-sama.- Pregunto con intriga Haruka llamando la atención de su ídolo.

-Eemm que? Oohh si ya recuerdo, Bueno Yo y ruby seguimos disfrutando nuestro momento y el resto de la noche. Hasta que Hanamaru puso en marcha su plan.-

-Su plan? Que fue lo que hiso Kunikida-sama.- Pregunto Haruka.

-Hanamaru quería que yo y Ruby estuviéramos a solas para que pudiéramos terminar lo que dejamos pendientes, tomar lo que nos pertenecía y merecíamos las 2.- Dijo de forma enojada Yoshiko levantándose abruptamente de su asiento haciendo que su copa de cristal callera al suelo y se rompiera.

 _Yoshiko a pesar de ya ser una octogenaria al levantarse tan rápidamente y sin problemas daba a entender que ella aun poseía un poco de su fuerza y agilidad y todo debido a una vida arduos entrenamientos y cuidados que la hacían sentirse bien aun a tan avanzada edad._

 _-_ Pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quisiera, o mas bien que uno mismo es su propio enemigo y por tu culpa terminas lastimando a mas gente.- Comento Yoshiko mientras dirigía su mirada a la copa que se rompió.

-Ves esa copa Haruka-san?- pregunto la vieja de forma irritada preocupando a Haruka.-

-Tsushima-san esta bien.- pregunto preocupada la joven entrevistadora al verla actuar de esa manera.

-Haruka te hice una pregunta.- Contesto irritada otra vez la vieja idol.

-Si lo veo claramente.- Contesto Haruka sin preguntarle otra vez por su estado.

 _Haruka pensaba que si le hacia caso bajaría su enojo._

-Esa copa se rompió y ahora hay fragmentos por todo el piso, el daño es irreparable algo tan frágil que sufre daños de esta manera se queda así para siempre.- Seguía comentando la anciana con coraje en su voz.

-Eso fue lo que le hice a Ruby esa noche.- dijo aquella mujer ahora con mucho arrepentimiento mientras iba dirigiendo su mirada hacia Haruka.

-Haruka en verdad la amaba, y esa noche pudo haber sido de las mejores de mi vida pero lo arruine todo.-

 _Haruka se quedo callada y miraba de manera seria a Yoshiko mientras escuchaba todo._

 _-_ tenia miedo, enserio que tenia miedo Haruka.- Dijo la vieja mujer con lagrimas deslizándose de su rostro.

 _ **Pov: Yoshiko del pasado.**_

 _Todo iba saliendo perfecto esa noche, después del Jacuzzi nos dimos todas un baño grande para todas en el hotel, seguido de eso fuimos a cenar en un grandioso buffet que había encargado Mary para todas y después de cenar fue que el plan comenzó._

 _Poco a poco las chicas se fueron del lugar._

 _Las primeras fueron las chicas de 2do año. Chika recibió una llamada por teléfono diciendo que Shiitake se había perdido a lo que ellas tuvieron que partir y Kanan fue a dejarlas._

 _Ofrecimos nuestra ayuda pero las demás insistieron a que nos quedáramos, que Chika ya sabia donde podría estar su perro y regresarían lo mas pronto posible._

 _Las 2das en irse fueron Dia y Mary._

 _Mary salió con el pretexto de que había olvidado unos documentos muy importantes en la escuela y que tenia que recuperarlos de inmediato y que debía ella ir personalmente por ellos y que Dia debía acompañarla._

-Eehhh enserio te tienes que ir Onee-chan.- Dijo confundida Ruby mientras veía como su hermana se preparaba para acompañar a Mary.

-Si ruby debo ir, además que aprovechare el viaje para regañar a Mary-san por su irresponsabilidad.- Comento Dia mientras le dedicaba una mirada enojada a la rubia.

-Lo siento Dia, en verdad lo siento.- Comento Mary.

-Ruby tu quédate y diviértete con tus amigas, disfruten el resto de la noche, te prometo que haremos otra y ahora si todas estaremos juntas.- Le dijo Dia a su hermana menor para después darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Se fuerte Ruby.- Comento eso ultimo Dia para dandole un beso en la frente a la menor.

 _Al finalizar eso las 2 senpais salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a un bote de la familia O'hara que las llevaría a la ciudad donde también las esperaría otro vehículo de la familia para llevarlas a la escuela._

 _Ruby al ver que todas se habían ido ella comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa hasta que llego Maru para reconfortarla._

-Eh Ruby-chan Animo, aun estamos yo y Yoshiko-chan podemos pasárnosla bien entre las 3.- Comento Maru para luego mirar a Yoshiko de manera burlona. – No es así Yoshiko-chan.-

 _Yoshiko al ser vista de esa manera se sintió fuera de si, había algo en las palabras de Maru que apuntaban a que algo iba a pasar._

-Por supuesto que nos las pasaremos bien.- Comento nerviosa Yoshiko. – Ruby… animo aun podemos hacer esta noche agradable.- Comento ya yoshiko de forma calmada al ver que ruby se encontraba nerviosa.

 _Quizás se encontraba así por la partida inesperada de todas las senpais se decia Yoshiko a si misma pero había algo que la hacia extrañarse de todo._

 _-_ bueno quien quiere ver una película antes de dormir Zura.- Comento Maru.

 _Las demás accedieron a su propuesta y fueron a tomar asiento en una de las salas de Mary donde ella veía películas._

 _Durante la película las 3 chicas se la estaban pasando muy bien hasta que Ruby tuvo que levantarse de su lugar para salir a buscar un poco de agua._

 _Cuando la pelirroja partió de la sala Hanamaru se levanto de su lugar y llamo a su amiga una ultima vez._

-Bueno creo que el resto se los dejo a ustedes 2 zura.- Comento Maru orgullosa de si misma confundiendo a su amiga que estaba ahí.

-de que estas hablando Zuramaru.- Pregunto confundida Yoshiko.

-Ya lo veras Yoshiko-chan, buena suerte.- Comento Maru mientras iba dirigiéndose a la salida tranquilamente.

-Espera de que hablas a donde vas?- Volvió a preguntar Yoshiko confundida y se acercaba a la peli castaña para detenerla y exigirle respuestas.

 _Maru al ser detenida solo sonrió sinceramente a su amiga para después aclarar sus dudas._

-Es momento de que tu y Ruby-chan tengan la noche que que querian ustedes 2 juntas Zura.- Dijo felizmente Maru para luego soltarse del agarre de su amiga.

-Gambatte Yoshiko-chan. Ruby ha estado muy nerviosa por esto pero esta decidida a ello y se que tu tambien has querido esto desde hace mucho, yo ya hice mi parte zura asi que te lo dejo aquí buena suerte Yoshiko-chan.- Comento Maru dejando a una Yoshiko aun mas confundida para que después Maru abandonara la habitación y se fuera quien sabe a donde.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso se fue a sentar de inmediato y se rascaba la cabeza por los nervios._

-Todas ellas, todas ellas participaron en esto, incluso Dia ooohhh satán, ooooh Satán, oohh satán que demonios voy a hacer.- Se murmuraba a si misma la Datenshi.

-Nota personal, asesinar a Hanamaru al amanecer, pero antes.- Volvió a murmurar Yoshiko para después dirigir su vista hacia el techo mientras se acomodaba en ese cómodo y caro sofá propiedad de la familia O'hara.

 _( ella dijo que Ruby estaba decidida a esto, acaso ella… ella se va a confesar a mi)_

 _La idea de que Ruby fuera la que se confesara a Yoshiko la hacia sonrojarse hasta que regreso Ruby que cargaba un vaso de agua y unos cuantos bocadillos para todas._

-Are… Yoshiko-chan donde esta Hanamaru-chan.- Pregunto sorprendida Ruby al ver que estaban ellas 2 solamente.

-Ella… me dijo que estaba cansada y que iría a dormir a otra habitación.- mintió la Datenshi sin pensarlo.

 _Ruby se quedo congelada en su lugar sintiendo muchos nervios por ver que Hanamaru si había completado cada paso de su plan hasta la etapa final._

 _Yoshiko vio que esto estaba mortificando a Ruby y fue de inmediato en su ayuda._

-Ruby, ven vamos siéntate junto a mi… Aun podemos pasárnosla bien.-

 _ **Juntas**_

 _Yoshiko sin darse cuenta había dicho esa ultima frase de una manera irresistible para la pelirroja, que al escuchar su nerviosismo incremento nerviosismo en ella pero aun asi se fue sentar con ella._

-Ponte cómoda Ruby, disfrutemos nuestra noche juntas.- volvió a hablar con ese tono Yoshiko que había tomado completamente el control.

 _Como si sus mas profundos deseos se hubieran manifestado._

-Ruby se acerco y sentó junto a ella para después escuchar a Yoshiko decirle que se pusiera cómoda.

 _Seguido de eso las chicas continuaron viendo su pelicula en completa calma, en varias ocaciones Yoshiko miraba discretamente a Ruby y sacercaba a ella lentamente pero mientras esto pasaba a Ruby ya la estaba ganando el sueño y ya se estaba esforzando por mantenerse despierta._

 _Hasta que Ruby cerro sus ojos y comenzo a tambalearse suavemente a los lados hasta que su cuerpo se apoyo en el de Yoshiko poniendo a la datenshi hasta el limite ante tan increibke vision y sensacion._

 _Ruby al sentir a Yoshiko hiso que se despertara rapidamente y se alejara de Yoshiko para despues disculparse._

Yoshiko: -Ruby si tienes sueño, deberiamos irnos a dormir ya no crees.-

 _Ruby al escuchar dio un pequeño bostezo para despues mirar a Yoshiko que tambien se le notaba el cansancio._

-tu tambien tienes sueño Yoshiko-chan?- Pregunto Ruby al verla asi.

Yoshiko: -Si… que te parece si vemos esta pelicula otro dia, te parece.-

 _Ruby ascintio a su plan y ambas chicas se levantaron del sofa y se dirigieron hacia la habitacion donde se supone todas iban a dormir esa noche._

-Este lugar es mas grande de lo que parece y es mas aterrador cuando esta oscuro.- Comento Ruby mientras caminaba por un pasillo oscuro junto a Yoshiko.

 _Yoshiko al oir eso actuo inconcientemente otra vez tomando la mano de Ruby haciendo que ella se sonrojara otra vez._

-Las criaturas de la oscuridad estan bajo mi comando Ruby, no tienes por que temerles mientra yo este aquí.- Dijo Yoshiko con su Voz de su alter ego mientras sostenia la mano de Ruby con delicadeza.

 _Ruby dejo de sentir miedo al escuchar eso y le dedico una sonrisa a Yoshiko._

 _-_ Gracias por cuidarme Yohane-sama.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso solo le sonrio a la chica y ambas continuaron su caminata hasta llegar a la habitacion donde estaban todas las cosas para dormir de las demas._

-Ire a mi futon ahora Yoshiko-chan.- Comento Ruby para despues intentar soltarse de la mano de su amiga pero Yoshiko no la solto.

-Yoshiko-chan… Esta todo bien?-

-Ruby… si quieres… puedes dormir junto a mi.- pregunto con su voznormal mientras miraba hacia su cama de tiburon que estaba en su lugar. – las demas no estan aquí y dices que tenias un poco de miedo hace rato, asi que… que te parece si duermes junto a mi esta noche.-

-Yoshiko-chan.- Volvio a susurrar su nombre mietras sentia a su corazon latir fuertemente al escuchar la propuesta de la chica que la vuelve loca.

-Mi tiburon es lo suficientemente grande para las 2Ruby… que dices.- Dijo Yoshiko sin quitar su vista de su tiburon pero su rostro tenia un notable sonrojo que Ruby noto.

 _Hubo un silencio durante un buen rato, sin que ambas dijieran algo pero seguian tomadas de la mano hasta que Ruby hablo._

-Si Yoshiko-chan, me gustaria dormir contigo esta noche.- Dijo Ruby en completa tranquilidad acelerando ahora al corazon de Yoshiko.

-Bien, vamos Ruby pongamosnos comodas.- dijo la datenshi para despues dirigirse ambas hacia la cama de Yoshiko.

 _Yoshiko tuvo que soltar la mano de Ruby para poder abrir la cama y ya cuando lo hiso le indico a ruby que entrara ella primero._

 _Ruby se acosto en el comodo y calido interior de la cama de Yoshiko mientras miraba fijamente a esa chica esperando a que se uniera a ella._

 _Yoshiko al ver a ruby acostada ahí y la forma en que ella la miraba hacia latir su corazon aun con mas fuerza, aquella vision era angelical, para ella ver a esa pelirroja en su pijama y con su cabello suelto la hacia sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que le traian diferentes escenarios a su mente._

 _Yoshiko al imaginar en su cabeza varios escenarios de como podria acabar esta noche la hacian sentirse completamente feliz el poder estar con ella asi, justo como lo habia planeado tiempo atrás._

 _ **Pero fue ahí donde tambien aparecio ese escenario en su mente y su corazon que ella odiaba y temia con todo su ser.**_

 _ **Un escenario donde la pelirroja desapareceria para siempre de su vida.**_

 _Ahí fue donde esa oscuridad que ella al principio controlaba para proteger a Ruby momentos atrás ahora estaban apoderandose de su corazon._

-Yoshilo-chan… Ya vienes.- Dijo la pelirroja de forma que parecia una suplica por que ya queria estar junto a ella.

-Si voy.- Comento Yoshiko con la voz temblorosa para despues acostarse junto a ella.

 _Al momento de acostarse ahí ella se puso comoda acto despues Yoshiko cerro la cama para que ellas 2 ya estuvieran completamente dentro del tiburon juntas._

 _Como Yoshiko queria desde el inicio._

 _Pero en la mente de Yoshiko solo se expandia mas y mas aquel escenario que ella temia su miedo al futuro que les esperaba a ellas 2 que estaba eclipsando su noche de amor._

-Yoshiko-chan.- Hablo de forma nerviosa Ruby mientras se acomodaba y apegaba mas a Yoshiko.

-Si Ruby.- Contesto Yoshiko tambien de la misma forma que ruby, pero para ella no era por la cercania de la pelirroja.

Era por el miedo que seguia expandiendose mas y mas en ella.

-Yo, me diverti mucho hoy con todas las demas y contigo.- Dijo Ruby mientras tartamudeaba.

-Pero, me diverti mas contigo Yoshiko-chan… Ruby, Cada vez que Ruby esta contigo siente que todo es mucho mejor.- Comento Ruby mientras se acomodaba mas.

 _(Ruby por favor detente, detente por favor)_

 _Decia Yoshiko en su mente en completa desesperacion al saber a donde iba la pelirroja con esto._

 _Pero ella no podia hacer nada, en su interior estaba muriendo de terror y desesperacion ante lo que iba a pasar pero en el exterior ella seguia manteniendo esa actitud calmada mientras veia como Ruby le decia todas esas cosas._

-Ruby siempre se siente segura cuando esta junto a Yoshiko-chan, ademas de que tu haces que todo sea mas divertido e interesante.-

 _Seguia hablando la pelirroja sin apartar su vista con la de Yoshiko que la miraba fijamente ante su inusual confecion._

 _Ruby: -_ Lo que quiero decir Yoshiko-chan es que.-

 _ **( basta Ruby, basta por favor no sigas, No sigas)**_

 _-_ es que tu eres muy especial para mi Yoshiko-chan, eres alguien que quiero mucho.- Seguia hablando la pelirroja dejando finalmente atrás su timidez y mostrando una fuerza que Yoshiko no habia visto.

-Te quiero Mucho Yoshiko-chan, eres muy especial e importante para mi.- Dijo la pelirroja para despues quedarse callada mientras se preparaba mentalmente para su gran confecion.

 _Pero antes que Ruby pudiera hablar Yoshiko tomo la palabra y respondio subitamente a la confecion de Ruby._

-Tu tambien eres muy especial para mi Ruby.-

 _ **-Eres mi mejor amiga.-**_

 _Dijo Yoshiko sin apartar su mirada con la de Ruby que al escuchar eso pudo sentir como todo se derrumbaba dentro de ella._

 _El poder que estaba emanando de Ruby momentos atrás habia desaparecido completamente para ser reemplazado por el sentimiento de la tristeza y el despecho que fue demaciado para su pobre corazon haciendo que estos salieran a flote._

 _Ruby comenzo a bajar su mirada mientras sentia como las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus mejillas a la vez que se le escapaban pequeños gemidos que ella luchaba por contener._

 _Hasta que sintio como un par de calidos y suaves brazos la rodeaban y la atraian lentamente hacia Yoshiko._

 _Al ser abrazada por Yoshiko fue el golpe que derribo todo dentro de ella haciendo que comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba a esa chica que tanto amaba pero que no correspondio a sus sentimientos solo por que el dolor era demaciado para ella._

 _-_ Lo siento Ruby.- Susurro Yoshiko mientras consolaba a la mujer que acababa de romperle su corazon en la noche donde se suponia que ellas podrian estar juntas pero al final.

 _ **El miedo fue mas poderoso que el amor.**_

 _ **Continuara.**_

Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar pero han ocurrido muchas cosas en estos meses nada de que preocuparse pero si que consumian mi tiempo.

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo de How it ends que cada vez avanza mas hacia ese final que todos sabemos pero no como se llego a el.

Ahora vamos con los comentarios.

Yohan2000.

Yoshiko tenia mucho miedo y ella no queria aceptar la ayuda el miedo la estaba cegando completamente hasta que llego Ruby para traerle luz de vuelta a su vida pero al parecer y con este cap la oscuridad volvio a triunfar sobre Yoshiko una vez mas.

Bellotasarutobi.

Me alegra mucho que los hayas leido todos perdon por tardar mucho y tranquila llegaremos a ella a su debido tiempo, espero te agrade este DiaxYou que presente en esta ocacion y creeme que yo llore mientras escribia el board de este fic.

The hand of darkness

Agradesco mucho tu comentario encerio que lo tomo como inspiracion, tratare de mejorar mas para que la experiencia sea mejor con cada nuevo capitulo y espero que este cap te guste como los anteriores.

 **Sin mas que agregar se despide Mary-kyun y espero que disfruten este largo capitulo y nos veamos pronto con el capitulo 7 o en Tricking hearts que tambien sera actualizado y se pone cada vez mejor.**

 **See ya.**


	7. Como si no hubiera un mañana

_**Presente actual en la mansión Tsushima.**_

 _Yoshiko después de narrar aquella anécdota se quedo en completo silencio mientras observaba su álbum de fotos con gran tristeza al recordar esa noche donde le rompió el corazón a Ruby Kurosawa._

-Ella, ella solo quería un poco de amor, yo quería su amor con todo mi corazón y que fue lo que recibió a cambio.- Comento la anciana en completa tristeza.

-Lo único que recibió de mi esa noche fue solo el dolor de una mentira que no tenia nada que hacer ahí, mientras era consolada por la chica que sentía lo mismo por ella, pero por ser una patética cobarde lo arruino todo esa noche.- Comento con un poco de enojo Yoshiko mientras volvía a quedarse en silencio.

 _Haruka no sabia que decir para reconfortar a Yoshiko después de esa anécdota y decidió que era momento de parar la grabación un momento._

-Creo que es momento de tomarnos un pequeño descanso Tsushima-sama. Kintoki.- Dijo eso ultimo mientras le daba la señal a su compañero de que terminara de grabar.

-Que ocurre Haruka?- Comento La vieja Idol mientras veía que Kintoki comenzaba a guardar sus cosas al igual que Haruka tomaba varias cosas suyas.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente por Hoy Tsushima-sama.- Comento la joven entrevistadora de forma seria.

-Espera no puedes irte, no han pasado ni 2 horas.- Comento sorprendida Yoshiko.

-Lo se Tsushima-sama pero… creo que ha sido mucho para usted hoy.-

-Que? Claro que no, aun nos falta mucho por contar además… espera, estas haciendo esto por que estas preocupada por mi otra vez.- Comento enojada la vieja Idol mientras veía como a su Little demon empacar sus cosas.

-Haruka.- Exclamo Yoshiko de forma seria haciendo que Haruka y su amigo voltearan a verla.

-No puedes irte después de esto, te lo pido por favor… no me dejes con este recuerdo presente en mi ahora… me atormentara hasta que no lo saque todo.- Comento Yoshiko con un notable miedo de quedarse a solas con ese recuerdo.

-Por favor Haruka… No me dejes sola con ese recuerdo.-

 _Haruka al escuchar a su ídolo pidiéndole que se quedara con ella fue demasiado para ella y sintió una gran culpa por dejar a esa mujer sola con sus remordimientos._

 _-_ Tsushima-san sabe que me preocupo por usted y lo que menos quiero es verla de esta manera… yo siento que deberíamos parar por hoy, pero seria muy cruel dejarla sola con esos recuerdos tristes así que… por usted iré en contra de mis ideales Tsushima-sama.- Comento Haruka para después darle la orden a su compañero de que volvieran a desempacar sus cosas y continuaran con la entrevista.

-Gracias Haruka en verdad gracias, Enserio que Yohane esta muy agradecida por tu apoyo.- comento la mujer mayor al ver que aquella chica se quedaría con ella y seguiría escuchando su historia.

-Tsushima-sama sabe que puede podemos parar en cualquier momento si lo necesita pero… si lo necesita me quedare todo el tiempo que ocupe.-

-En verdad no sabes como me hace feliz escuchar eso Haruka.- Comento Yoshiko completamente agradecida por ello.

 _Haruka y su compañero se tomaron un par de minutos para poder re instalar todo el equipo y las cámaras para continuar con la grabación._

 _Ya cuando estaban listos Haruka dio la orden de comenzar a rodar otra vez preparándose para seguir escuchando la historia de esas 2 chicas._

-Bueno Yoshiko-sama, usted nos conto que las cosas no salieron como usted quería esa noche.-

-Fue un completo desastre Haruka, en verdad que lo arruine absolutamente todo, el esfuerzo de todas las chicas y sobretodo el esfuerzo de Ruby se fueron al drenaje por mi culpa… y por mi cobardía hice llorar a una niña que solo quería darme su amor.-

-Pero a cambio solo recibió dolor.- Comento Yoshiko con tristeza al recordar como Ruby estuvo llorando en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida y como ella en ni un momento pudo ser honesta con la peli roja y consigo misma para arreglarlo.

 _ **Yoshiko del pasado.**_

 _El sol iba saliendo una vez mas sobre la isla de awashima y el resto de Japón para dar inicio a un nuevo día despertando así también a la joven datenshi._

 _La chica peli azul comenzó a abrir con pesadez sus ojos poco a poco para ver como el sol comenzaba a iluminar la habitación donde se encontraba._

Poco a poco su mente comenzó a trabajar nuevamente y pudo ver frente a ella a hermosa chica que descansaba entre sus brazos tranquilamente.

 _Yoshiko sintió tanta tristeza al verla así, por que este no era el escenario que ella deseaba tener con Ruby._

 _Si ella hubiera sido honesta con sus sentimientos la noche pasada ella ahora mismo estaría observando como esa bella ángel dormía a su lado y después de contemplarla la intentaría despertar con un beso en su frente y estar agradecida con ese dios cruel que la expulso de los cielos por haberle dado la oportunidad de poder estar con una de sus mas bellas creaciones._

 _Pero este no era la realidad que ella quería._

 _La joven peli azul observa a su acompañante con tristeza y cuando vio sus mejillas pudo ver como habían caminos de lagrimas secas sobre su piel._

 _Pudo contemplar como ella descansaba pero no tranquilamente, en realidad Ruby estaba cansada después de una noche donde ella había llorado muchísimo debido a como su amiga rechazo sus sentimientos._

 _Y lo que mas le dolió a Yoshiko fue ver su expresión de tristeza aun estando dormida._

 _Yoshiko quería hacer algo, ella no soportaba verla así._

 _Quería abrazarla con ternura, besar su frente susurrarle con cariño su nombre para despertarla y decirle._

Buenos días mi amor.

 _Que al escuchar eso Ruby despertaría, la dejaría confundida eso, pero la datenshi le diría que ayer ella acepto sus sentimientos, que ayer ella se volvió su novia y que todo lo de la mejor amiga había sido solo un triste sueño._

 _Pero Yoshiko no podía hacer eso, su miedo lo impedía._

 _Poco a poco Ruby comenzó a abrir sus ojos después de sentir el movimiento de Yoshiko hasta que despertó completamente._

 _Al ver a la chica de los ojos rosados la peli roja recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para evitar ver a Yoshiko._

-Ruby.- Susurro su nombre con tristeza la alicaída ángel Yohane.

-Yoshiko-chan, podrías dejarme salir por favor.- Dijo casi en un susurro casi inaudible la pequeña Oji verde.

 _Yoshiko a pesar del bajo volumen de la voz de Ruby pudo escucharla y la dejo salir de su cama de tiburón lo mas rápido posible, como un acto de piedad por esa chica que sufría otra vez por su culpa._

 _Al poco de eso Ruby pudo salir de la cama que compartió con Yoshiko y se dirigió al baño rápidamente dejando a su amiga sola ahí con sus remordimientos._

-por que eres así estúpida.- Se dijo a si misma la datenshi con rabia.- por que le hiciste eso anoche, dime por que? Por que? Por que?-

 _Yoshiko después dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo que había tomado Ruby para alejarse._

 _En su mente pasaban mas escenarios donde ella aun podía redimirse y ser honesta con sus sentimientos._

Cambiar el destino si tan solo tuviera las agallas.

 _Levantarse de su cama, caminar por ese pasillo a buscar a esa mujer, esperar a que ella saliera de ahí y en cuanto ella lo hiciera la tomaría entre sus brazos, la arrinconaría contra la pared y la miraría directamente a los ojos para poder decirle la verdad._

-Te amo Ruby, te amo como no tienes idea perdóname por haberte dicho eso ayer.-

 _(Si eso es lo que diría)_

-No fui honesta conmigo misma y sobretodo contigo Ruby, pero ahora ya no será así, ahora responderé con toda honestidad a tus sentimientos Ruby.-

 _Yoshiko no quiso seguir pensando en lo que hubiera hecho justo después de esas palabras por que sabia que era demasiado doloroso._

 _Así que simplemente se seco las lagrimas y decidió prepararse para salir de ese lugar y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones._

 _Yoshiko se dirigió al otro baño para poder arreglarse y cuando acabo y se disponía a ir a la puerta pude ver que Ruby estaba esperándola ahí mientras miraba al suelo._

 _Yoshiko sabia que esto iba a pasar._

-Ruby yo… sobre lo de anoche yo.- Dijo la joven datenshi pero Ruby la interrumpió.

-No Yoshiko yo soy la que debería disculparse… solo pretendamos que esto nunca paso ok.-

-Ruby.- Dijo su nombre con tristeza al escucharla decir eso.

-Esto nunca paso Yoshiko-chan eso es todo, por favor.- Dijo esa ultima frase en un tono suplicante mientras contenía sus ganas de querer llorar.

-Esta bien Ruby… no se de que estas hablando.- Dijo Yoshiko con tristeza para después abrir la puerta y dejara pasar a la peli roja.

 _Después de eso ambas chicas se dirigieron al comedor donde para su sorpresa se encontraban ahí todas las chicas esperando ansiosas por ellas._

-Oohh aquí vienen, aquí vienen, prepárense Zura.- pudieron escuchar ambas chicas a la distancia a su amiga mientras las demás murmuraban.

 _Ruby al escuchar eso se deprimió aun mas y ahora se veía frustrada por no haber avisado a Hanamaru de que el plan no funciono._

 _Pero ya era demasiado tarde._

-Miren que agradable pareja por fin decidió venir finalmente a acompañarnos.- Dijo con alegría You mientras llevaba en sus manos platos de comida junto con las chicas de segundo que llevaban globos con forma de corazón.

 _Hanamaru también las estaba ayudando mientras llevaba un pastel para celebrar la unión de la nueva pareja que ella se había esforzado en unir pero al ver la mirada de sus amigas pudo darse cuenta que nada salió como lo planeaban._

-Que paso Yoshiko-chan, acaso no querías salir de la cama for your darlhfkskjsjsjj.- Antes que Mary pudiera continuar sintió como Kanan le tapo la boca de inmediato.

 _Dia con solo ver la mirada de su hermanita pudo entender que los esfuerzos de Ruby fueron en vano y rápidamente dirigió su mirada al trio de segundo para que escondieran los globos._

 _Después de eso las chicas intentaron cambiar el motivo de la celebración a uno mas agradable pero no había manera de cambiar el humor de todas._

 _Yoshiko durante todo este momento no dejaba de pensar en como esta vez la había jodido como nunca lo había hecho en su vida._

 _Por mas que ella pensara no había forma en como arreglar esta situación, en como tan siquiera salvar este momento pero no había esperanza alguna._

 _Por un momento decidió voltear su vista hacia Ruby solo para ver como se sentía ella respecto a esto y al mirarla, ella misma se consideraba la mayor basura Humana que existía en ese momento._

 _ **No sabes como deseaba que la tierra me tragara en ese momento… es mas deseaba que Dia, Kanan y Mary se lanzaran sobre mi y me dieran una golpiza hasta quedar inconsciente, pero nada de eso pasaría.**_

 _Después de ese momento todas se dispusieron a desayunar en completo silencio con los ánimos por los suelos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada o a hacer algo._

-Yoshiko-chan… estas bien.- susurro la chica come pan a su amiga.

 _Pero Yoshiko se quedo callada no quería hablar sobre ello, quería irse lo mas rápido posible de ahí._

 _Hanamaru decidió no insistir mas al ver lo mal que estaba su amiga._

 _Después de ese incomodo desayuno todas habían ya decidido partir de regreso a casa con excepción de Ruby y Dia que se quedarían en la isla por mas tiempo._

 _Kanan se había ofrecido a ir a dejar a las demás chicas en su yate pero Yoshiko se rehusó a ir con ellas lo cual fue comprensible para las demás y decidió regresar en otro bote completamente sola._

 _Yoshiko estaba sentada viendo el océano reflexionando sobre sus acciones y en como había destruido quizás su única oportunidad que tenia con Ruby hasta que sintió como alguien estaba de pie junto a ella._

 _Yoshiko volteo a ver a esa figura que estaba a su lado y al verla solo sintió mas ganas de querer lanzarse al mar para huir otra vez._

 _Pero esta solo se sentó a su lado haciéndole compañía para ayudarla_

-Estas enojada conmigo no es así Hanamaru?- Pregunto con tristeza Yoshiko para después dirigir su vista al mar otra vez.

 _-_ claro que no Yoshiko-chan.- Dijo sin mucho animo la peli castaña.

-Entonces por que viniste, creo que deberías estar con Ruby ahora.- Pregunto Yoshiko con la misma tristeza de antes.

-Debería estar con ella si pero... Estoy mas preocupada por ti Yoshiko-chan, que fue lo que paso zura, acaso Ruby no pudo hacerlo.- Comento Hanamaru sin estar segura de sus palabras.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso y sobre lo equivocada que estaba Hanamaru hiso que comenzara a llorar descontroladamente._

 _Yoshiko lloro como una niña pequeña al recordar como Ruby se había preparado para poder confesarse aun siendo ella muy tímida._

 _Recordaba la manera en que Ruby hablaba con su corazón hacia ella para que al final._

 _Ella lo destruyera en un instante con unas simples palabras._

 _Hanamaru no podía hacer mucho por ella en ese momento así que solo se dedico a estar ahí para ayudarla dándole su mano y su hombro para que pudiera sacar su dolor._

 _Después de ese viaje las 2 chicas llegaron a la costa y Maru decidió dejar que Yoshiko se fuera a casa, al menos sabia que Ruby no era la única que sufría con esta situación y quizás eso le ayude a idear otro plan para el futuro._

 _Pero a la vez no entendía el por que Yoshiko tenia miedo de responder a sus sentimientos._

-Yoshiko-chan.- Grito Hanamaru antes que su amiga partiera.

 _Yoshiko volteo a mirarla mientras seguía portando su dolor y tristeza con ella._

-Yoshiko-chan, Debes preocuparte mas por tus propios sentimientos, si te mientes a ti misma… solo terminaras lastimándote.- dijo su amiga de la infancia con toda honestidad esperando que pueda ayudarla a encontrar el camino.

 _Yoshiko se quedo congelada en su lugar al haber escuchado eso._

-Tu no lo entiendes Hanamaru.- Contesto Fríamente la datenshi ante el consejo de su amiga para después reanudar su camino a casa.

 _Hanamaru al escuchar esa fría y dolorosa respuesta de parte de su amiga solo se quedo callada y dejo que ella partiera._

-En verdad que no lo entiendo Yoshiko-chan Zura.- Dijo eso ultimo a si misma para después irse a casa.

 _ **El presente.**_

-Ellas no lo entendían al inicio, pensaban que era sencillo pero no es así, sabes en mi tiempo habían muchas canciones y películas que hablaban sobre que el amor verdadero lo podía lograr todo y no es una mentira, han pasado milagros que se lograron gracias al verdadero amor y unas voluntades de acero pero… al final no somos mas que simples mortales que al final estamos encadenados a nuestros limites mortales.- Comentaba la vieja Idol mientras ahora sostenía un colgante de oro que había sacado de una caja que tenia ahí guardada.

-Si es humanamente posible Haruka es posible, pero para mi época salvar la vida de Ruby era totalmente imposible y eso era lo que me atormentaba y las otras no lo veían como yo.-

-Cuando era joven dije una vez que la realidad era justicia y eso era verdad, yo sabia la realidad que nos esperaba a ambas, la realidad que esperaba al final pero mi único problema… fue la manera en la cual yo enfrente la realidad.- Comentaba la vieja Idol mientras Haruka seguía escuchando atentamente.

-Hay varias formas de enfrentar la realidad y la vida misma Haruka-san y yo escogí el peor camino posible tanto para el presente como para mi futuro. Pero nosotros como humanos podemos cambiar, podemos cambiar de forma de pensar y a abrirnos a nuevos caminos que hacen que nuestra realidad sea mas agradable y sea inclusive mas fácil de manejar.- Comento la vieja Idol mientras miraba con una sonrisa a sus invitados.

-Por que sonríe de esa manera Yoshiko-sama.- Pregunto con una sonrisa también Haruka al ver esa agradable expresión de la anciana.

-Por que la realidad a veces es dolorosa Haruka, pero también esta llena de lecciones importantes.- Comento la vieja Idol mientras miraba esa reliquia que tenia en sus manos una vez mas.

-No tienes idea de que tan mal deje las cosas después de ese día Haruka-chan.- Dijo con completa calma Yoshiko mientras seguía observando ese medallón de oro.-

 _ **El pasado**_ _._

 _ **Después de ese día todo empeoro aun mas, estábamos a un par de días del show y la moral de todos cayo drásticamente, sobretodo para Ruby que a pesar de la manera en que la lastime.**_

 _ **Ella se culpaba por mis acciones y en verdad odiaba todo eso.**_

 _ **Lunes en la mañana.**_

 _Yoshiko se iba dirigiendo hacia la escuela sumida en sus pensamientos imaginando como podría enfrentar a Ruby después de esa desastrosa noche._

 _Hasta que vio a una chic que estaba esperándola a ella en la entrada._

-Yoshiko-chan, buenos días.- Comento de forma amable la chica come pan al ver a su amiga llegando.

 _Pero al ver a la datenshi con una notable tristeza cambio su actitud a una de preocupación._

-Yoshiko-chan… estas bien?-

 _Yoshiko solo suspiro para después seguir caminando sin tener muchas ganas de hablar yendo ambas hacia su salón._

 _Al entrar al salón pudieron ver ambas chicas a su amiga que había llegado antes que ella y por lo que pudieron ver ella tampoco se encontraba bien del todo._

-Ruby-chan buenos días zura.- saludo amablemente Maru a su amiga.

-Buenos días Hanamaru-chan.- Contesto de la misma manera la pelirroja con una sonrisa pero después esta desapareció de inmediato cuando vio quien la acompañaba.

 _Yoshiko al ver como desapareció la dulce sonrisa de esa chica solo por su culpa la hacían sentir peor de solo estar ahí._

-Yoshiko-chan… buenos días.- Comento Ruby con una ligera tristeza mientras evitaba sutilmente el contacto visual con la peli azul.-

-Buenos días Ruby.- Contesto amablemente Yoshiko pero aun así, se podía sentir la incomodidad de esta chica por verla otra vez pero no pudo ser notado por que después de ello Ruby simplemente dejo de ponerle atención a ella.

 _La peli roja reanudo su trabajo en su libreta ignorando completamente a Yoshiko sorprendiéndola por su comportamiento._

 _-_ Hanamaru-chan terminaste la tarea?- Pregunto Ruby inocentemente a su amiga bibliotecaria volteando solo a verla a ella pero a Yoshiko después del saludo no le presto mas atención.

-Si la termine Zura… quieres que te ayude a revisarla.- Pregunto Hanamaru mientras comenzaba a sacar sus cosas.

 _-_ solo quiero comparar respuestas Hanamaru-chan.- Comento Ruby aun ignorando a Yoshiko.

-Yo la hice también Ruby.- Dijo tímidamente la peli azul mientras sentía unos pequeños temblores en su pecho ante esa actitud de la peli roja.

 _Pero Ruby al escuchar eso solo respondió sin mover su mirada de su libreta._

 _-_ oh que bien.- Dijo con desinterés a Yoshiko de forma tan fría que hacia aumentar los temblores en la datenshi.

 _Ahí Yoshiko se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y lo único que pudo hacer fue solo alejarse de ahí y tomar asiento para evitar causar mas momentos incomodos y también._

 _Evitar lastimarse a si misma aun mas._

 _Al tomar su asiento y ver como Ruby trabajaba con Maru la hacían sentir mucho temor por esa actitud tan diferente en ella._

-Esto es normal, esto es normal, ella solo quiere mantener la distancia.- se susurro a si misma mientras sentía como la ansiedad comenzaba a emerger en ella.

-Ella solo quiere estar sola y no la culpo, no la culpo, pronto se le pasara.- Volvió a susurrar mientras luchaba por evitar verla a la distancia y reprimía su dolor para evitar hacer una escena.

 _Pero esto era solo el inicio_.

 _Durante toda la mañana Yoshiko pudo sentir la indiferencia de Ruby hacia ella en cada oportunidad que encontraba para intentar interactuar con ella._

 _Sólo para que al final Ruby la volviera a tratar con frialdad y de forma tan cortante que hasta Hanamaru ya_ _estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que esta situación se estaba ya saliendo de control._

 _Llego la hora del almuerzo y Yoshiko en un intento desesperado intento forzar su derecho a estar con la peli roja._

 _La pelirroja se disponía a tomar sus cosas y tomar su almuerzo con su hermana mayor hasta que sintió como alguien la llamo mientras iba saliendo del salón._

-Ruby.- Dijo la Datenshi con un tono firme para atraer la atención de Ruby.

 _La pelirroja al escuchar eso se quedo quieta en su lugar y decidió escuchar a Yoshiko._

-Si Yoshiko-chan.- Dijo de forma triste Ruby mientras miraba a la datenshi con dolor.

-Podemos… podemos tomar el almuerzo juntas.- Dijo Yoshiko con tristeza quizás mas de la que ella quería expresar.

-Si Yoshiko-chan, claro que podemos almorzar juntas.- Comento Ruby mientras le sonría con sinceridad pero aun se podía ver el dolor en su rostro por aceptar tal invitación de parte de alguien que rechazo sus sentimientos.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar que Ruby acepto a pasar tiempo con ella se sintió mas tranquila y alegre por ello pero le preocupaba también mucho en como Ruby se veía triste._

 _(Intentare arreglar esto Ruby solo, solo dame tiempo)_

 _Pensaba La datenshi mientras caminaba con Ruby que la llevaba al lugar donde almorzarían ellas 2._

 _Las 2 chicas continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a un lugar apartado de todo el mundo sorprendiendo mucho a Yoshiko de que Ruby haya elegido este lugar._

 _Yoshiko intento tomar asiento en el pasto pero se quedo de pie al ver que la peli roja no se movía y que se veía muy nerviosa por alguna razón._

-Yoshiko… tenemos que hablar.- Dijo la pelirroja de forma nerviosa haciendo que Yoshiko se alterara otra vez.

 _(Tranquila, tranquila Yoshiko, aun podemos arreglar esto.)_

 _Se decía así misma en su mente para intentar calmarse a ella misma, pero aun así la forma en que Ruby hablaba y su actitud enserio que la estaban perturbando._

-S-si Ru- Ru, Ruby.- Dijo Yoshiko tartamudeando.

-Quería… Ruby quería hablar contigo de algo importante… por eso… Por eso Ruby te trajo aquí Yoshiko-chan.- Dijo Ruby mientras luchaba por mantenerse fuerte por su propio bien.

 _La peli roja sabia que si perdía el control de sus emociones terminaría arrepintiéndose de todo este plan y lo tiraría a la basura._

 _Pero ella debía hacer esto a como de lugar._

-Continua Ruby.- Dijo Yoshiko con voz temblorosa.

-Ruby nooo, Yo… yo quería disculparme por lo que paso esa noche Yoshiko-chan, lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por ello.- Dijo Ruby con dificultad aquellas palabras.

 _Yoshiko por un momento suspiro de alivio al ver que Ruby, estaba siendo solo ella misma otra vez y se estaba culpando de todo como suele hacer cuando las cosas salen mal._

-Esta bien Ruby, no hay problema por ello.- Comento con amabilidad Yoshiko mientras la veía con mas calma y pensaba en como ella esperaría a su oportunidad para arreglar todo como se debe.

-No… No lo entiendes Yoshiko-chan.- Dijo enojada Ruby desmoronando rápidamente la tranquilidad de la datenshi.

-Ruby.- Dijo su nombre con temor al ver como la peli roja estaba tratando de sacar eso que estaba en ella.

-Ruby, Ruby no debió hacer eso esa noche Yoshiko-chan, yo lo arruine todo, Ruby lo ha estado arruinando todo desde que nos conocimos, Ruby solo te ha lastimado desde que te conoció y.-

\- me estas asustando.- Dijo Yoshiko con miedo y voz temblorosa mientras poco a poco sus lagrimas luchaban por querer salir.

 _La peli roja al escuchar esas cosas y ver en el rostro de la chica Oji rosa solo hiso que se sintiera peor así que decidió ir al grano y evitarle mas sufrimiento a su querida amiga._

-Ruby ya no quiere ser tu amiga.- Dijo la Oji verde con tono firme mientras mantenía sus ojos ocultos por su cabello.

-Que?- respondió confundida Yoshiko.

-Que Ruby ya no quiere seguir siendo tu amiga.- Volvió a decir con mas fuerza y claridad que antes la peli roja.-

-Ruby, de que estas hablando.- Hablaba completamente asustada Yoshiko mientras sentía como su cuerpo se estaba debilitando y comenzaba a temblar.

-Ruby ya no quiere ser tu amiga Tsushima-San.- Dijo de manera seria Ruby sin perder de vista a Yoshiko para después comenzar a caminar alejándose de ese lugar.

 _Ruby caminaba rápidamente para alejarse de ese lugar pero sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda mientras la datenshi le hablaba con mucho miedo en su voz._

-Ruby, nooo lo siento, lo siento por lo de esa noche, yo puedo arreglarlo, Puedo arreglarlo.- Susurraba con mucho sufrimiento Yoshiko mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la peli roja y sus lagrimas ahora brotaban sin cesar.

 _Ruby al escucharla sufrir de esa manera la hacían arrepentirse inmediatamente por haberle dicho esas cosas a la chica que amaba y el hecho de que Yoshiko la estuviera abrazando con tanta fuerza hacia que esto fuera aun mas doloroso para ella._

 _Ruby con mucha dificultad y penurias se soltó del abrazo de Yoshiko a la vez que esta se negaba a dejarla ir mientras seguía llorando._

 _Pero la peli roja debía ser fuerte, si seguía en los brazos de la datenshi se rompería completamente y le suplicaría perdón por lo que hiso._

 _Ruby podía imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido atrapada en ese abrazo._

 _Podía imaginar a su espíritu rompiéndose ante ella y se hubiera dado la vuelta, le habría devuelto el abrazo mientras le rogaba por su perdón, por estar lastimándola de esa manera y haría lo que fuera por detener el sufrimiento de Yoshiko por que su amor por ella es tan grande._

 _Es tan grande que La pelirroja esta dispuesta a alejarse de ella lo mas posible para ya no causarle mas sufrimiento por su inevitable fin que cada día se acerca mas._

-Lo siento Yoshiko, pero esta es mi decisión final.-

-ME NIEGO A ELLO, ME NIEGO A ESTO.- Grito con mucho dolor Yoshiko haciendo que Ruby volteara finalmente a verla revelándole a la datenshi sus lagrimas.

Revelándole el como sufría con esto.

-Hiciste un contrato conmigo, eres mi Little demon y no puedes romper el pacto que hiciste con Yohane.- grito Yohane con fuerza mientras miraba a la desertora de su ejercito de Little demon.

-Por favor Ruby… no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe.- Dijo esas ultimas palabras con tanta tristeza que casi logra hacer que Ruby se arrepintiera de su decisión.

-Lo siento Yohane-sama, Pero Ruby, ya no quiere lastimarte mas, ya no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.- comento con dolor la pelirroja.

-Me estas lastimando con esto Ruby, lo que estas haciendo me esta doliendo mucho.- Comento entre lagrimas la datenshi mientras miraba a esa pelirroja que solo se sentía peor por hacerle eso

Ruby: -Lo se, lo se, se que te estoy lastimando Yoshiko-chan y lo siento mucho pero debo hacer esto.-

Yoshiko: -Por que? Por que me haces esto Ruby?-

-Si Ruby acaba con esto ahora, solo sufrirás por unos días mas Yoshiko.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a su vieja amiga y se ponía de rodillas frente a ella y tomaba su mano con delicadeza a pesar de que esta no paraba de temblar.

-No quiero que sufras toda tu vida por mi culpa Yoshiko, en verdad quiero evitarte el mayor dolor posible, por eso estoy haciendo esto por ti, por eso Ruby quiere alejarse de tu vida mientras aun hay tiempo. Ruby lo arruino todo y lo mejor para ti es que las cosas sean de esta manera.- Comento Ruby dando su ultimátum para después soltar las manos de esa pobre chica confundida por las intenciones de Ruby.

 _Poco a poco la Kurosawa menor soltó la mano de Yoshiko_

 _Yoshiko se levanto de inmediato del suelo y intento perseguirla quería atraparla y besarla de una vez por todas para responderle a sus sentimientos de una vez por todas._

 _Pero su subconsciente es cruel con ella y le mostro una vez mas ese escenario que tanto terror le provocaba._

 _Veía como estaba Ruby postrada en su cama dando sus últimos suspiros de vida, viendo como su enfermedad mermo toda su vitalidad, vio como iba deteriorándola poco a poco para que después esa enfermedad terminal acabara con ella haciéndola cerrar sus ojos para siempre y Yoshiko viera como ese cuerpo sin alma que una vez contenía el alma de Ruby, comenzaba a demacrarse mas y mas hasta que solo quedaran los huesos de lo que una vez fue esa mujer que tanto quería y al final como esos huesos se convertían en polvo y desaparecían en el olvido para siempre y la única que podía recordar su existencia era ella quedándose completamente sola con el recuerdo de su amada._

-DEJAAAAMEEEEE, DEJAME EN PAZ YAAAAAA.- Grito Yoshiko con rabia hacia su propia mente por la forma en la que le impedía ir a buscar a la pelirroja atacándola con el miedo mas grande que yacía en su corazón.

 _El miedo hacia el final del viaje._

 _ **El presente.**_

-esa era la pesadilla que tanto te atormentaba Tsushima-sama?- Comentaba con tristeza Haruka después de haber escuchado eso.

-Si.- Respondió la mujer mayor mientras se secaba las lagrimas después de contar eso.

-Soñaba eso casi todos los días desde que supe de la enfermedad, de ahí yo no se lo conté a nadie.- Comentaba afligida la vieja Idol mientras ella seguía derramando sus lagrimas al recordar ese miedo que la atormentaba de joven.

-La única a la que le llegue a contar sobre esa pesadilla fue a Ruby y ella… ella al escuchar eso, al escuchar eso me abrazo y me juraba que las cosas no terminarían de esa manera, ella me dijo que no se despediría de esa manera de mi y que aun que ella ya no estuviera, ella seguiría cuidándome.- comento la vieja Yoshiko mientras se pasaba un pañuelo para secar las lagrimas que aun seguían cayendo.

-Ella te quería mucho Tsushima-sama, en verdad que te quería mucho.- comento con voz quebrada Haruka mientras seguía viendo a la pobre mujer mayor manejar ese dolor.

-Lo se, lo se, ella nunca lo dejo de hacer pero después de eso… todo solo empeoro mas.- Comentaba la vieja Idol.

-Que fue lo que paso después de eso Yoshiko.- Comentaba con dificultad Haruka mientras ella también se secaba las lagrimas que caían al escuchar que esto solo se ponía mas triste.

 _-_ Ruby se fue de la escuela por que sabia que ella era la causa de mi sufrimiento y lo único que le importo desde que nos conocimos era mi felicidad.- Comento la vieja Idol para después narrar lo que paso ese mismo día.

 _ **El pasado.**_

 _ **Yo seguía llorando en ese lugar donde Ruby había decidido terminar nuestra amistad, pensando que si se alejaba de mi vida yo podría seguir adelante, aun a costa de su felicidad pero, en su intento por protegerme.**_

 _ **Solo nos hicimos mas daño entre nosotras.**_

 _El tiempo pasaba y esa niña seguía en ese lugar con el corazón roto siendo devorada por la tristeza y el abandono de la peli roja mientras seguía siendo atormentada por sus mayores miedos hasta que llego un par de chicas que al verla así fueron rápidamente a ayudarla._

-Yoshiko-chan.- se escucho una dulce voz que denotaba preocupación a la distancia al verla así.

-Oh my god Yoshiko.-se escucho otra voz a la distancia que acompañaba a su kouhai.

 _Ambas chicas se aproximaron a levantar al ángel caído rápidamente para ayudarla y llevarla a un lugar donde ella pudiera contar que estaba pasando._

 _Durante todo el trayecto Yoshiko seguía llorando mientras Mary y Hanamaru trataban de consolarla pero nada de eso funcionaba._

 _Al llegar al salón del club las 2 chicas la llevaron a sentarse y esperaron a que ella se tranquilizase un poco Ya cuando Yoshiko se calmo decidieron hablar con ella._

-Yoshiko-chan te encuentras mejor.- Comento Mary preocupada mientras la menor seguía sin decir nada.

-Yoshiko-chan, vamos dinos que paso, queremos ayudarte zura.- Comento Kunikida mientras acariciaba con cariño el cabello de la datenshi.

 _Yoshiko levanto su mirada para ver a sus amigas pero al poco tiempo comenzó a llorar otra vez haciendo que Mary se sentara junto a ella y le diera un abrazo para poder calmarla otra vez._

 _Hasta que escucharon una pequeña muchedumbre que se acercaba al lugar que murmuraban bastantes cosas llamando la atención del trio que se encontraban dentro del salón._

-Esta Yoshiko bien?- Pregunto Chika mientras abría la puerta lentamente mostrando al resto de Aqours que venían con ella.

 _Mary solo les hiso la señal de que se quedaran calladas mientras ella seguía consolando a Yoshiko en sus brazos._

Yoshiko: -Donde esta Ruby.- Se escucho un pequeño susurro que las demás escucharon.

-Ruby-chan me dijo que tenia que irse a su casa zura.- Comento Hanamaru triste al recordar en como había entrado la pelirroja al salón de clases llorando mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba del lugar diciéndole a donde se iría por el resto del día.

-Ella estaba muy triste cuando entro al salón Yoshiko-chan, nunca la había visto así.- Comento la come pan con tristeza.

 _La chica Tsushima al escuchar eso solo comenzó a llorar mas fuerte al saber que Ruby también sufría con esto._

 _Las demás al ver eso solo se acercaron a Yoshiko y comenzaron a ayudar a esa chica que se encontraba tan mal por sus problemas de amor._

-Yoshiko que fue lo que paso esa noche.- Pregunto You mientras le traía una botella de agua a la peli azul momentos mas tarde una vez ella se encontraba mas tranquila.

 _Yoshiko bebió de esa botella hasta acabársela y una vez finalizo dirigió su mirada hacia las demás._

Yoshiko: -Ustedes saben que fue lo que paso. Ruby iba a confesarse esa noche y lo hiso, se intento confesar pero antes que pudiera decirlo, yo la detuve y le dije que ella era mi mejor amiga y ahí… ahí ella se puso a llorar, le rompí el corazón esa noche.- para empeorar las cosas las 2 dormimos en la misma cama, mientras ella lloraba yo… yo, yo estuve consolándola hasta que se quedo dormida.-

 _Yoshiko al finalizar su relato pregunto con mucha decepción a sus amigas una pregunta que ellas no esperaban._

-¿Por que me hicieron esto? ¿Por qué hicieron todo esto a mis espaldas?- la manera en la que dijo esas palabras la datenshi hiso que todas se sintieran culpables por lo que hicieron.

-ellas no tienen la culpa, solo quería que tu y Ruby estuvieran juntas Yoshiko-chan.- contesto rápidamente Hanamaru tratando de defender a las demás. – Yo fui la que organizo todo esto, yo solo quería lo mejor para las 2 zura.- Contesto de manera nerviosa Maru mientras la Oji rosa la observaba.

-Alguna vez pensaste en como me sentía yo al respecto Hanamaru, alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en como me sentía desde el momento que empezó todo esto.-

-claro que lo hice Yoshiko-chan, claro que lo hice todo esto fue para que pudieran ser felices juntas, por favor no digas que no pensé en ti Yoshiko-chan Zura, eres mi mejor amiga al igual que Ruby y yo… yo solo quería ayudarlas.- Comento Maru muy nerviosa al darse cuenta que no tomo en cuenta los sentimientos ocultos de Yoshiko.

-Hanamaru… yo amo a Ruby.- Dijo de forma seria Yoshiko mientras aun miraba con tristeza a su amiga.

-Entonces, por que la friendzoneaste esa noche Tsushima-san.- dijo la Kurosawa mayor aun confundida por el comportamiento de la menor.

-Yoshiko yo creo en tus palabras y los sentimientos que tienes por Ruby, por favor no te enojes con Hanamaru-chan pero acaso… tienes miedo de mostrarle tu amor por… ya sabes que.- Dijo Mary midiendo muy bien sus palabras para no alterar a esa chica que estaba lista para estallar en cualquier momento.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso su actitud se volvió alicaída para poco después levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse hacia la puerta._

-Yoshiko-chan.- dijo Hanamaru tratando de detenerla pero se sorprendió y retrocedió de inmediato al escuchar un grito que provino de la datenshi.

-USTEDES, USTEDES NO LO ENTIENDEN.- Grito Yoshiko con bastante cólera haciendo eco en toda la habitación.

-Ustedes no entienden como me siento, no saben lo horrible que me siento por haberle dicho esas cosas en la noche, OOOHHH CARAJO LE DIJE QUE ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS.- gritaba y refunfuñaba la chica Tsushima mientras se jalaba el cabello del puro coraje que se tenia a si misma.

-Creen que no me doy cuenta de lo que ella quería, creen que me gusta ami estar de esta manera, QUE ACASO NO PUEDEN VER QUE, CADA DIA QUE PASA EN EL QUE LA VEO Y NO PUEDO DARLE LO QUE ELLA MERECE ME HACE SENTIR BIEN.-

-La amo, la amo tanto pero, pero… Es que tengo tanto miedo, tengo tanto miedo como no tienen idea, no la fui a ver al hospital por que tenia miedo, rechace sus sentimientos por que el miedo es mas grande que lo que siento por ella.- volvió a replicar pero cada vez que ella hablaba su voz comenzaba a debilitarse mas y mas.

 _La chica de primer año que era vista por todas sus amigas que la miraban con mucha preocupación eran incapaces de decir algo a excepción de la hermana de Ruby que ya en este punto ella estaba llorando por escuchar todo eso._

 _Yoshiko seguía sacando solo una parte del calvario que había estado reprimiendo desde que empezó todo esto._

-No saben cuantas ganas deseo poder darle lo que ella se merece, no saben las ganas que tengo de querer abrazarla cada maldita vez que ella esta conmigo, no saben como desearía poder decirle esas palabras que ella tanto anhela escuchar, pero cada maldita vez que la veo.-

-No soporto a veces verla o tenerla cerca de mi por mi maldito miedo que siento por el futuro.- exclamaba la chica con odio en su voz.

-La amo tanto, pero tanto como no tienen idea.- Comento esas palabras con tanta tristeza en su voz.

-Pero le temo mas al futuro donde ella se ira.-

 _Después de decir eso escucho finalmente el llanto de Dia mientras todas las demás luchaban por no llorar al descubrir lo aterrada que estaba su amiga del inevitable fin de esta historia._

 _Después de eso la Datenshi se fue del lugar para ir por sus cosas y retirarse por el resto del día._

 _Sin tener a otro lugar a donde ir, sin tener a alguien que pudiera comprender sus sentimientos y sus miedos ella opto por ir al único lugar donde podría estar sola con su sufrimiento._

 _Su casa._

 _Yoshiko durante todo el trayecto a casa estuvo sufriendo en silencio tratando de estar lo mas calmada posible pero eso solo la hacia estar mas sola consigo misma y esos miedos que no la dejaban en paz._

 _Hasta que finalmente llego al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía, tomo el ascensor y al poco tiempo llego al frente de su puerta hasta que escucho algo que llamo su atención._

 _Del otro lado de la puerta se podía escuchar música en ingles, a la vez que salía de ahí un agradable aroma a comida que se estaba preparando ahí adentro._

-Que raro. Mama no sale del trabajo hasta mas tarde, ¿acaso salió temprano hoy?- Se pregunto a si misma la chica para después usar sus llaves y entrara a la casa.

 _Al entrar pudo respirar mejor el delicioso aroma de lo que fuera que estuvieran preparando ahí a la vez que la música sonaba mejor, lentamente se dirigió a la cocina y ahí pudo ver de espaldas a una figura alta de complexión mediana cocinando tranquilamente hasta que esta volteo hacia donde estaba ella._

-Vaya así que esta alma errante tuvo el valor de entrar a los mismísimos hornos del inframundo presa de la tentación por los manjares prohibidos que se están creando ahora mismo.- Contesto con una sonrisa burlona pero cálida el señor de 38 años de cabello azul oscuro y ojos que brillaban con la intensidad de su primogénita y tenia cierto aspecto parecido a un famoso actor americano que ha protagonizado varias películas de un héroe de los comics americanos que usa una armadura de alta tecnología para pelear.

 _Solo que en versión japonesa._

 _(Nota del autor. El padre de Yoshiko esta basado en un fan art que vi junto al padre de Hanamaru y en ese fan art su padre podría decir se parece mucho al actor Robert Downey Jr. en las películas de iron Man)_

-Papa.- respondió sorprendida la adolecente al ver a su progenitor en casa otra vez.

-Hola Yoshiko que gusto verte otra vez.- Dijo de forma cálida y calmada el hombre mayor al ver a su hija después de varios meses de estar trabajando en diferentes países.

 _Yoshiko al ver a su padre sintió un poco de alivio al verlo otra vez, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a el al igual que su padre para darle un abrazo pero en cuanto ella llego a sus brazos, comenzó a llorar otra vez preocupando mucho a su padre._

-Yoshiko que paso, que tienes.- Exclamo el adulto sorprendido por ese cambio tan repentino.

 _Pero su hija no respondía solo seguía llorando mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza._

 _Con cuidado el hombre comenzó a reconfortarla y decidió llevarla a la sala para que se sentaran, cuando lo hiso el se levanto y fue a la cocina a apagar todo lo que estaba haciendo para dedicar su atención a su hija._

 _Al poco tiempo el hombre regreso acompañado de un vaso de leche tibia para dárselo a Yoshiko._

-Ten Yoshiko bebe un poco para que te calmes.- Comento de forma paternal ofreciéndole el vaso y se sentaba a su lado.

 _La chica con temblores en las manos tomo el vaso y comenzó a beber de el con un poco mas de calma, el adulto al ver eso no pudo evitar recordar a su hija cuando era una pequeña y estaba muy apegada a su Viejo biberón que le gustaba usar mucho haciendo que el sonriera un poco al ver como su hija adolecente ha crecido tanto._

 _Yoshiko se acabo su vaso de un solo trago para después ponerlo en la mesa de la sala._

-Esta todo bien, que fue lo que paso para que lloraras así.- Comento el padre preocupado a lo que la hija aparto la vista con un poco de vergüenza.

 _Su padre y su madre no saben de sus preferencias y teme que ellos la miren raro si llegan a saberlo Pero aun así al menos podía decir que la afectaba tanto._

-Es Ruby papa.- Comento con tristeza la pequeña.

El hombre mayor al escuchar ese nombro recordó rápidamente las conversaciones que tuvo con su esposa respecto a esa niña que era la mejor amiga de su hija.

-Kurosawa, si recuerdo lo que me conto tu madre respecto a ello. Lamento mucho lo que le esta pasando hija, debe ser muy duro para ti para que llores de esta manera.- dijo de forma comprensiva el adulto a lo que Yoshiko se acurruco mas a el.

-Ella… ella me dijo que ya no quiere que seamos amigas.- comento la peli azul tristemente mientras apretaba su agarre hacia su padre que quedo sorprendido al escuchar eso.

-Pero que le pasa, por que te dijo eso Yoshiko, tu madre me conto todo lo que paso y hasta incluso vi el programa que hicieron juntas por que… Oohh- dijo el hombre un poco molesto hasta que comenzó a conectar las piezas poco a poco.

-Se puso a llorar cuando me dijo eso, me dijo que ella es la responsable de que tantas cosas malas me estén pasando, y para evitarme el dolor ella… ella me dijo que ya no deberíamos seguir siendo amigas.-

-Ella se preocupa mucho por ti Yoshiko a igual que tu por ella y esto lejos de ser una solución, solo hace que se lastimen a ustedes mismas.-

-Lo se, eso intente decirle, intente detenerla y hacerle ver lo que hacia pero. Pero ella no quiso, ella me quiere mucho de la misma manera en que yo la quiero.- Dijo esa chica sin pensar muy bien a quien le estaba confesando todo esto.

-La quieres mucho Yoshiko?- Pregunto su padre esperando una respuesta mientras veía a su hija con un poco de duda.

-Si… la quiero muchísimo papa, de la misma manera que ella lo hace.- Dijo otra vez de forma sincera la chica hasta que su padre la interrumpió para preguntarle una cosa muy importante.

-Yoshiko, eemm que tanto quieres a Ruby.- pregunto con incertidumbre el mayor a lo que hiso reaccionar a Su hija finalmente sobre como dejo salir sus sentimientos románticos frente a su padre poniéndose nerviosa.

 _La chica se puso nerviosa evitando rápidamente la mirada de su padre, ella poco a poco comenzó a sentirse agitada y con pánico al haber hecho eso, sabia que no podría mentirle a su padre._

-Ella es mi mejor amiga.- Contesto rápidamente la chica de los ojos rosados mientras intentaba levantarse del sofá y irse a su cuarto.

 _Pero su padre la detuvo tomando su mano con delicadeza._

-Yoshiko puedes confiar en mi.- dijo su padre de forma comprensiva y calmada mientras miraba a su hija de forma cálida para que ella pudiera confiar en el.- Soy tu padre y siempre te amare, pase lo que pase.-

 _La chica aun se veía nerviosa y asustada por lo que podría pensar su padre._

-Puedes confiar en mi Yoshiko, soy tu padre te prometo que todo saldrá bien.-

 _Yoshiko dudaba de decir la verdad pero tampoco quería mentirle a su padre, el siempre ha sido honesto con ella y jamás ha hecho algo para herir sus sentimientos, así que al final opto por decir la verdad._

-Ella… Ruby, Ruby es para mi una amiga muy especial, es muy especial para mi.- Contesto Yoshiko con dificultad mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y simplemente ella esperaba lo mejor.

Al poco sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza y le daba suaves caricias que la hicieron abrir sus ojos.

Al hacerlo veía a ese hombre mirándola en completa calma como si lo que dijo fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Verdad que no fue difícil Cariño.- Respondió el hombre mayor de forma agradable mientras le sonreía a su hija.- Tu también debes ser muy especial para ella Yoshiko y ella al igual que tu solo esta confundida no es así.-

 _Yoshiko asintió ante su afirmación y se dispuso a hablar otra vez._

-Ella no esta confundida Otto-san, tampoco yo lo estoy es solo que… Otto-san… tengo mucho miedo.- dijo la adolecente con voz temblorosa y cargada de tanta pesadumbre que termino borrándole la sonrisa a su padre rápidamente.

-De que tienes miedo Yoshiko.- dijo con preocupación el adulto mientras miraba a su hija. – si es por su amistad especial no deberían temer, se que saldrán adelante si –

 _Pero no pudo continuar el señor Tsushima por que su hija lo iba a corregir._

-No es eso Otto-san, yo no le tengo miedo al mundo… Otto-san yo, yo lo que tengo miedo, tengo miedo a perderla Otto-san, Tengo miedo al final.- Dijo esa niña con mucho dolor.

 _El hombre mayor al escuchar eso y ver a los ojos de su hija se dio cuenta ya finalmente al miedo que sentía era uno que ni una chica de su edad no debería enfrentar._

-La quiero mucho Otto-san, pero no puedo aceptar el final, en serio que no puedo, días atrás… ella se confeso, ella quería ser mi Little demon especial, y por el miedo… por el miedo la rechace antes que pudiera terminar.- Decía esa chica con pena y dolor.- y ella, quizás pensó que lo mejor para mi, es que dejáramos de ser amigas, para que la pueda olvidar y me ahorre el dolor del final.-

-No quiero que las cosas acaben así, no quiero alejarme de ella, quiero estar su lado pero yo… yo no puedo.- Decía esa chica para después comenzar a llorar una vez mas.

 _El padre al ver a su hija siendo presa del miedo decidió ponerle un fin a su tormento y diría la siguientes palabras para poder guiarla y sacarla de esa prisión que estaba atrapada._

 _El padre tomo el mentón de su hija y la dirigió directo hacia su rostro para que la viera fijamente a los ojos._

-Otto-san.- Dijo la chica asustada ante esa reacción.

-Yoshiko dime que es lo que quieres hacer.-

-Yo, de que hablas.-

-te lo diré otra vez, que es lo que quieres hacer, respóndeme.- Decía de forma seria el hombre mayor.

-No lo se, no lo se.- respondía de forma nerviosa la chica. -No se de que hablas.-

-Yoshiko dime, que quieres hacer respecto a Ruby, acaso quieres quedarte así.-

 _Yoshiko se quedo callada al escuchar eso lo que hiso que su padre aumentara la intensidad de su voz._

 _-_ Dime Yoshiko acaso quieres estar lejos de Ruby hasta que llego el ultimo día.-

 _La chica Oji rosada al escuchar eso se quedo helada al escuchar a su padre decirle eso haciendo que su pánico aumentara._

 _-Acaso quieres estar lejos de ella durante sus últimos meses de vida, es eso lo que quieres.-_

-Nooo.- Grito su hija con coraje.- No quiero eso.-

-Entonces ve por ella Yoshiko.-

-No puedo, no puedo Otto-san en verdad que no puedo, no puedo aceptar que la perderé, tengo mucho miedo de que ella se ira de mi lado pronto.-

 _-_ Yoshiko.- Dijo el hombre otra vez con fuerza y miro a su hija directamente los ojos otra vez. – Yoshiko prefieres entonces estar lejos de ella hasta que llegue su ultimo día, o prefieres estar con ella y aprovechar cada segundo que tienen hasta el final.-

-Quiero eso papa, quiero estar a su lado, pero tengo miedo quiero estar con ella pero es ella la que se irá mientras que yo me quedaré sin ella, dime que debo hacer.-

 _Su padre al escuchar eso soltó el mentón de su hija y se puso de pie para después cerrar sus ojos y comenzó a afinar su garganta confundiendo a su hija._

Love me as though there were no tomorrow  
Take me out of this world tonight  
Take me; make me forget my sorrow  
So when I wake tomorrow, I'll know our love was right

Kiss me as though it were now or never  
Teach me all that a heart should know  
Love me as though there were no tomorrow  
Oh my darling, love me; don't ever let me go

Love me as though there were no tomorrow  
Oh my darling, love me; don't ever let me go

 _Yoshiko derramaba lagrimas mientras escuchaba atentamente esa canción y disfrutaba la suave y melodiosa voz de su padre sintiendo un agradable calor dentro de su corazón y sentía como sus miedos poco a poco iban desvaneciéndose._

 _Cuando su padre termino abrió los ojos y miro con cariño a su hija para luego dedicarle una sonrisa y una mirada que lleno de calma a su espíritu._

-Se que las cosas no serán fáciles para ustedes 2 de ahora en adelante pero de lo que si debes estar segura y debes hacer Yoshiko es Amarla, amarla como si no hubiera un mañana, eso es todo lo que debes hacer Yoshiko.-

-Amarla.- murmuro Yoshiko mientras pensaba en esa letra que había cantado su padre.- Pero que hay del final.-

-Amala como si no hubiera un final Yoshiko, deja de pensar en el final y piensa en el presente, el mejor momento es este.- Volvía a decir su padre.

 _Yoshiko se quedo callada, pensando en las palabras de su padre._

-Aun tengo miedo del final Otto-san.-

-Es normal pero si solo piensas en el futuro, te perderás el presente, te perderás lo mas bello y te perderás la vida.-

-No me quiero perder el tiempo que nos queda, ya no quiero perder mas tiempo Otto-san, pero… la lastime mucho ella ya no quiere estar junto a mi, como hago para arreglar todo esto.-

 _Su padre se puso a pensar y luego le pregunto a su hija._

-a veces las cosas más sencillas que vienen del corazón son más que suficientes para decir lo que sientes, ahora ven tu madre llegara dentro de poco y aun no termino la cena.- Dijo su padre mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la cocina siendo seguida por su hija que lo iba ayudar a la vez que pensaba en que pensar para mañana.

 _ **El presente.**_

-Estuve con mi padre ayudándolo a hacer la cena hasta que llego mi madre y tuvimos una agradable noche los 3 juntos, gracias a eso se me había ocurrido algo para el día siguiente, después de tantas cosas por fin sentía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima y lo único que me faltaba era traer a Ruby de vuelta.- narraba la vieja Idol mientras Haruka escuchaba con atención.

-Por fin encontraste la guía que necesitabas, venias de una buena familia Tsushima-sama y la canción que le canto su padre… es muy bonita, nunca escuche de ella antes y la letra le caía perfecto para usted, dígame esa canción la hiso su padre?-

-No esa canción era un artista llamado Nat King Cole y desde que la canto mi padre para mi me encanto, tanto que llegue a cantarla en vivo cuando You-chan se volvió capitán de su propio crucero una vez ella se retiro de ser Idol.- Comentaba alegremente Yoshiko.- Quieres verlo Haruka.-

-Claro que si Yoshiko-sama en verdad quisiera escucharla.- Decía con emoción Haruka.

 _Al poco de escuchar su respuesta Yoshiko dio un comando de voz a lo que comenzó a mostrarse en una de las paredes de la sala de la vieja Idol la imagen de un show privado donde se veía a una joven y hermosa Yoshiko de 30 años subiendo al escenario donde ella daba las gracias a toda la gente y daba una dedicatoria a sus padres que estaban en ese crucero y felicitaba a su amiga por haber cumplido su sueño de ser capitán al lado de sus amigas y seres queridos._

 _El video se reproducía y Haruka miraba maravillada a la joven Idol cantando esa canción con mucho sentimiento admirando la belleza de esa joven Yoshiko y su voz y también ver al grupo original en esa época de tanta felicidad._

 _Yoshiko miraba con nostalgia ese recuerdo de su pasado y pensaba en todo lo que paso para que ellas llegaran a ese punto de sus vidas y recordaba con mas cariño todo el amor que Ruby le había dado cuando era joven._

-Como desearía que hubieras estado ahí con nosotras Ruby.- Susurro con nostalgia la vieja Idol mientras se secaba sus lagrimas.

 _Al terminar el video Haruka no pudo evitar aplaudir por la increíble ejecución de esa legendaria Idol._

-Increíble Tsushima-san increíble… Estas llorando Kintoki?- Dijo sorprendida La chica mientras veía a su compañero.

-Como quieres que no llore después de escuchar eso, tu también estas llorando.- Reclamo el camarógrafo mientras reía un poco por la reacción de su compañera.

-no estoy llorando, tu lo estas.- Respondió Haruka secándose las lagrimas mientras Yoshiko miraba esta agradable escena.- Perdón Tsushima-sama por eso.-

-No te preocupes esta bien, me alaga que les haya gustado mucho eso.- comentaba la vieja Idol.

-Tsushima-sama, nos salimos del tema principal, así que para retomarlo que paso al día siguiente.-

-Planee algo rápido pero tenia fe de que resultaría, conocía a mi Little demon Ruby y solo necesitaba que ella hiciera lo mismo que yo.-

-Ser honesta consigo misma.

 _ **70 años atrás.**_

 _La chica peli roja entraba a su salón de clases y se le veía una notable tristeza que su amiga pudo ver sin problema alguno._

-Ruby-chan.- dijo su nombre con preocupación al verla tan deprimida.-

-Hola Hanamaru-chan buenos días.- dijo amablemente de forma casi forzada.

-Estas bien Ruby-chan?- Pregunto Maru.

-Si estoy bien.- Dijo de la misma manera forzada la peli roja y al terminar se puso a mirar a los alrededores buscando a esa chica que quería lejos de ella para protegerla.

-Ella no ha llegado zura, no se si vendrá el día de hoy zura.- Decía con preocupación.- Ruby-chan en verdad es esto lo que quieres.-

 _Ruby no quiso contestar y solo fue a tomar asiento y a esperar a que iniciaran las clases, pero a cada oportunidad que tenia volteaba a ver el pupitre de la Datenshi sintiendo una gran tristeza por estar lejos de ella y por haberla hecho llorar así el día de ayer._

 _El día fue pasando y Ruby tenia una mescla de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado agradecía que Yoshiko no viniera a clases el día de hoy, pero por el otro la extrañaba mucho además de seguir arrepintiéndose de todas esas cosas que le dijo ayer._

 _Hasta que llego la hora de la salida y daban así inicio a las actividades del club Idol._

 _Todas las chicas se encontraban con los ánimos por los suelos al ver como Ruby se encontraba y también por la ausencia de su amiga la Datenshi que a decir verdad, el día era muy aburrido sin ella._

 _La chica peli roja se preparaba para cambiarse pero cuando abrió su casillero pudo ver algo que la sorprendió bastante._

-Piggy.- Dijo esa chica con sorpresa al ver ese objeto ahí.

-Ruby-chan ocurre algo zura?-

-Esta todo bien Ruby.- Dijo su hermana con preocupación.

 _La niña de los ojos esmeralda veía esa carta con tristeza y a la vez con ansias por ver que decía esa nota, esta estaba decorada con los sellos característicos de Yoshiko._

-Eso definitivamente debe ser cosa de Yoshiko-chan.- Dijo la marinera al ver ese objeto.

 _Ruby veía con temor esa carta, intuía que este era otro intento de Yoshiko para salvar su amistad con ella que al principio hacia latir su corazón con tanta fuerza al ver que ella no se quería rendir con ella._

 _Pero en el otro lado solo sentía dolor al imaginar a Yoshiko esforzándose por seguir a su lado a pesar de lo que le dijo ayer._

 _La chica peli roja cerro de golpe el casillero para después caer de rodillas al suelo comenzando a llorar asombrando a todo el mundo por su reacción._

-Ruby.- exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo al verla así.

-Que pasa Ruby, por que lloras.- Comentaba con preocupación su hermana mayor al verla así.

-No quiero que ella sufra mas por mi culpa, Onee-chan No quiero causarle mas dolor a Yoshiko-chan pero ella… ella simplemente no se rinde.- Decía entre gimoteos la niña hacia todos los demás.

-Espera Ruby de que hablas.- Decía Mary.

-Yoshiko-chan ha sufrido mucho y ha sido por mi culpa, así que ayer… Yo ayer le dije que quería estar lejos de ella, ya no quería ser su amiga para que así ya no la lastimara mas… pero ella no se rinde.- Decía con dolor la kurosawa menor.

 _Las chicas miraban con tristeza a esa niña sin saber que hacer al respecto, su plan anterior no funciono y solo empeoraron las cosas y al igual que Ruby, ellas ya no querían causarle mas daño a esas 2._

-Ruby-chan.- Decía Hanamaru mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.- deberías leer esa carta zura.-

 _Ruby levanto su vista hacia Hanamaru mirándola con tristeza._

 _-_ ya no quiero lastimarla Hanamaru-chan, no puedo leer esa carta.-

-Ruby-chan si sigues ignorando tus sentimientos no solo te lastimaras a ti, si no también lastimaras a Yoshiko-chan, esto que estas haciendo esta mal y lo sabes, lejos de hacerle un favor a Yoshiko le haces daño al igual que a ti, si sigues mintiéndote de esta manera solo empeoraras las cosas zura.- Decía con buena fe Hanamaru mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amiga.

-Hanamaru-chan, no se que hacer en verdad que no se que hacer.- decía esa niña con mucha confusión hasta que sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.- Onee-chan.-

-Ruby… imagino lo que sientes, y también se que tienes buenas intenciones pero… estas empeorando las cosas con esto.- Decía su hermana de forma seria mientras tomaba la mano de su hermanita y la veía a los ojos.- No le haces bien a nadie al alejar a Yoshiko de esta manera sobretodo a ti además, te conozco de toda la vida y se que tu no puedes ignorar lo que te gusta, aparte con esto no lograras que Tsushima-san se aleje de ti, algo que puedo admirar de esa chica es cuando ella saca su fuerza, la he visto caer y levantarse varias veces y siempre demuestra como vuelve mas fuerte que antes y como tu hermana Ruby te digo que no niegues tu felicidad, al igual que la de Tsushima-sama.- decía su hermana con todo su corazón para hacerla razonar.

-Pero.- Dijo tímidamente Ruby pero su hermana se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

-Onee-chan.-

-Tu eres la que decidirá que hacer Ruby, yo ya dije lo que tenia que decir ya eres lo suficientemente grande para tomar tus propias decisiones, esto ya queda en tus manos.- decía la hermana mayor mientras todas miraban con asombro a Dia.

-Creo que tiene razón Ruby-chan al final tu elegirás que quieres hacer, sea lo que elijas escucha a tus sentimientos zura.- Decía con calma Hanamaru para también levantarse de su lugar y fuera a seguir a Dia seguido de las demás que le dieron ánimos a su Kouhai para que ella tomara su decisión.

 _La chica peli roja al final se quedo sola en esa habitación pensando en que hacer, ella veía esa carta y no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica y como la había hecho sufrir._

-La quiero tanto.- Decía con lagrimas y dolor en su voz esa niña mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba al bote de basura para desechar esa carta y dejara en paz a Yoshiko de una vez.

 _Mientras se acercaba al bote Ruby no dejaba de pensar en todos los buenos momentos que paso con Yoshiko desde que la conoció y como había quedado fajinada con ella desde el día que cayo del cielo o ese árbol._

 _A este punto ella seguía llorando y cuando llego al bote se quedo congelada al estar frente a el, debatiéndose si tirar esa carta o no. Ella seguía llorando y seguía pensando en esa chica y en como había sido feliz de poder estar con ella, recordaba como la protegió de su hermana, recordaba como pasaba el tiempo con ella y mas momentos que Ruby atesoraba, como el día en que estuvieron tan cerca de darse un beso._

 _Pero también le venían encima esos recuerdos de el día que su enfermedad regreso y podía escuchar en su mente los gritos de desesperación y terror de Yoshiko cuando ella la cargaba en sus brazos y buscaba ayuda._

 _Ella en verdad odiaba la idea de una Yoshiko sufriendo por su culpa, ella ha pasado por tanto y no lo merecía así que al final tomo la decisión mas difícil de su vida._

 _Ruby tiro la carta a la basura y salió corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás llorando pensando que hacia lo correcto._

 _La habitación se quedo sola en el vacío y ahí yacía una carta que podía ser la diferencia entre la felicidad y el sufrimiento de 2 chicas._

 _El tiempo fue pasando pero a la distancia se escuchaban unos pasos que se fueron haciendo mas fuertes hasta que se escucho como abrieron la puerta de golpe._

 _Ruby había entrado a la habitación en completa desesperación buscando esa carta rogando que aun siguiera ahí._

 _Cuando la encontró la tomo y la abrazo con mucha fuerza._

-No quiero lastimarla mas, ella no merece que le haga esto, no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo dejarla plantada así.- Decía entre sollozos Ruby mientras abría la carta.

 _A pesar de su estado emocional trato de abrir esa carta con mucho cuidado, para asegurarse de no maltratarla como si fuera este un gran tesoro que debía manejarse con mucha delicadeza._

 _En cuanto abrió la carta se limpio las lagrimas para poder ver mejor y leer ese mensaje._

 _-Te espero en Gimnasio de la escuela a la salida, en verdad quiero hablar contigo, pero si no quieres entonces aceptare y respetare tu decisión._

 _Atte.: el ángel caído Yohane._

 _Al terminar de leer esa carta Ruby se quedo pensando sobre que hacer ahora, tenia 2 opciones._

 _Ir a verla o irse._

 _Mientras tanto escondida debajo de las gradas se encontraba una chica que estaba muy nerviosa preparándose para su gran momento._

-Ya llevo aquí 2 horas, la practica termino hace mucho… No, no pensare en eso ella vendrá lo se.- Decía con preocupación Yoshiko mientras observaba como sus flores ya comenzaban a perder su frescura y aroma.

 _-_ que tal si ella no viene? Y si ella en verdad cumple con su propia palabra, Día no la dejaría tomar una decisión tan mala o que tal si ella respeta su decisión al igual que las demás, no ya deja de pensar en esas cosas, ella vendrá.- Decía con mucha tristeza Yoshiko mientras apretaba con fuerza esas flores.

 _Yoshiko a pesar de todos esos pensamientos decidió quedarse a esperar mas tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y ver que Ruby definitivamente no vendría._

 _La chica salió de su escondite en completo silencio para comenzar a ver a su alrededor, lo único que veía era un Gimnasio vacío y que conforme mas tiempo pasaba se hacia mas frio y oscuro dándole a entender lo sola que se sentía en ese momento._

 _(Si es lo que ella quiere que así sea)_

 _Pensaba con tristeza y dolor Yoshiko mientras estrujaba esas flores con fuerza maltratándolas dándoles un trato que no merecían._

 _(Que sea al menos feliz, que al menos pueda ser feliz con las demás y con eso estoy satisfecha) pensaba esa chica mientras iba alejándose saliendo del lugar y aguantando sus ganas de querer llorar._

-Aun si no es conmigo, que ella pueda vivir lo mejor posible.- Susurraba esa chica mientras seguía caminando en completo silencio.- No quería que las cosas terminaran así, este no debía ser el final de nuestra historia, quería estar con ella hasta el final.- Dijo con dolor esa chica esas ultimas palabras siendo incapaz de ignorar su tristeza y dejara salir sus lagrimas.

 _Con el corazón roto y sus ilusiones destruidas Yoshiko ya no tenia mas motivos para seguir en ese lugar, Ruby había hecho su decisión y ella la respetaría, por muy dolorosa que fuera, cumpliría con su parte del trato y ayudaría a Ruby a facilitarle sus últimos meses alejándose lo mas posible que pueda de ella, incluso si es necesario ella dejaría aqours y también la escuela con tal de que Ruby estuviera en paz._

 _La datenshi seguía caminando hasta que logro finalmente salir al exterior y al poco tiempo pudo escuchar unos murmullos que llamaron su atención._

 _Rápidamente volteo su mirada y pudo ver al individuo que estaba ahí que no se había percatado de su presencia._

-Decídete de una vez ya.- Murmuraba para ella misma esa chica con coraje y ansiedad en su voz intentando ganar el valor que le hacia falta para enfrentar su destino hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Ruby.- Dijo esa voz en un débil susurro al ver que efectivamente esa era la kurosawa menor.

 _La chica peli roja reacciono con un buen susto al haber sido descubierta pero antes de gritar de terror, se dio cuenta de quien era y se quedo completamente callada mirando que Yoshiko la había encontrado._

 _Yoshiko veía a Ruby con sorpresa al descubrir que ella estuvo fuera del lugar todo este tiempo debatiéndose si entrar o no, pero también podía ver que Ruby se veía ya muy cansada y con los ojos rojos de tanto haber estado llorando._

 _Ruby miraba con temor a Yoshiko, pero este rápidamente fue reemplazado por culpa Y decepción de si misma al haber hecho esperar a Yoshiko tanto tiempo, mas al ver que ella cargaba un ramo de flores que ya se había gastado por todo el tiempo que estuvo siendo maltratado por la ansiedad de la ángel caída._

 _Pero lo que fue demasiado para ellas 2 fue verse a los ojos y ver a través de ellos como habían estado sufriendo la una por la otra, lastimándose por las cosas que dijeron, lastimándose por intentar ayudar a la otra pero lo que mas le dolía a ambas era el estar lejos de la otra._

-Yoshiko-chan.- Dijo Ruby con dolor mientras comenzaba a llorar mientras la veía.

-Ruby.- Dijo Yoshiko con el mismo tono que uso Ruby.

 _Al haber dicho el nombre de la otra y ver como se encontraba fue mas que suficiente para que fueran corriendo rápidamente para después abrazarse con tanta fuerza y sacaran sus sentimientos a flote._

-Lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname Yoshiko-chan.- gritaba esa niña con mucho dolor en su voz mientras se aferraba a la datenshi con todas sus fuerzas.

 _-_ por que me querías lejos, por que querías alejarme de ti.- Gritaba Yoshiko con dolor mientras apretaba mas su abrazo a Ruby.

 _-Lo siento, lo siento, solo quería protegerte.-_ respondía la chica peli roja con un llanto difícil de controlar.

-No fue tu culpa, yo soy una cobarde también, esto es por mi culpa, por ser una gran cobarde.- solazaba la datenshi con mas dolor alejándose de Ruby para poder verla a los ojos.

 _Ambas chicas estaban agitadas y muy delicadas por su re encuentro, querían decir mas, querían hacerle saber a la otra que tan importante era para ella pero no encontraban las palabras para disculparse o reconciliarse hasta un punto donde las lastimaba no poder expresarlo con palabras pero al mirarse a los ojos fijamente por un instante, hiso que encontraran la forma de decir todo lo que las palabras no podrían transmitir._

 _Y dejaron que sus sentimientos y sus cuerpos hablaran por ellas._

-Yoshiko-chan.- Dijo Ruby de forma desesperada mientras se lanzaba a besar los labios de la datenshi.

-Ruby.- Dijo casi en un gruñido Yoshiko aceptando los labios _de la menor y comenzando a besar con mucha intensidad a la chica la abrazaba con bastante fuerza mientras se aferraba a ella y acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo que sus manos le dejaban alcanzar mientras aumentaba la intensidad de su beso con la pelirroja_

 _Rubia aceptaba con desesperación el cariño que le daba su amada y pedía mucho más tanto así que se aferró a Yoshiko con sus piernas a lo que sólo hizo que la otra chica enloqueciera y aumentará la intensidad de su sesión ante eso la chica de cabello azul la abrazo y la fue arrinconado contra la pared que al momento de chocar con esta la pelirroja gimió de placer ante tal trato_

 _Yoshiko, Yoshiko.- gemía la pelirroja haciendo enloquecer aún más a su amada que separó sus labios y se dirigiera hacia el fino blanco y suave cuello de su amante comenzando a besar con pasión y hambre las zonas sensibles de su cuello._

 _Yoshiko no podía darse abasto, más aún al escuchar a esa chica rogándole por mas haciendo que saboreara la piel de la Kurosawa menor aún más._

 _Besaba su cuello con desdén desde arriba hacia abajo mientras sus manos se posaban y acariciaban las suaves y aún en desarrollo pero notables caderas de la pelirroja que al sentirla se pegaba más a ella._

 _Sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Ruby hacia ella alejaba el frío que Yoshiko sentía desde aquella noche_

 _Ambas chicas ante la necesidad de cariño de la otra estuvieron compensando todo el contacto tanto físico como emocional que se habían negado desde que había empezado toda esta situación hasta que al final lograron reponer todo el cariño que necesitaban ellas y terminaron en el pasto las dos juntas abrazándose con mucho cariño mientras seguían dándose mimos y veían el atardecer en compañía de la otra disfrutando el momento cada segundo posible._

-te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.- susurraba la chica de ojos verdes mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de su querida a lo que está le correspondía acariciando su cabello y su espalda manteniendo la cerca de ella cada segundo.

Yoshiko al escuchar esas palabras tan dulces hacían que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza y se sintiera tan viva de estar junto a ella de esa manera haciendo que a cada rato le correspondiera a sus palabras dándole besos en su frente mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados disfrutando al máximo cada segundo

Cuando las 2 chicas se dieron cuenta ya casi estaba anocheciendo y habían perdido la noción del tiempo durante su reencuentro decidieron levantarse del piso por más que le doliera alejarse de la otra ellas querían seguir así pero se sabían que no podían permanecer ahí toda la noche Yoshiko ayudó a Ruby a levantarse a lo que está con gusto aceptó la mano de su querida

Una vez de pie Ruby miró fijamente a los ojos a Yoshiko y le habló con seriedad cosa que puso nerviosa a la chica de los ojos rosas

que hablar antes de que sigamos con esto.- dijo de forma sería la pelirroja

Si es por lo que dijiste antes no me importa, lo único que me interesa ahora es estar a tu lado.- dijo la chica también de la misma forma seria mientras la miraba con cariño a los ojos e intentado abrazarla a lo que Ruby rápidamente la alejo de su abrazo para hacerla entender que tenían que arreglar esto seriamente.

.-Yo ya no te quiero lastimar más, sufriste mucho por mi culpa y es lo que menos quiero hacerte ahora, sabes cómo van a terminar las cosas yo lo sé muy bien y lo he aceptado, tú lo sabes muy bien, no quiero que sufras toda tu vida por mi culpa, lo que menos quiero es que estés triste por mi.- decía Ruby con gran tristeza sin perder de vista a Yoshiko.

sé, todo esto me hace sufrir pero quieres saber que me duele más aún que esto? lo que más me duele es estar lejos de ti, lo que más me duele y jamás me perdonaría sería perderme el tiempo que nos queda.- decía decidida Yoshiko mientras se acercaba a Ruby y la tomaba de los hombros.-

\- le temo a el final como no tienes idea, pero le tengo más miedo a perderme el tiempo que nos queda juntas. Quiero estar junto a ti Ruby como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no hubiera un fin para nosotras, es lo único que quiero y sé que tú también quieres lo mismo.- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la pelirroja y la tomaba de sus mejillas suavemente para verla a los ojos y después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-lo único que quiero es estar al lado de mi little angel.- susurraba Yoshiko con mucho cariño y amor esas palabras para terminar con otro beso en la mejilla de su querida.

La chica pelirroja al escuchar esas cosas sólo se puso a llorar y la abrazó con fuerza otra vez.

-yo también quiero estar contigo Yohane, en verdad lo quiero.-

Yoshiko al escucharla hablar así y ser honesta con sus sentimientos correspondió a su abrazo acercándola con mucho cariño hacia ella dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas por estar junto a ella.

-quédate conmigo Ruby.- decía Yoshiko susurrándole en su oreja con cariño y amor.

Ruby al escucharla de separó un poco de su abrazo para verla y le diera su respuesta.

-si, claro que me quedaré contigo Yoshiko-chan.- le decía con una gran sonrisa cargada de felicidad y amor hacia su preciosa amiga para luego separarse del abrazo y ambas salieran de esa lugar tomadas de la mano.

Al salir de los patios de la escuela y llegar a la entrada el teléfono de Ruby comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de ambas.

Ruby al ver quién era se puso un poco nerviosa, ya era bastante tarde y ella aún no llegaba a casa.

-Onee-chan.- contesto tímidamente la peli roja hacia su hermana.

-donde estás, ya es muy tarde para que estés fuera de casa.- decía su hermana con preocupación pero Yoshiko con gentileza tomo la mano de Ruby y le pidió que le diera su teléfono para que pudiera hablar con ella.

-Dia, yo la iré a dejar personalmente a tu casa, por favor no te enojes con ella, yo Fui la responsable de que se le hiciera muy tarde.- respondía de forma educada Yoshiko sorprendiendo a la hermana de Ruby.

-Yoshiko-chan.- dijo Ruby con sorpresa.- por favor déjame hablar con ella.-

Yoshiko al escucharla pedirle eso de tal forma no pudo negarse dándole el teléfono a ella.

-Onee-chan me quedaré con Yoshiko-chan esta noche.- dijo Ruby de forma decidida asombrando a Yoshiko con ello.

-esta bien Ruby, puedes quedarte con ella.- dijo su hermana de forma comprensiva a la vez que se le notaba la felicidad en su voz al ver que su hermana había tomado la decisión correcta.

-gracias Onee-chan.- dijo con amabilidad a su hermana para después colgar y voltear a mirar a su asombrada Yoshiko.

-Ruby.-

-dije que me quedaría contigo Yoshiko-chan y eso es lo que quiero y haré.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar esa convicción en la peli roja no pudo evitar sonreír para después ofrecerle su mano y se fueran ellas juntas de ese lugar hacia la casa de Yoshiko._

 _Ambas chicas caminaron en completo silencio y calma hacia la estación de autobuses donde al llegar las 2 subieron y se sentaron juntas disfrutando del viaje en completa calma con la compañía de la otra._

 _Al llegar hacia el centro las 2 se dirigieron a comer algo, Yoshiko se había preocupado de que ya se había hecho tarde y quizás Ruby aún no había comido nada, dónde fueron a un puesto de comida rápida a comer._

 _Durante la comida las 2 no podían dejar de mirarse la una a la otra hasta el punto de darse de comer entre ellas dándoles igual si estaban en público, el único mundo que había eran solo ellas 2 donde disfrutaron una de las mejores comidas que tuvieron en sus cortas vidas._

 _Seguido de eso las chicas siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a las árcade que se encontraban por ahí y Yoshiko no pudo evitar querer entrar con ella para que jugarán juntas y sobretodo tratar de conseguirle un peluche en una de esas máquinas que estaban ahí._

 _ **Momentos después.**_

-aaaaahhhhh vamos.- comentaba Yoshiko enojada al ver que había fallado otra vez al intentar ganarle el peluche para su amada.

Ruby al verla así no podía evitar reír al ver sus reacciones.

-Yoshiko-chan déjame intentarlo.- decía Ruby de forma animada a lo que la otra accedió.

La peli roja puso toda su atención y habilidad en esa máquina para intentar conseguir el juguete que quería Yoshiko y cuando llegó el momento de levantar la garra.

-increíble.- grito Yoshiko con sorpresa al ver que Ruby logro sacar 2 peluches al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la garra dejó caer los juguetes en el compartimento para que después Ruby sacará ambos de ahí.

-Yoshiko-chan.- dijo felizmente Ruby para después ofrecerle ambos juguetes a Yoshiko.

 _Yoshiko al recibir ambos juguetes por parte de ella rápidamente la abrazó con mucho cariño._

-se supone que yo debía ganarte uno y dártelo de regalo no al revés.- decía entre lágrimas Yoshiko mientras era consolada por Ruby.

-lo se Yoshiko-chan, sabía que pasaría esto, por eso te gané este peluche para que pudieras dármelo, pero creo que al final te gané uno para ti también.- decía Ruby felizmente.

Yoshiko al escuchar eso de dio cuenta del plan de Ruby a lo que accedió a regalarle un peluche a su querida peli roja.

-gracias Yoshiko-chan, en verdad lo amo.- decía Ruby correspondiéndole con un abrazo.

-yo también Ruby.- respondió Yoshiko.

 _Seguido de eso y al ver que ya era más tarde decidieron finalmente regresar a casa de Yoshiko donde Ruby pasaría la noche con ella._

 _Al llegar al departamento de la datenshi Ruby se encontraba un poco nerviosa por qué a esta hora estarían sus padres en casa pero Yoshiko se dio cuenta de ello y tomo su mano para tranquilizarla pero ella también lo hacía para calmarse, está sería la primera vez que la presentaría hacia su padre._

 _Pero cuando la veía a los ojos Yoghi dejaba de sentir temor y la llenaba de confianza para continuar._

 _Yoshiko saco su llave para abrir la puerta y la hacerlo invito a Ruby a pasar donde al poco tiempo fueron vistas por los padres de la datenshi._

-buenas noches.- se presentó Yoshiko mientras Ruby se escondía detrás de ella para después saludar tímidamente.

-bu- bu, buenas noches.- comentaba la peli roja mientras poco a poco se presentaba más formalmente.

 _Los padres de la datenshi al ver que su hija había traído compañía se sintieron alegres de que su hija finalmente había superado sus miedos y ahora era honesta con sus sentimientos._

-buenas noches Ruby, qué gusto verte aquí otra vez.- saludo con amabilidad la madre de la datenshi a la amiga especial de su hija.

 _Ruby al ser saludada por ella sonrió honestamente a su saludo y se sintió más tranquila._

 _Luego el padre de la datenshi se levantó de su asiento para mirar a Ruby a la distancia, recordando sobre la timidez de la pequeña para no asustarla._

-buenas noches, tú debes ser Ruby mi hija ha hablado tanto sobre ti y me alegra mucho finalmente conocerte señorita kurosawa.- decía de manera amable y amistosa hacia la amiga de su hija.

 _Ruby a pesar de su timidez al ver tal calidez con la que la trataban la familia de Yoshiko la hizo sentir mucho más cómoda y a Yoshiko esta situación también la calmaba mucho._

 _Después de las presentaciones y platicar por un par de minutos ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Yoshiko donde ambas pudieron descansar un poco, hacer sus tareas y después tomar un baño cada una antes de ir a cenar._

 _La cena para ambas chicas fue muy agradable sobretodo para Ruby donde ella se sintió muy cómoda participando en la conversación con los padres de Yoshiko donde hablaban de varias cosas y donde los padres de Yoshiko no pudieron evitar contar anécdotas divertidas sobre Yoshiko haciendo que ella se avergonzara y Ruby se riera y conociera más sobre su querida datenshi y su pasado._

 _Al terminar la cena llegó la hora de ir a dormir ambas chicas fueron al cuarto de Yoshiko y tomaron asiento en la cama para sólo estar ahí descansando._

 _Ambas chicas estaban sumergidas en un agradable momento de paz hasta que Ruby llamo a la datenshi._

-Yoshiko-chan… te la pasaste bien hoy.- preguntó inocentemente Ruby mientras esperaba la respuesta de esta.

 _Yoshiko se quedó pensando y recapitulando todo lo que paso ese día._

 _Ellas 2 lograron reconciliarse, lograron reponer el contacto físico y emocional que necesitaban después de su reconciliación._

 _Pero después de pensar un poco más Yoshiko finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho en realidad el día de hoy._

 _Había recuperado a Ruby y había llegado a ser más íntima con ella, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al recordar todo lo que hicieron juntas, fueron a pasear al centro, comieron juntas en un restaurante, se divirtieron en las árcade y hasta incluso Ruby le había ganado un peluche para ella._

 _Después ella presentó a Ruby formalmente hacia sus padres y pasaron el resto de la tarde relajándose al lado de la otra._

 _Todo lo que pasaron hoy era lo que Yoshiko quería hacer con ella desde el día que había comenzado todo esto._

 _Yoshiko miro a Ruby con mucho cariño recordando que había una última cosa que hacer._

-Yoshiko-chan.- dijo con sorpresa Ruby al ver que Yoshiko se estaba poniendo de rodillas frente a ella mientras tomaba con mucho cariño su mano.

-Ruby no sabes cuánto tiempo he querido que hiciéramos esto juntas y ahora que finalmente paso, sólo me queda una cosa por hacer.- dijo mientras la miraba con mucho cariño haciendo latir fuertemente el corazón de su amada al imaginar lo que se venía.

-desde que te conocí, cambiaste todo en mi, desde que te conocí me mostraste todo un mundo tan brillante como tu, un mundo al cual un ángel caído como yo no podría ni siquiera ver en sus sueños pero tú lo trajiste todo hacia mi, con tu dulzura y ternura fuiste enamorándome cada día más y más, con tu cariño me hiciste sentir cosas que no había sentido con nadie más, y con tu amor me hiciste vencer a todos mis miedos que me tenían encadenada, así que Ruby.- dijo su nombre esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos una vez mas.

-te gustaría ser mi novia.- dijo Yoshiko con toda la honestidad y amor que había en su interior conmoviendo a Ruby por escuchar finalmente esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar desde que la conoció.

-Yoshiko-chan claro que sí, claro que sí.- dijo la pelirroja con tanta felicidad que se lanzó sobre su ahora nueva novia para poder abrazarla y llenarla de besos a lo que Yoshiko correspondió felizmente al amor de su novia.

Ambas chicas estaban de rodillas en el suelo juntas mirándose con ojos llenos de amor y felicidad por finalmente haber dejado salir a flote sus sentimientos y por haber roto esas cadenas que solo las lastimaban.

Después de eso Yoshiko se levantó al igual que Ruby para que pudieran terminar la noche como debía haber Sido desde la pijamada en el hotel de Mary.

-Ruby ven y quédate conmigo.- dijo Yoshiko mientras tomaba la mano de su amada con delicadeza y cariño.

-si.- respondió Ruby mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Yoshiko y la miraba con mucho amor hacia el lugar que las esperaba.

Ambas se fueron dirigiendo hacia la cama de Yoshiko donde está alzó las sábanas para que Ruby entrara primero hacia su cama y se pusiera cómoda.

Para después hacerle espacio a Yoshiko y se uniera con ella para pasar la noche juntas.

Yoshiko término acostándose al lado de Ruby para que después ambas se acurrucaran juntas y se terminaran mirándose fijamente y dedicándose unas palabras antes de ir a descansar.

-Ruby, te amo.- dijo Yoshiko desde lo más profundo de su corazón sintiendo un gran alivio al poder decir esas palabras finalmente.

Ruby al escuchar eso fue acercando su mano hacia la mejilla de su ángel para poder corresponderle como ella quería.

-también te amo Yoshiko-chan.- dijo Ruby para después sellar su declaración con un beso en la mejilla de su ángel para después volverse a acercar más a ella y dejar que el cansancio y todas las emociones que tuvieron ese día tomarán factura en ellas quedando profunda y plácidamente dormidas al lado de su persona amada.

 _ **En el presente.**_

 _La vieja Idol miraba con mucho cariño al viejo peluche que se encontraba en sus manos que a pesar de los años seguía muy bien cuidado mientras la pareja invitada se encontraban sonriendo por tal historia._

-fue una de las noches más bellas que tuve en mi vida Haruka y al despertar y verla a mi lado me hiso sentir tan feliz como no tienes idea.- narraba la vieja Idol con mucha melancolía para después alzar su vista para ver a sus invitados.

-no sabes cómo quería escuchar algo así.- dijo Haruka de manera sonriente por haber escuchado otra cosa que no fuera tragedia.

-lo de ustedes 2 era tan puro y hermoso, por favor cuénteme qué más paso, usted dijo que Ruby fue su esposa, por favor quiero saber de su boda.- decía con mucha emoción Haruka esperando por esa historia.

-ten un poco de calma Little Demon, me alaga mucho tu emoción por mis historias y sería un placer compartir contigo esas historias pero.- dijo la mujer mayor con un poco de tristeza al recordar que había pasado días después de esa noche.

-ooohhh vamos, ahora que hiciste.- respondió Haruka con molestia al darse cuenta que venían más problemas.

 _Yoshiko se sintió un poco agredida con ese comentario, haciendo que Haruka rápidamente se diera cuenta de lo grosera que fue con su comentario._

-lo siento yoshiko-sama, no era mi intención, me emocione de más.- dijo con mucha pena Haruka.

-esta bien Haruka, no te preocupes entiendo tu emoción, regresando al tema esta vez yo no tuve la culpa de eso, en esta ocasión fui inocente pero tuve que arreglar yo el gran problema que causó día y su padre.- comento yoshiko mientras contaba con calma el preludio de la siguiente historia.

-problema que causaron dia-san y su padre, que fue lo que paso tsushima-sama.- dijo Haruka con mucha curiosidad.

 _La datenshi dio un suspiro para luego tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino para ponerse más cómoda para después dirigir su mirada hacia sus invitados._

-recuerdas el cheque que me dio Día semanas atrás, pues Ruby lo encontró.-

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **Muy buenas a todos chiquitillos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic, lamento mucho la espera y el tiempo que tarde en subirlo pero en serio que estos últimos meses han Sido muy difíciles en varios sentidos pero aún así me esfuerzo para traerles estas historias que en serio disfruto mucho al escribirles y que ustedes las lean.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y por el momento no responderé muchos comentarios por qué en serio siento vergüenza de el tiempo que me tomo subir esto, pero aún así aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios que son una gran inspiración para mi para poder continuar.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir espero les guste este capítulo y podamos vernos pronto para una nueva entrega.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_


	8. She's gone

-. Había olvidado por completo ese cheque, como fue que Ruby lo encontró.- pregunto Curiosa Haruka.

-. Lo encontró cuando estaba ella pasando la noche conmigo un par de semanas después de nuestra reconciliación, con todo lo que paso en las semanas siguientes había olvidado por completo ese dinero.- contesto la vieja anciana mientras miraba a su entrevistadora con total calma.

Haruka : -. Que hay de su hermana, sus padres? Es decir 10 millones de llenes no los olvidas por qué si.

Yoshiko: -. Estamos hablando de los Kurosawas de ese entonces, ellos eran asquerosamente ricos y, esa cantidad no era nada para ellos.

Haruka: -. Es increíble, en serio es increíble y difícil de creer tu mala suerte.-

-. Créeme que muchas veces yo misma me preguntaba sobre por qué tenía tan mala suerte, hasta un punto donde llegue a la conclusión de que quizás yo fuy la responsable directa de todas las desgracias que le ocurrieron a Ruby.- dijo con un notable nivel de tristeza la mujer mayor.

Haruka: -¿De qué hablas?-

-. Hubo un momento en mi vida donde me había puesto a pensar de que todo lo que le ocurrió a Ruby en ese año fue debido a mi, a veces imaginaba escenarios donde ella nunca me conocía, donde yo había decidido no volver a esa escuela después de mi primer dia y irme a otro lugar alejándome de ella lo más posible.- comentaba con aún más tristeza la datenshi.

-. Me llegaba a imaginar la vida que ella pudo tener, sin mí y mi mala suerte, quizás ella nunca hubiera enfermado, aún si no hubiera estado ahí ella habría entrado a Aqours, ella seguro enfrentaría a su hermana para luchar por su sueño y Día habría accedido y así con más cosas sobre su vida.-

-. Si yo hubiera desaparecido después de esa estúpida presentación en mi primer día quizás todo habría Sido diferente y ella habría podido tener una vida mucho más larga y mejor de lo que tuvo conmigo.- dijo esa mujer mayor con una notable tristeza en su voz al imaginar que la mayor causa del sufrimiento de Ruby era ella.

-. Como puedes pensar si quiera eso.- exclamó el joven kintaro con molestia tomando desprevenida a Yoshiko.

-. Kintaro esa no es forma de hablarle a Yoshiko-sama.- respondió molesta Haruka al ver a su compañero camarógrafo entrometerse de esa manera.

-. Todo lo que nos has contado, todo el material que nos diste donde estaba ella, se podía ver cómo estaba completamente feliz al está junto a ti, puedo jurar que aún si tú te hubieras ido ella te hubiera ido a buscar, cuando no pudiste ir a verla al hospital ella fue la que te busco, cuando tú dudabas, ella se armo de valor para confesar sus sentimientos por ti, hasta incluso ella estaba dispuesta a alejarse de ti con tal de poder salvarte del dolor a pesar de que… yo puedo jurar que ella se enamoró de ti en el primer momento en el que te vio, ese sentimiento lo conozco muy bien.- dijo el joven rubio mientras se le bajaba su enojo y sentía culpa por haber dejado que sus sentimientos salieran de esa manera tan abrupta.

puedes decir eso, en serio no puedes pensar de ella de esa manera, tal como dijo su hermana, cuando ella encuentra algo que le apasiona no para hasta lograrlo y eso la motivaria a buscarte aún si tú te alejabas de ella. Tsushima-san en serio que no debería sentirse así, eso no tuvo nada que ver con usted, son solo cosas que en serio estaban muy lejos de su control, todo eso podría haber pasado aún si usted no la hubiera conocido. Dijo el muchacho rubio para después hacer una pregunta que Yoshiko nunca había escuchado.

-. Se puede imaginar cómo habría Sido su último año de vida si ella nunca hubiera conocido tu amor?- dijo el muchacho sorprendiendo a Yoshiko por semejante pregunta.

 _La mujer mayor se ponía a pensar y a pensar, ella estaba en lo correcto sobre las chicas de Aqours llevándola hacia la victoria aún sin su presencia._

 _Pero como habría Sido su último año sin haber conocido el amor, como habría Sido su vida si no hubiera conocido a Ruby._

 _Donde estaría ella en estos momentos si nunca la hubiera conocido y lo más importante y que retumbaba sobre su mente era esto._

 _ **¿Ruby habría Sido verdaderamente feliz si nunca la hubiera conocido y vivido todas esas experiencias que pasaron juntas?**_

 _La mujer mayor se puso a ver su medallón con tristeza al imaginar que habría Sido de su pequeña peliroja si no hubiera estado en su vida y le provocaba una gran tristeza el solo pensarlo._

-. Estoy seguro que haberla conocido fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en su vida al igual que para usted Tsushima-san.- dijo el joven rubio haciendo que Yoshiko levantará su vista para verlo de frente.

-. Te voy a pedir con todo respeto que no me vuelvas a preguntar algo así.- dijo la mujer mayor con cierto enojo.- después de eso ella dio un fuerte suspiro para calmar sus nervios y volviera a hablar.- pero a la vez… tienes mucha razón, no sabría que habría Sido de mi vida si no la hubiera conocido, y no se qué tan feliz hubiera Sido Ruby si no me hubiera cruzado con ella.- dijo eso último la anciana de forma nostálgica.

-. La quiero tanto, tanto que ese sentimiento sigue siendo tan fuerte como en ese entonces, cuando supe de mis sentimientos solo quería lo mejor para ella, solo quería hacerla lo más feliz posible, verla sonreír era lo más importante para mí.-

-. Si no hubiera estado ahí, no se si habría sonreído y llorado de la misma manera que lo hiso estando conmigo… creo que debería darte las gracias por todo lo que dijiste, estos sentimientos, los estuve cargando tanto tiempo y ahora que, logré sacarlos de mi, en verdad siento que me quite un gran peso de encima… gracias kintaro-san, en serio eres digno de ser uno de mis little Demons.- dijo la mujer mayor con cierta calma y orgullo por su nuevo seguidor.

-. Es un honor Yohane-sama.- dijo el muchacho para despues voltear a ver a su compañera que no estaba muy feliz con el.-

-. Lo siento Haruka, me deje llevar, cuando terminemos editare todo esto.- dijo el muchacho con vergüenza.

-. Me gustaría que se quedará esta parte pero depende de Tsushima-sama si quiere que esto se quede en la grabación.-

-. Por favor dejalo, esto tiene mucho potencial para ustedes.- dijo la Idol mayor con más calma al haber dejado atrás una carga más de su pasado.

-. Bueno supongo que querrán saber que más paso después de esa noche que ella la paso en mi casa, cuando comenzamos a salir oficialmente y cuando ella descubrió el cheque verdad?- dijo la vieja Idol a lo que sus 2 nuevos amigos asintieron con ganas de querer saber más.

-. Bueno mis pequeños little Demons, tomen asiento que papá Yoshiko va a contar una agradable historia.- dijo la Idol mayor con una agradable calma en su corazón.

 _ **El pasado.**_

 _Poco a poco el sol comenzaba a salir una vez mas sobre la ciudad de uchiura dando así al inicio de un nuevo día dónde se encontraban 2 chicas enamoradas que después de haber pasado por tantas adversidades por fin estaban juntas y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos._

 _La luz del sol poco a poco comenzaba a filtrarse dentro de la habitación de el ángel caído llamado yohane, un alma celestial que había Sido expulsada de el reino de los cielos debido a su crimen que cometió contra esté siendo condenada a vivir y tener una vida como humana._

 _Pero aún así a ella podía disfrutar de uno de los placeres más grandes que tenía que ofrecer la vida misma y ese era el amor._

 _El sol poco a poco comenzó a tocar el bello rostro de la joven datenshi hasta que esté la hiso abrir sus ojos lentamente._

 _Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo para poder observar su techo y su alrededor dando un pequeño bostezo después de una agradable noche de descanso._

 _La joven datenshi había descansado muy bien además de estar sintiendo una agradable sensación de paz y calma en esa habitación aparte de la gran comodidad que ofrecía su cama esa mañana hasta que poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior._

 _La joven yoshiko fue dirigiendo su mirada con lentitud hacia la fuente de tal comodidad y paz que reinaban en su habitación hasta que la vio a ella._

 _Acurrucada en sus brazos descansaba esa pequeña niña peliroja de los ojos esmeraldas._

 _Yoshiko al verla dormir de manera tan plácida y agradable la hiso sonreír automáticamente mientras la comenzaba a mirar con ternura._

 _Ver ese rostro angelical dormir tan pacíficamente a su lado mientras se podía ver aún dormida la gran felicidad que emergía de su aura y que ella era el motivo de su felicidad era algo que hacia tan feliz a la datenshi que hiso que instintivamente se acercaré para darle un beso en su frente._

Despues de ese beso pudo ver cómo la chica había reaccionado a este abriendo poco a poco sus bellos ojos para ver a su querida datenshi.

 _Ruby al abrir sus ojos y ver como yoshiko la miraba de esa forma hicieron que ella sonriera de pura felicidad por ser la primera cosa que veía en la mañana._

-buenos días my little ángel.- susurro yoshiko con tanto amor mientras acariciaba con cariño su mejilla y la miraba con gran felicidad por estar a su lado.

Ruby al escuchar esas bellas palabras ser dirigidas para ella hiso que se lanzará a abrazar a Yoshi con mucho cariño para corresponderle por esa muestra de afecto hacia ello.

-buenos días Yoshiko-chan.- dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa que causó que la felicidad dentro de esa cama aumentará aún más para después ser premiada con otro beso de su novia en su mejilla a lo que ella correspondío de la misma manera.-

-que tal dormiste.- preguntó yoshiko mientras acariciaba su cabello y la miraba con tanta ternura que hiso que Ruby escondiera su mirada entre la almohada sorprendiendo a la datenshi.

-ruby, que pasa.- dijo confundida.

 _La niña mantenía su cabeza dentro de esa almohada rehusándose a mirarla pero respondió con sinceridad._

Esto debe ser un sueño, esto es demaciado bueno para ser verdad.- dijo esa chica con tristeza sintiendo como las ganas de querer llorar comenzaban a florecer en ella, temiendo que aquella bella mañana quisas sea solo un producto de su imaginación.

 _Con delicadeza una suave mano la tomo de su mentón para alejarla de esa almohada y pudiera ver la realidad en la que estaba._

 _Sus labios fueron los primeros en sentir todo el peso de la realidad cuando yoshiko le dio un beso asegurándose de hacerle entender a Ruby que lo que estaba viviendo y sintiendo era completamente real._

-todavia crees que esto es un sueño.- dijo yoshiko con tanta confianza en su voz.

-si esto es un sueño, Ruby no quiere despertar jamás.-

 _Al poco tiempo sintió como sus labios volvían a unirse con los de yoshiko que rápidamente la hicieron caer ante ese placer tan divino para ella._

Al sentir como se alejaban de sus labios la chica pelirroja abrió sus ojos para ver una vez mas a ese bello angel de los ojos rosados que la seguía mirando con la misma ternura para ya finalmente hacerla ser conciente de su realidad.

-yoshiko-chan.-

-si Ruby.- contesto la datenshi con todo su amor.

-te amo.-

-yo también.- dijo con sinceridad la oji rosada para después acurrucarse con Ruby otra vez y se comenzarán a relajar una vez mas, disponiéndose a cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco más.

-Yoshiko, Ruby-chan se está haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela, y su desayuno está listo.- grito la madre de la datenshi haciendo que se despertarán completamente.

-aaaaahhhhh Yoshiko-chan, tenemos que apresurarnos.- dijo asustada Ruby.

-tranquila, no creo que haya problemas si faltamos hoy.- contesto yoshiko mientras se volvía a recostar en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de acomodar a Ruby en su regazo otra vez.

-Yoshiko-chan… Qué hay de Dia.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar el nombre de la presidenta abrió sus ojos en completa derrota resignandose a levantarse de su cama junto a Ruby._

-algun día me saldré con la mía.- contesto yoshiko con cansansio a lo que Ruby sólo le acarició su cabeza para levantarle el ánimo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos ambas chicas estaban ya listas con sus uniformes a excepción de la datenshi que estaba arreglándose el cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo hasta que sintió como la comenzaron a abrazar desde atrás.

-ruby.- susurro ese nombre la joven datenshi al sentir las manos de su amada rodeando su vientre mientras podía sentir la respiración de esta cerca de su cuello.

Yoshiko comenzó a acariciar las manos de su querida con delicadeza y cariño susurrandole a su little angel.

-te quiero Ruby, te quiero mucho.-

Ruby al escuchar eso solo apretó un poco mas su abrazo mientras sentía una gran felicidad por escuchar esas palabras.

-debemos irnos ya o se hará tarde ruby.- susurraba yoshiko mientras se levantaba de su silla y se volteaba para ver a Ruby de frente que está seguía escondiendo su rostro de la datenshi con su abrazo.

-podremos seguir así al final de clases.-

Ruby seguía sin mostrar su rostro pero asíntio con su cabeza al escuchar la propuesta de yoshiko haciendo que con dolor soltará a yoshiko de sus brazos y se prepararán para salir.

Al salir de la habitación saludaron a los padres de la datenshi y tomaron un desayuno rapido para después dirigirse a la parada de su autobús.

Las 2 chicas durante todo el viaje se quedaron en silencio disfrutando el recorrido hasta llegar a su destino donde para su fortuna aún tenían tiempo de sobra.

Al bajar de el autobús ambas chicas se quedaron viendo el camino hacia su escuela.

-vamos ruby.- dijo yoshiko de manera animada mientras le ofrecía su mano a su peliroja.

 _Pero Ruby se negaba a tomar su mano además de mostrar una expresión de incertidumbre._

-¿ocurre algo Ruby?.-

 _La chica pelirroja sólo levantó ligeramente su vista antes de poder hablar pensando en como decir sus palabras._

-crees, crees que está bien que, los demás lo sepan yoshiko-chan.-

 _Yoshiko se sorprendió sobre esa pregunta por venir tan de repente._

-a que te refieres.-

-crees que está bien que sepan todos que… que tú y yo, estamos juntas.- dijo de forma tímida Ruby mientras miraba apenada hacia el suelo.

 _La datenshi al escuchar eso simplemente sonrió de forma sincera para después acercarse y tomara la mano de su novia sin ni un tipo de problema._

-no le tengo miedo al que dirán Ruby, no le tengo miedo al mundo ni a lo que opinen, cuando dije que quería estar a tu lado lo decía en serio.- dijo de forma sería yoshiko mientras tomaba la mejilla de Ruby para poder verla. -. mientras estemos juntas no hay nada a que temer Ruby.-

 _La pequeña al escuchar tal convicción en esa chica no pudo evitar sentir más admiración sobre lo genial que era ella y la hacia sentir tan segura que confiaba completamente en sus palabras._

-si, si tú estás conmigo, entonces no hay nada a que temer yoshiko-chan.- contesto la pelirroja para luego aceptar la mano de su compañera y comenzarán su viaje juntas.

 _Mientras ellas iban caminando hacia la escuela se iban ganando muchas miradas de parte de todas sus compañeras, algunas murmuraban, otras se sonrojaban ante aquella bella visión de 2 chicas que eran honestas con sus sentimientos._

 _Y habían otras que miraban con envidia a Ruby por tener a su lado a una chica que además de ser hermosa, era fuerte y valiente._

 _Eso le causaba a Ruby un pequeño gusto culposo que la hacia sonrojarse ante ese escenario y se animará a ser más cariñosa con yoshiko ante la mirada de las demás aferrándose a su brazo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novia._

 _Pero la que se sentía más afortunada de todo esto era yoshiko por tener este tipo de contacto con ese alguien especial para ella._

 _Ambas chicas continuaron hasta llegar a su salón donde estaba su amiga esperando a que iniciarán las clases._

 _al ver a esa pareja finalmente juntas Hanamaru les dedicó una sonrisa sincera al ver que ambas habían superado sus incertidumbres y miedos._

-me alegra mucho verlas así zura.- dijo la chica de los ojos de miel mientras las _invitaba a sentarse junto a ella para poder platicar cómodamente._

 _ **El presente.**_

-durante las siguientes semanas, simplemente nos dedicamos a vivir el sueño, un hermoso sueño que parecía no tener fin, Ruby estaba a mi lado todo el tiempo y disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con ella, las demás chicas estaban felices de que por fin habíamos dejado nuestros miedos atrás y pudimos enfocarnos una vez mas en nuestro objetivo para participar en el love live, al cabo de unos días pudimos participar en el festival de numazu donde cantamos Mijuku Dreamer había Sido el debut oficial de aqours con las 9 integrantes originales además de que está canción tenía un gran significado para todas nosotras.- narraba la vieja Idol para al poco tiempo dar un comando de voz, donde una vez mas volvió a aparecer ese proyector que mostró un vídeo antiguo sobre ese festival donde ellas cantaron.

 _Haruka al escuchar las primeras melodías de Mijuku Dreamer dio un gran suspiro, además de sentir como su mandíbula temblaba al reconocerla y por los sentimientos que le causaba._

 _Haruka se quedó maravillada mirando esa grabación única en su tipo, además de haber podido experimentar como era el grupo con las 9 chicas originales, incluyendo a esa niña pelirroja que significó tanto para todo el grupo y sobretodo para Yoshiko._

 _Haruka quedó conmovida al escuchar su voz, al ver la pasión que ella ponía en su baile, su belleza, el como su hermana se sentía feliz de tenerla a su lado bailando y viviendo el sueño juntas acompañada de todas sus amigas, en especial con la joven datenshi._

-esto es el verdadero Aqours.- susurro Haruka mientras continuaba mirando ese show.

 _Al término de la canción Haruka se había quedado completamente sin palabras al haber experimentado Aqours en su mayor punto._

-nunca, nunca había pensado que una sola persona podria hacer una gran diferencia.- susurro Haruka mientras miraba a la vieja Idol que sonreía por haber visto ese viejo recuerdo suyo.

-no tienes idea de los sentimientos que experimentamos durante los shows por su ausencia, Aqours para nosotras no era lo mismo sin ella, siempre lo supimos y lo aceptamos, pero a pesar de su ausencia ella vivía en cada una de nosotras, cada estrofa, cada paso, cada sonrisa que dábamos en esos shows, siempre lo hacíamos pensando en ella, pensando que esto es lo que ella querría que hiciéramos, que esto es lo que debe hacer una Idol y ella lo entendía mejor que nadie, para Ruby las idols lo eran todo, y para nosotras Ruby fue lo que nos motivo a continuar después de su partida.-

-que fascinante Tsushima-san en serio que todo esto es fascinante, después de ese show que fue lo que paso, necesito saber más.- dijo Haruka con mucha curiosidad.

-estaba viviendo el sueño Haruka, lo estaba viviendo cada día al estar al lado de ella, era tan feliz como no tenías idea, pero había algo que no me había percatado de ello, estaba demaciado ocupada disfrutando el tiempo que pasaba con Ruby que no llegue a darme cuenta de que, de que Ruby estaba escondiendo algo.-

-que estaba escondiendo Ruby Tsushima-san, era acaso lo del cheque.- preguntó Haruka con curiosidad otra vez.

-no, ella en ese entonces no sabía nada de ello pero, alguna vez has pensado que, las cosas a veces van demasiado bien?- preguntó la mujer mayor despertando más interés en la joven entrevistadora.

-el tener esta entrevista con usted es una de esas ocasiones, Tsushima-san pero esto es real.- dijo la entrevistadora mientras esperaba las palabras de su idol.

-esa es la frase que buscaba, real. A veces las cosas son demasiado buenas para ser reales y desafortunadamente, para Ruby nació esa duda – dijo con tristeza la anciana para después comenzar con su relato otra vez.

 _ **A veces las cosas son demasiado buenas para ser reales.**_

 _ **El pasado.**_

-que te parece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna Ruby.- dijo alegremente Yoshiko mientras señalaba la atracción a la distancia.

-una rueda de la fortuna, hace mucho que no subo a una, si creo que sería perfecto ir a subirnos un rato Yoshiko-chan.- comentaba Ruby mientras veía la atracción y caminaba con Yoshiko.

-yo nunca he subido a una y me gustaría que mi primera vez sea contigo Ruby.- respondía Yoshiko mientras le sonreía a Ruby haciéndola sonrojar apartando su vista rápidamente. -ocurre algo?-

-no nada.- dijo Ruby mientras seguía con su leve sonrojo. -vamos Yoshiko-chan, la fila es corta.- deberíamos subir dentro de nada.- comento la pelirroja para después hacer fila con su acompañante.

 _ **La fila avanzaba con rapidez mientras esas 2 disfrutaban de sus bebidas en lo que esperaban.**_

-. Vaya es más cómodo de lo que esperaba.- comento yoshiko mientras fijaba su vista a la ventana viendo como todo poco a poco iba alejándose mientras ella se elevaba más y más.

puede ver todo desde aquí Yoshiko-chan, y el mar se ve tan bonito con este atardecer.- comentaba con asombro la pelirroja mientras miraba hacia el océano.

 _Yoshiko dejo de ver hacia el océano y comenzó a mirar hacia donde estaba Ruby._

 _Al ver a aquella chica con el fondo de un cielo despejado acompañado de el tranquilo mar bajo el atardecer de un agradable día con ella, dejó sin palabras a Yoshiko por lo bella que era su novia._

 _La luz del sol le daba un toque más angelical de lo que ya era, además de que su cabello se veía con más intensidad por el brillo del sol._

 _Pero lo que más dejaba fascinada a yoshiko era la mirada turquesa de esa chica que reflejaba los más puros sentimientos que habitaban en Ruby._

-. Yoshiko-chan estás bien?- dijo Ruby mientras le sonreía a su novia.

 _Yoshiko se fue acercando a ella para sentarse a su lado a la vez que iba tomando con cariño la mano de Ruby._

-. Claro que estoy muy bien Ruby, contigo todo es maravilloso.- hablaba con honestidad esa chica mientras acercaba a Ruby a ella y estuvieran más juntas.

 _Al cabo de eso_ la rueda había alcanzado su punto más alto donde se detuvo por un momento para que pudieran ver todo lo que ofrecía esa altura.

Pero Yoshiko estaba más ocupada viendo a su querida amiga que no paraba de mirarla también.

quiero Ruby, en verdad que te quiero mucho.- susurro la datenshi hacia la chica mientras está la miraba con mucho amor.

tambien te quiero yoshiko-chan.- susurro la joven de los ojos esmeralda mientras se iba acercando automáticamente hacia su novia a la vez que ella comenzaba a entrecerrar parcialmente sus ojos con la misma lentitud con la que se acercaba a Yoshi.

 _Yoshiko comenzaba a abrazar a la delgada chica a la vez que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos que la hacían querer probar los labios de su novia otra vez._

 _Mientras más se acercaban más aumentaba el calor de esa cabina hasta que ya estando a escasos centímetros de que pudieran sellar su amor con un beso._

 _La pelirroja apartó rápidamente su mirada mientras escondía su rostro de la datenshi tomándola por sorpresa._

-. Ruby.- comento La datenshi preocupada al ver ese comportamiento inusual en ella.

 _La pelirroja mantenía aún su mirada escondida de la datenshi mientras posaba su mano sobre su pecho respirando un poco de manera acelerada._

.- exclamó asustada yoshiko.

bien no te preocupes.- contesto rápidamente Ruby tratando de calmar a Yoshiko.

Yoshiko: ir al hospital, tu medicamento, que necesitas.-

-. Estoy bien en serio. Por favor no te asustés yoshiko-chan.- dijo Ruby ya más calmada mientras se acercaba a su novia.

 _Ruby en el fondo se sentía muy mal por haberle hecho eso a su querida datenshi, pero no podía evitarlo._

Ruby: -. Estoy bien, por favor cálmate es solo que.-

Yoshiko: -. Que Ruby, vamos dime, puedes confiar en mí.- decía con amabilidad la datenshi mientras esperaba pacientemente la respuesta.

 _Ruby al verla actuar de esa manera con ella solo la hacia sentir más culpable, su novia era demaciado buena con ella y ella odiaba tener que hacerle cosas así._

-. Yo… yo… yo no estoy de humor para eso, lo siento.-

 _Contesto de forma muy apenada la pelirroja mientras trataba de evitar mirar a Yoshiko._

-. Esta bien Ruby, no te preocupes.- respondió de forma amable y comprensiva mientras mantenía esa sonrisa calmante en su rostro.

 _Pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sentía un gran frío y despecho por haber Sido rechazada por su novia otra vez._

 _La atracción al poco tiempo comenzó a descender con las 2 chicas mientras se mantenía un silencio muy incómodo en el ambiente._

 _Ruby sentía una gran vergüenza y tristeza por haberle negado esa muestra de cariño a su querida novia pero no podía evitarlo._

 _Mientras que yoshiko solo sentia tristeza al ver que su amor fue rechazado._

 _Cuando llegaron al suelo otra vez, las 2 chicas bajaron de la cabina y comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio sin saber a dónde ir además de mantener su distancia la una de la otra._

-. Yoshiko-chan yo.-

-. No te preocupes Ruby, yo entiendo.- dijo con amabilidad sorprendiendo aún más a Ruby por como ella estaba actuando ante la situación.

 _Ruby se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso, haciéndose sentir aún más confundida por la situación hasta que recibió un mensaje en su celular haciendo que lo leyera._

-. Ya vinieron por mi es hora de que me vaya.- dijo Ruby mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para despedirse de Yoshiko.

-. Lo siento mucho por.-

 _Pero fue interrumpida por la datenshi que solo le contesto con un._

 _-._ Está bien Ruby, en serio que no es para tanto.- dijo otra ves con esa gran calma y serenidad haciendo latir el corazón de la pelirroja con Gran fuerza una vez mas.

-. Gracias Yoshiko-chan, debo irme en serio me la pasé muy bien contigo el día de hoy, gracias por todo.- al terminar ella comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la datenshi no sin antes decir unas palabras más.- Yoshiko-chan, te quiero mucho, en verdad que te quiero mucho.- dijo la chica para después irse de ahí no sin antes escuchar los sentimientos de la otra.

-. Y yo te amo Ruby, como no tienes idea.-

Ruby se quedó viéndola un momento más sintiendo una gran confusión para después irse de ese lugar, dejando a una datenshi cansada por todo lo que hicieron.

 _ **En el presente.**_

ella me negó en esa ocasión al principio pensé que por que estábamos en público o por qué era muy tímida, en ese entonces creía conocerla pero en el fondo ella ocultaba muchas cosas los días fueron pasando y cada vez que quería darle un beso ella siempre encontraba una excusa para negarme haciendo que cada día me sintiera peor pero no podía regañarla no sabía cómo.-

-. qué fue lo que hiciste después de eso debió ser triste de que cada vez que buscabas un poco de cariño terminaba en rechazo.-

-. Al final me vi obligada a tener que buscar consejos de mis amigas pero al ponerme a pensar en ellas me hiso darme cuenta de a quien en serio le iba a preguntar sobre estas cosas tan íntimas.

-. si hablamos de hanamaru era algo que en verdad no quería decirle, también es la mejor amiga de Ruby así que ya quedó descartada.-

-. luego me puse a pensar, ¿A quién debería preguntarle sobre esto? pensé en mis en senpais de segundo año pero ni una de ellas me servía para instruirme en lo que necesitaba, Chika era demasiado densa como para darse cuenta de varias cosas. You en ese entonces no sabía nada estaba más enfocada en sus uniformes y Riko técnicamente me daba miedo en ese entonces al haberle descubierto sus gustos peculiares coff coff coff kabedon coff coff.- decía la mujer mayor mientras confesaba de manera sutil los gustos de su ex compañera y amiga.

-. Así que al final sólo me quedó la opción de las chicas de tercer año, pero el ponerme a pensar sobre ello me daba escalofríos, para empezar cómo le pides consejos a la hermana de tu novia sobre cómo tener una relación más profunda con ella. Día con cualquier cosa que hiciera mal ella terminaría matándome al instante.-

-. luego teníamos a Kanan qué igual que nuestra líder en ese entonces era superdensa por qué crees que se peleo con Mary en primer lugar así que al final tuve que ir con la mejor opción disponible aunque desde el inicio ya suponía que era una terrible idea pero no tenía a nadie más con quién recurrir Mary-san pero al final me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.-

 _ **El pasado.**_

puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.- mencionó la ángel caído mientras esperaba fuera de la oficina de su directora. - Mary puedo pasar por favor.- dijo con educación la menor para después escuchar la respuesta de esta.

-. Claro que si pasa.- dijo la rubia de manera amistosa seguido de eso la peliazul abrió la puerta y pudo ver a su amiga dejando su trabajo para atender a su amiga.

-. Hace mucho que no venías por aquí Yoshiko, dime en qué te puedo ayudar el día de hoy.- dijo de forma animada la chica mientras su amiga tomaba asiento frente a ella en su oficina.

-. Mary, tu… tu me consideras tu amiga verdad?- dijo de forma nerviosa la datenshi.

-. No solo eres mi amiga, te considero mi familia al igual que a todas las chicas de Aqours.- contesto de forma amistosa la rubia mientras la veía de forma cariñosa.

 _Yoshiko al escuchar esa respuesta y ver la expresión de Mary pudo darse cuenta que quizás no era una mala idea haber venido a hablar con ella._

-. Si es así… entonces puedo pedirte ayuda no?-

-. Si lo que quieres es dinero la respuesta es no, ni siquiera le pido ayuda a mi padre respecto a lo de la escuela.- contesto de forma sería Mary pero a la vez manteniendo el agradable ambiente con ella.

-. Que, nooo noooo, no necesito dinero Mary, yo necesito ayuda con… respecto a Ruby.-

 _Al escuchar aquello la serenidad y calma de Mary desaparecieron de manera inmediata para dar paso a una sonrisa pícara y juguetona a la vez que su aura pasaba a ser uno más relajado, maduro, desinhibido hasta inclusive su mirada había cambiado a una sexy mientras miraba fijamente a su joven kouhai._

 _-._ Ara ara Yoshiko-chan, así que lo que necesitas en realidad son consejos de la experta y experimentada dama del romance y la pasión O'hara Mary eeehhh, viniste al lugar adecuado pequeña.- dijo la rubia con aires llenos de confianza y chulería mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la menor.

-. No vuelvas a decir pasión ok, esto es muy vergonzoso… pero si necesito tu ayuda Mary respecto a Ruby.- dijo la chica comenzando a sonrojarse y a sentir mucha inseguridad por no saber mucho del tema.

-. Cuéntale a madame Mary tus problemas Yoshiko, yo te ayudaré a re encender la llama de la pasión que tanto deseas.-

 _Yoshiko se ponía más roja al escuchar a Mary de esa manera pero en el fondo quería saber más y sobretodo llegar a ser más íntima con su amada pelirroja._

-. Mary… como, cómo puedo ser más… más cercana a Ruby.-

-. Que tan cerca quieres estar Yoshiko, puedes acercarte a ella o, acercarte mucho más a ella.- susurro eso Mary mientras miraba a su joven eh inexperimentada kouhai.

-. Yo, yo solo quiero besarla otra vez, no he vuelto a besarla desde que nos reconciliamos y he… he tratado de hacer bien las cosas.- comento con cierta tristeza la datenshi cambiando la actitud de Mary a un lado más comprensible.

-. Oohhh, lo que buscas es sólo un poco cariño comprensión y amor, muy bien Yoshiko-chan, mmmmhhhh cuando se reconciliaron, como fue su beso?- pregunto Mary de manera curiosa haciendo sonrojar a su kouhai al recordar cómo había Sido su primer beso con Ruby.

-. No fue un beso común Mary, fue un beso más… puedo confiar en ti?-

-. Claro que puedes, de aquí nada saldrá, quedará entre nosotras.- dijo la chica para después levantarse de su asiento para ir a cerrar bien la puerta.

-. Cuando ví a Ruby fuera del gimnasio las 2 comenzamos a llorar, nos habíamos lastimado mucho la una a la otra y cuando la tuve en mis brazos, sólo quería demostrarle cuanto la extrañaba, que tan importante era para mi pero las palabras no me bastaban, pero al verla a los ojos pude ver que ella estaba igual que yo, y dejé que mis sentimientos y mi cuerpo mostrarán todo lo que sentia.- comento con total melancolía esa chica al recordar ese momento para ella.

-. La quieres mucho no es así Yoshiko.- respondió de forma calmada Mary.

-. La amo, ella es mi little angel.- respondió con sinceridad Yoshiko haciendo sonreír a Mary de forma honesta.

-. Has madurado mucho Yoshiko-chan.-

-. Gracias Mary, pero dime que podría hacer?-

 _Mary se puso a pensar un poco para luego responder._

-. Cuando contaste eso, me recordaste a mi reconciliación con Kanan, conozco todos esos sentimientos que mencionaste, podrías intentarlo otra vez, dejar que estos hablen por ti.- menciono Mary.

-. No creo que funcione, he intentado acercarme a Ruby con claras intenciones de estar con ella, hemos tenido citas y paseos y cuando llega el momento, ella me hace a un lado.- dijo con tristeza esa frase la datenshi.

-. Es normal en ella, siempre ha Sido una chica tímida, pero estoy muy segura que en el fondo de su corazón ella te ama con todo su ser.- mi consejo sería que prepares algo que relaje el ambiente para ustedes 2.- dijo Mary de manera confiada.- una cena con la comida italiana más fina y deliciosa que puedas imaginar, acompañada de un buen vino y para finalizar.- dijo Mary mientras sacaba un disco de su mochila y se lo pasaba a Yoshiko que lo miraba confundida.-

-. Esto no es porno lésbico verdad?- dijo Yoshiko mientras miraba a Mary de manera desconfiada.

-. La porno es totalmente actuado Yoshiko-chan, nada de esas cosas se puede comparar a la pasión entre 2 amantes cuando arden el uno por el otro.- decía esas palabras Mary de una manera tan genuina que Yoshiko lejos de tomarla como alguna de sus bromas o picardías, llegó a tomarla en serio.

-. Pero es una película muy linda y con un buen mensaje para ustedes, después de la cena y ver esa película créeme que Ruby ya no tendrá motivos para sentir timidez cuando le ofrezcas tu amor.-

-. Tu déjame que me ocupe de todo lo demás, tu único trabajo que tienes es conseguirte un lindo atuendo e invitar a Ruby para esa noche ok, si quieres pueden tener su cita en el hotel.-

-. No Mary, no puedo aceptar, agradezco mucho tu apoyo pero es demasiado, además… creo que si lo hago yo misma, tendrá más significado para Ruby.- dijo con convicción la datenshi sorprendiendo a su senpai.

-. En serio que has madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo Yoshiko, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- dijo con orgullo la rubia para después acercarse y darle un abrazo a su kouhai que acepto con gusto.

 _ **Los días siguientes fui preparando todas las cosas para mí cita especial con Ruby, desde conseguir los ingredientes y pedir permiso para tener mi casa esa noche para nosotras donde afortunadamente mis padres aceptaron y me apoyaron en lo que ocupará al igual que la ayuda de Mary, que me enseñó como preparar los platillos que serviría esa noche.**_

 _ **Hasta que llegó el gran día.**_

-. Todo se ve delicioso.- se dijo a su misma Yoshiko mientras veía todo lo que había logrado con su esfuerzo y la ayuda de su senpai.-

-. Revisemos todo, cena lista, música recomendada por mi querida RiRi listo, ropa.- murmuró Yoshiko para después irse a ver al espejo de su cuarto.-

 _Yoshiko se admiraba a sí misma por usar ese vestido azul oscuro formal que le habia regalado su madre para ocasiones especiales y para ella este era una de esas noches muy especiales._

 _(Nota del autor el vestido que usa Yoshiko es uno que aparece como portada en la revista dangeki)_

(. Todo está listo, ahora sólo falta esperar a Ruby.)

 _Al poco tiempo de pensar eso tocaron a su timbre, yoshiko fue rápidamente abrir la puerta al abrirla pudo ver a esa chica que tanto estaba esperando._

-. Hola Yoshiko-chan.- saludo de forma amable Ruby dedicándole una adorable sonrisa por verla otra vez.-

 _La datenshi al verla de esa manera pudo darse cuenta de lo que le decía Mary, Ruby en verdad la quiere con todo su corazón a pesar de que su único problema sigue siendo su timidez._

Ruby, me alegra mucho que hayas venido.- contesto de forma amable Yoshiko para después dejarla pasar.- te vez muy bien esta noche Ruby.- dijo Yoshiko mientras contemplaba a su novia y su lindo vestido de blanco con rosa acompañado de 2 lindos listones que resaltaban en su cabello pero siendo a la vez algo típico de ella.

Yoshiko-chan… tu también te vez muy bien esta noche.- respondió Ruby para después ser invitada a pasar.

-. Por favor toma asiento Ruby, en un momento prepararé todo para las 2.- dijo Yoshiko.

 _Al poco tiempo Ruby tomó asiento mientras esperaba a Yoshi._

 _Al poco tiempo ella regreso y traía consigo los platillos que había preparado gracias a las enseñanzas de Mary sorprendiendo a la pelíroja._

-. Yoshiko-chan esto se ve delicioso, en serio preparaste todo esto tú.- comento sorprendida al ver todos los platillos, desde risotto, espaguetis a la carbonara, ensalada capresse y hasta una pizza.-

-. Un ángel caído debe dominar varias disciplinas, incluida la cocina, todo este festín fue preparado para una noche divina contigo Ruby, una noche con mi little angel.- dijo eso de forma suave y llena de cariño.

 _Ruby al escuchar esas palabras le era imposible esconder su sonrojo a la vez que no podía dejar de admirar lo increíble que era esa chica._

-. En verdad que eres increíble Yoshiko-chan, en verdad… en verdad, a veces pienso que todo esto es demasiado bueno para ser real.- decía eso con dificultades la pelirroja para después sentir una suave mano elevando su vista hacia cierta chica.

-. Todo esto es real my little angel.- decía en un suave susurro solo audible para Ruby.

 _La chica pelirroja se estremecía por dentro cada vez que le hablaba de esa manera, sintiendo como su respiración, su visión y su interior se alborotaran por ella._

-. Ahora ven Ruby, siéntate junto a mi.- dijo yoshiko mientras tomaba asiento y le hacía la señal a su querida para que la acompañara.

Ruby sin rechistar se acercó a su datenshi mientras seguía hipnotizada por ella, pero al poco tiempo pudo escuchar como tocaban el timbre.

-. Quien osa molestarme durante mi cena con my little angel.- reclamo Yoshiko con enojo para después suspirar y resignarse.- Volveré por ti en un momento Ruby.- susurro esas palabras mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su novia que solo asintió a sus palabras.-

 _Al ir a abrir a la puerta pudo ver a una empleada del hotel O'hara esperando por ella._

-. Buenas noches Tsushima-san, mi señora Mary le envía estos obsequios.- dijo la empleada mientras le daba a Yoshiko una botella de vino de lujo además de una caja, Yoshiko acepto el paquete y dio las gracias.

 _Yoshiko iba de regreso hacia su comedor sólo para avisarle a Ruby que en un momento regresaría para después ir rápidamente a su habitación._

 _Al llegar decidió marcar a su senpai para unas explicaciones._

-. Hola Yoshiko-chan, dime qué tal va tu velada con tu preciosa Ruby.- dijo de forma serena Mary mientras miraba hacia el cielo oscuro y estrellado desde su balcón.

-. Mary cuánto costó la botella, se ve que es muy fina y conociéndote se que debe ser muy caro.-

-. Tu no te preocupes por ello, son obsequios para ti y Ruby-chan, se que les gustará mucho… sobretodo para Ruby.- dijo eso de forma pícara llamando la atención de Yoshiko.

-¿ Que hay en la caja?- pregunto nerviosa la datenshi.

-. Abre la caja y lo sabrás.-

 _Al poco tiempo Yoshiko abrió la caja y pudo sentir una gran vergüenza y a la vez de sentir como su sangre ardía por lo que estaba viendo.-_

-. Mary, por qué me envías esto.- dijo con total vergüenza esa chica mientras miraba esa lencería de su talla y de alto nivel de sensualidad.- es más como conseguiste mi talla.-

a You-chan, espero te guste pero creo que le gustara aún más a Ruby claro siempre y cuando ella pueda mantener la calma, buena suerte.- dijo de forma burlona la rubia para después colgar el teléfono.

 _La datenshi solo suspiro con resignación al terminar la llamada y dirigiera su vista de nuevo hacia el conjunto que le habían regalado._

-. Ni de chiste usaré esto, no es mi estilo.- refunfuño la datenshi para después guardar todo en esa caja y dejarla debajo de su cama.

 _Al terminar de guardar la caja de la indecencia fue por la botella y regreso con su cita que esperaba pacientemente por su regreso._

-. Perdóname por tardar Ruby, ahora volvamos con lo nuestro.-

 _Ruby al escuchar ese tono tan sereno en Yoshiko y esa mirada tan llena de confianza en ella misma la hacían suspirar por lo increíble que se había vuelto esa chica en tan poco tiempo._

 _Sin más demoras Ruby sólo le indico a Yoshi a que se sentará con ella y tuvieran su momento de calidad._

 _La cena transcurrió con normalidad y con un ambiente tan agradable para ambas chicas que poco a poco hacían que Ruby fuera siendo más cercana con su novia, además de que el vino que les había obsequiado Mary estaba ayudando a que ella se pudiera sentir más desinhibida con sus sentimientos cosa que Yoshiko tampoco pudo evitar._

 _Al terminar con su cena ambas chicas estaba satisfechas además de estar en muy buen ambiente, Ruby ya estaba completamente pegada a su novia mientras la otra mimaba con todo su cariño a su little ángel hasta que decidieron seguir con su velada en la sala para poder ver la película que Mary le había dado a Yoshiko._

 _Y quizás poder avanzar un poco más con su relación._

-. Espérame aquí Ruby, voy a ir a preparar unos bocadillos para acompañarnos.-

-. Puedo ayudarte en algo Yoshiko-chan, has hecho mucho por mi hoy, déjame ayudarte en algo.- pregunto Ruby mientras veía con ojos de cachorrito a la datenshi.

-. Si quieres puedes ir por la película que está en mi mochila y ponerla en lo que preparó lo demás.- contesto la peli azul con completa calma

-. Claro que si lo haré.- contesto felizmente Ruby para después partir hacia el cuarto de la datenshi para buscar la película.

 _Yoshiko se quedó viendo como su novia partía felizmente a traer el DVD para después regresar con sus que haceres._

 _(Todo está saliendo bien, está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba) pensaba la datenshi mientras hacia sus cosas y sonreía felizmente por su progreso_

 _Ruby había llegado a la habitación de Yoshiko y comenzó a buscar la mochila de su novia, cosa que no le tomo mucho tiempo para después comenzar a buscar en este._

 _Habían tantas cosas en la mochila de Yoshiko que no tenían mucho que ver con la escuela, en lo general habían libros y materiales como su túnica, su pluma y hasta incluso velas para cuando ella desatará a Yohane ante los ojos mortales que estuvieran presentes._

 _Ruby al ver esas cosas le trajeron varios recuerdos de cuando Yoshiko había regresado a la escuela al inicio del año y como ella era el centro de atención de todas las chicas lindas de su salón._

 _(Han pasado un par de meses desde que la conocí, y ahora estoy aquí en su habitación, pasando la noche con ella, es increíble que alguien como ella en verdad este enamorada de mi, que ella me quiere de la misma manera que yo la quiero, en verdad todo esto es maravilloso.)_

 _Pensaba la pelirroja mientras miraba con nostalgia la túnica de su datenshi._

-. Te quiero mucho Yoshiko-chan.- pensó la Kurosawa menor para después abrazar con cariño esa prenda tan característica de su novia.

 _Mientras esto ocurría la mente de Ruby volvió a llenarse de esos sentimientos que la deprimían y le recordaba que está no durará mucho tiempo, ella trataba de evitar pensar en su limitada mortalidad que tenía y el poco tiempo que le quedaba, sintiendo temor por todo lo que dejaría atrás, todo lo que se perdería y sobretodo, la gente que ella tendría que dejar._

pienses en eso, por favor, no le hagas esto a Yoshiko ahora.- se susurraba a ella misma tratando de ocultar sus miedos y sus ganas de querer llorar por ello.

 _La pelirroja decidió reanudar rápidamente su búsqueda por la película pero habían tantas cosas que no la encontraba así que decidió sacar cosas de ahí, saco un par de libros y cuando los iba moviendo pudo ver que cayó un sobre en el piso._

 _Ruby fue a levantarlo rápidamente para ponerlo en su lugar, no quería perderle quizás documentos importantes para Yoshiko._

 _Cuando lo agarro y se disponía a regresarlo pudo ver un logo que llamo terriblemente su atención._

 _El logo era de la familia Kurosawa._

 _-._ Por qué Yoshiko tendría un sobre de la familia?- se preguntó a si misma la chica mientras dudaba de si abrir el sobre o no, por un lado estaba violando la privacidad de Yoshiko y eso era muy grosero, pero por otro lado le interesaba saber mucho por que ella tiene algo de su familia.

 _Sintiendo un poco de culpa y debido a su curiosidad Ruby decidió ver rápidamente lo que contenía el sobre y después guardarlo sin que Yoshiko se diera cuenta._

 _Con cuidado lo fue sacando y cuando vio lo que decía pudo sentir como toda su sangre se congelo al instante además de sentir una gran confusión._

 _( Por qué le están dando todo este dinero a Yoshiko, por qué está la firma de papá ahí, no lo entiendo que está pasando, por qué le dieron tanto dinero a ella)_

-. Ruuuuubyyyyu, encontraste la película.- pregunto Yoshiko con una voz tranquila mientras seguía haciendo sus cosas en la cocina.

 _Ruby al escuchar su voz solo sintió más confusión y hasta inclusive temor._

-. Ya voy… solo un segundo.- dijo con voz fuerte para después regresar su atención ante aquel papel.

-. Por que, por qué, por que, que es lo que está pasando, por qué tanto dine…-

 _Justo en ese momento la pelirroja se puso a pensar en todas los buenos momentos que paso Yoshiko, pero también recordó los malos momentos que vivió con ella, recordó lo asustada que estaba ella al descubrir la enfermedad de Ruby, el que tan asustada estaba de no tener el valor de ir al hospital a visitarla, el como rechazo sus sentimientos por su miedo que tenía y muchas cosas mas, y justo después al poco tiempo como ella había cambiado tanto recordando como ella ahora siempre estaba llena de confianza cuando salían juntas, por qué la trataba tan bien, la trataba como una princesa, la trataba como si fuera lo más preciado que ella tenia._

 _Hasta que su mente le hiso retumbar esa palabra._

 _(Preciado, Yoshiko me consentía y cuidaba tanto por qué era muy apreciada por ella, también su familia, su familia me aceptó tan fácilmente por ello, ella no me cuidaba por qué me apreciará. Ella me cuidaba por que apreciaba esa enorme cantidad de dinero)_

 _(15 años, 10 millones de yenes, ella con ese dinero tiene buena parte de su vida arreglada y lo único que tiene que hacer es hacerle creer a una enferma terminal que la quiere, ella solo debe seguir este juego hasta que me muera, ella no está mostrando su amor por qué lo siente, ella está mostrando ese amor por ese feo dinero…)_

 _Ruby al tener ese pensamiento hiso que apretara sus manos con fuerza arrugando ese cheque que tenía en sus manos sintiendo una enorme irá y desprecio hacia Yoshiko y su familia._

-. Lo sabia, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- murmuraba con irá la pelirroja al pensar en esos mentirosos.

 _Pero sobretodo sentía un gran desprecio y odio hacia la gente que contrató a Yoshiko._

 _ **Su familia.**_

 _Ella quería gritar, quería llorar, quería gritarle tantas cosas a Yoshiko pero la sola idea de tener que escuchar a esa actriz diciéndole mas mentiras era demasiado doloroso._

 _Su corazón le dolía. Le dolía tanto tener que ver a esa chica, esa chica que ella amaba con todo su corazon así que decidió aguantar solo un poco más._

 _Respiro profundamente y contuvo su ira sólo por un momento más._

-. Yoshiko, no encuentro la película.- dijo la chica con gran esfuerzo tratando de contener su ira.

-. Iré en un momento, si quieres ve a la sala a ponerte cómoda.- contesto la datenshi de manera amistosa y amable.

 _Ruby al escuchar ese tono de voz en Yoshiko solo le hacía sentir asco y más desprecio hacia su familia y a esa actriz que habían contratado._

 _Ruby fue a la sala asegurándose de evitar la mirada de Yoshiko para después ver cómo está se dirigía hacia su cuarto a buscar la película dejándola sola, siendo el momento perfecto para irse de ese apartamento._

 _Sin que yoshiko se diera cuenta ella entró a su cuarto y fue a buscar en su mochila la película que le había recomendado Mary._

-. Por qué cargo tantas cosas en mi mochila.- se dijo a ella misma la datenshi mientras sacaba cosas de ahí hasta que finalmente encontró la película.- espero en serio esto no tenga porno.- susurro Yoshiko por última vez para después dirigirse a su sala.

-. Ruby tengo la película.- dijo en un tono melodioso mientras caminaba hacia su sala pero al llegar vio que no había nadie ahí.

quizás fue al baño.- murmuró otra vez la peli azul para después ir a poner la película al reproductor y tomar su asiento en la sala esperando a su novia con total calma.

 _Hasta que los minutos fueron pasando y no había señales de la pelirroja._

… está todo bien?- dijo en voz alta la datenshi.- Ruby… estás bien?- volvió a exclamar la chica y al no recibir una respuesta comenzó a preocuparse por ella haciendo que se levantará del sofá y se dirigiera al baño rápidamente.

-. Ruby estás bien, necesitas ir al doctor o algo.- dijo con preocupación la chica mientras tocaba la puerta del baño pero al no recibir respuesta ella temía lo peor.- Ruby.- grito su nombre al imaginar que su novia se había desmayado otra vez como cuando todo empezó.

 _Yoshiko abrió la puerta del baño y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie ahí._

-. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, donde estas.- volvió a gritar con gran preocupación para después comenzar a buscar por toda la casa pero no había respuesta de ella hasta que fue hacia su puerta y pudo ver que el abrigo y los zapatos de Ruby ya no estaban.

 _Al ver eso Yoshiko se puso sus zapatos y salió rápidamente de su casa para comenzar a gritar el nombre de su novia por el complejo de departamentos, pero al no tener respuesta fue rápidamente hacia la calle para intentar encontrarla._

 _Pero era en vano._

 _Poco a poco el miedo y la incertidumbre se comenzaron a apoderar de ella pero también intentaba convencerse de que quizás Ruby había salido a comprar algo._

-. Ella regresará, quizás fue a comprar algo para nosotras 2.- se decía a sí misma esa chica que estaba ya temblando por el miedo así que decidió sentarse en la entrada de los apartamentos para esperar por ella.

 _El tiempo pasaba y no había señales de ella haciendo que sacará su teléfono y comenzará a marcarle a esa chica, solo para ser enviada al buzón de voz y a la vez ver como todos sus mensajes eran ignorados._

 _El pánico cada vez aumentaba más hasta un punto donde ella no tuvo otra opción más que marcarle a Día y preguntar si sabían algo._

-. Tsushima-san que pasa, por qué marcas a esta hora?- preguntó la pelinegra confundida por la repentina llamada.

-. Día, acaso vinieron a recoger a Ruby.- pregunto con más desesperación de la que quisiera mostrar Yoshiko, pero en verdad estaba preocupada.

 _Dia al escuchar eso se levantó rápidamente de su cama y pregunto de manera seria._

-¿ De que estás hablando, donde está Ruby?- exigió la Kurosawa mayor.

 _Pero al escuchar Yoshiko eso sintió un profundo temor al ver que ni siquiera su hermana sabía dónde estaba._

-. No lo se, estaba todo bien y cuando fuy a mi cuarto a buscar algo ella se había ido de mi casa, intenté marcarle pero no me contesta.- respondió con dificultad por los balbuceos que le causaba el abandono de su novia

 _Día al escuchar todo eso sintió un gran miedo al descubrir que su hermanita estaba fuera a altas horas de la noche sola y delicada de su salud._

-. Voy a intentar marcarle Yoshiko, dame un segundo.- respondió con preocupación la hermana mayor para después colgar, dejando a Yoshiko con sus pensamientos.

( _A donde se fue, por qué se fue así sin decir nada, todo estaba bien, solo quería ser más cercana a ella, acaso ella se fue por qué se sentía mal, acaso hice algo que la molestará)_

 _La datenshi estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos tratando de averiguar qué había hecho mal, por qué ella la dejo._

 _ **Por qué ella se fue.**_

 _Hasta que al poco tiempo recibió una llamada de la hermana mayor haciendo que contestará rápidamente._

-. Que paso Dia, que pudiste encontrar.- dijo con desesperación en su voz esperando una respuesta.

-. Yoshiko, ella llegó hace poco a la casa en un taxi y está bien pero… ella encontró el cheque que te di cuando hablamos en privado.-

 _Yoshiko al escuchar eso podía sentir un gran temor de que Ruby pudiera mal interpretar las cosas y destruir todo lo que habían logrado juntas._

-. DIA POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO, todo esto es un mal entendido, por favor hazle saber eso por favor.- contesto con más desesperación la datenshi sorprendiendo a la Kurosawa mayor al escuchar el miedo surgir en la voz de Yoshiko por el temor a perderla.

-. Tranquila trataré de arreglar esto, en serio te prometo que arreglaré esto, mañana te daré noticias de lo que paso.- dijo día para después colgar.

 _Al finalizar esa llamada la datenshi estaba recayendo en su depresión a un paso alarmante sintiendo las ganas de querer llorar otra vez, pero al final término regresando a su apartamento mientras en su mente pasaban todas los recuerdos que había hecho con Ruby esa noche antes de que todo se arruinara para al final llegar a su cama y acostarse en esa fría y solitaria habitación._

 _Yoshiko se puso a ver a su alrededor sintiéndose oprimida por el silencio y la soledad que había hasta que vio a un lado de su almohada algo que ella atesoraba mucho desde hace unas semanas._

 _ **El peluche que le había regalado Ruby.**_

 _La datenshi rápidamente fue a tomarlo para poder abrazarlo y se pusiera a llorar con fuerzas por lo triste que estaba._

 _ **Yoshiko del presente.**_

-. Estuve llorando hasta que ya no pude mas y termine dormida cuando menos me di cuenta, sólo pensaba en ir por ella y tratar de explicarle que todo era un mal entendido, pero ella no me escucharía.- comento la anciana con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-. Nada de eso fue tu culpa, no merecias nada de lo que paso pero, todo se tuvo que resolver al día siguiente no? Es decir su padre y hermana le debieron haber explicado lo que paso, todo fue un mal entendido que no tardó en resolverse verdad?- comentaba Haruka esperanzada de que en este capítulo todo terminaría bien.

 _Pero al ver la mirada de la vieja Idol pudo ver que esto no era tan fácil._

-. Al día siguiente todo simplemente empeoró aún más, nadie esperaba que Ruby llegaría a hacer eso, su desconfianza y tristeza la hicieron cometer algo que daño no solo a su familia y a mi, si no a todas sus amigas.

-. Que fue lo que hiso Ruby.- pregunto Haruka de forma impaciente a lo que la vieja Idol solo dio un suspiro antes de continuar.

 _ **El pasado.**_

 _ **La residencia Tsushima.**_

 _El sol se alzaba una vez mas sobre Japón dando inicio a un nuevo día donde yacía una chica que estaba sufriendo una vez mas por la mujer que le importaba tanto._

 _Dentro de una habitación sobre su cama dormía Yoshiko Tsushima, una chica que estuvo llorando durante horas por la forma en que la abandonó su querida Kurosawa Ruby por culpa de un mal entendido._

 _Poco a poco la chica de los ojos rosados abría con dificultad esos pesados párpados para poder ver al nuevo día y al lograrlo sólo pudo ver al peluche que le habían regalado haciéndola decir una sola cosa._

-. Ruby.- susurro de forma triste esa chica para después abrazar con más fuerza ese peluche deseando que fuera ella.

 _Pero hacer eso solo la deprimían más así que al final optó por levantarse de su cama y se dirigiera hacia su baño para dar inicio a lo que ella esperaba que fuera un día mejor que ayer._

 _Una vez en el baño al verse al espejo pudo ver como el amor le estaba pasando factura a ella, se veía cansada sus ojos aún seguían rojos de todas las lágrimas que lloro por esa chica y también pudo ver como habían rastros de lágrimas secas sobre su rostro._

 _-._ Por qué me hiciste esto Ruby.- susurro esa chica mientras mantenía su mirada con ella misma sobre su reflejo para después meterse a la ducha y darse un baño largo donde meditaria sobre su vida y como el sufrimiento de ser un ángel caído no solo se basaba en la mala suerte infinita con la que estaba condenada.

 _Despues de salir de la ducha y irse camino a su cuarto pudo ver a sus padres regresar de sus ejercicios matutinos donde al ver a su hija en ese estado se preocuparon mucho por ella pero la dejaron ir para que pudiera ella ponerse algo de ropa._

 _Al llegar a su cuarto pudo ver su teléfono sobre su mesa de noche y vio como éste no paraba de vibrar por la incesante cantidad de mensajes que le llegaban a este._

 _Con pocas esperanzas de que fueran buenas noticias ella tomó su teléfono y vio que era un mensaje de Hanamaru._

 **Zuramaru: Yoshiko-chan, ¿que fue lo que paso con Ruby ayer?**

 _Yoshiko al ver aquel mensaje solo sintió tristeza y a la vez curiosidad por saber que le habría dicho Ruby a Hanamaru y que pensaba sobre este problema._

 **Yoshiko: Hanamaru, recuerdas el cheque con el que me quería pagar Día para que saliera con ella. Ruby lo encontró ayer.**

 _Después de enviar ese mensaje ella sentía ganas de querer llorar otra vez, la impotencia de que las cosas estuvieran así por culpa de un mal entendido para después ver cómo le había llegado otro mensaje._

 **Zuramaru: ooohhhh no, no puede ser.**

 **Yoshiko: Hanamaru tu eres su mejor amiga, por favor ayúdame a hacerle comprender que todo esto fue un mal entendido, tu escuchaste que yo rechaze ese dinero, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento por ella, por favor ayúdame, te lo suplico.**

 _Yoshiko envio ese mensaje con lágrimas en sus ojos, esperando que su amiga de toda la vida la pueda ayudar con ese problema que la estaba carcomiendo cuando vio como su teléfono comenzó a timbrar indicando una llamada de Hanamaru._

-. Yoshiko-chan, sabes que te ayudaría con eso sin ningún problema, pero Dia-san me había preguntado momentos atrás si Ruby estaba conmigo y pensé que quizás algo había salido mal ayer contigo pero ahora estoy preocupada.- hablo hanamaru con voz temblorosa.

-. ¿Qué, por qué estás preocupada? – contesto Yoshiko con temor en su voz.

-. ¿No sé dónde está Ruby? Día ya hablo con todos y ni una sabe dónde está ella.- dijo con gran preocupación Hanamaru para después escuchar como colgaron su llamada.

 _Rápidamente Yoshiko se comenzó a cambiar mientras le marcaba a Día para averiguar qué pasó y al poco tiempo escucho la voz de su senpai._

-¿Día donde está Ruby? – pregunto Yoshiko de manera franca.

-. No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé, ayer intenté explicarle todo pero estaba tan enojada que nos grito a mí y a mi padre y después se fue a encerrar en su habitación – dijo de manera devastada la pelinegra para después continuar. – íbamos a arreglar todo esta mañana pero cuando la fuimos a buscar ella no estaba en su habitación, faltaban muchas de sus cosas y vacío su cuenta de ahorros horas atrás, ella huyo en mitad de la noche, la tratamos de localizar por cualquier medio pero nadie sabe nada de ella. – decía ya la hermana mayor llorando por la huida de su querida hermana menor exponiéndose ante muchos peligros por culpa de un terrible mal entendido. – ni siquiera se despidió de Hanamaru y ella era su mejor amiga.-

-. Voy para haya Día ayudaré a encontrarla, ella va a aparecer, solo está enojada y se le va a pasar – contesto con todo el valor que le quedaba la peli azul para después salir de su cuarto donde sus padres la esperaban ya cambiados y listos.

-. Yoshiko ya lo sabemos también nos llamó la madre de Ruby y vamos también para su casa para ayudar.- dijo su madre de forma sería para luego salir de la casa junto a su padre que llevaba las llaves del auto.

 _En menos de 20 minutos llegaron a la residencia Kurosawa donde también pudieron ver que no eran los únicos que quisieron ayudar._

 _Al tocar la puerta la familia Tsushima fue recibida por la hija mayor que se veía muy mal por la fuga de su hermana menor_

-. Dia – exclamó Yoshiko abrazando a su senpai que la abrazó con fuerza para después ponerse a llorar una vez mas – la vamos a encontrar, la vamos a encontrar, no pudo haberse ido muy lejos- decía con difícultad esa chica para intentar calmar a su senpai y también calmarse a sí misma.

 _La familia paso a la casa siendo guiados por la hija mayor y al llegar a la sala pudieron ver a las demás chicas además de sus familias que se habían unido en la búsqueda aparte de unos agentes de policía que estaban tomando notas._

-. Señores Kurosawa lamento mucho lo que están pasando pero no podemos iniciar la búsqueda hasta que hayan pasado 48 horas.- dijo el oficial de manera educada.

-. Ustedes no lo entienden, ella está delicada de salud, huyo de casa dejando sus medicamentos, no lo voy a decir en voz alta pero tenemos que encontrarla pronto antes de que no se sienta bien – contesto de manera enojada el señor Kurosawa.

-. Lo sabemos señor pero estamos atados de manos con el protocolo – contesto de manera comprensiva el oficial pero al ver a todas las amigas que eran cercanas a la chica decidió hacer algo.

-. Avisaremos a todas nuestras unidades y pueblos vecinos de que estén alerta por si la llegan a ver. Es lo más que podemos hacer por el momento, lo siento si no es mucho pero es lo mejor que se puede ahora.- dijo el oficial para después irse del lugar dejando un gran silencio en el lugar.

 _Hasta que el señor Kurosawa se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar._

-. No voy a estar esperando todo ese tiempo, yo iré a buscarla aún que tenga que buscar hasta el último rincón en toda Japón.- dijo de manera enojada el hombre mayor.

-. Yo también iré con usted.- exclamó Yoshiko con su voz de Yohane llamando la atención de todos.

-. No solo ella, yo también buscaré.-

-. Y yo.-

-. Y yo.-

-. Todas ayudaremos a encontrar a nuestra amiga.- dijieron todas las chicas al unisono sorprendiendo a toda la familia Kurosawa al ver semejante espíritu.

-. No estarán solas chicas también los ayudaremos.- contesto la mamá de Yoshiko para al poco tiempo todos los demás padres se unieran. –

-. En serio que lo apreciamos como no tienen idea, en verdad muchas gracias.- dijo el señor Kurosawa de forma honesta y conmovida.

-. Pero antes de empezar… por qué Ruby huyo? – dijo el padre de Yoshiko dejando un gran silencio en la sala y a la vez despertando la curiosidad de todo el mundo.

-. Es verdad, Ruby-chan no se escaparía de esta manera preocupándonos a todos asi - comento You ganando la aprobación del resto.

 _Día y el señor Kurosawa al escuchar eso se sintieron muy culpables al ver que debían decir la verdad sobre por qué inicio esto, sobretodo tener que confesarlo a su esposa y madre._

-. Yuuki, quiero que sepas y entiendas que todo lo que hice fue por su felicidad.- dijo de forma sería mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y la miraba con culpa.

 _Yuuki se quedó callada y solo espero a escuchar a su esposo sobre lo que hiso a sus espaldas._

-. Ustedes, todos ustedes saben sobre el futuro de mi hija, ella también era consiente de esto, así que por favor entiendan yo solo quería lo mejor para ella al igual que su hermana, yo busqué a Día para que me ayudara con eso y gracias a ella pude saber sus secretos más profundos – decía el hombre pelirrojo con la mayor seriedad posible. – descubrí lo que ella nunca me diría y también descubrí lo que ella… quería más que nada.- decía eso mientras volteaba a ver a Yoshiko

 _Yoshiko al escuchar esas palabras podía sentir como su corazón latía con rapidez a pesar de ya saberlo desde hace mucho, pero recordarlo le dolía más por qué Ruby ahora creía que todo era una mentira._

-. Solo quería que mi hija fuera feliz y para ello quería que La señorita Tsushima cooperará con nosotros y le ofrecimos un trato a ella para que pudiera hacer feliz a mi niña lo más feliz posible.-

-. ¿Que trato le ofreciste a mi hija? – dijo con cierto enojo el padre de Yoshiko levantándose de su asiento, elevando la tensión en la sala y haciendo que el padre de Ruby también se levantará.

-. Hice lo que tenía que hacer por mi hija – contesto de la misma manera el hombre pelirrojo – iba a recompensarla muy bien por ello – dijo el señor Kurosawa pero antes de continuar fue golpeado de un puñetazo por el padre de Yoshiko.

-. Mi hija no es ese tipo de mujer, como te atreves a haberle hecho una proposición así.- dijo con gran enojo el hombre peli azul sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la sala.

-. Masaru Tsushima que demonios te pasa – grito la madre de Yoshiko para después levantarse y tomara a su esposo para poder calmarlo.- papá por favor puedo explicarlo – dijo con temor Yoshiko mientras también trataba de contener a su padre.

-. Papá – grito día asustada al ver que su padre había Sido atacado acompañado de su madre que lo fueron a ver.

-. Calmense todos ya – grito el capitán Watanabe pero a pesar de eso el fuego en Kyo había despertado.

-. Haria lo que fuera necesario por mis hijas.- grito ese señor para después levantarse rápidamente y se lanzará a atacar a Masaru.

 _Masaru soltó el agarre de su esposa y su hija ignorando sus plegarias para ponerse a pelear comenzando un intercambio de golpes que no duró mucho tiempo gracias a la intromisión de los demás padres._

 _El señor O'hara y Matsura sostenían al señor Kurosawa mientras Takami y Watanabe sostenían a Tsushima acabando con esa pelea antes de que empeorarán las cosas._

-. En vez de estar desperdiciando su energía en peleas tontas deberían usar esa energía para encontrar a Ruby- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con voz firme y autoritaria de capitán trayendo orden en la sala.

 _Los 2 al escuchar el nombre de Ruby despertaron de su furia y pudieron ver a su alrededor lo que habían provocado sintiéndose como idiotas por pelear en una situación tan delicada._

-. Ruby huyo, el motivo luego lo discutiremos pero ahora hay que enfocar nuestra atención y energía en su búsqueda, ella huyo estando en una situación delicada de Salud, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo y más con estas tonterias.- dijo con voz firme tomando el liderazgo el señor Takami. – Kurosawa, Tsushima, Watanabe, ustedes vendrán conmigo, iremos a buscar información en lugares donde Ruby podría haber tomado algún medio de transporte o haya Sido vista por cámaras de seguridad. –

-. Los demás adultos buscaremos en lugares donde ella frecuenta, quizás solo está enojada y quiso alejarse de todo un momento para poder pensar, ella se fue hace unas horas, no pudo haber ido muy lejos en ese tiempo.- dijo el hombre pelinaranja para después escuchar a su hija hablar.

Nosotros buscaremos en los lugares que tienen mucha importancia para ella otto-san- dijo chika con el mismo poderío de su padre.

 _Al finalizar eso todos los adultos salieron rápidamente de la residencia para comenzar la búsqueda._

 _Pero un par de chicas no se encontraban muy bien a pesar de que se haya impuesto un poco de orden._

 _Yoshiko se sentía muy mal tanto por la desaparición de Ruby como el conflicto que hubo entre sus padres momentos atrás._

 _Al igual que la hermana mayor que era víctima de la culpa por haber propuesto ese plan en primer lugar._

-. Yoshiko-chan.- dijo de manera amable chika trayendo de vuelta a la chica a la realidad.- la encontraremos pero ahora necesito que estés con nosotras y nos ayudes en la búsqueda.- dijo de manera convincente la comedora de mikans para después voltear su vista hacia la hermana mayor. - Dia-san no te sientas mal por favor, tu quieres mucho a tu hermana y entiendo el por qué harías algo asi, pero ahora necesitamos usar toda nuestra fuerza para encontrarla y para ello te necesitamos a ti más que nunca.- dijo la chica pelinaranja con gran convicción en su voz mientras tomaba las manos de su senpai y la veía directa a sus ojos que estaba sorprendidos de ver tal liderazgo en tiempos de crisis.

-. Esta bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo Chika-san.- dijo con más calma la pelinegra al ser llenada de inspiración por la peli naranja.

 _ **Despues de eso todas las chicas salieron a buscar a su amiga antes de que fuera muy tarde.**_

 _ **Yoshiko del presente.**_

-. Estuvimos buscando todo el día, cada rincón de la ciudad, cada rincón de los lugares que frecuentabamos con ella, hasta inclusive buscamos en los lugares que eran especiales para día y Ruby… pero no encontramos nada sobre ella, hasta que llegó la noche y vaya.- dijo la vieja Idol para después dar un corto suspiro.

-. Si que fue una terrible noche, nadie pudo dormir además de que nuestra desesperación incrementaba cada segundo, no podíamos dejar de pensar en cómo Ruby estaba sola en quién sabe dónde y lejos de su familia, su hogar y de mi.-

-. Que fue lo que paso con tu padre y el señor Kurosawa, acaso siguieron peleando? – dijo Haruka con mucho interés.

-. Lo que me habían contado es que no hablaron en todo el día, mi madre estaba furiosa con mi padre y la madre de Ruby también estaba muy furiosa al descubrir lo que habían hecho su hija y su esposo a sus espaldas.- mencionaba la mujer mayor. – y como dije anteriormente esa fue una noche muy difícil para todos.-

 _ **El pasado.**_

 _ **Habíamos estado buscando todo el día, pudimos haber buscado en cada rincón de la ciudad si no hubiera caído la noche, a esa hora todas estábamos cansadas, sedientas y hambrientas, no descansamos ni un solo momento con tal de encontrarla hasta que mi madre nos obligo a detenernos y al final pasamos la noche en el ryokan de Chika.**_

 _ **Todas nos encontrábamos muy mal por no haberla podido encontrar, pero día se llevó la peor parte.**_

-. Chicas creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy.- dijo la señora mayor peli azul con preocupación.

-. Pero no hemos encontrado a Ruby, no podemos parar debemos encontrarla.- reclamo con desesperación la hija mayor Kurosawa hasta que sintió como alguien ponía una mano en su hombro.

-. Dia ya fue suficiente por hoy.- dijo con voz calmada la madre de Día haciendo que su hija volteara a verla.

-. No, no puedo, debemos encontrar a Ruby mamá, ella debe estar cerca, no podemos parar por favor, debo encontrar a mi hermanita por favor.- decía con desesperación en su voz Día.

-. Lo se, pero ya es muy tarde Día, ustedes deben descansar un poco.- decía con tono maternal esa mujer para después abrazar a su hija.

-. Cómo puedes decir esto, como puedes pedirme que descanse cuando tu hija está desaparecida y es todo por mi culpa.-

-. Ruby es mi bebé al igual que tu… mi adoración como tú y me carcome la incertidumbre de que ella esté sola en su estado, pero sobre esforzándote de esta manera no es bueno para ti y para tus amigas.- dijo con énfasis la mujer pelinegra haciendo que día volteara a ver al grupo completo.

 _Todas las chicas se veían muy cansadas, ni una había parado un solo momento en todo el día con tal de poder encontrar a su preciada amiga._

 _Sus cuerpos pedían un poco de agua, comida y descanso pero sus espíritus deseaban encontrar a su amiga más que nada pero seguir así no las ayudaría._

-. Tu sabes que no estaré tranquila si no la encuentro.- susurro la pelinegra mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su mamá.

-. Tu padre y los demás seguirán buscando toda la noche, por favor descansen… si no llegan a encontrar nada nosotras deberemos seguir buscando al amanecer para que ellos puedan descansar.- dijo su madre reconfortando a su hija.

-. Yo tampoco quiero detenerme Kurosawa-sama.- hablo Yohane con toda su fuerza de ángel caído. – debo encontrarla, los ángeles caídos no sufren de cansancio, puedo seguir buscando toda la noche, todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que la encuentre.- dijo la chica manteniendo su firmeza en cada momento.

-. Yoshiko.- exclamó su madre haciendo lo mismo que la mamá de Día.- Se que la quieres encontrar al igual que todas las demás pero ya fue mucho por hoy.-

-. Por favor descansen un poco.- dijo esta vez la mamá de Chika acompañado de las madres de You, Riko y la abuela de Hanamaru.

 _Las demás chicas al verse arrinconadas en esta situación y también por ya estar muy cansadas al final accedieron a descansar._

 _El lugar más cercano y que podría acoger a todas fue el ryokan de Chika donde además podrían organizar un plan para mañana._

 _Al llegar la mayoría se alojó en el comedor en completo silencio, nadie hablaba y solo miraban hacia la nada mientras las madres preparaban algo para cenar._

 _Yoshiko miraba en su celular fotos que se había tomado con Ruby recientemente, donde podía ver lo feliz y completa que se sentía gracias a esa chica y ahora sin ella y desaparecida se sentía tan vacía, miraba y miraba más fotos hasta que vio una de las primeras fotos que se tomó con ella, la foto de cuando participaron juntas en los shows de Yoshiko._

 _Al ver esa foto ella dejó su celular y se puso a ver a otros lados, se pudo a ver a chika y Riko que se encontraban en un profundo silencio mirando hacia el canasto de mikans que había en el centro de la mesa, ver a chika cerca de esa canasta sin su apetito por ellas era algo muy fuera de lo común._

 _Riko se encontraba muy alicaida, tanto que sin darse cuenta Shitake se había acercado a ella, cuando Riko se dio cuenta de su presencia, lejos de asustarla se quedó viendo al canino de forma indiferente hasta que Shitake se acercó a ella y comenzó a frotarse en su brazo para intentar levantarle el ánimo, pero no funcionaba. Riko agradeció el gesto de ese noble animal y comenzó a acariciarlo pero ahora se podía ver tristeza la tristeza en su mirada._

 _Después yoshiko volteo su mirada hacia el trío de 3er año que era el que más le afectaba esto._

 _Mary estaba deprimida y carente de su brillo que siempre resaltaba de ella tratando de consolar a Día que desde hace ya un rato luchaba contra sus ganas de querer llorar._

 _Kanan se encontraba también al lado de estas 2 pero su actitud era muy diferente a lo usual, kanan es una chica calmada en general pero ahora su calma era demaciado profunda y su expresión era tan inexpresiva hasta un punto donde uno no podía notar si veia a una persona, o veía a un maniquí._

 _Mientras que día se llevaba la peor parte de todo esto, se podía ver en sus ojos el miedo, el remordimiento y la soledad que habitaba en ella al estar lejos de su hermana._

 _Luchaba internamente por no llorar, había prometido ser fuerte pero era algo que ya no podía soportar._

 _En un arrebato de desesperación y pánico día se levantó de su lugar tan rápidamente que dejó en blanco a todas las demás tratando de procesar lo que había hecho ella._

-. Dia – grito Mary y Kanan segundos después de ver que su amiga había salido corriendo comenzando a perseguirla seguido de las demás.

-. Ruuubyyyy, Ruuuubyyyy, donde estas, por favor responde.- gritaba esas palabras con tanto dolor que era desgarrador para todas las demás que las hiso llorar inmediatamente mientras trataban de pararla. – lo siento Ruby, lo siento, por favor lo siento pero vuelve Ruby.- volvía a gritar esas palabras ya siendo completamente incapaz de detener su llanto y desesperación mientras llegaba a la salida del ryokan.

Cuando ella logro salir comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo mientras todas las demás la seguían hasta que llegó a la playa y término tropezandose con un montón de arena.

 _Completamente llena de arena, su cara empapada por las lágrimas y su corazón cayendo en la más profunda de las desesperaciones intento levantarse rápidamente para continuar con su inútil búsqueda hasta que sintió como era sujetada fuertemente._

-. Basta ya por favor – dijo con voz quebrada Mary mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amiga de la infancia.

-. La encontraremos, la encontraremos pero por favor deja de lastimarte de esta manera, por favor te lo suplico – murmuró kanan con desesperación mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga.

-. Ella está fuera por mi culpa, debo encontrarla, no puedo seguir así, mi hermana, mi hermana, debo encontrar a mi hermana, sueltenmeeeeeeeee.- gritaba con tanta furia y agonía esas últimas que era capaz de hacer temblar incluso a un corazón fuerte.

 _Las demás chicas llegaron a la escena al poco tiempo para aproximarse con la chica que agonizaba en la playa._

-. Dia-san por favor basta.- dijo la chica de los ojos azules para unirse al abrazo con todas sus fuerzas junto con Kanan y Mary.

-. Por favor cálmate Dia-san zura favor, ya basta.- lloraba la pequeña Hanamaru que también se unió al abrazo junto con las otras chicas rodeando a la pelinegra con todo su amor para poder traerle un poco de calma a la atormentada conciencia de la hermana mayor.

La última en llegar al lugar era la datenshi que al ver a Dia en ese estado se acero a la mayor y sin decir nada se unió al abrazo grupal dejando salir su dolor que compartía con la hermana mayor.

 _Después de todo eso solo quedo el sonido del mar y las olas acompañando a los murmuros de varias chicas que estaban agotadas por la situación hasta que al final comenzó a sonar un llanto, un llanto que no solo mostraba el dolor que sentía el corazón de una hermana mayor._

 _Mostraba el dolor de un grupo de amigas y de una amante por la desaparición de una de sus más preciadas joyas._

 _ **Todas sufriendo por la perdida de Ruby.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido.**_

 _Caminaba una chica cansada después de todo un día de haber estado huyendo de su casa, siendo motivada por el resentimiento y desconfianza más puro que podría crear una chica víctima de sus propias incertidumbres por un profundo y espeso bosque en mitad de la nada._

 _Hasta que la chica pelirroja se detuvo al ver que había llegado._

-. Asi que al final era real la historia.- dijo la pelirroja para después adentrarse a la cueva y se pusiera cómoda en su interior.

-. Este parece un lugar apropiado.- susurro la pelirroja para después sacar de su mochila un poco de comida y se dispusiera a cenar en esa oscura y solitaria cueva.

 _La comida no le sabía tan rica pero le daba igual, está iba a ser de sus últimas cenas y quería disfrutarlo lo más que podía._

 _Hasta que comenzó a desenvolver un pan que había comprado y al ver el relleno que tenía lo tiró lo más lejos que pudo mientras sentía ese odio surgir en ella otra vez._

 _Ver el relleno de mandarina le recordaba a esa primera platica con aquella chica que ella creía era increíble, pero el simple recuerdo de ella la hacía sentir tanto dolor y rencor._

-. Cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste.- gimoteaba llena de rabia y dolor la pequeña pelirroja mientras comenzaba a lanzar la poca comida que tenía al suelo dejándola no apta para comer.

 _Pero a Ruby le daba igual._

-. Yo creía en ti, yo creía en todas ustedes, como pudieron hacerme esto.- dijo la chica una vez mas para después simplemente recostarse en ese frío y duro suelo para seguir llorando, siendo abrazada por el frío la soledad.

Rezando por qué pronto acabe su agonía, rezando por qué su tormento finalmente acabe y la muerte venga para llevársela lejos de todos esos mentirosos.

-. Solo llévame por favor, llévame lejos de este mundo de mentiras.- lloraba la pequeña Ruby anhelando la paz de la muerte para poder acabar con su sufrimiento tanto físico como emocional.

 _ **Notas del autor.**_

 _ **En verdad lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar esta historia, en serio no han Sido meses fáciles al tener 2 trabajos y al estar en una situación apretada, pero en serio les juro que no he dejado de pensar en estas historias y en la gente que espera a que pueda actualizar.**_

 _ **Se que mis promesas no significan ya nada para ustedes pero en serio haré mi mejor esfuerzo para acabar estás historias.**_

 _ **Mary-kyun**_


End file.
